


Code Geass: Zero of the Aftermath

by Wolf_Emeraldtalon



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 89,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Emeraldtalon/pseuds/Wolf_Emeraldtalon
Summary: This is my take on what happens after the Zero Requiem. I recommend that you watch LotR1, AtE, and LotR2 before reading this story, for this is my conclusion to Code Geass. Happy 10th anniversary Code Geass.





	1. The Demon, The Witch, and The Assassin

In the year 2017 a.t.b., Zero was given the power of geass. He used his power to try and find who had killed his mother, and to make the world a better place for his sister. After killing his half brother, he took up the mask of Zero, and waged a war with Britannia. The First Rebellion failed, and Zero was proclaimed dead.  
In the year 2018 a.t.b., Zero returned after a year of being proclaimed dead, and started the Second Rebellion. After creating the UFN, Zero had one last battle to fight, that amongst his own organization, the Black Knights. After several months of being, yet again, proclaimed dead, Zero returned and dealt his last blow to Britannia, destroying the very man who created him.  
The year is now 2020 a.t.b., and the world has been rebuilt from the destruction of the Second Black Rebellion. Zero is once again the commander of the Black Knights, and is Empress Nunnally’s guardian. Two years have passed since he has killed Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon Emperor, securing the future he has sought. But an ill wind blows around the world, as conflict will arise again in the near future.  
—————————————————————————————————-  
“Lelouch, are you sure you want to go through with this? If you return to the world, problems may occur.” Says C.C. to Lelouch, as they head to the Tokyo Settlement, in a horse drawn carriage.  
“C.C. if I do not return to the world, then war will arrive.” Lelouch replies.  
“Even so, war will happen anyway, whether we return or not.” C.C says.  
“This is a war with geass, we both sensed it. Besides, our return will help Suzaku, and protect Nunnally.” Lelouch answers.  
C.C. chuckles. “Still stuck to the past now, are you? Very well, you altered our contract, but you intend to keep Suzaku to yours?”  
“I altered our contract, because you wanted to die…” Lelouch starts.  
“And I still do. I have lived too long on this earth.” C.C. interrupts.  
“But, I saw what you really wanted and that was to be loved and to never be alone. C.C. you have been alone far too long.” Lelouch continues.  
“Is that why you baited your father into giving you his code?” C.C asks.  
“I learned how to acquire code from your memories, C.C. I merely had to kill a code bearer, then take my own life for the code to manifest.” Lelouch says, showing C.C. his right hand.  
“Very well R.R. you have mastered the power of the king, but it has not lead you onto the path of solitude, as I knew it to.” C.C. says.  
“In a few days, the Britannian ambassadors will hold a celebration in honor of my death, and I have every intention of being there. But first, let’s make our presence known, once we get to Tokyo.” Lelouch states.

“Your majesty, do you not intend to join the festivities this year?” Lord Guilford asks Empress Nunnally.  
“That is correct, Guilford. The death of my brother may have brought peace to the world, but I do not wish to celebrate what I know to be a lie.” Nunnally replies.  
“A lie, your majesty?” Guilford asks, his green cybernetic eyes looking at Nunnally, when he sees her glare at him. “My lady.” He says as he turns and leaves. As Guilford leaves, Zero enters the room.  
“My lady.” Zero says as he enters the room, giving a quick bow.  
“Zero, as much as this celebration pains me, deep down in my heart, I know my brother is out there somewhere. You may have saved the world, but you have destroyed mine.” Nunnally says. She then begins to cry.  
Zero approaches and kneels in front of her, putting his hand on her cheek. Nunnally then looks up at Zero. “A friend once told me that a warm touch is good for tears.” Zero says. “Nunnally, I will not force you go to the celebration, unless you want to on your own accord.” He says, standing back up.  
“You’re not going to use your geass on me to make me go?” Nunnally asks.  
“And what makes you think that I have geass, my lady?” Zero replies, chuckling softly.  
“Lelouch was Zero and he had geass, so I thought that Zero would still have geass.” Nunnally says.  
“That is true, I have geass, just not his geass.” Zero replies. “If you really want to know my geass, then unmask me.” He says.  
“Zero, I couldn’t. Although your geass may not be my brothers, I have no intention of finding out your geass.” Nunnally says, shocked.  
“Very well then. If you need me, I will be in my quarters.” Zero says, turning and walking towards the door. “If you need anything, just call me.” He then leaves her room.  
Once Zero enters his quarters, he removes his mask as the door shuts.  
“Suzaku Kururugi, we need to talk.” Says a familiar voice.  
Suzaku then turns the lights on and is faced with another Zero. The other Zero removes his mask and reveals himself to be Lelouch. “You have a lot of nerve coming here, Lelouch. This was not part of the Zero Requiem.” Suzaku says, angrily.  
“I found it better to come to you, then have you try to hunt me down.” Lelouch says.  
“What are you talking about?” Suzaku asks.  
“I am merely relaying a message. War will come.” Lelouch warns.  
“And how do you know this? We have had peace for two years now. Britannia, the EU, and the UFN have had no conflict after your ‘death’.” Suzaku says.  
“C.C. and I both had a glimpse into the future, Suzaku. This war is a war of geass. We both thought we stopped them with the assault on V.V.’s base of operations.” Lelouch replies. “You do not have to listen to me, of course, but I want my sister safe.” Lelouch adds.  
“I too wish Nunnally safe. But the future can change. There may not even be a war.” Suzaku replies.  
“That may be true. Now then, I must be off, I have business elsewhere.” Lelouch says, walking towards Suzaku. “If you wish to speak to me again, I will be a professor at the Black Knight’s Academy.” Lelouch says, placing a hand on Suzaku’s shoulder. “Heed my warning, Suzaku.” He says, placing the mask back over his head, leaving the room.  
Suzaku then replaces his own mask, and chases after Lelouch, once he departs. When he catches up to Lelouch in the main lobby, he jumps up and attempts to attack him. Lelouch dodges the spin kick and counters, knocking Zero on the floor. Zero then gets back up and sees that Lelouch is panting.  
“You have improved, but you cannot best me in a fight.” Zero says.  
“I did not mean to fight you. This was your reaction.” Lelouch says. “You know, our first encounters are always violent, wouldn’t you agree.” He adds.  
“Enough!” Zero shouts. He then charges to strike Lelouch, who grabs Zero’s arm and pins him. In the background the onlookers are surprised to see two Zeros.  
“Two Zeros.” “What could this mean?” “They seem equally skilled.” “Someone get Cornelia.” Some of the onlookers say.  
Cornelia then enters the main lobby and sees the two Zero’s fighting. ‘So they were right. There are two of them. It matters not.’ Cornelia mentally says. She then draws her sword and takes aim.  
BANG!  
The onlookers panic, the Zeros stop their fight, and Cornelia turns to see where the shot came from.  
“Zero, I think that is enough play time for today.” C.C. says, approaching the Zeros.  
“Agreed. Now Zero, heed my warning.” Lelouch says, and then departs.  
Zero then departs for his chamber. “Zero, can you explain the meaning of this?” Cornelia asks, as Zero storms off.  
“Lelouch, did that go according to your plan?” C.C. asks as they return to the carriage.  
“To an extent. I did not expect him to fight me, but I had you in there, if there was a fight.” Lelouch answers, taking off the mask and cape. “Now let us go to the academy, and set the rest of the plan into action.” He says, as he prepares to change out of the Zero suit.

At the Black Knight’s Academy, where the former government bureau was, Lelouch and C.C. arrive. “Villetta should be the headmistress here. I think she would like this more, instead of being a gym teacher at Ashford.” Lelouch says.  
“And if she isn’t? What then?” C.C. asks.  
“Then we ask someone who knows.” Lelouch says as he leads the way. Exploring the campus they see many students from around the world, who are studying and training to be members of the Black Knights. They also hear a couple arguing over some experiments.  
“Lloyd, we agreed to work together. That means you are not to ignore my ideas.” Rakshata says.  
“Rakshata, dear, I am not ignoring your ideas. I’m just saying that your proposal is impossible. In order for it to work, you would need two devicers, and even then, they would have to work extremely well together.” Lloyd replies.  
“My dear Earl of Pudding, we can have Kallen and Zero pilot it. Plus I have some sketches drawn.” Rakshata says.  
“Of course you do. Fine, we will work on it. But just remember, it will make your Guren obsolete.” Lloyd replies, he then spots Lelouch and C.C. “Are you two lost?” He asks them.  
“We are just looking for whoever is in charge around here. That’s all.” Lelouch answers.  
“That would be Villetta Ohgi, we just came from her office.” Lloyd replies.  
“Thank you.” Lelouch says.  
As Lelouch and C.C. head for the headmistress’s room, Lloyd looks at Rakshata. “Did those two look familiar to you?” He asks.  
“I cannot say.” Rakshata replies. “Now back to the issue at hand.”  
“Let’s continue this in the lab.” Lloyd says.  
Lelouch knocks of the headmistress’s door. “Enter.” Villetta says.  
Lelouch and C.C. enter the office, seeing Villetta hanging up a phone. “Villetta, it has been too long since last we met.” Lelouch says.  
“What are you talking about?” Villetta asks. She then turns to face Lelouch, shocked to see him alive. “You’re supposed to be…” She starts.  
“Dead.” Lelouch finishes. “I know. I came here looking for a position as a teacher here.”  
“What makes you think I would make you a teacher here?” She says.  
“Because, if I teach here, the students I teach will be better tacticians and strategists.” Lelouch answers.  
“Alright, but tell me this. How did you survive?” She asks.  
“I didn’t. I died that day, but that was the day my life changed forever.” He answers.  
“Alright, alright. Now what is it you intend to teach here?” She asks.  
“I intend to teach strategy and tactics, and if I get the position I will be Professor Lamperouge. For only a small handful of people know that Lelouch Lamperouge is really Lelouch vi Britannia.” He answers.  
“Fine, Professor Lamperouge. But I expect you to be in class on time.” She says.  
“Villetta, you have very little faith in me.” He replies.

“Guilford, are the preparations for the celebration in order?” Cornelia asks.  
“Yes, Princess. We will have everything ready for tomorrow night.” Guilford replies.  
“Have you talked with the empress?” She asks.  
“I have. She will not be attending the festivities this year.” He replies.  
“I thought as much. Has anyone seen Zero?” She says.  
“He has confined himself to his quarters, after the incident recently.” Guilford answers.  
“Understood.” Cornelia says. She then turns and heads for Zero’s quarters. Once she reaches his quarters, she knocks on the door, which then slides open. She then enters the room and hears Zero’s personal shower running. “I could find out who Zero really is, but if he has geass, he could make me forget once I find out.” Cornelia says to herself when she sees Zero’s outfit set out on the center table. She then goes and knocks on the door.  
“Who is there?” Zero asks.  
“It’s Cornelia. Have you talked with Nunnally about the celebrations.” She asks.  
“Yes, I have, and her answer is no. You also wish to know who is under the mask, right Cornelia?” He asks.  
“Are you willing to show your face to me?” Cornelia asks.  
“In a sense, yes. Now enter if you wish to find out.” He replies.  
Cornelia enters the shower, but finds no one in there. “Zero, where are you?” She asks.  
“Behind the glass.” He says.  
Cornelia moves to the stall. “There is nothing there.” She says  
Suzaku then places his hand against the glass. Cornelia sees the hand print, and backs up. “This is the result of me becoming Zero. I can never reveal my face to anyone. My life has become the embodiment of justice. All I am now, is an idea.” He says solemnly.  
“An idea? You may not have a face, but you are still human though.” Cornelia says.  
“Am I? Or am I another demon?” Zero asks.  
“Demon or not, you freed the world from my brother and therefore you are in my debt.” Cornelia replies. “You will be at the party tomorrow night then, yes?” She asks.  
“Yes, ambassador.” He replies.

The next day, the embassy is as busy as a beehive. The staff and ambassadors are preparing everything for the festivities tonight. Cornelia is running the preparations, giving orders to everyone.  
“Cornelia, one quick question.” Zero asks.  
“Go on.” She replies.  
“Is C.C. on the guest list for tonight?” Zero asks.  
“She was involved in the Black Rebellion, so she should be.” Cornelia answers, and then goes back to giving orders. Zero then heads for Nunnally’s chamber. He knocks on the door, when he arrives.  
“Who is there?” Nunnally asks.  
“It’s Zero, milady.” Zero replies.  
“Enter.” She says.  
Zero then enters, and sees Nunnally staring out the window.  
“Zero, when will my brother return?” She asks.  
“I beg your pardon? Lelouch is dead…” Zero starts.  
“I know he is alive!” Nunnally cries, turning to face Zero. “Just tell me when he will be by my side again, like he used to be.” She says.  
Zero sighs. “Hopefully, not for a very long time. To tell the truth, he planned his assassination so peace will reign.”  
“He planned his death? That explains the images he showed me before he passed.” She says, realizing the importance of that day.  
“Images?” Zero asks.  
“I know who you really are, Zero. I want you to remove your mask when the three of us can be together again. It would make me so happy.” She says.  
“How long have you known my identity, Nunnally?” Zero asks.  
“Two years now, Zero. If Euphy took Lelouch’s to her grave, I will take yours to mine.” She replies.  
“Thank you.” Zero says. Then there is a knock on the door.  
“Come in.” Nunnally says.  
“Zero, we were told that you would be here.” Kallen says as she and Gino enter the room.  
“Kallen, Gino. What is it that you need?” Zero asks.  
“We need to talk to you in private.” Gino says.  
Zero then looks at Nunnally, who then nods in approval. “Then we shall talk in my quarters.” Zero says.  
Once in Zero’s quarters, Gino flops onto one of the couches and Kallen takes a seat in a nearby chair.  
“What is it you wish to tell me?” Zero asks. Gino sits up as Kallen is about to speak.  
“Villetta just told us that she hired a new professor at the academy, and you would not believe his name.” Kallen says.  
“Lelouch Lamperouge, correct?” Zero says.  
“How did you know that? Villetta said that she hadn’t told you yet.” Gino says.  
“It matters not. The fact is that Lelouch is still alive and may still pose a threat to the world, and to Nunnally, if he is not taken care of immediately.” Kallen says.  
“Do you really think you are capable enough to take on Lelouch?” Zero asks.  
“I can beat anyone in a fight! Well, almost anyone.” Kallen says.  
“I think you just let him win. If you could beat Zero, you could be the leader of the Black Knights.” Gino says.  
“I am an Ace of Zero. I am not a power hungry fool, like Suzaku was.” Kallen retorts. She then sees Zero tense after her remake. “Something wrong, Zero?” She asks.  
“I thought… I thought I could make him a Black Knight. But his stubbornness was his downfall. Now, regarding Lelouch. I want both of you to keep an eye on him, after the party tonight.” Zero says.  
“After.” Both Gino and Kallen say.  
“This is Lelouch we are talking about. He has everything planned out. He will be here tonight, with C.C. If you find her, he will be close by.” Zero explains.

In Lelouch’s new classroom, Lelouch prepares the room, as C.C. sits on the center desk and watches. “C.C., in just a few hours we will arrive at the embassy, to attend the party in celebration of…” Lelouch starts. He then grasp at his left eye and groans in agony.  
“Lelouch, what’s wrong?” C.C asks with great concern, approaching him.  
“Nothing. I just… remembered some… events that… happened after I was captured, three years ago.” Lelouch says, in pain. “How long were you looking for me, after the First Rebellion?” He asks.  
“After I recovered from destroying the Sigfred. I was hoping to find you earlier, but your name must have been hiding. What are the events you are remembering?” She answers.  
“Julius Kingsley. I was… Kingsley.” He responds.  
“That’s where you were.” She says.  
“Let us get prepared for the party. I have a reunion to attend to.” He says, snapping his fingers.

Later at the embassy, there is a line of guests outside. All the guests have had some involvement in the Rebellion, one way or another.  
“Villetta, you look lovely in that dress.” Prime Minister Ohgi says.  
“Kaname. I choose this dress to respect your culture, and I think it is quite pretty.” Villetta responds.  
“Is that why you had me dress as a Britannian nobleman?” He asks.  
“Why else.” She says.  
“Names please.” Says a guard.  
“Kaname and Villetta Ohgi.” Ohgi responds.  
“Go on ahead Prime Minister, milady.” The guard says.  
The Ohgi’s enter the embassy. “Prime Minister, we are so glad you could make it.” Greets Ambassador Schneizel.  
“The pleasure is all ours.” Ohgi responds.

“Are you sure that he will be here tonight?” Gino asks Kallen.  
“If what Zero said is true, then we just need to locate C.C. He should be with her.” Kallen replies.  
“Names please.” Says the guard.  
“Kallen Kozuki, Red Ace of Zero.” Kallen answers.  
“Gino Weinberg, Green Ace of Zero.” Gino answers.  
“Go on ahead, Aces.” The guard says.  
Kallen and Gino enter the embassy, and Kallen squeals when she sees Ohgi, running towards him.  
“Kallen, it has been too long.” Ohgi says, hugging her when she approaches.  
Other guests arrive such as Kyoshiro and Nagisa Tohdoh, Lloyd and Rakshata Asplund, Kaguya Sumeragi, and other members of the Black Knights.

“Names please.” Says the guard.  
“Julius Kingsley.” Lelouch says, dressed as Kingsley.  
“I thought you were dead, Lord Kingsley.” The guard says.  
“In my experience, the dead have a hard time of actually staying dead.” Lelouch replies.  
“Kingsley… Kingsley… Sorry sir, but you are not on the list.” The guard says.  
“Is that so, then he will be accompanying me.” C.C. says.  
“And you are…” The guard asks.  
“C.C.” She replies.  
“Very well, you may enter.” The guard says.  
Lelouch and C.C. walk in. Everyone is busy chatting, that they pay them no attention.  
“I’m going to see Nunnally, so just wait for our return and enjoy yourself. This is my day afterall.” Lelouch says, as he departs for Nunnally’s chamber. Once he reaches Nunnally’s room, he knocks on the door.  
“Go away! I said that I’m not going!” Nunnally cries.  
Lelouch knocks again.  
“I said go away! I don’t want to see anyone tonight!” She shouts.  
“Then how about your brother?” He says.  
The door then opens and Lelouch enters Nunnally’s room.  
“Is that you, big brother?” She asks, confused by his appearance.  
Lelouch then bows to Nunnally. “I am the same brother knew and loved, Nunnally.”  
“Oh, big brother, I’m so happy. What about Suzaku, won’t he be joining us as well?” She says.  
“Later. There is one thing I want you to do first, Nunnally.” He says.  
“What would that be, Lelouch?” She asks.  
“I want you to stand up.” He answers, extending his hand.  
“Lelouch, I can’t. You know I’m crippled. I can’t stand or walk.” She says.  
“And you were blind for years. This is no different. Fight it, and the last of father’s geass will gone from your life.” He says.  
“What! You mean that I can walk again?” She says. Nunnally then closes her eyes and begins to concentrate. Lelouch is watching her fight the internal battle of her will and the influence of the geass she is under. Nunnally then opens her eyes as she feels her toes curl. She then starts to laugh. “Lelouch, I did it. I can move my legs again.”  
Lelouch then begins to cry from the excitement. “Nunnally, I am so proud of you. Now take my hand.”  
Nunnally takes his hand, he then pulls her up and wraps his arm around her to support her. He then leads her to the window. “The stars sure are pretty tonight, aren’t they?” Lelouch says.  
“They’re even prettier than I could have ever imagined. Thank you, Lelouch.” Nunnally says.  
“Hey, see what I see.” Gino says to Kallen.  
Kallen then looks over to the direction that Gino is looking at. “Is that, C.C.?” She asks.  
“I think it might be.” Gino says.  
Zero sees Gino and Kallen head off, and he sees where they are going. ‘C.C., but where is Lelouch. Nunnally!’ Suzaku mentally says. He then jumps down from the second floor and charges toward Nunnally’s chambers.  
“Well he was in a hurry. Where do you think he is going?” Gino asks as they approach C.C.  
“He’s going to a reunion. They have not seen each other in two years.” C.C. says.  
“I think we should go.” Kallen suggests.  
“I would hold off on that. The ambassadors, seem to be heading that way too. It would get ugly if we were there.” Gino says.  
Zero reaches Nunnally’s room and the door slides open. “Nunnally!” He shouts as he enters the room.  
“Zero, you came.” Nunnally says. Zero sees Nunnally, and is shocked at the sight before him.  
“Nunnally, you’re standing. And Lord Kingsley, you’re alive.” Zero says.  
“Isn’t this great, the three of us together again, like the old days.” Nunnally says.  
“But you’ve never met Kingsley before.” Zero says.  
“Yes, I have. He is my brother, Lelouch. And who else would he chose to protect me than you, Suzaku.” She replies.  
“Nunnally, let’s get you some rest, all this standing has to be tiring your weak legs.” Lelouch says.  
“Alright.” She complies. Lelouch sets her on her bed. “Zero… er… Suzaku, you promised to remove your mask the day we would be together again.”  
“And so I did. Very well.” Suzaku says, as he removes his mask.  
“All this time, no one has figured out why I choose him to the Knight of Zero.” Lelouch says.  
“That’s how far you had it planned?” Nunnally asks.  
“Yes. We both realized it, that Zero exists through goals. Lelouch’s was to create a new world, mine is to ensure your protection and maintain the peace.” Suzaku says.  
“Suzaku, the world thinks you’re dead. If everyone finds out that you are alive…” Nunnally starts.  
“We thought through that. Lelouch and I made a contract. He gave me geass, but it was idle until he was coded. When he died is when my geass activated.” Suzaku says. He then activates his geass and his face disappears. “My geass allows me to become invisible, but as you can see, clothes are not affected. If I am ever to be unmasked, what they will see is nothing. For Zero is an idea, who is under the mask does not matter.”  
“Oh Suzaku!” Nunnally says. She then hugs him, just as the door opens.  
“Zero! We saw you rush this way. Is Nunnally…” Cornelia starts, but stops as she sees Lelouch, and Nunnally out of her chair.  
“Julius Kingsley, we all thought you were dead.” Schneizel says, as he spots Lelouch  
“Brother, I have been proclaimed dead four times already.” Lelouch says.  
“Brother? Lelouch, is that you?” Schneizel asks, seeing through Lelouch’s disguise.  
Zero replaces his mask. “Nunnally, would you like to attend the party now?” He asks Nunnally.  
“I would love to, Zero.” She says, standing back up.  
“Nunnally, why the change of heart?” Cornelia asks. She is shocked as she sees Nunnally get to her feet and move around.  
“I have been reunited with two people, very dear to me. To me, this party is not to celebrate the death of my brother, but his rebirth.” She replies.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we would like to introduce a very special guest tonight. Everyone welcome Empress Nunnally vi Britannia.” Cornelia says, as Nunnally is escorted into the ballroom by Zero and Lelouch.  
“She is out of her chair.” “Who is that with them?” Some of the guests say.

“Zero. Can anyone tell me who he is, or what his geass is?” Says a voice from underneath a black cloak and hood.  
“Director, our sources have confirmed that he is not any of the Black Knights or a Knight of the Round.” Says another voice, from underneath a similar cloak.  
“Alistair, I trust you believe these reports are true.” Says the Director.  
“Yes, sir. We have also ruled out Lelouch vi Britannia, and Suzaku Kururugi, for their deaths are most convincing.” Alistair says.  
“Are you not convinced?” The Director asks.  
“No, sir. Their bodies were never buried, and Zero had Lelouch’s transported.” Alistair replies.  
“Damocles was destroyed, so it would be fitting for them to be destroyed with the very thing they captured. Now what of C.C.?” The Director asks.  
“Nothing, sir. Her actions go against Zero’s, so she is not Zero.” Alistair replies.  
“Alright. Cyrus, Morgan, Allison! I want you to go to the USJ and spy on Zero, see if you can find out who he is, and what his geass is.” The Director says.  
“Yes, sir! Right away sir!” The three cloaked figures say as they depart.  
“Why not send me there. I can get the information easily.” Alistair says.  
“Unlike you, they can get the information without being detected. Cyrus can hear thoughts, Morgan can affect time, and Allison can disguise as anyone she sees. You have to talk to others to know if they’re lying or not.” The Director explains.  
“Yes, sir.” Alistair says, as he then departs from the briefing room.


	2. The Ace of Zero, and The White Knight

Lelouch heads towards C.C., as Zero takes Nunnally. He then sees Kallen and Gino with C.C. “Are these people bothering you?” He addresses C.C.  
“Not at all. I was just catching up on what has happened after I left.” C.C. replies.  
“Now who are you?” Kallen asks Lelouch.  
“I am Lord Julius Kingsley, Britannian military advisor.” Lelouch answers.  
“Kingsley, eh. Has anyone told you how much you look like Lelouch vi Britannia.” Gino says.  
“Sir Weinberg, I get asked that all the time, and I know how much I look like him.” Lelouch answers. “Gino Weinberg, you are the former Knight of Three turned Black Knight, and pilot of the knightmare Tristan. Lady Kallen Kozuki, you are the Black Knight’s ace, and pilot of the knightmare Guren.”  
“How do you know so much about us, when we know so little about you?” Gino asks.  
“I have taken an interest in the Black Knights after the Second Black Rebellion. Zero seems as great a tactician as myself.” Lelouch says.  
“The first Zero may have been. The new Zero has yet to prove himself on the battlefield.” Kallen says.  
“And another thing, Kingsley. What is with the eyepatch?” Gino asks.  
“So you do not know how he acts in combat. I figured as much, considering we are in a time of peace and reconstruction. And as for the eyepatch. It is more for aesthetics, both of my eyes are in perfect condition” Lelouch answers. “Now then, C.C., would you like to join me in this dance?”  
“I would love to, Kingsley.” C.C. replies.

As Lelouch departs, Zero takes Nunnally to some of the chairs laid out for some of the guests to rest at.  
“Thank you, Zero. My legs just are not strong enough to support my weight.” Nunnally says.  
“Lady Nunnally, I never thought I’d see you at the party.” Ohgi says, as he approaches.  
“Prime Minister Ohgi, how are you, and the family?” Nunnally asks.  
“Villetta is here, but our son is with Kallen’s mother. Naoto is doing well, thank you for asking. Now, how long do you intend to be here, in the USJ, Empress?” Ohgi asks.  
“You named your son after Kallen’s brother, that is so nice of you. Now in regards to your question, I will return to Britannia when I am feeling better. I, as you can see, no longer need my wheelchair, but I need to strengthen myself when it is time for me to lead my country into the future.” Nunnally replies.  
“I understand. Not all of us are natural born leaders. I was a teacher before Naoto Kozuki brought me into his resistance group. As a Black Knight, Zero had me as his second-in-command. And now, I am the leader of the United States of Japan.” Ohgi says.  
“We are both placed into positions that we are not experienced in.” Nunnally says.  
“Ohgi.” Villetta calls. “The dance is about to start.” Ohgi then departs for Villetta.  
“Feeling rested, Nunnally?” Zero asks.  
“Why?” She asks. Zero holds out his hand. “Oh. I couldn’t. I… I…”  
“You just have to hold on. I’ll lead the dance.” He says.

Some of the couples that arrived start to waltz as the music starts, while others are milling about talking with the other guests.  
“Gino. I want to talk with Kingsley, alone.” Kallen says to Gino.  
“What do you expect to get out of him? He sounds legit.” He replies.  
“Yes, but he is with C.C., and I don’t think ‘Kingsley’ is who he says he is.” Kallen says.  
“And what makes you say that?” He asks.  
“He said C.C.’s name. Shouldn’t that spark intrigue.” She says.  
“Very well. Right this way.” Gino says as he waltzes with Kallen towards Lelouch and C.C.  
“Lelouch, I didn’t think you knew how to waltz.” C.C. says to Lelouch.  
“I have waltzed before some eleven years ago. But that was then, this feels much different.” He replies.  
“How so?” She asks.  
“Back then it was with my sisters, but now it is with someone I respect. You should be feeling the same. Your geass had you not enjoying this. But now, are you enjoying the waltz, considering that I am not being forced to love you.” He says.  
“I’ll admit that this is a different experience than all those years ago.” She replies.  
“Kingsley, mind if we switch partners?” Gino asks.  
“Not at all.” Lelouch replies.  
The four of them do a maneuver where Gino and Lelouch send Kallen and C.C. in between them. Kallen and C.C. waltz until they separate and join the others partner. Lelouch waltzes off with Kallen as Gino waltzes off with C.C.  
“Kingsley, I want to talk with you in private.” Kallen says to Lelouch.  
“Alright. Lead the way, Lady Kozuki.” Lelouch replies. Kallen then takes Lelouch to a back room.  
“Okay, no one should bother us here. Now tell me, how did you survive your assassination?” She says.  
“Kallen, I don’t understand what you are…” Lelouch starts.  
“Don’t give me any of that, Lelouch! I know who you are, so answer my question!” Kallen shouts.  
“When did you figure it out?” He asks.  
“The moment you came out with Nunnally. Now tell me! How did you survive!” She says as she draws out her knife.  
Lelouch removes the glove on his left hand. “Better if I show you.” He says. He then takes Kallen’s knife.  
“What are you going to do?” Kallen asks, as Lelouch sets his hand down on a nearby table. He then strikes his hand with the knife, and screams in pain. “Lelouch!” Kallen panics. Lelouch then removes the knife, as he then falls to the floor.  
Kallen then grabs her phone to call for help. “Kallen… No need.” Lelouch says in pain.  
“But your hand! You’ll die! You’ll die?” Kallen says as she realizes what has happened. Lelouch then regains movement in his left hand, and then removes the other glove and shows Kallen his palm.  
“This same symbol is on C.C.’s forehead.” He says.  
“Lelouch, since you are alive, who is Zero?” She asks.  
“The man behind the mask can never reveal his face to anyone. Zero is the idea of justice, faceless and unkillable. He is who I couldn’t be.” He replies.  
“That does not answer the question I asked.” She says.  
“No, but it answers the question you were thinking.” He replies.  
“Zero has geass?” She says, shocked.  
“Yes. He has the power to conceal his identity from everyone. Well, except C.C., and I.” He answers. “And another thing. I have no intention of becoming the emperor again.”  
“Then why are you here?” She asks.  
Lelouch then puts his gloves back on. “I am here to observe the events that are going to happen. I warned Zero, whether he takes my advice or not is entirely up to him. Now shouldn’t we be returning to the party.” Says Lelouch. They then return to the ballroom.  
Gino spots Lelouch and Kallen. “Well, looks like they’re back.” He says to C.C.  
“Then let’s reunite with our partners.” C.C. says. Gino and C.C. waltz over to where Lelouch and Kallen are. They then do the same maneuver from before, but with Lelouch and Gino in the middle.  
“Well, this is awkward.” Gino says.  
“Agreed” Lelouch replies. When they return to their partners, Kallen and Gino waltz away. “You witch.” Lelouch says to C.C.  
“Imagine what I was thinking when you sent me with Kallen. Anyways, what did she want to know?” She says.  
“How I survived the assassination. And I showed her by inflicting myself with an injury that would have killed me.” He answers.

“Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for coming to this reunion, and celebrating the second anniversary of Lelouch’s death.” Cornelia says. “And we wish you all a good night.” The guests slowly leave the embassy. The only ones left now are Kallen, Gino, Lelouch, and C.C. along with Zero, Cornelia, Schneizel, and Nunnally.  
“Nunnally, allow me to take you to your chamber. You must be tired after tonight’s festivities?” Lelouch says.  
“That’s very kind of you, Kingsley. Thank you.” Nunnally replies. Lelouch then takes Nunnally and heads for her chamber.  
“Well, that confirms that suspicion. Now there is only one thing left to do.” Gino says. He then approaches Zero. “I’m sorry Zero, but I need to know who really is behind that mask.” He continues. Gino is about to reach for the mask, when he hears a gun click.  
“Gino, I can’t have you doing that.” Schneizel says.  
“Are you going to kill me for being curious?” Gino asks.  
“Kill you, no. You are an Ace of Zero, too valuable to lose. I will merely wound you.” Schneizel says.  
“Schneizel, let him unmask me.” Zero says. Suzaku then activates his geass as Gino prepares to remove the mask. Everyone is in shock when no face is revealed behind the mask. “Now the rest of you know what is behind the mask”  
“The rest of us?” Schneizel says as he turns to face Cornelia. “Sister, did you know?”  
“I am not as surprised as you to find out that Zero has no face, but I do not know his name.” Cornelia replies.  
“So, let me get this straight. Lelouch is Kingsley, and Zero is no one?” Gino says.  
“It matters not who is behind the mask, but the actions that are done. I am the embodiment of justice.” Suzaku replies.  
“C.C. does not seem as surprised as the rest of us.” Kallen notes.  
“Geass has no effect on me, Kallen.” C.C. says.  
“Geass. Zero you have geass?” Gino says.  
“Zero, put your mask back on before you lose concentration.” Lelouch says, as he returns. Suzaku then takes the mask back and puts it back on.  
“Well this has been an eventful night. Kallen shall we leave?” Gino asks Kallen.  
“Very well, Gino. Well, enjoy the rest of the night.” Kallen says as she and Gino leave.  
“Zero, if you wish to speak with me again, meet me at the birthplace of Zero tomorrow night.” Lelouch whispers to Suzaku. “Now, C.C., shall we leave. I have some things I need to do.” Lelouch says.  
“Alright. It was fun coming to this celebration. I had forgotten how much fun these things can be.” C.C. says as they leave. Zero then leaves the ballroom, and heads for his chamber.  
“Schneizel, were you really going to shoot Gino?” Cornelia asks her brother.  
“If it came to it, I would have. Preserving Zero’s identity is vital to keep the symbol he is alive. I serve Zero, and I owe him my life after he killed… removed Lelouch from power.” He replies.  
“Alright then, Schneizel. Let’s check in with the homeland.” Cornelia says.  
In Zero’s chamber, Suzaku removes his mask. “Lelouch. Why are you doing this to me?” He says to himself. He then walks over to the wardrobe and places the mask on a stand, and hangs his cape up.  
“I know what will happen if I use my geass too many times. Unless I can turn it off, I will fade from existence. I’ve recorded every time I have used it, as well as learned the limitations of my power. Lelouch, your actions may cause the Black Knights to turn on me, as they did you. But unlike you, I can still hide my face.” Suzaku says to himself. He then enters his sleeping area, and then grabs a notebook and pen to record the recent uses of his geass. After recording the events, he then tries to get some sleep.

The next day Suzaku is in Nunnally’s chamber, unmasked. “Suzaku, may I make a request?” Nunnally asks.  
“Anything Nunnally.” He replies.  
“I’d like to see the Black Knights Museum.” She says.  
“The museum is still under construction. But Shinjuku is not that far from here.” He says. “Shinjuku? That is where I met Lelouch and C.C. three years ago. He wants to meet me there, tonight.”  
“Really? He must have something planned. He may be in Shinjuku this very moment. If he is, I want to talk with him some more. I want him to explain what he meant when he said he had a plan to keep me safe.” Nunnally replies.  
“Very well, milady. How is it you want to go to Shinjuku?” Suzaku says as he grabs his mask.  
“Oh, there’s so many possibilities now that the world has opened up for me. But Shinjuku shouldn’t be too far to walk, after all you took Euphy there.” Nunnally replies. “Do you still hate Lelouch, for what he did to her?”  
“I may not have forgiven him for that, but he sacrificed himself as well as cursed himself to atone for what he did to Euphemia.” He replies. “Now let’s get you into something that is less regal, and more everyday, like Euphy did.”  
Nunnally changes from her formal wear, to an outfit that would make her pass as a citizen. Suzaku, who has placed his mask back over his face, and Nunnally head out to Shinjuku. Along the way, Nunnally is seeing everything she can, for she was blind for eight years, and couldn’t walk for two more.  
Suzaku chuckles. “Enjoying the sights?”  
“Yes, very much. This is the first time in years I can enjoy the world as it really is. Oh, what’s this?” Nunnally says as she sees something she has not seen before.  
“It’s just street food. It is nice to see Japanese culture returning though. Here I’ll order one for you.” Suzaku says. He then orders one of the crepes and gives it to Nunnally.  
“This is really good. Now, how much longer till we are at Shinjuku?” Nunnally asks.  
“Not much farther, come on.” Suzaku says. When they finally reach Shinjuku, Suzaku leads Nunnally to the museum. At the entrance Suzaku then pays for tickets to enter. Once inside Nunnally is amazed at all of the sights.  
“This was Kallen’s first knightmare?” Nunnally asks as she sees the reconstructed red Glasgow.  
“Yes. I only encountered it at Shinjuku. Every other encounter was the Guren. Oh, and here is Lelouch’s Burai, and the Lancelot.” Suzaku points out. They then proceed on to the Shinjuku exhibit, there they encounter two people arguing.  
“I have permission from the headmistress to use this data in my class!” Lelouch says to the guard.  
“I don’t care if you have permission or not. You can only have this data if you have permission from both ambassadors, or the Empress herself.” The guard says.  
Suzaku and Nunnally approach. “What is the meaning of this?” Nunnally asks.  
“What? Oh, Zero. This man was trying to make off with the battle logs from the Black Rebellion.” The guard says as he notices Zero.  
“Well, let him have the data. I give permission for the professor to use this data.” Nunnally says.  
“Who are you to say something like that?” The guard snaps.  
“I am Nunnally vi Britannia. Let the professor use the data.” Nunnally replies.  
“I am so sorry your majesty. Very well, you got lucky Professor Lamperouge.” The guard says before he returns to his post.  
“Thank you very much. Your voice is very familiar. Are you the one Suzaku had me talk to a few years back?” Lelouch says.  
Nunnally is shocked that Lelouch would act like he had never seen her before. “Yes, I am. I am so surprised that you look very much like my brother.” She says.  
“Let’s hope that’s the only thing we share in common. Wow, I can’t believe I am in the presence of royalty. Oh, forgive me, I am Professor Lelouch Lamperouge.” Lelouch says as he extends his hand.  
Nunnally takes his hand. “Pleasure to meet you, professor.” She says.  
Suzaku then leaves them to talk, as he starts to look at the exhibit.  
“It’s amazing that they would have information from both sides, isn’t it?” Lelouch asks Zero.  
“It is interesting that they would do this. History is written by the winners, but times have to change. A recent history museum, better that than have this built in the future, where most details would have been forgotten.” Suzaku replies.  
“Lelouch, what did you mean last night? What is your plan?” Nunnally asks.  
“Nunnally, in order for us to keep you safe, I recommend that you re-attend Ashford Academy. No one found us there three years ago. Talk it over with Cornelia and Schneizel.” Lelouch says.  
“Ashford, that sounds fun. But I would be abandoning the throne.” She says.  
“Have Cornelia and Schneizel act in your stead. Schneizel is not as manipulative as he used to be, and Cornelia can be better reasoned with.” Lelouch says.  
The three of them walk around the museum seeing all events of the Black Rebellion from Shinjuku up to where the construction is, the Battle of Fuji/Damocles, and the assassination of Emperor Lelouch. “The knightmares aren’t here.” Suzaku points out.  
“It explains the open ceiling. It’s just a matter of time until they are ready to be transported in.” Lelouch says.  
“But the Guren and the Tristan are still active frames. Kallen and Gino would have to give up their knightmares in order for them to be presented here.” Nunnally says.  
“Unless their creators create shells of the frames. The Zangetsu is still commissioned to Tohdoh, but there is a replica here.” Lelouch says.  
“So that’s how they’re going to get the Albian and the Shinkiro here. It also explains the Gawain.” Nunnally says.  
“Well Nunnally, it’s getting late. We should let the professor get back to the Academy, and get you to Cornelia and Schneizel to discuss this plan.” Suzaku says to Nunnally.  
“Oh, Zero. Bring the Requiem Blade, you’ll need it.” Lelouch says as he departs. Suzaku and Nunnally leave the museum and head back to the embassy.

Meanwhile at the Tokyo Airport, Cyrus, Morgan, and Allison arrive, and depart from the plane they arrived in.  
“So this is the United States of Japan. Well we have our mission to do, so no time for sightseeing. Remember our task is to spy on Zero.” Morgan says to the others.  
“Morgan, we know that we are to be undercover, but I would like to see Tokyo Tower. If it’s still there, that is.” Cyrus says.  
“Well boys. I think this is where we part ways. I’ll keep in contact, but don’t expect daily chats.” Allison says as she departs from her group.  
“Come on, Cyrus.” Morgan says from a distance.  
Cyrus readjusts his glasses. “I really hate that power.” He mutters.

Later that day, Suzaku heads back to Shinjuku after taking Nunnally back to the embassy, and collecting the Requiem Blade. He heads for the Kozuki residence. Once there he scales the building to Kallen’s room, and knocks on the window.  
Kallen opens the window. “Zero! What are you doing here?” She asks.  
“I have a favor to ask of you. There is going to be a fight here in Shinjuku, I want you to break it up when it looks like I can’t win.” Zero says.  
“What? Fight?” Kallen says, confused.  
“Lelouch wants to fight me in a duel. I want you to stop it with the Guren if it looks like I cannot win.” Zero explains.  
“Understood. The Guren is at the academy, but when I get it started I will be there in no time.” Kallen says as she rushes to the door.  
“Kallen, stay out of sight until the right moment.” Zero says.  
“Got it.” She says. They both leave the building. Zero walks around Shinjuku until he finds where Lelouch has set up the duel, while Kallen rushes to the academy to fetch the Guren.  
Suzaku inspects the area and finds it mostly shadowed. “Lelouch, here I am.” He announces.  
“Good. Earlier than I expected.” Lelouch says from the shadows.  
“Lelouch, show yourself.” Suzaku says.  
“Very well.” Lelouch says. He then steps out of the shadows, and to Suzaku’s surprise he is dressed as Zero, but white and gold. “Here we are, face to face once again.” Lelouch says as he draws his sword.  
“What is it that you intend to do here? You wish to protect Nunnally, but your actions say otherwise. You want peace, yet you seek violence.” Suzaku says.  
“Every time we have met we fought each other. Ten years ago when Nunnally and I arrived at the Kururugi Shrine. Three years ago during the Black Rebellion. Our paths start with conflict, and then we work together. I want to prove that I am your equal.” Lelouch explains.  
“My equal? Lelouch, you are the opposite of me. You think before you leap. I rush into conflict. You sought to live, while I sought to die.” Suzaku says.  
“True, we are different, but we are also the same. We are Zero.” Lelouch says. He then charges at Suzaku. Suzaku then draws his sword and blocks Lelouch’s swing. They then jump back and prepare for the others next move. Lelouch then moves around, but Suzaku keeps his guard up. Lelouch then charges again, but jumps over Suzaku as he prepares to block. Suzaku then evades the attack. Suzaku’s order to live is telling him to run, but he refuses to show weakness and keeps up the defensive.  
“Lelouch, you know we can’t die. We would be at this for ages.” Suzaku says. He then spots the Guren up in the sky.  
“True, but unlike you, time has no grasp on me.” Lelouch says. He then swings his sword and Suzaku parries, and they keep this up for some time. Suzaku sees that Lelouch is getting exhausted and he strikes, but Lelouch deflects the swing and kicks Suzaku to the ground. “Reckless as ever. Your will to live has lead you to this?” Lelouch says as he approaches Suzaku.  
“Keep your hands off of him!” Kallen shouts as she traps Lelouch in a sphere of radiant wave energy. “Zero, are you alright?” She asks Suzaku.  
“Yes I am, thank you Kallen.” Suzaku says as he gets up onto his feet. He then climbs on the Guren until he is on its shoulder.  
Lelouch then sheaths his sword and inspects the sphere. He immediately retracts his hand upon touching the sphere.  
“Zero, why is he dressed as you?” Kallen asks Suzaku.  
“Because, dear Kallen, we are two different sides of the same person. He is the Black Knight, a knight for justice. And I am the White Knight, a knight of chaos.” Lelouch says as he removes his mask.  
“Zero said it would be you.” Kallen says.  
Lelouch laughs. “Lelouch vi Britannia, once again under the mask of Zero. I am surprised you never realized why I made Suzaku Kururugi the Knight of Zero.” He says.  
“You made him the Knight of Zero so he could have power. I destroyed the Lancelot along with Suzaku.” Kallen says.  
“And here you are doubting that. Who else would I have protect Nunnally or kill me.” Lelouch says.  
“Zero, what is he talking about? Is this true?” Kallen says with disbelief.  
“The Knight of Zero was never a position among the Knights of the Round. It was to be Zero’s successor.” Suzaku says. He then sees Lelouch nod, and he removes his mask.  
“But Suzaku, how did you survive?” Kallen asks, shocked to see the man she thought she killed.  
“I escaped the Lancelot just before it exploded. The world is better off knowing that Lelouch and I are dead. Two power hungry fools should not be alive in this world.” Suzaku explains.  
Kallen releases Lelouch, who then climbs onto the Guren. “As I see it, Lloyd and Rakshata’s project might not work with the two of you.” He says.  
“Project. What Project?” Suzaku and Kallen say.  
“If you want the details, why not ask them yourselves. I am also curious as to what they are working on.” Lelouch says as he replaces his mask. Suzaku then does the same, and Kallen takes them to the Academy to return the Guren, and to report the results of the small test to Rakshata.

At the Academy research lab, the hangar doors open. “Back already? That was fast. I wonder if she got the results.” Rakshata says.  
Kallen lands the Guren. Both Zeros jump off as Kallen rides the cable down. “Rakshata, here are the results.” Kallen says as she gives the Guren’s key the her.  
“Very well done, Kallen. Now…” Rakshata starts until she sees the two Zeros.  
Lloyd, Nina, and Cecile arrive to greet Kallen, but Nina stops as she sees the two Zeros.  
“Nina, what’s wrong?” Cecile asks Nina.  
“Nothing. I just thought he was dead.” She replies pointing at the White Zero, as he removes his mask.  
“Your majesty, welcome back from the dead. I am still interested in researching that power, that is if you will allow it.” Lloyd says to the Zero in white.  
“Lloyd, I no longer have geass. If you want to research it, ask him.” Lelouch says indicating Suzaku.  
“And…” Lloyd says to the Zero in black.  
“Lloyd, the answer is no. People who research geass use it for evil. Even if you have good intentions, it might corrupt you.” Zero says.  
“Your majesty?” Rakshata asks Lloyd.  
“I guess I forgot to mention, the Emperor planned his death. The three of us knew, but I dug deeper into the plan and C.C. told me that Lelouch would have himself killed to live forever.” Lloyd explains.  
“Now about the knightmare you mentioned the other day.” Lelouch says.  
“How do you know about it?” Rakshata asks.  
“Now I know why those two looked familiar.” Lloyd says, realizing that Lelouch and C.C. were at the academy the other day. He then goes to one of the many computers and pulls up the data on their project. He then displays it on a projector. “I give to you, Merlin.” He says.


	3. Merlin

Lloyd and Rakshata return to their lab. “Now, Lloyd. We have to work together on this or else it will never be done.” Rakshata says.  
“Rakshata, I understand that we have to work together, and I would like to see this idea become real. But I think that we should brainstorm ideas separately, then discuss them amongst ourselves.”  
“Professors, your back. What are two you arguing about now?” Nina asks as she hears Lloyd and Rakshata.  
“We are debating whether we do the impossible, or go on with our lives.” Lloyd says.  
Rakshata walks over to her station and grabs her pipe. She then takes a few puffs. “It’s a shame I can’t carry this around the academy. Now, where are they.” Rakshata says as she is looking for her sketches. “Ah, here they are!” She exclaims, finding them. “Have a look at these, and tell me if you think this is still crazy.” She says, handing the sketches over to Lloyd.  
“You two are back. So, how was the meeting with Villetta?” Cecile asks.  
“Oh you know. Students worried about our endless bickering, and she wanted to know the progress on our museum project.” Lloyd replies. He then look at the sketches. “Rakshata, have you any idea how big those shields have to be?” He asks.  
“Yes I do. That is why it has four arms. All knightmares have two faults. One, they can’t attack with shields up. And two, they can’t defend from a counter attack. This knightmare can attack and defend at the same time.” Rakshata replies.  
“Rakshata, do you know how much energy that will consume?” Cecile asks. “Lloyd, let me see those sketches.”  
“Me too. I want to help with this as well. The four of us can do more than just the two of you.” Nina says.  
“Fine, alright.” Lloyd sighs.  
“Excellent.” Rakshata says.  
Cecile and Nina look at Rakshata’s sketches. “Lloyd is right, you will need two pilots to control this.” Cecile says.  
“What! You really want to do this?” Lloyd asks.  
“Yes. I have not done much with you, except for the Guren, so I want to help make this a reality.” She replies.  
“And I can run simulations on the computer.” Nina says.  
“Now that we are in agreement, I want you to test a few things in your simulations, Nina. I want to have gefjun disturbers on it, as well as a hadron float system.” Rakshata says.  
“Are you crazy! A hadron float system would be hazardous to everything around it. And as for the gefjun disturbers, most knightmares have the countermeasure for them.” Cecile says.  
“I think I can find a way to make them work. But you’ll need to make a countermeasure for the new disturbers.” Nina replies. She then heads over to her station and starts running simulations.  
“I have parts coming from India, they should be here within the week.” Rakshata says.  
“You already had parts ordered. Did you think we would agree?” Lloyd asks.  
“No, of course not. I would have built it, but I lack a suitable crew. I just wanted to have them here so we could have something to work with.” Rakshata says. “I want Shiva to be the best thing I, uh, we built.”  
“Shiva?” Lloyd asks.  
“Yes, Shiva. For it will be the savior and the destroyer. Unless you have a better name for it, Earl of Pudding.” Rakshata explains.  
“In fact I do. To keep with the Camelot theme, I propose to name it Merlin. Now I regret saying this, for it has for it has sealed my fate in this project.” Lloyd says. The three of them get busy with digital designing, while Nina is busy setting up simulations.  
“Miss Rakshata, your gefjun disturbers are not powerful enough to enable the hadron float systems stability. No matter where or how many, it always fails.” Nina says after testing many simulations.  
“I thought as much. Then we might have to scrap it.” Rakshata says disappointedly. “Wait! There was a theory that would have sakuradite power a device that could act much like the gefjun disturbers.” Rakshata says, remembering an interesting idea..  
“Rakshata, no. I have heard of this theory and I agree with the others that it is too unstable. The resonators would self destruct before they accomplished anything.” Lloyd says.  
“Resonators?” Nina asks. “I haven’t heard of this theory. Do you mind explaining.”  
“Pure sakuradite resonators. They would emit a frequency that could blackout an entire town, if they don’t explode first.” Lloyd replies.  
“I wonder.” Nina says as she returns back to her work, looking into the resonator theory.  
“Who’s hungry?” Cecile asks.  
“We could all use some food. It might help us out here.” Rakshata says.  
“Alright. I’ll be right back” Cecile says.  
“No!” Lloyd and Rakshata shout at the same time.  
“I’ll bring us some food. I know my way around food as I do a knightmare’s circuits.” Rakshata says. She then leaves the lab.  
“Well let’s examine the designs.” Lloyd says. He and Cecile look at Rakshata’s and their own designs.  
“She really likes the radiant wave surger.” Cecile says, pointing out the four radiant wave surgers on Rakshata’s design.  
“It has proven itself defensive and offensive, but there is a chance they might destroy each other. Now I have blaze luminous projectors on mine, as well as two VARIS arms.” Lloyd says.  
“Lloyd, why do you think you and Rakshata keep butting heads?” Cecile asks.  
“I haven’t the faintest idea. We are both brilliant minds, so it seems only natural.” Lloyd responds.  
“Maybe it’s because you both don’t incorporate each other’s inventions. Rakshata’s design is better suited for all types of combat. Your’s is long range, except for the MVS’s. Now how about we try combining your ideas.” Cecile says as she goes to work on a new design. Lloyd watches in fascination.  
“Cecile, that might just work. I can’t believe the words coming out of my mouth, but Rakshata and I need to agree more than argue.” Lloyd says. Rakshata then returns with some food.  
“You two are standing, what did I miss?” Rakshata says.  
“You missed the professor admitting that he should listen to you more often, as well as Cecile’s new design.” Nina says, still pouring over her simulations.  
“Oh, let me see!” Rakshata says. She then goes over to the computer and inspects the design. “Shiva… uh, Merlin here we come. We will also need to get some blaze luminous generators.” Rakshata says.  
“We should have some. After all we rebuilt the Lancelot and the Shinkiro, and I wanted the Gawain rebuilt.” Lloyd says.  
“Good. Now let’s assemble our teams and work on the frame for Merlin. We start the project tomorrow.” Rakshata says.  
“Rakshata, tomorrow is the party that we are invited to. The four of us had an important role in the war.” Lloyd says.  
“Fine. We will work on it until we have to go. The rest is up to the team, and the frame should be done in a few days.” Rakshata replies.

The next day the lab is busy with Lloyd and Rakshata’s team as they prepare to work on Merlin. Nina is still busy working on her simulations, trying to fine tune the resonators and the float system.  
“Professor Asplund.” Nina calls  
“Yes, Nina dear.” Lloyd replies as he approaches her.  
“How are the two pilots going to control this knightmare?” She asks.  
“Well, they would have to work extremely well together. Rakshata recommended Kallen and…” Lloyd looks around. “Suzaku.” He finishes with a whisper.  
“They are both exemplary pilots, but the question is will they work well together. She thinks he is dead, and the Guren would be decommissioned.” Nina replies. “Once we have this knightmare built, I will run simulations of them piloting Merlin.” She says as she returns to her work. Lloyd then returns to the construction, and sees Rakshata on a couch smoking her pipe.  
“And here I thought you would be more into your work.” Lloyd says.  
“You aren’t doing much either, Earl of Pudding. I’ll help out when it comes to the circuitry and wiring.” She replies. As the time passes the legs of Merlin are coming together, and work on the main body is about to begin.  
“Lloyd! Rakshata! Shouldn’t you two be getting ready for the celebrations tonight.” Cecile asks as she approaches dressed up for the party.  
“Is it really that time already?” Lloyd asks.  
“Well, unlike you, I have members of the Black Knights I want to see again.” Rakshata says. She then gets up from her couch and heads for her chamber to change out of her lab coat, and into an outfit for formal occasions.  
“Maybe we can talk to Suzaku while we are there.” Lloyd says to Cecile, as Lloyd heads for his chambers. When he returns dressed for the occasion, Rakshata and Cecile are discussing the future of the project, Lloyd heads over to Nina. “Are you going to come to the celebration, Nina?” He asks.  
“Professor, I’ll stay here and run the simulations. Besides, I hate my involvement in the second Black Rebellion.” She replies.  
“Afraid that someone might hurt you? You are the one that created the countermeasure to the FLEIJA.” Lloyd says.  
“We created it Lloyd. But I will remain here. The Empress has her reasons for not attending, and I have mine.” She replies.  
“If that suits you, then we will be off.” Lloyd says as he and the others depart for the embassy.

At the embassy, Lloyd, Rakshata, and Cecile enter and mingle with the other guests. Zero is up on the second floor watching for Lelouch and C.C.  
“Looks like Zero has no intention of involving himself with the others.” Rakshata says.  
“He may have his reasons.” Lloyd says.  
“Lloyd, I never thought to see you or Rakshata here.” Schneizel says as he spots the trio.  
“Ambassador Schneizel, if it wasn’t for Cecile, we would still be hard at work on our project.” Lloyd replies.  
“I would love to hear about your project, Lloyd, but I am busy entertaining the other guests, that I cannot delay any further.” Schneizel says. He then departs, as the Tohdohs approach them.  
“Ah, Kyoshiro and Nagisa, it is so nice to see you again.” Rakshata says as she greets the two.  
“Rakshata, the feelings are mutual. What was it that Schneizel said about a project you are working on?” Nagisa asks.  
“Oh, he was interested in the research we are doing. Our project at the moment is the construction of a new knightmare.” Lloyd says. Kyoshiro then grabs Lloyd.  
“Lloyd you know that the construction of new knightmares is prohibited. Why would you make a new generation?” Kyoshiro Tohdoh asks.  
“Tohdoh let me explain.” Lloyd says.  
“It was my idea. I wanted to know if two pilots can control the same knighmare. It will be the only one of its kind, and we will make sure of that.” Rakshata says. At that moment Zero then drops to the first floor and rushes towards Nunnally’s chamber. “What’s he in a rush for?” She says. Tohdoh then releases Lloyd.  
“Just make sure it is the only one.” He says. He then departs.  
“Who do you plan to have pilot it?” Nagisa asks.  
“We want to have Kallen and Zero pilot it.” Rakshata replies.  
“But what about the Guren?” Nagisa asks.  
“Then we will find someone to pilot it with Zero.” Lloyd says.  
“But is there anyone that can pilot it with him, Lloyd?” Cecile asks.  
“I believe that there is one person that can pilot it with Zero.” He answers. Nagisa then goes over to Kyoshiro. The ambassadors then head in the direction Zero went. “Should we be concerned about that?” He says as he sees the two depart.  
“Everything is under control. The ambassadors have the best guarding the building.” Cecile says.  
“Lloyd and Rakshata Asplund! I thought we told you, no new knightmares are to be constructed.” Says Kaguya.  
“Chairwoman Sumeragi, this knightmare will be the best addition to the Black Knights’ arsenal, for it will be Zero’s personal knightmare.” Lloyd responds.  
“Then why did you have the destroyed knightmares rebuilt. The Shinkiro was Lelouch’s and the Lancelot was Suzaku the traitor’s frame. As for the Knights of the Round, the Empress has not mentioned anything about reforming them.” Kaguya says sternly.  
“You can never be sure if any of the Black Knights have the potential to pilot those frames if they are not there. And also the former Knight of Three is an Ace of Zero.” Lloyd says.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, we would like to introduce a very special guest tonight. Everyone welcome Empress Nunnally vi Britannia.” Cornelia says, as Nunnally is escorted into the ballroom by Zero and Lelouch.  
“Why is the Empress here tonight? I thought she would never attend this celebration.” Rakshata says as she hears the announcement. “And who is that with them?” She asks after noticing Lelouch.  
“I think I have seen him before. Three years ago, Suzaku was given a mission just after becoming the Knight of Seven. His mission was to escort and protect that man, Julius Kingsley. After Suzaku returned from St. Petersburg, the Emperor said that Kingsley had died there.” Lloyd says.  
“Yes, Lloyd. But he does look a lot like Lelouch though.” Cecile states. Lelouch then moves towards C.C. and Zero and Nunnally go to a spot for her to rest. Kaguya then leaves them.  
“The resemblance is remarkable isn’t it. I just want to know how he survived St. Petersburg.” Lloyd says. Schneizel then returns to the trio.  
“Miss Cecile, the dance is about to start. Would you like to have this dance with me?” He asks.  
“Ambassador.” Cecile says, shocked. She then regains her composure. “I would love to have this dance with you.” She then goes with Schneizel to the main floor, along with the other waltzers.  
“Rakshata, would you like to have this dance with me?” Lloyd asks.  
“My dear Earl of Pudding, no, I will not have this dance with you.” She replies  
“I thought so. Then what shall we do while we are here?” He asks.  
“We will discuss our project. One brilliant mind to another, and all that.” Rakshata replies. They go off to discuss their project as the waltz begins.

“So, Cecile, tell me about this project that you are working on?” Schneizel asks.  
“Well… What is a knightmares biggest flaw?” Cecile asks.  
“Flaw? Knightmares have little to no flaws. The newest generation has flight and gefjun countermeasures, not to mention the best shields known to man.” He replies.  
“Well a knightmares biggest flaw lies in their ability to defend or attack. The Shinkiro could not attack with its shields up, and the Guren can’t attack when blocking attacks.” Cecile says.  
“So what you are saying is that you are creating a knightmare that can attack and defend? I like the sound of that, but you know the regulations the UFN has set. No new generation knightmares are to be created, but I can tell them that it is for research, like the Lancelot was back then.” He replies.  
“You’d really do that, ambassador?” Cecile says relieved.  
“Like you, I have an interest in science. Whether it benefits humanity is up to the users.” Schneizel says.  
“Ambassador, we will not have another Damocles incident. We want to test the knightmare frame, along with all the other features we have planned.” Cecile says, shocked.  
“Oh, what features will this frame have?” He asks.  
“Well, Nina is running simulations of these features, but if they work, it will have a hadron float system and pure sakuradite resonators.” She says.  
“I have heard of the resonators, but it sounds like they would overload sakuradite powered structures, and not shut them down. As for the float system, if it has to be that powerful then this thing must be a monster.” He says.  
“Well it is designed for two pilots.” She explains.  
“And who will be the pilots.” Schneizel asks.  
“One will be Zero, the other we do not know. Rakshata wanted Kallen, but she is the Red Ace, so Kallen is out of the question. But Lloyd knows who might be a better pilot for the frame.” She says.  
“And who would that be?” He asks.  
“He did not say.” She replies. They then waltz for the rest of the night, until Cornelia announces the end of the event.  
“Well this was a pleasure, Cecile. I hope to see your experiment in action some day.” Schneizel say as he bids Cecile farewell.

Lloyd, Rakshata, and Cecile return to their lab from the embassy.  
“Well that was an interesting night.” Lloyd says. “Now, where is Nina?”  
Rakshata goes towards Nina’s computer and looks at the simulation for the resonators. “Lloyd, I think she has the right structure for the resonators.” She says. She then runs the simulation and watches it work beautifully. “Now we might get the float system to work, without it exploding of course.”  
Lloyd then goes to the computer and looks at the other simulations. “She has also made the Merlin in her simulation.” He points out.  
“Does it work?” Rakshata asks as she see her idea fleshed out on the screen.  
“I am not going to test the float system, but here we go.” Lloyd says he he starts the simulation. They watch the simulated four armed knightmare in its movement, defensive, and offensive modes.  
“I found Nina.” Cecile calls from across the lab. Nina then stirs from her slumber. “Oh, I’m sorry to wake you Nina.” She apologizes.  
“How long was I asleep?” Nina says as she gets up from Rakshata’s couch. “How was the party?” She asks.  
“It was different. You missed Nunnally.” Cecile says.  
“She was at the party?” Nina says shocked.  
“Oh yes, she even danced with Zero.” Cecile replies.  
“She was out her wheelchair? But she was crippled ever since I knew her.” Nina says.  
“Nina, do you remember a man called Julius Kingsley?” Cecile asks.  
“Kingsley? No.” She answers. “Wait. I remember that the Emperor said he died in St. Petersburg.”  
“I do not remember him all that well either, but Lloyd seems to remember more.” Cecile says.  
“I was not present when Charles announced Kingsley’s death. I was busy checking the Lancelot after St. Petersburg. It was a mess. Oh, Nina, good work on the simulations though.” Lloyd says.  
“Thank you Professor Lloyd.” Nina says.  
“Mind if I input some data for the pilots. This might solve our problem.” He asks.  
“Go ahead.” She responds.  
“What data is this?” Rakshata asks.  
“The two devicers we are looking for.” Lloyd says as he enters Lelouch and Suzaku’s piloting data into the Merlin simulation. They watch as the knightmare stays stationary. “Well this is old data, so it is to be expected.” He says.  
“Lelouch and Suzaku are both dead, how do you expect them to pilot it even if they were alive?” Rakshata asks.  
“They were the ones that stopped a FLEIJA and infiltrated the Damocles. So I would have expected them to work this together.” He explains.  
“Forget it Lloyd. The pilots will be Kallen and Zero. Do you understand, Earl of Pudding.” Rakshata says as she switches Lelouch and Suzaku for Kallen and Zero. The knightmare then starts moving again.  
“That may be true, but would she really give up the Guren?” Lloyd says.  
“Let’s sleep on this idea. I might change my mind about Kallen and Zero as the pilots, but I doubt that there is anyone that can pilot it with Zero. Unless you think that Kingsley person is capable to do it?” Rakshata says. She then heads for her chambers. The others then head for their own chambers to sleep.

The next day, work is continuing on the Merlin frame. Rakshata is standing in front of the Guren. “I have worked so hard on you, that I am afraid that we may have to decommission you. I know that Kallen is the best for you, but I want her to be the pilot of the Merlin.” Rakshata says to the Guren.  
“Rakshata, are you really talking to the machine?” Lloyd asks.  
“My dear Earl of Pudding, this is my baby. As its mother, I have to sooth it, for it will not like to be neglected.” She says to Lloyd. “What do you mean that Kallen will not be able to pilot Merlin?” She says to the Guren.  
Lloyd walks towards the Lancelot. “I might talk to it if it were the original.” He says. He then goes to check on the progress of the body of Merlin. The main body of the Merlin is almost complete, to the point that all that is needed is the sensory equipment and controls in the cockpit. “Make sure there is a connection point for the float system.” Lloyd says to the crew. “And thinking about it, try and install an absolute defense grid.”  
As the time passes the body is connected to the legs. Lloyd and Rakshata begin laying the circuits of the motion controls for the land rollers. Kallen enters the lab and finds Nina running simulations.  
“Nina! I missed you at the party last night.” Kallen greets, panting a bit.  
“Kallen, why are you exhausted?” Nina asks.  
Kallen then catches her breath. “Zero sent me here to fetch the Guren. He said that I would need it to stop a fight.” She says.  
“A fight. Between who?” Nina asks, worried.  
“Never mind that. Where is Rakshata?” Kallen asks.  
“Oh, she is in the workshop with the others. I’ll get her.” Nina says as she gets up from her station. Kallen then looks at her work.  
“Hadron float system? What is that for?” She says confused by the object on the screen.  
“Kallen, go ahead and take the Guren. I need you to test something out for me though.” Rakshata says as she enters the lab.  
“Are the radiant blades ready to test?” Kallen asks.  
“Oh no, those things are still unstable. I want you to test the Guren’s containment field, if you have the chance that is.” Rakshata replies.  
“Alright, I’ll be right back with the results. What is it that you are working on anyways?” Kallen asks before she enters the hangar.  
“Something that I have thought of for a while. It will be the project that peaks my career, better than the Guren and the Shen Hu.” Rakshata says before she returns to the workshop.  
“I hope this fight does not make the news.” Nina says, worried.  
“Don’t worry Nina. Kallen will make sure that it is over before anyone notices that it even began.” Rakshata says. She then returns to the build and helps out with the head of Merlin. After some time Rakshata hears the hangar doors open. “I’ll greet Kallen and collect the data of the test.” She says as she leaves for the hangar.  
“Suzaku told Kallen to take the Guren, right?” Lloyd says, with Rakshata gone.  
“Correct, professor. Do you think he is here now?” Nina asks.  
“Well if he is, let’s talk to him. It has been a while since we have spoken to Suzaku.” Cecile says. The three of them then leave their work and head for the hangar. Once in the hangar, Nina freezes once she sees two Zeros, and Cecile is curious as to why there is a second Zero.  
Cecile then looks at Nina. “Nina, what’s wrong?” She asks.  
“Nothing. I just thought he was dead.” She replies pointing at the White Zero, as he removes his mask.  
“Your majesty, welcome back from the dead. I am still interested in researching that power, that is if you will allow it.” Lloyd says to the Zero in white.  
“Lloyd, I no longer have geass. If you want to research it asks him.” Lelouch says indicating Suzaku.  
“And…” Lloyd says to the Zero in black.  
“Lloyd, the answer is no. People who research geass use it for evil, even if you have good intentions it might corrupt you.” Zero says.  
“Your majesty?” Rakshata asks Lloyd.  
“I guess I forgot to mention, the Emperor planned his death. The three of us knew, but I dug deeper into the plan and C.C. told me that Lelouch would have himself killed to live forever.” Lloyd explains.  
“Now about the knightmare you mentioned the other day.” Lelouch says.  
“How do you know about it?” Rakshata asks.  
“Now I know why those two looked familiar.” Lloyd says, realizing that Lelouch and C.C. were at the academy the other day. He then goes to one of the many computers and pulls up the data on their project. He then displays it on a projector. “I give to you, Merlin.” He says.


	4. Lelouch's First Day

Kallen and the two Zeros look at the projection of the knightmare Merlin. “Your majesty, I believe that you and Zero can pilot this frame.” Lloyd says to Lelouch.  
“You said that it would take two pilots to control, so I believe that the two of us can do that task.” Lelouch says.  
“It really is you, Lelouch vi Britannia.” Rakshata says as she sees Lelouch’s face.  
“Get used to it Rakshata, for I am a professor here, just like you.” Lelouch says. Suzaku then removes his mask.  
“I assume that you are working on the frame at this very moment?” Suzaku asks.  
“Indeed we are. It’s in the workshop if you want to see it.” Lloyd responds.  
“Earl of Pudding, you have a lot to explain.” Rakshata says, trying to maintain her cool.  
“They can explain it better than me, Rakshata dear.” Lloyd says.  
“Are they married?” Lelouch whispers to Suzaku.  
“It doesn’t sound like it, does it.” Suzaku whispers back.  
“Now explain how you are both alive.” Rakshata asks.  
Lelouch and Suzaku look each other. “The Zero Requiem.” They both say. Suzaku then draws out the Requiem Blade.  
“I wanted the world’s hatred cast upon me, so peace would reign after my death.” Lelouch says.  
“And I was tasked with removing him from power.” Suzaku adds.  
“So that’s what you had to do. Some of us thought that Zero might be you, Suzaku, but we denied the fact, seeing that you were Lelouch’s knight and that I had defeated you on the Damocles.” Kallen says.  
“But this does not explain how you are both alive. It explains how you both ‘died’.” Rakshata says.  
“I escaped from the Lancelot before it was destroyed. Lelouch picked me up in the escape craft, before he sent Damocles into space at maximum velocity.” Suzaku says.  
“And I am immortal like C.C. I can never age, nor can I die. Well, that is until someone who is strong with geass wishes to take my place.” Lelouch says. “I have class in the morning, so I bid you all good night.” He adds as he heads towards the academy.  
“And I have to check in with Nunnally, to see if Lelouch’s plan is ready to proceed.” Suzaku says as he replaces his mask and leaves.

The next day, Lelouch’s class is all present for the first ever class of strategy and tactics, but the professor is not even in the room.  
“Maybe the professor forgot that he has a class to teach.” One of the students says.  
“Well, I’m about to leave if I have to wait any longer.” Another student says, annoyed.  
“Cyrus, can you detect the professor.” Morgan whispers to his bespectacled, amber eyed friend.  
“I’m trying, but I can’t detect anyone rushing here.” Cyrus replies. Suddenly the door slides open and Lelouch enters, dressed in a white Black Knight uniform.  
“Looks like the professor is not the only one late to class.” The first student says.  
“Sorry I’m late, I just had to modify the data I got the other day.” Lelouch says. “Is that any way to speak to your professor?” Lelouch asks.  
“Professor?” The entire class says.  
“But you’re so young.” A third student points out.  
“Correct, some of you may even be older than me. I am Professor Lelouch Lamperouge.” Lelouch says. Cyrus perks up when he hears the professor’s full name. Lelouch then goes over to his computer and plugs in the data, he then goes and takes a seat at the center desk. “So this is the class that will be great tacticians and strategists?” He asks.  
“Yes, sir.” The class replies.  
“Good. Now tell me, what is the main focus of battle?” Lelouch asks. The class hesitates for a moment. “Then let me demonstrate the answer for you.” He says as he reveals a chess board in the center of the desk. “War is like a game of chess. Move your pieces and weaken the opposition or be crushed by your opponent. Now, who would like to challenge me to a game of chess?”  
“Cyrus, you could beat him easily.” Morgan whispers to Cyrus.  
“Alright, I’ll do it.” Cyrus replies. He then stands up. “I accept your challenge.” Cyrus says. He then goes up to the desk and takes a seat. Lelouch then activates the screen behind him and it shows the class the whole chess board.  
“I’ll go first.” Lelouch says as he initiates the game. Cyrus activates his geass to try to outplay Lelouch but struggles to even hear a single thought from him. As the game progresses, Cyrus is shaking from all the voices around him. “If you could read minds, you could single handedly destroy any strategy your opponent comes up with.” Lelouch says, noticing Cyrus shaking. Cyrus deactivates his geass and calms down.  
“Professor, what is with the single glove?” Cyrus says, as he notices Lelouch’s right hand is in a glove.  
“Nothing special, just a fashion statement. Besides it hides one of my worst battle scars, and I will not show it to anyone.” Lelouch says. “I call checkmate.” He says after he traps Cyrus’s king.  
“I really thought I could beat you, for I have never been defeated.” Cyrus says, as he runs his hand through his half shaved, mahogany hair. He then returns to his seat. Morgan then receives a message from Allison, and he then activates his geass.  
“Alright class, who wants to try their hand against me now?” Lelouch asks. Lelouch sees that no one is responding, but sees Morgan staring right at him in shock.  
“You shouldn’t be doing that.” Morgan says.  
“Doing what, pray tell” Lelouch says as he is resetting the board. “Oh, don’t tell me, you can stop time, or at least perception of time.” He says. Morgan deactivates his geass. “Alright class, the long term project I have for you is to see if you can beat me in a game of chess. If you can do this, you can call yourself a Black Knight. Now to the lesson at hand.” Lelouch says, changing the screen from the chess observer, to the projector.  
“Those are Black Rebellion recordings.” Cyrus points out.  
“As you can see before you, I have the recordings of every Black Rebellion battle. The first battles I am going to show you are Shinjuku and Saitama.” He says as he starts the recordings. Each of the recordings have been edited to show where each key player was. After the recordings have been played through, the class was surprised at the second Zero in the Saitama recording. “Now can you tell me how these are the same and how they are different?” Lelouch asks the class.  
“Zero was at both battles.” One student says.  
“Clovis was in charge of Shinjuku, and Cornelia was in charge of Saitama.” Another says.  
“Correct.” Lelouch says. “But watch Shinjuku more closely, and compare it with Saitama.” He says as he restarts the recordings.  
“Suzaku and the Black Knights weren’t there in Saitama.” Another student says.  
“True, but look at the battle layout.” Lelouch says. “Here at the Saitama battle Cornelia uses the same layout as Clovis did in Shinjuku, but turned the tables once Zero made his presence known.” Lelouch says as he points out key movements in the Saitama battle log. “Cornelia successfully trapped Zero at Saitama, luring him into a false replay of Shinjuku.”  
“Professor, you speak of it as if you were there, but the logs do not show you anywhere.” Morgan says.  
“I have a knack for reading these logs, as well as knowing the people that were in each of the battles. I was never deployed to the frontlines during the rebellion. I was more, shall we say, a spy.” Lelouch lies. Lelouch then gets a message from Zero.  
“But, why was there a second Zero at Saitama?” Cyrus asks.  
“The second Zero was to reveal himself, if Zero was to be trapped, and as you can see, Zero escaped.” Lelouch answers. The bell rings sounding the end of class. “Cyrus, I want to speak with you and your friend.” Lelouch says to Cyrus. He and Morgan then go up to Lelouch’s desk.  
“What is it that you want?” Cyrus asks.  
“I want both of you to not abuse the powers that you have.” Lelouch says.  
“What do you mean?” Cyrus asks.  
“Cyrus, he is coded like the director.” Morgan says. “He was still moving when I activated my power.”  
“That explains why the class went by so fast.” Cyrus says.  
“I want to save you from your director. For what do you have after your mission is complete?” Lelouch asks.  
“Our mission is to observe Zero, kill him if we can.” Morgan replies.  
“Morgan, M.M. said to only observe. Professor, what do you mean by save us?” Cyrus asks.  
“I tried to save Rolo Lamperouge from the single mindedness of his mission. I succeeded, but ultimately killed him in the end. He had the same geass as you, Morgan.” Lelouch says. “Does your heart stop when you use your geass?” He asks.  
“No.” Morgan replies. Cyrus activates his geass to check if what his redheaded friend said is true.  
“Morgan! You have to not abuse your geass.” Cyrus says, concerned for his friends health.  
“I thought so. That power must still have limitations on the user.” Lelouch says. “You are free to go.”  
“Wait. There is a third one of us here in Tokyo.” Cyrus says.  
“Cyrus, she has a better chance of finding out more about Zero there, than we do here.” Morgan snaps.  
“Yes, but if Allison makes a mistake, she could blow her cover.” Cyrus says.  
“Now, I have somewhere to be. So if you have any questions just come by anytime.” Lelouch says as he leaves. He heads for his chamber in the academy. “C.C. I need you to check the embassy for someone trying to be someone else.” Lelouch says as he enters his chamber.  
“And how will I know if I have found them?” C.C. asks.  
“She will be wanting to spy on Zero. Suzaku messaged me earlier.” Lelouch says as he checks his message. “He wants to talk to me in Fuji.” He says.  
“And how will I enter the embassy? I can’t just stroll in like the ambassadors.” C.C. says.  
“Since Zero is in Fuji, you will enter the embassy as Zero, she should follow you.” Lelouch says as he grabs a suitcase and prepares his white Zero outfit.  
“Why a white knight?” C.C. asks  
“Why else. Zero is the Black Knight, the knight for justice. I am Zero, the White Knight for chaos.” Lelouch replies.  
“The little devil grows up some more.” C.C. says as she grabs a suitcase and prepares the spare black Zero outfit.  
“I must be off. Do not get into any trouble.” Lelouch says as he sets the case down.  
“Who are you talking to?” C.C. says as she shoulders her suitcase. She and Lelouch then part ways.

Meanwhile in Fuji, Suzaku is standing in front of Princess Euphemia’s monument. He then hears a car pull up, and a passenger exit the vehicle.  
“Zero, I never thought to see you here.” Cornelia says as she approaches the monument and sees Zero.  
“Princess Euphemia had a large impact on my life, as she did yours.” Zero replies.  
“That is a lot coming from the one who killed her!” Cornelia says.  
“And what makes you think I killed her?” Zero asks. Cornelia then gets flustered. “I am the one who saved her.” He says, turning around to face Cornelia. “Lelouch was the Zero that killed your sister.” Zero adds.  
“Saved her. Suzaku Kururugi brought her back to the Avalon.” Cornelia says.  
“Cornelia, which Zero am I?” Zero asks her.  
“You are the Zero that brought Lelouch down.” Cornelia answers.  
“Correct. I am the second Zero.” He says.  
“Zero is still the one who took my sister’s life.” Cornelia snaps.  
“I loved her, Cornelia!” Zero says. He then panics from his outburst.  
“Loved her?” Cornelia says. She then realizes who is under the mask. “Kururugi?” She asks.  
Zero hangs his head. “I guess I can’t keep it secret anymore. Lelouch will be here soon.” Suzaku says. They then hear footsteps approaching. Cornelia then hides behind the monument.  
“You wanted to see me, Zero?” Lelouch says as he nears the monument.  
“Indeed, Lelouch. Tell me, was it you that left the candle with Euphy’s name on it?” Suzaku asks.  
Lelouch hangs his head. “Yes, I left the candle with her name on it that night.” He answers.  
“Why would you do that, even though you are the one that killed her.” Suzaku says.  
“I miss Euphy. Maybe not as much as you, Nina, or Cornelia. But I do miss her.” Lelouch says.  
“Then why did you order her to kill the Japanese?” Suzaku says.  
Lelouch chuckles. “You still want to know, even though we placed her tarnished name on me.” Lelouch says. “Better yet, I’ll tell you why I killed her. I killed her, to save her.”  
“I saved her! I brought her to the Avalon for medical help!” Suzaku shouts.  
“If you had saved her, how would she react knowing that her plan had failed.” Lelouch says.  
“She might not be able to live with herself, if she found out that she was the cause of the shooting. But I would still be with the one I loved.” Suzaku says.  
“Yes, but she would try to kill you every moment she got.” Lelouch says.  
“But she would fail every time, for I am ordered to live.” Suzaku says.  
“I saved her from the order I did not mean to give her.” Lelouch says.  
“What do you mean, Lelouch?” Cornelia says as she hears the two discuss the event.  
“Cornelia, I wanted Euphy to get blood on her hands. Not the Japanese, but my own.” Lelouch says. Cornelia comes out of hiding. “You two miss her very much.” He says.  
“Of course we miss her. She was a big part in our lives.” Cornelia says.  
“Well, I have the power to take you to her. That is, if you want to see her again.” Lelouch says.  
“You would do that?” Cornelia asks with excitement.  
“Of course, sister.” Lelouch says. He then extends his hand. “Take my hand, and I will take you to Euphy.” He says. Cornelia takes his hand.  
Suzaku also grabs his hand. “I want to see her as well.” He says.  
“Very well.” Lelouch says. His code then activates and a red light glows around them, and in a flash of light they are gone.

They then appear in another realm.  
“Where are we?” Cornelia asks as she sees many paintings on black walls.  
“Welcome to R’s World.” Lelouch says.  
“R’s World?” Cornelia asks. She then sees a painting of Marianne and Charles with Lelouch in his Zero outfit.  
“This is a world of my memories. That is the moment I killed Mother and Father.” Lelouch says as he sees Cornelia looking at one of his memories. Suzaku is looking for the memory of Euphy’s Special Zone of Japan. Lelouch then takes Cornelia into the memory and they watch the events that happened at the Sword of Akasha.  
“She was still alive, but why did you have to kill her?” Cornelia asks as they return from the memory.  
“She wanted the same thing as Father. To live in the past.” Lelouch says. “Now where is Suzaku?” He says.  
“I now understand what happened that day, Lelouch.” Suzaku says as he emerges from a memory.  
“Alright, but what does this have to do with reuniting us with Euphy?” Cornelia asks.  
“This is the only place I can summon her.” Lelouch says. He then raises his hand. “I call upon you, Euphemia li Britannia!” He says. A red glow surrounds the entirety of the realm. Once the light fades, Euphy is standing in the center of the room.  
“Euphy!” Cornelia cries, as she rushes towards her sister. “Euphy, I’ve missed you so much.” Cornelia says as she hugs her sister.  
“Cornelia. It’s good to see you.” Euphy says. Cornelia breaks her embrace and looks Euphy in the eyes.  
“You have not changed at all.” Cornelia says, smiling.  
“I am still the Euphy you know.” Euphy says.  
“Do you remember anything that happened during the ceremony?” Cornelia asks.  
“One moment I was on the G1, and the next I was on the Avalon.” She then sees Zero and her expression turns from happy to stern. “Lelouch vi Britannia, even if you ordered me to kill the Japanese, I would rather die before I fired the first shoot. And as for you wanting me to shoot you. I would never do such a thing.” She says as she approaches Zero.  
“I know Euphy. You fought it until the very end.” Lelouch says.  
Euphy then look towards Lelouch. “But if you are there, then who is Zero?” She says, looking from Lelouch to Zero.  
Zero then hugs Euphy. “I have missed you so very much, Euphy.” Suzaku says, crying. Suzaku then regains his composure, and removes his mask.  
“Suzaku, but you brought me to the Avalon, how can you be Zero.” Euphy says, backing up.  
“Because I tasked him to protect the world after I died.” Lelouch says.  
“What. But you… He…” Euphy starts. “Someone just tell me, is Japan free?” She asks.  
“Japan is free, but Lelouch freed Japan by ruling the entire world.” Suzaku replies.  
“But he said that he died.” Euphy says.  
“I did and with that, I destroyed the old world and created a new one in its place. Nunnally has put up a memorial to you in Fuji.” Lelouch replies.  
“Memorial?” Euphy asks. She then goes to feel her pulse but feels nothing. “I’m dead?” She asks.  
“I killed you, to end the suffering I put on you, Euphy. I am truly sorry.” Lelouch says.  
“How is Nunnally? Is she feeling any better since the last time I saw her?” Euphy asks Lelouch.  
“She can now see and walk again, and is the Empress of Britannia.” Lelouch responds.  
“Good for her. I think I would be as good an Empress as Nunnally. We both wanted to end conflicts and have peace in the world.” Euphy says.  
“Nunnally wanted to re-establish the Special Zone, after she returned to Japan.” Suzaku says.  
“Did it work out alright?” Euphy asks.  
“Not in the way you would have wanted it to, Euphy.” Suzaku replies.  
“As much as I’d like to stay here, there are more important matters at hand.” Lelouch says.  
Cornelia hugs Euphy again. “He’s right. It’s been a pleasure to see you again.” Cornelia says. Suzaku replaces his mask, and Lelouch ends their trip in R’s World.

Back in Fuji, the three of them see that nothing has changed.  
“Before you ask, I did not kill Shirley.” Lelouch says to Suzaku.  
“I was going to find that memory, but you brought Euphy back.” Suzaku replies.  
“Cornelia, is Nunnally permitted to attend Ashford?” Lelouch asks Cornelia.  
“If you explain to me why the Empress needs to go into hiding, then I’ll allow it.” Cornelia replies.  
“Zero is the target and Nunnally is Zero’s top priority. If my sister goes into hiding then the enemy will have a harder time at getting to Zero.” Lelouch replies.  
“Who is the enemy?” Cornelia asks.  
“The Geass Order.” Suzaku answers.  
“I thought they were wiped out.” Cornelia says.  
“So did we all.” Lelouch says. “Let’s go to the embassy and meet C.C. She should have caught the spy by now.” He says. He then heads to the vehicle that Cornelia arrived in. Cornelia and Suzaku then follow, and then they head for the embassy.

“Director, Allison reported that C.C. was seen in the Britannian Embassy, dressed as Zero.” Alistair says to M.M.  
“It is very unusual that C.C. would be involved in this, let alone be Zero.” M.M. says. “Wait you said ‘dressed as Zero’?” He asks.  
“Yes, sir. Zero showed up later when C.C. caught Allison.” Alistair replies.  
“She got caught! Of course she got caught, her geass has no effect on those with code.” M.M. says annoyed. “Any word from Cyrus and Morgan?” He asks.  
“Only that they are enrolled at the Black Knight’s academy.” Alistair replies. “I think that they are hiding something from us.” He adds.  
“Let’s just hope that their cover is not blown.” M.M. says. “Who are you Zero? You have to be connected to C.C. somehow, but everyone she made a contract with is dead. Unless…” He says to himself.  
“Do you have an idea for who Zero might be?” Alistair asks.  
“What are the whereabouts of Lelia Breisgau?” M.M. replies.  
“I’ll set a team to check the EU for her. If she is there, then what do we do?” Alistair asks.  
“I have no idea. Lelia is C.C.’s last living connection. If she is not Zero, then who is the chaotic peacekeeper?” M.M. says. Alistair leaves the room to organize a search team for Lelia Breisgau.


	5. Allison's Mistake

Once Allison departs from Morgan and Cyrus, she heads straight for the Britannian Embassy. Once she arrives at the embassy, she sees Zero. “This might be easier, than I thought. Who is that with him, though?” She says to herself.  
She then gets closer to the building, and sees two guards at the entrance. She tries to sneak around the embassy, when one of the guards see movement. “Hey, I think I saw something move over there.” One of the guards says.  
“Want me to check it out?” The other says. He then goes over to where Allison is sneaking. “You’re not supposed to be here.” The guard says as he spots the purple haired girl.. She then activates her geass and takes on the form of the guard.  
“I beg to differ.” She says with the guards voice. She then knocks out the guard and hides the body. After that she goes to the entrance.  
“Well, what was it?” The guard asks.  
“Huh… Must have been the wind.” Allison responds. She then stays at the guards post until two more guards relieve them of duty. Once inside, Allison breaks away from the other guard and goes to cover to deactivate her geass. “I really hate being a guy.” She says. She then peers around her hiding spot and sees Zero leaving the embassy. “Where’s he going?” She says.  
As she is about to stand up and search for Zero’s quarters, one of the cleaning ladies sees her. She then disguises as her and covers her mouth. “Do not blow my cover, understand?” She says. The maid nods. “Good.” She says.  
“Miss, what is it that you want?” The maid asks.  
“I want information on Zero. Since he is not here for me to… observe, I think it is best if I search his quarters for the info I need.” Allison replies. “Can you take me to Zero’s quarters?” She asks.  
“I know the way, but I have hardly been inside his quarters. Follow me.” The maid says. They then go across the main lobby of the embassy and head for the living quarters. Allison hears the ambassadors talking with the Empress, as they pass the conference chamber.  
“What are they talking about?” Allison asks as they pass the door.  
“Probably, whether or not Britannia joins the UFN.” The maid answers. “Well, here we are. This is Zero’s chamber.” She says. She then opens the door, and Allison walks in and turns the lights on.  
“This room looks new. And barren.” Allison notes, as she sees Zero’s living quarters and communications.  
“The man is quite the neat freak. I guess he does not want anyone to know who he is.” The maid says. “I am going to tend to the Empress’s garden, I’ll be right back.” She says as she leaves. Allison then searches the room for information, and she checks the communications for any clues as to who Zero might be.  
“Zero, who are you? Are you the same Zero from the first rebellion, or are you a new Zero?” She asks herself, as she looks through the records. She then sees pictures of the Kururugi Shrine and all current members of the Black Knights. “Why there?” She says. She then hears the door open and hides.  
“The Empress arrived at the garden, so I took my leave.” The maid says as she returns to Zero’s quarters. She then sees the room a mess. “What have you done? If anyone sees this…” The maid says, as she starts to clean up. “If you wish to look like me, then you will have to do a bit of acting. No one wants to see me not being me.”  
“I’ve never had to act.” Allison says. “Most of the time it was the looks that got me by.” She adds.  
“You do not want to blow your cover, so act like me if you want to remain undetected.” The maid says.  
“Why are you helping me?” Allison asks, as she helps to clean up the mess she made.  
“Zero is a former terrorist. Although he killed Emperor Lelouch, his crimes are still active.” The maid says. “I am a spy from the EU. I have been watching the Black Knights for some time now, and they are, what’s the word, reformed. No longer terrorists, but soldiers for justice. We wish to know who Zero is as well, to understand his motives, not arrest him.” The maid explains.  
“But you said his crimes are still active?” Allison asks.  
“Yes, but the Empress has pardoned Zero and the Black Kinghts of their crimes. My name is Rosalind, but you can call me Rose.” Rose says.  
“I’m Allison.” She says, as she deactivates her geass.  
“How do you do that?” Rose asks.  
“You wouldn’t believe me, even if I told you.” Allison replies. As time passes the two get Zero’s quarters back in pristine condition.  
“It’s getting late. I’ll head for my quarters, you can follow if you want.” Rose says.  
“No, thank you. I’ll stay here, and maybe catch Zero off guard.” Allison replies.  
“Good luck with that.” Rose says as she leaves. Allison spends some time investigating the room, until she starts to feel tired. She lays down on one of the couches to sleep.

Suzaku returns from Shinjuku, and heads straight for his quarters, but before he enters, his order to live activates. “What could threaten my life here?” He says. He then turns around and heads for the conference room.  
Once inside, he sends a communication to Horai Island.  
“Commander Zero.” Replies a voice.  
Suzaku then adjusts the settings of the communication. “Asahina, is that you?” Suzaku asks, as he gets the picture focused.  
“Yes, sir. I was told that the man behind the mask is not the same as before.” Asahina says.  
“You are correct. Has Tohdoh returned to Horai Island?” Zero asks.  
“No, sir. He and Nagisa will return tomorrow.” Asahina replies.  
“How did you survive the FLEIJA?” Zero asks.  
“I… I do not know. The last thing I remember is that I was going to apprehend Rolo, but there was this bright light. And the next thing, nothing. When I came to, I was in a hospital, with major injuries. The doctors were amazed that I recovered.” Asahina replies. “Kaguya is still wondering if Nunnally will join the UFN. Is there any way you can convince her to join?” He adds.  
“I wish there was. She wants to join, but fears that Britannia will either be intimidating to other nations, or thought of as weak with restricted votes.” Zero answers.  
“Zero, Britannia still has the largest population of any nation, Nunnally would have to agree to either break Britannia apart, or accept fewer votes. Or she can decline, which I think would not be a wise decision to maintain peace.” Asahina says. Suzaku then ends the transmission. He removes his mask, and sets it on the table.  
“Lelouch, I know you are not Nunnally, but what would you decide. Break apart Britannia, join with fewer votes, or decline the offer.” He says to himself. “I just hope that she makes the right choice, for the world’s sake. Now, what could endanger my life here?” He adds. He then places his mask back over his face and rests in the conference room.

The next morning, Schneizel enters the conference room, and sees Zero there. “Zero.” He says. With no response, he moves closer and nudges Zero. Zero then stirs awake. “It’s hard to tell if you are awake. Now, the plan to put Nunnally in hiding is at a stalemate. Cornelia needs a good reason to let the Empress leave the throne, for a period of time. I trust that you have your reasons, and therefore I believe that we should proceed with the plan.” Schneizel informs Zero.  
“Understandable. You and Cornelia have more experience in politics, but leave the UFN decision to Nunnally. If she is to hide, tell the public that she has returned to the homeland.” Zero says. He and Schneizel discuss the matter more, until Zero walks out.  
“Where are you going, Zero?” Schneizel asks.  
“Fuji.” Zero replies. He then leaves the room

Allison wakes up in Zero’s quarters. “I must have missed Zero.” She says. She then hears the door open, and hides behind the couch.  
Rose enters the room. “Allison, are you still here?” She asks.  
Allison stands up from her hiding spot. “Rose.” Allison says.  
“Well disguise up, you have acting lessons today.” Rose says. Allison then activates her geass and takes the form of Rose. “I don’t think I can get used to that. The resemblance is so accurate, that it’s creepy.” She says.  
“That’s because it is really you.” Allison says with Rose’s voice. “I even get the voice accurate.”  
“Well, come on. There is a lot of cleaning to do. We’ll at least clean the atrium and the conference room.” Rose says as she leads the way. Once in the main lobby they start to clean the floor, when they see Zero head out of the embassy.  
“He does not spend a lot of time here, does he?” Allison asks Rose.  
“He’s Nunnally’s knight, and from what I hear the Empress is going back to Pendragon. I’m not sure if Zero will go, for he is the commander of the Black Knights.” Rose replies.  
“Where is he going at a time like this?” Allison asks. She then sends a message to Morgan.  
“Probably to Fuji. He goes there every now and again, although not as frequently as Cornelia.” Rose says.  
After some time, Allison has a notion to head back to Zero’s quarters to search again, but Ambassador Cornelia enters the lobby.  
“Princess, Zero left the embassy a while ago.” Guilford says to Cornelia.  
“I wonder where to. Guilford, I’d like you to take me to Fuji. I’d like to pay my respects to Euphy.” Cornelia says.  
“I understand, Princess.” Guilford says. He then goes with Cornelia, and they leave the embassy.  
“I want to search Zero’s chamber some more.” Allison says to Rose.  
“Go ahead. If he has gone to Fuji, then he won’t be back for some time.” Rose says. Allison then departs for Zero’s chamber.  
Once inside Zero’s chamber, Allison then re-evaluates the room. She goes to the clouded glass wall to the left, and finds Zero’s personal shower. “That explains that.” She says. She then looks at the wall facing the shower, and heads towards it. She then finds a hidden door.  
Back in the lobby, C.C. enters the embassy, dressed as Zero. Rose sees Zero, as C.C. heads for Zero’s quarters.  
“He did not go to Fuji.” Rose says, surprised.  
Allison enters Zero’s private quarter. “So this is how I missed him.” She says. She sees all sorts of workout gear, from weights to martial arts gear. She searches the room until she hears the door open. She looks out of the room and sees Zero. She then ducks down and hides.  
C.C. enters the room, and sees that one of the doors is open. She then goes towards the room. Once inside, she takes the mask off.  
Allison hears Zero’s mask being removed. She looks up to see Zero, but is surprised to see long, green hair flowing down in front of the cape. She then ducks down as C.C. turns to face her.  
C.C. lays on the bed, as she sees someone move. “What good is hiding going to do?” C.C. says.  
Allison then stands up. “You’re C.C., but you’re not supposed to be Zero.” Allison says as she sees C.C.’s face.  
“What makes you so sure that I am not Zero?” C.C. asks.  
“I do not think Zero would show his face to a maid like me.” Allison asks.  
“Maid, hardly. You are a spy. But, I am Zero.” C.C. says.  
“Then why did you kill Lelouch?” Allison asks.  
“He was to weak to fulfill our contract. So as he died, he passed his geass on to Nunnally. For he thought that she could fulfill my wish.” C.C. lies.  
“Nunnally has geass?” Allison asks, frightened of the new demon.  
“Yes, she does. She has not used it yet, for I think she does not know she even has it. Now tell me, why are you here?” C.C. says. Allison deactivates her geass.  
“I am here to observe Zero, kill him if possible. But since you are Zero, killing you would be pointless. M.M. is not going to be pleased that you are Zero.” Allison replies.  
“M.M.? Isn’t he the twice coded?” C.C. asks.  
“Yes. You know him?” Allison asks.  
“I’ve only met him once, and that was a long time ago. I knew he was still around, but never would have thought he would be at the heart of this.” C.C. replies. “Now there are some people that want to talk with you.” She adds  
Back in the main lobby Cornelia, Zero, and Lelouch enter. “When is C.C. going to arrive?” Cornelia asks.  
“Soon.” Lelouch says. He then goes over to Rose. “You seem like you have seen a ghost?” He says to her.  
“What… Oh, it’s nothing. Just that Zero is here now, when he arrived earlier.” She says, seeing Zero in the lobby. C.C. then enters the lobby with Allison.  
Zero steps up to Allison. “We’ll discuss this in the conference room.” He says. Zero then leads the way to the conference room with Allison, C.C., and Lelouch following. Cornelia heads to Nunnally’s quarters to tell her the news.  
Once the four of them are inside the conference room, Zero turns and faces Allison. “Why are you here?” He asks.  
Allison activates her geass and tries to use it on Lelouch, for she does not know he is coded, and she doesn’t have direct eye contact with Suzaku’s eyes. Confident that she looks like Lelouch, she smiles. “I am not sure what you mean.” She says. Her expression changes when she hears her own voice.  
“What is it that the Geass Order wants with me?” Zero asks Allison, in a more stern voice.  
“No, don’t hurt me. We just want to know who you are, as well as what your geass is.” Allison says with panic in her voice.  
“I can assure you that is not just what your leader wants.” Lelouch says.  
“R.R., their leader is far older than me. He is coded with geass and counter-geass.” C.C. says.  
“R.R.? But the director did not mention you at all.” Allison says. She gets a better look at Lelouch. “You look a lot like the Emperor, has anyone told you that?” She asks.  
“All the time. Now report to your director what you have discovered here. C.C. is there anything that she should not say?” He says.  
“That Nunnally has geass, and that you are involved.” She replies.  
“Anything else?” Lelouch asks.  
“Nothing that comes to mind.” C.C. replies.  
Allison is then dismissed. Suzaku then faces Lelouch. “Does Nunnally have geass?” He asks, concerned.  
“No, even if she does, I did not make a contract with her.” Lelouch replies.  
“I told her that you gave Nunnally your geass.” C.C. says.  
“Is that even possible?” Lelouch asks.  
“I am not entirely sure of the parameters of geass.” C.C. amits.  
“Well, Nunnally has the all clear to go to Ashford. I’ll see to it that she arrives there.” Suzaku says as he leaves the conference room and heads for Nunnally’s chamber.  
“What about the girl?” C.C. asks.  
“I’ll convince her to attend the Black Knight’s Academy.” Lelouch says. He then leaves the room and searches for Allison. He finds her just after she finished her report to Alistair.  
“It’s always rough talking to him.” Allison says to herself.  
“Excuse me.” Lelouch says.  
“What… Oh, R.R. I just sent that report you wanted me to fabricate. What is it that you want?” She asks.  
“I want you to attend the Black Knight’s Academy, as well as to not abuse your geass. If you cannot control it, you might lose yourself.” Lelouch says. “Call your friends who are already there, tell them to report to your director, and that you will be attending the academy.” He adds.  
“It would be nice to be with them again.” She says. She then calls Morgan and Cyrus.

At the academy dorms Morgan receives as call from Allison.  
“Who was it?” Cyrus asks, after he set up a chess board.  
“Why don’t you just read my mind, and find out.” Morgan snaps.  
“Morgan, I thought that you were fine with your geass, but when I found out that you could kill yourself after too many uses… I vow to not use my geass again.” Cyrus says.  
“Really, then why are you even on this mission? You are the one who can find out who Zero is.” Morgan says. “Or are you going to really listen to the professor?” He asks, from behind Cyrus.  
“I value my sanity. Now would you like to play a game of chess? A fair game of chess.” Cyrus says.  
“Alright.” Morgan says. He then sits opposite of Cyrus. “It was Allison that called.” Morgan says as they play.  
“And what happened?” Cyrus inquires.  
“She wants us to report to Alistair that we are enrolled at the academy. Also she will be joining us here.” Morgan replies.  
“Well that’s good… Wait, why?” Cyrus says, adjusting his glasses.  
“She did not say. Should we have told the professor that she was there?” He asks.  
“If he wants to save us, then yes, we did the right thing.” Cyrus says.  
As the match progresses, Cyrus wins. “I thought you said a fair game?” Morgan says.  
“It was. It’s just that I know my opponent.” Cyrus says. “Maybe I can beat the professor at that chess project.” Cyrus says.


	6. Academic Surprises

When Zero reaches Nunnally’s quarters, Cornelia exits. “Zero, I guess that you will be escorting Nunnally to the school?” Cornelia asks.  
“Yes, ambassador.” Zero replies. Cornelia then departs, and Suzaku enters Nunnally’s quarters.  
“Suzaku, I am ready to go to Ashford.” Nunnally greets Zero.  
“Well, you look ready to me.” Suzaku replies. He and Nunnally leave the embassy and head for Ashford Academy, as Lelouch, C.C., and Allison head for the Black Knight’s Academy.  
“I haven’t seen Milly on the news for some time now. I wonder if she took over for her grandfather?” Nunnally says to Suzaku as they head to the school.  
“She may have. But I do not think she has the potential to run the school, she has the enthusiasm, just not the potential.” Suzaku replies. When they reach the school, the sun is setting. “It is rather quiet here.” Suzaku notes.  
“It’s been awhile since both of us were here. Things may have changed.” Nunnally says. She then grabs Suzaku’s arm and drags him onto the school grounds. “Come on, Suzaku.” She adds. They enter the school and head for the principal’s office.  
When they reach the principal’s office, they see Milly locking the door. “Milly!” Nunnally says, as she sees her.  
“Huh? Nunnally, what are you doing here?” Milly asks as she turns to see Nunnally.  
“My brother and sister agreed that I could attend Ashford for some time.” Nunnally replies. Zero then rounds the corner.  
“You are never far from her side. Let’s talk in my office.” Milly says as she sees Zero. She then unlocks her office door, and the three of them enter. “Nunnally you wish to attend Ashford Academy?” Milly asks.  
“Yes I do. I also know what will happen, if people know that I am the Empress. So I will be aliasing as Nunnally Lamperouge.” Nunnally replies. At this moment Arthur the cat enters Milly’s office.  
“Lamperouge? Like Lelouch and Rolo Lamperouge?” Milly asks. She sees the cat head straight for Zero.  
“My brother and I attended Ashford for a while, but family got in the way.” Nunnally says. Suzaku then winces in pain as Arthur bites him on the ankle.  
“Arthur, bad.” Milly scolds the cat. Arthur then jumps up on Milly’s desk. “I’m so sorry, Zero. Arthur is generally much better behaved. I have only known him to bite one person.” Milly apologizes. “Nunnally, to be honest, I have no memory that you ever attended Ashford. But I will let you live in the student council clubhouse, you can even have Lelouch’s old room.” Milly says to Nunnally.  
“That’s great, thanks Milly.” Nunnally says.  
“You can go down to the clubhouse, Zero and I will catch up with you later.” Milly says. Nunnally leaves the office and goes to the clubhouse. Milly turns to face Zero. “Zero, that cat only ever bit one person. So tell me, why did you take on the role of the person you hated?” Milly asks.  
“I guess I can’t hide it from you. How did Arthur get here?” Suzaku asks.  
“I am always looking for secrets. Arthur, he must have stowed away, he must think this is his home.” Milly answers.  
“I am Lelouch’s successor, as Zero that is. Who else would he choose to guard Nunnally?” Suzaku says. He then removes his mask.  
“Suzaku, you are looking a little pale.” Milly says, as she lays eyes on Suzaku, for the first time in years.  
“I have been behind the mask of Zero for two years now. I am to never show my face again, Suzaku Kururugi is dead to the world and Zero has taken his place. I am the knight that Lelouch couldn’t be.” Suzaku says. He then goes to pet Arthur, but the cat bites his hand. “Yes, I missed you too.” He winces.  
“It’s nice to see that things haven’t changed.” Milly muses. “Let’s catch up with Nunnally, shall we.” She says to Suzaku.  
“Let’s.” He says. He then places his mask back on, and they leave the office and head for the clubhouse.

“R.R., when did you become coded?” Allison asks Lelouch as they head for the academy.  
“Quite recently, in fact. More recently than the others, actually.” Lelouch replies.  
“Why have you not killed me? I am against Zero, after all.” Allison asks.  
“No, you are not against Zero. You are against the world. Now, why are you after him?” Lelouch says.  
“To accomplish the director’s goal. He wants to remove the peacekeeper and have chaos. At least, that’s what he’s told us.” Allison replies. When they arrive at the academy, Cyrus and Morgan are waiting for them.  
“Allison!” They both say as they rush towards her.  
“So, how did you get caught?” Morgan asks.  
“Morgan! That is the least of our worries. It’s Alistair that we have to worry about.” Cyrus says.  
“He probably already knows that we are hiding the truth.” Morgan snaps.  
“Well, at least we don’t have to remain hidden. I want to go to Tokyo Tower, some time.” Cyrus says.  
“That is a place with a view, and over glorified events of Britannia’s victory of the Second Pacific War.” Lelouch says.  
“You’re a Britannian, why would you say that?” Cyrus asks.  
“He’s a Black Knight, how else would he be a professor here.” Morgan says.  
“R.R., you’re a professor?” Allison asks.  
“R.R.?” Cyrus and Morgan ask.  
“You want answers to some difficult questions. Well, I’ll try my best. I am Professor Lelouch Lamperouge and I am coded. I go by the name R.R., similar to C.C..” Lelouch says. He then proceeds into the academy. “I will see you all tomorrow.” He adds as he enters the building. Allison, Morgan, and Cyrus head for the dorms. Lelouch enters his classroom, and takes a seat at the center desk.  
“There is only so much I can teach these knights.” Lelouch says, as he is tapping a rook on the desk. “Maybe Kallen can tell them about her experience at Shinjuku.” He muses. The door then opens, and Schneizel enters the classroom.  
“So this is where you teach? I never thought you would be able to do something like this.” Schneizel says.  
Lelouch stops tapping the chess piece. “And hello to you too, brother.” Lelouch says. Schneizel takes a seat in front of Lelouch.  
“We never did finish that game in the Vermillion City.” Schneizel says.  
“So, you want a rematch of that game, or do you want to play a new round?” Lelouch asks.

At the student council clubhouse, Milliy and Suzaku see Nunnally waiting for them outside the doors.  
“Why haven’t you gone inside, Nunnally?” Milly asks.  
“I’d rather go in with you. I don’t want to walk in, like I know the place.” Nunnally says.  
“But you do know… Oh, I forgot.” Milly says, as she remembers that Nunnally was blind. The three of them enter the clubhouse. “Alright, follow me.” Milly says. Nunnally follows, but Suzaku stays in the ballroom. “Aren’t you coming, Zero?” She asks.  
“I’d rather stay here. We do not want anyone to know she is the Empress, after all.” Suzaku replies.  
“Suit yourself.” Milly says as they depart for the council room. Meanwhile in the council room, the council members are discussing events for the next few days.  
“Oh, come on, Ryan. I can never beat you in this game.” One of the students says.  
“Amanda, that was a close match. Besides, you’re one of the better players here.” Ryan says.  
“I just think it’s a waste of my time.” Says another student. Milly enters the room with Nunnally.  
“I hope you don’t plan on gambling now, Ryan. I knew someone who gambled at chess.” Milly says. “Everyone, I’d like you all to meet your new addition to the council.” She says, indicating Nunnally.  
“My name is Nunnally Lamperouge, it is a pleasure to meet you all.” Nunnally says.  
“Well not all of us.” Amanda says.  
“Taylor, where is Miles?” Milly asks.  
“He went to your office. He must have been waylaid, with what’s on his mind, and all.” She replies.  
“We did not see him on our way here.” Milly says. They introduce each other and get to know one another.  
Back in the ballroom, Suzaku is walking about. “Euphy, you’d have liked it here.” He says.  
“Zero?” A student asks. Zero then turns around and sees the student.  
“Can I help you?” Zero asks.  
“Actually, yes you can. I would like to see Nina Einstein. I have something that she needs to hear.” The student says.  
“If you tell me, then maybe I can take you to her.” Zero says.  
“It involves the FLEIJA.” The student responds.  
“What about the FLEIJA?” Zero asks.  
“I ran some simulations of the one that destroyed Tokyo two years ago, and I found something that might…” The student trails off.  
“Might what?” Zero says, trying to encourage the student to explain further.  
The student regains his composure. “Old Tokyo will return! I do not know how, but something will spark its return. The only reason I looked into this was because Guilford survived the FLEIJA.” The student says.  
“That explains Asahina.” Zero says to himself. “What is your name?” He asks.  
“Miles, sir.” Miles responds. Milly then returns to the ballroom.  
“There you are, Miles. You wanted to see me?” She asks.  
“Huh… Oh, yes. I wanted to ask you if I could head to the Black Knights Academy, and speak with Miss Einstein.” Miles responds.  
“Nina, eh. Very well, tell her that Milly Ashford says hello.” Milly responds. Miles and Zero head out towards the Academy.

“Checkmate.” Lelouch says to Schneizel, after a few matches.  
“I must hand it to you Lelouch, you are brilliant. I can’t believe that you beat me this time.” Schneizel says.  
“I just had to get into your head. Brother, you are a cheater, especially during that match at the Vermillion City.” Lelouch says.  
“Well, I did unmask you, didn’t I. What would you have done, if you took Suzaku?” Schneizel asks.  
“At that time, I would have a prisoner, and I would have made my move to destroy the Chinese Federation sooner.” Lelouch responds.  
“Well this was an interesting meeting, brother. I must bid you farewell, for I want to check up on Lloyd and Rakshata’s project.” Schneizel says, as he gets up.  
“You know about that now, do you?” Lelouch says. He gets up, and extends his hand out. Schneizel takes Lelouch’s hand and shakes it. “Good game.” They both say. Schneizel then leaves the classroom, and heads for the research lab.  
Once outside, Schneizel sees Zero, and a young student go to the lab.

Inside the Lab, Zero and Miles seek out Nina. They hear the sounds of them working on their project.  
“Wait here, I’ll get Nina.” Zero says to Miles. He then goes into the workshop. Once in the workshop, he looks up and sees the impressiveness of the Merlin frame.  
Lloyd looks up from his work and sees Zero. “Suzaku, welcome to the workshop.” Lloyd greets. He then looks at the Merlin. “As you can see, this is the beast we are working on.” He says.  
“Lloyd, we need to get to work on the resonators. We only have so much crystal sakuradite.” Rakshata reminds him.  
Suzaku sees Nina, fine tuning a chunk of crystal sakuradite for the resonator. “Here you go, professors.” Nina says, handing the core to Rakshata.  
“Nina, I have someone that needs to speak to you, urgently.” Suzaku says to Nina.  
“What’s so urgent, that they need to speak to me?” She asks.  
“Follow me and you’ll find out.” Suzaku says. He then leaves the workshop, with Nina right behind him. Back in the lab, Zero sees Schneizel talking with Miles. “Schneizel, what brings you here?” Zero asks.  
“I just came to check on a certain project I wish to patron.” Schneizel responds.  
“Right behind this door, ambassador.” Nina says.  
“Thank you.” Schneizel replies. He then goes to the workshop.  
“You’re Nina Einstein. I’ve heard so much about you, and your work.” Miles says.  
“You have?” She asks, shocked.  
“Oh yes. I was most impressed with the anti-FLEIJA device. The prospect of countering a device so powerful, just amazing.” He responds.  
“You are the person Zero wants me to talk to?” She asks confused.  
“Yes, I am. My name’s Miles. I ran a simulation of your FLEIJA and I found a flaw.” Miles says.  
“A flaw?” She asks.  
“Yes. Where does the matter that the FLEIJA absorbs go? It cannot be simply destroyed, so where is it?” He asks.  
“What are you getting at?” Nina asks.  
“Guilford was caught in the FLEIJA that destroyed Tokyo.” Miles says.  
“So was Asahina.” Zero adds.  
“Yes, now how did they survive?” Miles asks.  
“They couldn’t have. If they were caught in the sphere, then they should be dead.” Nina responds.  
“Well, here’s my theory as to how they survived. You used sakuradite with the FLEIJA’s, yes?” He asks.  
“Yes, to help the U-235 reaction.” Nina says.  
“Well, where ever the FLEIJA sent them, something is breaking down its reality. Guilford, and Asahina were in knightmares, and their knightmares may have had the same composition of sakuradite to counteract the FLEIJA’s.” Miles explains.  
“That’s impossible. But if what you say is true, then Tokyo and Pendragon are in serious trouble.” Nina replies. She then panics. “I would be responsible for even more deaths, if this were to happen.”  
“I’m so sorry, Miss Einstein, I didn’t mean to upset you. I didn’t think that would be your reaction.” Miles apologizes.  
“She never knew just how dangerous it would be. The UFN has banned the creation of FLEIJA warheads, but the Black Knights are out in the world hunting anyone who would create them again.” Zero says.  
“Zero, I never thought you would have done that. I thank you for trying to maintain peace, by keeping the FLEIJA dead.” Nina says, recovering a bit.  
“I’m just wondering, what would cause the reality around Old Pendragon to break down? Unless the city was powered by sakuradite, there would be no explanation for its return.” Miles says.  
“I’ll tell the others about this. Thank you, Miles, for this information.” Nina says. She then returns to the workshop.  
“I have to inform a rather important person of this as well. Are you alright heading back to Ashford?” Zero says.  
“Of course. By the way, you could have just said the Empress.” Miles says, as he and Zero exit the lab. With Miles returning to Ashford, Suzaku then searches for Lelouch. Inside the academy, he finds Lelouch entering a room, and he follows.  
“You made those three very happy, Lelouch. But why are you helping them, they’re with the Order?” C.C. asks.  
“Do you remember Rolo?” Lelouch asks.  
“Your brother. The one who sacrificed himself, to protect you.” C.C. replies, when she sees Suzaku.  
“I’m glad that I had not eliminated him earlier. But I want them to get away from the Order, it may cost them their lives.” Lelouch says.  
“So, Rolo died saving you.” Suzaku says.  
“Suzaku, how long were you there?” Lelouch says, surprised.  
“Long enough. I have some dire news to tell you.” Suzaku replies.  
“Go on.” Lelouch says, intrigued.  
“I was told that Old Tokyo and Pendragon will return. Nina’s working on a way to prevent it, but I don’t think she will be able to do it this time.” Suzaku says.  
“Trying to reverse the damage done by the FLEIJA. You may be right, she might not be able to do it.” Lelouch replies somberly.  
“Is there anything you can do, Lelouch?” Suzaku asks.  
“I wish I knew. If there was anything, I would do it. I created this world… Well we created this world, that we all live in. I will not have anything destroy our work.” Lelouch says.  
“You think the Order might be responsible? How could geass do this?” Suzaku asks.  
“If geass is causing this, then we need to use geass to stop it.” C.C. says. “Although, I think this might kill Lelouch and I in the process.” She adds.  
“But we cannot risk their return. The academy is right where the bureau used to be.” Suzaku says.  
“And Pendragon was rebuilt. If this kills me, then I will be with the ones I have wronged.” Lelouch says.  
“Lelouch, why did you return? I could have handled this on my own. I cannot be killed, don’t you remember.” Suzaku asks.  
“I thought I would be a mentor, of sorts. But, now, I think I have to be more involved than I already am. The Order may find out about me sooner than I wanted.” Lelouch says.  
“Mentor? You have fought me twice already. What is that supposed to teach?” Suzaku says.  
“There are some things that I never counted on happening. This for instance is one of those things. Now I have to work my plan around this.” Lelouch says.  
“What is your plan, Lelouch?” Suzaku asks.  
“To keep you by Nunnally’s side. I can do it, if I were Zero. But since I am no longer Zero, you have to be the one. I want you to stay by her side for the rest of her life.” Lelouch answers.  
“I would have done that regardless.” Suzaku replies.  
“Yes, but time can kill you. You will age until your body cannot keep up. I would rather have you coded…” Lelouch says, but stops himself mid-sentence.  
“Coded? Whose code am I to have? Lelouch, you wouldn’t do it, for you would rather be by Nunnally’s side. C.C. you have lived a long time, but you are hard to read. You either wish to die, or see the betterment of yourself.” Suzaku says.  
“Really? I wish to see the betterment of myself? You may be right, geass has corrupted me, so I might wish that. But I still wish to die, because I have ruined the world too many times with geass.” C.C. says.  
“Well I have class tomorrow. I will see you around, Zero.” Lelouch says. Suzaku then leaves the academy and heads back to the embassy.


	7. Song of Sakuradite

Early the next day in Shinjuku, Gino arrives at the Kozuki residence. He knocks on the door and is met by Mrs. Kozuki.  
“Gino, what brings you here this early?” Mrs. Kozuki asks.  
“I came to see Kallen. May I come in?” Gino says.  
“Right this way. I really hope you and Kallen are right for each other.” She says as she leads Gino inside.  
“Mrs. Kozuki, she really shows no interest in me.” He says.  
“She plays hard to get. She has Naoto looking over her shoulders, and he cared for her dearly.” She says. “Kallen is upstairs.” She adds.  
“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.” Gino says. He then heads upstairs to Kallen’s room. When he gets to her door, he knocks.  
“Just a minute.” Kallen says from behind the door. She opens the door, and wipes sweat from her brow. “Gino, what are you doing here?” She asks, upon seeing him.  
“I figured that we should keep an eye on Lelouch, like Zero said.” Gino replies. “What’s on your mind, Kallen?” Gino asks, when he sees Kallen’s expression change.  
“Nothing. Just thinking about what happened the other day. Have you seen Rakshata’s new project?” She says.  
“No, I haven’t. May as well check on that when we observe Lelouch. What is it that she is working on now?” Gino replies.  
“A new knightmare frame. She and Lloyd are working together on it.” She replies.  
“How in the world did that happen. I thought they would kill each other before that happened.” Gino says. “And here I thought their marriage was a joke.” He says, laughing a little.. “Well, let’s go.” He adds.  
“Now? It is rather early.” Kallen says.  
“Villetta said that Lelouch only has one class. It would be better to be early, than to have him catch us.” Gino says.  
“Alright, let’s go, Gino.” Kallen says. They then head down stairs, and see Kallen’s mother with Naoto Ohgi. “I’ll see you later, mom.” She says with a smile, as she sees young Naoto.  
“Don’t forget to get something to eat.” Kallen’s mother says, before Kallen and Gino head out the door. Kallen and Gino leave and head for the academy in Tokyo.  
“Kallen, what are your feelings towards me? I know I surprised you when I joined the Black Knights, to defeat Lelouch and Suzaku.” Gino asks.  
“Personally, I think you are not like most Britannians. I like you Gino, I think you are an excellent combatant. I would like to keep an open mind about the situation.” Kallen replies.  
“That’s better than a no.” Gino says. They then continue their trek in silence. When they reach the academy, they see a lot of commotion around the lab. “Is this part of their project?” Gino asks.  
“I should think so. Let’s go in and get some information on Lelouch.” Kallen replies.

In the lab, Rakshata and Lloyd have finished the resonator. “Now all we have to do is test it.” Rakshata says.  
“I guess we can. Let’s just hope that it does not explode.” Lloyd replies. Rakshata hooks up the resonator, and is about to activate it when Cecile enters the workshop.  
“Rakshata, there is someone looking for you.” Cecile says.  
“Really? What is it that they want?” Rakshata asks. “Oh, I’ll be there right away.” She adds, realizing what day it is. Cecile heads over to Lloyd.  
“What’s going to happen when we turn it on?” She asks.  
“Either it blows up, or knocks out the power to the surrounding area.” Lloyd replies.  
“Could we use gefjun disturbers to counteract the resonator?” She asks.  
“We could get Nina to test it. Where is she?” Lloyd asks.  
“She went to Euphemia’s memorial. She’ll be back later.” Cecile replies.  
“Simulations are not my strong suit, but I’ll give it a try.” Lloyd says. He then goes over to one of the computers and sets up a simulation. Rakshata returns to the workshop.  
“Oh good, you did not start it without me. The parts that I ordered will be arriving soon.” She says.  
“That’s good. Now we need to safely test the resonator, then we can start work on the float system.” Lloyd says.  
“It should be safe to test anyways, Earl of Pudding.” Rakshata replies.  
“What he means is that the resonators may be safe, but it still poses a threat to the sakuradite powering the city.” Cecile says.  
“I take it that you are simulating gefjun disturbers to neutralize the resonator’s frequency?” She asks.  
“You got it.” Lloyd says.  
“It’s handy that we have some.” Rakshata says. She then goes and gathers some disturbers, and places them around the resonator.  
She is about to activate the configuration. “Rakshata, we should wait for Nina. She would like to be present for this, since she has a major contribution to its creation.” Cecile says.  
“Fine, we’ll wait. In the meantime, let’s prepare to assemble the rest of Merlin. The radiant wave surgers are soon to arrive, as well as some components that you may not have thought of.” Rakshata says. They then assemble their teams and work on the float system begins. Shortly after the work begins, the parts Rakshata ordered arrive at the academy. She and a small team go and take the parts to the workshop, and work on placing the wave surgers onto the knightmare.

Kallen and Gino enter the academy and walk around, exploring the building until they see Lelouch exit a room. “You follow him, I’ll check out the room he came out of.” Gino says to Kallen.  
Kallen goes after Lelouch, as Gino enters Lelouch’s room. Upon entering the room Gino finds C.C. “Why are you here, C.C.?” Gino asks.  
“Where else would I be?” She asks.  
“Good point.” Gino says. He then look through Lelouch’s room, until he finds a suitcase under the bed.  
“May I ask what you are doing here, Gino?” C.C. asks.  
“If I tell you, you might tell Lelouch. So I will keep that information to myself.” He replies. He opens the suitcase and is shocked to see a white and gold Zero mask. “Why would he have this?” He says, picking up the mask.  
“If I tell you, you’ll tell Zero. So I rather keep the information to myself.” C.C. replies.  
Gino takes out the cape. “Why white? That doesn’t seem like Lelouch.” He says. He then puts the cape on, and searches the rest of the room.

Kallen follows Lelouch, until he enters his classroom. “What to teach today?” Lelouch says to himself. “I could contact Kallen and have her discuss her view on the battle of Shinjuku.” He adds. He then goes to the center desk and takes a seat, and starts to set up his chess board. “The door is open.” Lelouch calls out. Kallen enters the room.  
“How did you know I was here?” Kallen asks.  
“You seek information. You want to know if I used my geass on you and the rest of the Black Knights.” Lelouch responds.  
“That, and I want to know why you had Zero show his face to me?” Kallen says.  
“Kallen, you are the only Black Knight I used my geass on.” Lelouch says.  
“What did you make me do?” She says, angrily.  
“I just needed to know if it really was you I saw in Shinjuku, three years ago. I also tried to make you forget about Shinjuku, but I could only use my power once on a person.” He responds. Kallen then slaps Lelouch across the face.  
“You were there, in the truck? How… When did you get in there?”Kallen asks.  
“When you swerved off of the road. I went to check if you were alright, but got caught in the trailer when the truck suddenly started to move.” He answers.  
“Now about Zero.” She says.  
“You could use his real name, you know. Well, I guess this is a public place, and that would not be good if someone else found out Zero’s true identity. Anyways, I had Zero show you his face because you were the only Black Knight to know I was Zero.” Lelouch says.  
“And you expect me to keep that a secret?” Kallen asks.  
“Yes, I do. You never told anyone Zero’s identity before, so I expect you to do the same now.” He replies. The door then opens as Lelouch’s class starts the enter.

“What is Lelouch’s plan?” Gino asks C.C., as he finds the Julius Kingsley outfit.  
“He wishes to keep an eye on Zero. I kept an eye on Lelouch when he was Zero.” C.C. replies.  
“Right, but how is he going to do that if he is a teacher? So many disguises, yet…” Gino starts, until he finds green and red gems. “This is his emperor’s robes. He doesn’t plan to usurp Nunnally now, does he?” Gino asks, pulling out the outfit.  
“I am not all to sure as to why he kept them. As much as he seeks the future, he sure is stuck in the past.” C.C. replies.  
“Maybe he wants to atone for all the things he has done. This looks new though.” Gino says inspecting the outfit. “No stitches, and no blood stain.”

“Alright class. Let’s begin with some chess matches. Who wants to try their hand against me?” Lelouch asks the class. Kallen takes a seat near Lelouch’s computer, and watches the chess games on the projector. “I have no set lesson plan for this class, other than to discuss the Black Rebellion, I’ve decided to have veterans of the rebellion speak about their experiences. Today we have Ace Kallen Kozuki, and she will be discussing her point of view of the battle of Shinjuku. Kallen, if you may.” Lelouch says.  
Kallen gets up and tells the class about her involvement in the battle of Shinjuku. The class listens intently as she goes on, telling about their heist of the “poison gas” and how Zero was accidentally caught up in all of this. When she talks about the cease fire, the power fluctuates and then there is a sound of music in the air. Everyone is surprised, even Lelouch.  
“Lelouch, what is that sound?” Kallen asks.  
“I don’t know. I’ve never heard anything like it before. Although, I have a good idea where it might be coming from. Come on Kallen, let’s check it out.” Lelouch says. He and Kallen leave the classroom, and head for the lab. On their way they bump into Gino leaving Lelouch’s room.

Gino is putting everything he found back into its original place, or as close to it as possible. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Lelouch.” C.C. says.  
“Thanks, C.C.” Gino says, folding the cape and putting it and the mask back into the suitcase, and sliding it under the bed. As he is about to leave the room, the power fluctuates and then there is a sound of music in the air. “What was that?” He asks.  
“Not sure. Never heard anything like it before.” C.C. replies. Gino then leaves the room. He panics when he sees Lelouch and Kallen heading his way.  
“Gino, what are you doing here?” Lelouch asks.  
“I was going to check on that sound. You heard it as well?” He says.  
“Of course, Gino. Lelouch is leading the way.” Kallen says. Gino follows Kallen and Lelouch until they reach the lab. At the lab they see many of the professors, the headmistress, and even Zero.

Nina returns from her trip to Fuji. She sees trucks leaving the lab, as well as Rakshata taking in the last of the parts. “Rakshata, what happened here?” She asks her.  
“Oh, Nina, you’re back. The parts I ordered have arrived, and we are about to test the resonator. Cecile wanted you to be here when we tested it.” Rakshata replies.  
“Thank you for waiting, professor.” Nina replies. She and Rakshata enter the lab and head for the workshop. Rakshata then goes and organizes the remaining parts until she goes over to the resonator.  
“Now we can test this thing of beauty.” Rakshata says. The crews working on the float system, and the shield generators stop their work and watch the resonator. “Lloyd, I want you to activate the resonator as I activate the gefjun disturbers.” She says to Lloyd.  
“You don’t have them hooked up so you can activate them simultaneously?” He asks her.  
“I do not want the resonator to affect the disturbers, if they were hooked up. Now on the count of three, we activate them.” She replies.  
“Understood.” He says.  
“One… Two… Three!” She counts. They activate the configuration and the power fluctuates as the disturbers are activated, but the resonator counters the disturbers and the power stays on. “That is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.” Rakshata says, as she hears the resonators frequency.  
“Let’s just hope we did not create the world’s most dangerous musical instrument.” Lloyd says.  
“Turn it off! The disturbers are not affecting the resonator all the way!” Nina says. As she hears the frequencies of the disturbers and the resonator.  
“What’s the matter, Nina?” Rakshata asks, as she and Lloyd shut down the configuration.  
“Can’t you hear it? The resonator’s frequency is not entirely masked by the disturbers.” Nina says.  
“If that’s the case, then was this a failure?” Cecile asks.  
“No, not at all. It just shows that the resonator is not exactly like the disturbers. I wanted to create this thing for some time now, but everyone said that it was impossible. Look what we have here. We have a working pure sakuradite resonator.” Rakshata replies. Then they hear someone knocking on the door to the workshop.  
“Lloyd, Rakshata open up at once!” Villetta says.

In the embassy conference room, Cornelia and Schneizel are discussing what to do, now that Nunnally is now at Ashford. “Brother, what do we tell the people, both here and in the homeland?” Cornelia asks Schneizel.  
“Cornelia, dear sister, we tell them that she has returned to the homeland.” He replies.  
“Yes brother, but what about Zero? Everyone will be wondering why he is not by her side. Then there is the matter of her chair. Although word may have gotten out, the people back home don’t know.” She says.  
“I see you have thought this through, Cornelia.” He replies.  
“At least I treat her like my sister! You are just Zero’s lap dog!” She snaps. Zero then enters the room. “Zero, any word from Nunnally?” She asks.  
“Not at the moment. I think she will contact me in the near future. Now what was it you wanted to discuss with me?” Zero replies.  
“I’ll let you two discuss this matter. It seems that my advice is not needed here.” Schneizel says. He then departs from the room.  
“What’s gotten into him?” Zero asks Cornelia.  
“I’m not sure. He has not been the same since Lelouch took control of Damocles. What did Lelouch do to him?” Cornelia says.  
“He ordered him to obey Zero.” Zero replies.  
“Zero… Uh Suz…” Cornelia starts.  
“Do not use my name here. Zero will suffice.” Zero says.  
“Right, sorry Zero. The matter we were discussing is that of Nunnally. What do we tell the people if they find out that she is not here in the embassy?” She asks.  
“I’m certain that Schneizel said to tell them that she returned to Britannia.” Zero says.  
“Correct. But there is still the matter of her chair, and you.” Cornelia says.  
“Send her chair back to Britannia, for if anyone finds out she is not here, they will not find her chair. Now about me. I still have important business here, so I cannot be by her side. Just say that Nunnally has returned to Britannia, and I will be with her in the near future.” Zero says. He then puts his hand on his mask. “I am not like Lelouch, I can’t be several steps ahead.” He says.  
“Zero, you are better than Lelouch ever was. He sought justice with chaos, you seek justice without chaos.” Cornelia says, reassuring Zero.  
“That may be so, but we are both doing this for one reason. To keep Nunnally safe.” Zero says. The power to the embassy goes out, and a musical sound can be heard. “What is that sound?” He asks.  
“Nevermind that, the power is out.” Cornelia says.  
“I think I know the source of this, I’ll be back.” Zero says, leaving the room. He then leaves the embassy and rushes over to the academy, where a large group of the professors have gathered. He sees Villetta going to the door of the lab.  
“Zero, what brings you here?” Lelouch says.  
“Lloyd and Rakshata must have the resonator working, am I correct?” Zero asks.  
“I wouldn’t know. Let’s go in and see, shall we.” Lelouch says. The four of them go into the lab with Villetta. She then knocks on the door of the workshop.  
“Lloyd, Rakshata open up at once!” Villetta says. Cecile opens the door, and they enter the workshop. All five of them are awestruck when they lay eyes on the Merlin.  
“This is their project? It’s enormous!” Gino says.  
“I’m glad that you like it.” Rakshata says. She then gasps as Villetta grabs her by the collar, and drops her pipe.  
“Rakshata Asplund, what is the meaning of this?” Villetta says, angrily.  
“What do you mean? The knightmare, or the resonator?” She responds. Villetta stares at her, angrily. “These are all things I wanted to create. The knightmare, to see if two pilots can control the same machine, and the resonator to make an idea real. I see this is not helping. Lloyd turn off the resonator.” Rakshata says. Lloyd turn off the disturbers and the resonator.  
“If my husband gets word of this, the two of you…” Villetta starts.  
“Villetta, all four of us are responsible for the creation of these. But before you tell Prime Minister Ohgi, Ambassador Schneizel is supporting this project.” Cecile says.  
“Of course he would. Fine, I’ll ask Ohgi to speak with the ambassador about this.” Villetta says. She then leaves the workshop.  
“That was uncalled for.” Rakshata says, brushing herself off and picking up her pipe.  
“This is what you wanted me to pilot with Zero?” Kallen asks, as she inspects the Merlin.  
“Kallen you can’t let the Guren, our most powerful knightmare, be decommissioned.” Gino says.  
“Sir Weinberg, we have the second pilot picked out, but that information is classified until we have it running and fully operational.” Lloyd says. “If progress continues as it is, then we should be able to test it later tonight or early tomorrow. It all depends on our pilots schedules.” He adds.  
“So, Lelouch, what do you think of this knightmare? It’s not like the Shinkiro.” Gino says.  
“This thing is most definitely not like any knightmare known to the world. Why do you ask?” Lelouch says, as he is inspecting the Merlin.  
“I just have a feeling that I know who the other pilot is for this knightmare?” He replies.  
Lelouch then looks into Gino’s eyes. “Don’t make me pry the information from you.” He says. Gino then hides his eyes from Lelouch. Lelouch then laughs. “I don’t have geass anymore, but I guess that my secret is out then. You know something that you think the others here do not know, correct?” Lelouch asks Gino.  
“What are you getting at, Lelouch?” Gino asks.  
“It’s the fact that you know that I’m Zero.” Lelouch replies.  
“There is no way you are Zero. Although I have never seen Zero’s face, how can you and Zero be in the same room?” Gino says.  
“Zero and I are two different sides of the same person. Therefore, I am Zero.” Lelouch says. “Lloyd, when is the test for Merlin to begin?” He asks Lloyd.  
“The earliest we test it is late tonight.” He responds.  
“Good, I’ll be here to watch the test. Now I have a class to return to.” Lelouch says. He then leaves the workshop.  
“What did he mean by that? Do you know something that I just found out?” Gino asks Zero and Kallen.  
Zero heads over to the float system and watches its construction. “What Lelouch said is true. He is Zero. But if you found out now, then you know that he is the white Zero.” Zero says.  
“Now there are six Zeros. The Four Aces of Zero all have a Zero outfit, then there’s you, Zero, now Lelouch is also a Zero look a like.” Gino says.  
“Gino, Lelouch was Zero.” Kallen says indicating Zero. “Now he’s different, a white knight.” She adds.  
“That explains his outfit. A white Black Knights uniform. And what was with the glove on his right hand?” Gino says.  
“Now that you mention it, he did only have on one glove. I don’t think it’s too important to worry about.” Kallen says.  
“You may be right about that. But we do need to worry about him usurping Nunnally.” Gino says. Zero then looks up at Gino.  
“Explain your reasoning behind this, Gino.” Zero says.  
“I found his emperor’s robes in his quarters. Call me crazy, but I think he plans to usurp Nunnally.” Gino says.  
“But Zero, Lelouch said he had no interest in reclaiming the throne.” Kallen says.  
“He did, but he is notorious for lying. I do have to give him credit though, he has been telling the truth recently. The war he warned me about might just happen.” Zero says.  
“War, what war?” Kallen and Gino say surprised.  
Suzaku activates his geass and removes his mask. “This war, if it happens, will be a war of geass. As you know, my geass renders me invisible, therefore most geass will not work on me. I never intended for my power to be used this way.” Zero says.  
“Zero, we’ll help you. We are your Aces after all.” Kallen says.  
“Yeah. But I do find it rather discomforting knowing that you can see us, while we cannot see you.” Gino says.  
“Gino!” Kallen says in disgust.  
“What. You have to admit that it’s true.” Gino retorts. “Now, Zero, stop hiding behind geass and reveal yourself.”  
“I am sorry Gino, I cannot show my face to anyone, for that was the geass I accepted when I became Zero. The idea behind Zero lives on through me, and whoever takes up the mantle of Zero.” Zero says. He then places his mask back on, and deactivates his geass. “I take it that the two of you will be here when Merlin is to be tested?” He asks.  
“I would like to see this knightmare in action. Afterall, I was to be one of the pilots.” Kallen says.  
“This knightmare looks easy to beat. The radiant wave surgers are nothing like the Guren’s. Besides it is so heavy that it would have trouble turning.” Gino says inspecting the Merlin.  
“That’s what the hadron float system is for.” Rakshata says.  
“Did you just say hadron float system?” Gino asks.  
“Yes, I did. It is to be powerful enough to make this fly and be maneuverable enough in the air. Although nothing compares to the energy wings of the Guren or the Albion. Now if only I could get the energy blades to work.” Rakshata says, the last bit to herself.  
“We’ll let you get back to your work.” Zero says.  
“Thank you, Zero. Now keep Nunnally safe.” Nina says.  
“She is on her way to Pendragon. She should be safe there.” Zero says. Zero, Kallen, and Gino leave the lab.  
“Zero, why are you not going with Nunnally?” Kallen asks.  
“I have some business here that still needs my attention.” Zero says. He then leaves for the embassy.  
“He seems so distant. What do you think Kallen?” Gino says.  
“He isn’t the Zero I knew, but he keeps some of the same attitudes. Although he is stern, I think he just needs to accept who he is, not what he was.” Kallen responds.  
“That may be true. Now, we have a lot of time to kill before we have to be back here to watch the test of Merlin. So, do you want to…” Gino says.  
“If you are asking me out on a date, then no. But there is plenty of time before the test. Come on, Gino.” Kallen says, as she leaves the academy. Gino follows her.


	8. The Knightmare of all Knightmares

Later that night, Kallen is getting dressed in her red Ace’s uniform. She looks at herself in a mirror. “I don’t know how you managed it Lelouch, but this outfit is a pain to get on.” She says, putting her black scarf on. She then puts the cloak over her shoulders, And then picks up her mask. She then leaves her room and heads downstairs.  
“Kallen… Oh, military business?” Kallen’s mother asks as she sees Kallen in her Ace’s uniform.  
“Yes. Lloyd and Rakshata are testing a new knightmare, and I want to see it work. I’ll see you later, mom.” Kallen replies.  
“Take care, Kallen.” Her mother says, as Kallen leaves their home. She places her mask on and quickly heads for the academy. When Kallen reaches the academy, she sees Gino approach, dressed in his green and white Ace’s uniform.  
“I see you had the same idea, Gino.” Kallen says.  
“We are Zero’s Aces, we should be seen as them. Tohdoh and Chiba will not be joining us, unfortunately.” Gino replies. “Shall we go to the hangar and wait for Zero?” He asks.  
“Unless he is already here.” Kallen says, following Gino. As they head for the hangar, a figure clad in white drops down in front of them.  
“Now who are you?” Gino says to the unknown figure.  
The figure stands up. “Gino Weinberg, do you not recognize me? Kallen Kozuki, you surely should, for you almost killed me.” Lelouch says, looking at the two of them.  
“There is no time for games.” Gino says. He then charges at Lelouch, ready to hit him. Lelouch jumps out of the way and lands behind Gino, who stumbles as he swings his fist.  
“I am not as weak as you think I am.” Lelouch says. The three of them hear footsteps approaching, and they look to see who is coming.  
“Zero, are you ready to test the Merlin?” Zero asks Lelouch, as he approaches the three.  
“Our knightmare awaits us, then.” Lelouch replies. The four of them enter the lab and make their way to the hangar. Once in the hangar, Lloyd and Rakshata greet them.  
“Zero, Aces welcome. The float system is complete and ready to be tested.” Rakshata says.  
“And Merlin needs a performance test, as well. Now, Zero, if you would, Merlin awaits you.” Lloyd says. Zero and Lelouch head towards the Merlin, as Rakshata goes to open the hangar doors.  
“Why do they call Lelouch Zero as well?” Gino asks.  
“Because, Gino, they are more alike than ever. They are two different sides of the same person.” Cecile replies.  
Lelouch and Zero grab onto the tow cables and prepare to be hoisted to the cockpit. “Zero, we are in this together.” Lelouch says as they go up.  
“So we are, now let’s put our skills to the test.” Zero replies. They then both take a seat and enter the cockpit. Once inside, they both remove their masks as they power up the Merlin. “I hope you know what you are doing, Lelouch?” Suzaku says.  
“It’s nice to see smile, Suzaku.” Lelouch replies, noticing Suzaku’s smirk. They then receive a sound only transmission.  
“Alright you two, I want you to move Merlin outside. The first test will be Merlin’s defence system.” Lloyd says.  
“Understood.” Both Lelouch and Suzaku respond.  
“The controls for this knightmare are different than other frames. You both have to move the frame for it to go.” Lloyd says. He then detaches the charging cables from the merlin.  
“We’re free to move. Full speed.” Suzaku says.  
“Reckless as usual. Alright, full speed.” Lelouch says. They then move the knightmare at full speed out of the hangar.  
“Somethings never change.” Lloyd says laughing.  
“What’s so funny, Lloyd?” Gino asks.  
“Sorry Gino, but I’ll have to leave you in the dark about this.” He replies, grabbing a radio. They all head out of the hangar and go towards the Merlin, in the testing yard.  
“That is something else. I thought the Guren was huge, but this may be bigger than the Gawain.” Kallen says, seeing the Merlin standing up.  
“Alright, Zero. I want you to figure out the best defensive formation.” Lloyd says.  
“Defensive formation, eh. What do we have?” Lelouch asks Suzaku.  
“We have radiant wave surgers and blaze luminous generators.” Suzaku replies.  
“Very well. Activate the blaze luminous at the sides, and the radiant wave surgers in front and above us.” Lelouch says. They then configure the knightmare into its defencive position, when Lelouch finds the controls for an absolute defence grid, and activates it behind them.  
“Lelouch, I don’t think I could do that.” Suzaku says, as he sees Lelouch working away at the absolute defence grid.  
“Good, you two. Nice to see you found the absolute defence grid, Zero.” Lloyd says.  
“Wow.” Kallen says, awed by the sight before them. “So, this is what you and Rakshata did. You used both the Lancelot’s shields and the Guren’s gauntlets.” She says.  
“Power and beauty, the perfect machine.” Rakshata says. “You can thank Cecile for the design. If we used my design, there would be four gauntlets. Now that I think about it, that may have been too unstable”  
“Now, Zero. Figure out an optimal attack formation.” Lloyd says over the radio.  
“We have two MVS, Lelouch.” Suzaku points out.  
“So we do.” Lelouch says. They then draw the knightmares swords, and angle the gauntlets back. Once in one of the offensive positions, the radiant wave surgers are angled out of the way, for side shielding, and the two arms with the MVS are prepared for close range combat.  
“Very good. I like the form you chose.” Lloyd says over the radio.  
“Lloyd, their readings are nearly identical.” Cecile says, when she sees their performance output.  
“I knew those two were made for Merlin.” Lloyd says.  
“Perhaps he’s better suited for him than I am.” Kallen says.  
“What do you mean, Kallen?” Gino asks.  
“I know who Zero is.” Kallen replies.  
“Really? Do you mind passing that information along.” Gino asks.  
“Sorry, Gino. But I kept Zero’s identity hidden before, I’ll keep it hidden now.” Kallen says.  
“What’s the big deal with keeping Zero’s identity secret from his own Aces.” Gino says.  
“Zero, now is the time for the test we all want to see. Try out the hadron float system.” Lloyd says.  
“Gladly.” Both Suzaku and Lelouch say. They then activate the Merlin’s wings, which unfold and power up. When the float system is powered up, the resonators activate and the hadron energy releases in a steady curtain of red and black.  
“Are you ready, Lelouch?” Suzaku asks.  
“Need you ask. Let’s send this thing skyward.” Lelouch replies. They then place the MVS back into their holsters, and prepare for lift off. Once off the ground, Rakshata starts to laugh.  
“It works, it really works. I don’t think I can make anything better than this.” She says.  
“This is one of our biggest accomplishments, Rakshata. And I am proud to say that we make a great team.” Lloyd says.  
“It’s not going to go anywhere fast.” Gino says, watching the Merlin maneuver in the air.  
“True. The Guren and Tristan are faster.” Kallen says.  
“The Mordred might be faster. I miss her, actually.” Gino says.  
“Really? I thought Anya was strange. Anyway, I hope being with Orange has improved her life.” Kallen says.  
“I haven’t heard from Anya or Orange for a while. I hope they are alright.” Gino says.  
“I’ve seen them around, mainly after a big harvest. Those oranges are something else.” Kallen says.  
“Alright, Zero, you can land the Merlin, the test is over. We have the data we need at the moment.” Lloyd says to both Zeros. “Although I doubt we’ll ever get battle data” He says to Rakshata.  
“Don’t worry, Earl of Pudding. There might be some point in the future where we get that data.” Rakshata replies.  
Lelouch and Suzaku land the Merlin, and move it back into the hangar. They then put their masks back on, and exit Merlin after powering it down. “This is something else.” Zero says.  
“A device that requires the skills of two pilots is a force to be reckoned with.” Lelouch says.  
“Ah, Zero. With the test a success, we can finish off the museum.” Lloyd says.  
“Really, Lloyd?” Zero says.  
“Oh yes, we have all the replicas made. Gino, you will transport the Tristan’s replica. Kallen, the Guren’s. Zero, you will transport both the Albion and the Shinkiro. The museum will be complete tomorrow night. Cecile, I want you to make an announcement about the museum.” Lloyd says.  
“I’ll get right on it.” She replies.  
“I think I’ll go to this event.” Nina says.  
“Really, Nina.” Lloyd says.  
“This is our project, professor. And I, for one, am proud of this. Merlin will be a savior, and one of my positive contributions.” Nina replies.  
“Well, I’ll see you all later.” Lelouch says. He then leaves the hangar, and exits the lab, with Gino following him.  
“Gino, where are you going.” Kallen says to Gino as he leaves.  
“There is something I need to do.” He replies. As he leaves the lab, he sees Lelouch standing still. “Lelouch, you mock the crown of Britannia.” Gino says as he charges at him. Lelouch then turns around and grabs Gino’s arm and front of his suit, and tosses him over his shoulder, onto the ground.  
“I embodied what I became. I was a demon, so I represented that. Being the emperor, I destroyed the old world, along with myself, and created it anew, for Nunnally. What I did was for the betterment of the world. The peace we are in, is my peace.” Lelouch says.  
“You killed so many people, for that?” Gino says, getting up.  
“Correct. I removed everything connected to the old world, so it would not corrupt the new one.” Lelouch replies.  
“You fight just like Suzaku.” Gino points out.  
“He was my friend, and my enemy. So I picked up a few tricks from him. I have had two years to practice, and I have enough skill to best Zero in a fight, some of the time.” Lelouch replies. He then removes his mask. “If you wish to know what I says is true, you can fight me. But trust me, it won’t be easy.” Lelouch says. Zero and Kallen exit the lab and see Gino and Lelouch about to spar.  
“Zero, should we break this up?” Kallen asks, Zero.  
“Let them fight, it seems like Gino needs to release some steam. You can join if you want, give Lelouch a real challenge.” Zero replies.  
“I’m not so sure I wish to go up against Lelouch. I saw what he can do the night he fought you.” Kallen replies.  
“Yes, but that was with a sword. This is different, although you are right, you and Gino are out classed by Lelouch now, but he tires real easily.” Zero replies.  
Kallen nods her head, and walks up to Gino’s side. “Kallen, you really want to fight Lelouch?” Gino asks.  
Kallen sees Lelouch’s eyes darting back and forth, assessing the situation. “Let’s strike while we still have the advantage.” Kallen says. They both advance on Lelouch, who jumps out of the way of their charge. When he lands, he places his mask back on. Kallen and Gino then split up and circle around Lelouch. Lelouch is watching both of them, seeing who will make the first move. Gino makes a move and Lelouch puts up his guard, when Kallen charges from behind. Lelouch counters Kallen’s charge with a low spin kick, and sends her falling.  
“You are both really… excellent fighters.” Lelouch pants. Gino then charges, and Lelouch jumps behind him.  
“You wanted a fight, so why are you avoiding it.” Gino says. He then turns around just to see Lelouch perform a spin kick that sends him down to the ground.  
“I have fallen victim to that move too many times.” Lelouch says. He then bends over from exhaustion, and catches his breath. Kallen and Gino both get up and approach Lelouch. Lelouch then looks up and panics when he notices how vulnerable he is at this very moment. Kallen and Gino laugh when Lelouch falls to the ground. “You two make a great team, don’t ever go your own ways.” Lelouch says. They then extend their hands, and Lelouch grabs them, and they pull him up to his feet.  
“Lelouch, there is nothing between Gino and I.” Kallen says.  
“As you say. Zero, if you can, I’d like Cornelia to be a speaker in my class tomorrow. I’ll be covering the Battle of Saitama Ghetto.” Lelouch says.  
“I’ll see what I can do, Zero.” Zero replies. Zero and Lelouch leave the area, leaving Kallen and Gino alone.  
“Why is Zero referring to Lelouch as Zero?” Gino asks.  
“They are both Zero, I thought it was obvious. Now let’s get home, we have a job to do.” Kallen replies.  
“Alright. We are Zero as well, right?” Gino says.  
“In a sense, we are.” Kallen says, chuckling. They then depart from the academy.

The next day in the embassy, Zero is outside the conference room, with his hand against the wall. “I thought I would be used to this.” Zero says, yawning. Cornelia approaches and hears Zero yawning.  
“Late night, Zero?” She asks.  
“I think Lelouch has just made my life a bit more stressful. Lloyd and Rakshata’s project works, which is why I am tired. Lelouch sends you an invitation to be a guest speaker in his class, today.” Zero replies.  
“Really. And what makes him think I would accept.” Cornelia says.  
“I am not too well versed in what happened in Saitama, and you could learn Lelouch’s perspective.” Zero replies.  
“Fine, I’ll go. But I will not accept any other invitations.” Cornelia says.

“Alright, class. We will be having Ambassador Cornelia come in and talk about her perspective in the Battle of Saitama Ghetto.” Lelouch says.  
“Professor Lamperouge, when will we learn about your role in the rebellion?” One of the students asks.  
“I worked with Diethard Ried in espionage. So my contribution to the rebellion was little, with the exceptions of the settlement collapses and the gefjun trains.” Lelouch replies.  
The class is amazed the their professor was responsible for disabling most of Britannia’s armed forces. “Can’t we just learn what you are teaching by going to the Black Knight’s Museum?” Another student asks.  
“You can, for the information is accurate. But you can’t talk with the ambassadors or the Aces anytime you want.” Lelouch replies. “Now is anyone up for a round of chess?” He asks. As the chess match begins, the door opens and Cornelia enters, dressed in her combat attire. “Cornelia, I am so glad you came.” Lelouch says.  
“Zero mentioned that I might learn something from doing this.” Cornelia replies.  
“I hope you do.” Lelouch says. He then goes over to his computer and pull up the battle log of Saitama Ghetto, then returns to his match.  
Cornelia talks about her attempts at trying to catch Zero, that she resorted to replicating Shinjuku to draw him out. “But there were two Zeros, at Saitama.” A student says, after Cornelia finishes her speech.  
“What?” Cornelia says, turning around to see the projector stop at the moment the second Zero appeared.  
“Checkmate.” Lelouch says, as he wins his match.  
“So, that’s where you were.” Cornelia says.  
“So, Cornelia, what would you have done. Would you have killed Zero on the spot, or would you have interrogated him?” Lelouch asks.  
“At that time, I wanted to avenge Clovis, and Zero was a terrorist. So I would have had him shot on the spot.” Cornelia replies. “Lelouch, I want to speak with you after your class.” She adds.  
“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen!” Lloyd says, over the loudspeakers. “I would like to announce that we will be completing the museum tonight, with the arrival of the Damocles knightmares. All are welcome, and you can meet the Red and Green Aces, as well as speak with your future commander, Zero.”  
“They’re done with that project?” Cornelia asks.  
“It appears so.” Lelouch says. The students start to chatter amongst themselves. Allison approaches Cyrus and Morgan.  
“Zero will be there. We can get what we need at the museum, tonight.” Morgan says.  
“Morgan, you know what the professor said. We need to live outside of our mission. What do we have after the mission?” Cyrus says.  
“We’d have each other, although I don’t know for how much longer.” Allison replies. “And what’s up with the chess games?” She asks.  
“Professor Lamperouge wants the class to beat him in chess. I don’t know how anyone can beat him, but it has to be done somehow.” Cyrus replies.  
“We have very little information on the professor. We may have to change our mission from Zero to the professor.” Allison says. The bell sounds as the class ends, and all the students leave.  
“Cornelia, I repeat the question from earlier. Would you have killed me or interrogated me?” Lelouch asks, as all the students leave. “I was not in costume, so you would have seen my face.”  
“If I saw your face, then I may have interrogated you. But, had I known about geass then…” Cornelia says.  
“You had no way of knowing I had geass. So, you would have brought me onto the G1?” Lelouch says.  
“Where else would I have you taken to?” Cornelia says.  
“Where you called check, I called checkmate. But I was panicking, and had to get out of there before I was caught.” Lelouch says.

In Villetta’s office, Lloyd has just finished his announcement. “I hope you will return back to your teachings.” Villetta says, getting off the phone.  
“There is no need to worry, dear.” Rakshata replies.  
“We had our students do a project, if all four of us were out of the room at the same time.” Lloyd says.  
“Let’s hope they made something that would surprise us.” Rakshata says.  
“The Prime Minister will be there tonight. I may bring Naoto with me.” Villetta says.  
“Good. I think Ohgi wanted to see the museum finally complete, but wouldn’t Naoto get scared of Zero?” Rakshata says.  
“He’s been around Kallen, and we have some pictures with Zero in them.” Villetta replies.  
“The ambassadors will be there as well, for I saw Cornelia arrive here earlier. And Cecile is contacting the press, at this very moment.” Lloyd says.  
“Well, I expect to see all of you there tonight.” Villetta says.

Later that night at the Black Knight’s Museum, a crowd of people have gathered to witness the completion of the museum. Ohgi, Cornelia, Schneizel, Lloyd, Rakshata, Cecile, and Nina are all at the podium to announce the completion of the Museum. “Lloyd, we will be approaching the museum shortly.” Zero says, over the radio.  
“That’s good to hear.” Lloyd replies over the radio. “Ladies and gentlemen, we would like to announce the completion of the museum project. The final knightmares will be arriving shortly, along with something extra special.” He says to the crowd. “Now, Prime Minister, ambassadors, if you may.” Ohgi then cuts the ribbon across the doors of the museum, and the ambassadors open the doors for the guests to enter.  
“Lloyd, it’s the Guren!” Nina calls, after spotting the Guren. Lloyd turns around and sees the Guren approaching.  
“The Tristan shouldn’t be that far behind.” Rakshata says. She then enters the museum and heads for the Damocles exhibit.  
“Let’s go, Lloyd.” Cecile says, moving on ahead.  
“I hope Merlin makes it.” He says with a little bit of worry.  
“They’re excellent pilots, I’m sure they will make it on time.” Nina says. She and Lloyd enter the museum. As they approach the Damocles exhibit, they see the Guren lowering the model to the floor. The crowd cheers as the Guren departs, and the Tristan appears and starts to lower its model. After placing the model down, Gino heads for Kallen. Once he reaches the Guren, he lands his frame and gets out.  
“Well done, Gino.” Kallen says, coming down from the Guren’s cockpit.  
“Any reason why you have the mask on?” Gino asks.  
“It’s part of our outfits. Why don’t you have your’s on?” She says.  
“Everyone knows who the Aces are.” He answers. Kallen removes her mask, and they head for the museum. As they reach the door, they hear the Merlin’s float system.  
“They’re here.” Kallen says. They then make their way to the exhibit. The crowd is amazed when they see both the Shinkiro and the Albion descend into the museum, along with the knightmare carrying them.  
Cyrus sees Kallen and Gino enter the exhibit. “Guys, did you know that the Aces are dressed in Zero outfits?” He asks his friends.  
“What?” Both Morgan and Allison say, as they look and see Kallen and Gino.  
“The Director never mentioned this.” Morgan says.  
“Either he didn’t know, or he knew all along and didn’t tell us. We know what Zero looks like, but… Has anyone seen professor Lamperouge?” Allison says.  
“The knightmare before you is our newest model. I would like to present to you, Zero’s knightmare, Merlin.” Rakshata says. The Merlin then departs as it lowered the two knightmares down. Some of the audience depart for the Merlin while some stay to interview the developers. Some of the academy students there then approach the Aces.  
Outside the museum, Lelouch and Suzaku see reporters taking pictures and videos of the Merlin. “Looks like this won’t stay secret for long.” Lelouch says, grabbing his mask.  
“Indeed, but we must not let this be recreated.” Suzaku says, grabbing his mask. They both put their masks on and open the hatch of the Merlin. “Are you sure you want to go through with this?” Zero asks Lelouch.  
“I have to reveal myself someday. I’ll make it as theatrical as ever.” Lelouch replies.  
“You never change.” Zero says. He then descends to the ground, and approaches the reporters.  
“Zero, how is it that you can control that knightmare?” One of the reporters asks.  
“This knightmare takes the skill of two pilots. You don’t need to interview me for the details. Lloyd and Rakshata will be more than happy enough to explain their project.” Zero replies.  
“Two pilots? Who is the second pilot?” Another reporter asks. Lelouch then jumps up onto the Merlin, and the reporters look up and see a second Zero.  
“I am the other pilot.” Lelouch says. He then runs and leaps off of the Merlin, landing beside Zero.  
“And who are you?” A reporter asks.  
“I am… I am Zero.” Lelouch says. The reporters are shocked at Lelouch’s response.  
“But that‘s impossible, Zero is right here.” A reporter says, indicating Suzaku.  
“Yes.” Both Zero’s say.  
“We are two different sides of the same person.” Lelouch says.  
“I am the embodiment of justice.” Zero says.  
“And I am the embodiment of chaos.” Lelouch says. Both Zero’s then head towards the museum, with the reporters following right behind them. Once they reach the exhibit, all the guests turn to face the newcomers, and are surprised at the white Zero beside Zero. Some of the students there head over to Zero.  
“It’s an honor to finally meet you, Zero.” A student says.  
“The honor is all mine.” Zero says.  
“It’s nice to be appreciated, isn’t it?” Lelouch asks Zero.  
“Zero, you were feared. Although I should be feared too, my actions have surpassed yours.” Zero replies.  
“Isn’t he an Ace?” Allison asks.  
“An Ace, no. I am Zero, as he is Zero.” Lelouch says, indicating Zero.  
“You, I’ve seen you before.” Zero says, addressing Allison.  
“No, sir, we’ve never met. I must just have a recognizable face.” Allison replies, embarrassed. ‘Is this what the professed wanted. Does he want me to be seen’ Allison thinks to herself.  
“Cyrus, now’s our chance.” Morgan whispers.  
Cyrus slaps Morgan. “Be real, Morgan. I would like to keep my sanity.” He says. He then goes up to Zero. “Zero, I never thought I’d meet you in my life. It is an honor to be in the presence of someone with such an important past.” Cyrus says, extending his hand.  
“The past is behind me. It is the future that I seek.” Zero says, shaking Cyrus’s hand. Cyrus then departs from the group and heads for the Shinjuku and Saitama exhibits. Allison and Morgan head after Cyrus, and Zero watches as they rush on past. Zero then turns around and heads for the exit.  
“Zero, where are you going?” Some of the students say, as Zero leaves. They then look at the other Zero.  
“He has a lot on his mind, at the moment.” Lelouch says. He then goes after Zero.  
“I don’t think this was part of the plan.” Gino says seeing both Zeros leave.  
“I’ll get them, don’t you worry.” Kallen says. She then rushes after the Zeros. Once outside, Zero heads for the Shinjuku subway terminal. When Lelouch gets outside, he sees Zero walking away, and follows after him. Kallen then gets outside. “Where did they go?” She says, looking around until she sees the last bit of Lelouch’s cape in the distance, and runs after him when she puts her mask on.  
Zero then enters the terminal and heads for the abandoned tunnels. Once Zero reaches his destination, he removes his mask. “This is where it all began. This is the true birthplace of Zero.” Zero says. He then gets to his knees and places the mask down. “I, Suzaku Kururugi, am Zero. I am the knight who saved the world. I am the one who hides his face behind the mask of Zero, and of geass. I…” Suzaku says until he starts to cry. “I don’t want to fade.” He then hears footsteps approaching, and activates his geass.  
“So this is where you went.” Lelouch says, as Suzaku stands up and turns around.  
“I don’t wish to fade from history, Lelouch.” Suzaku says, seeing Lelouch without his mask on.  
“As Zero, you will never fade. You are the only one that can do what I could not. Kallen told me to fool everyone till the very end, and I intend to keep that going.” Lelouch says.  
“Were you fooling us when you said that you have no intention of reclaiming the throne?” Suzaku asks.  
“No one wants to see me return to the throne. The fact that I am immortal would have some people wanting me gone. Now, Suzaku, when we give you code, you will be Zero, faceless and unkillable.” Lelouch says.  
“I already am faceless and unkillable!” He shouts “I just…” He begins.  
“Yes, Suzaku, I know your wish. You wish to die, to actually die. You had a guardian angel until I ordered you to live. Now, I am your guardian demon.” Lelouch says. Kallen then enters the tunnels and heads in the direction of the voices.  
“You really wish to curse me with code! I will never experience death if that happens.” Suzaku says.  
“It’s better than having your own body fail. How is it that they would bury you? Would they leave your mask on, or would they remove it, revealing who Zero was?” Lelouch says. Suzaku is shocked by Lelouch’s response.  
He then hangs his head low. “I guess that you’re right. I have to see this contract through, no matter the consequences.” Suzaku says. Lelouch then drops his mask, and approaches Suzaku.  
“I know it’s a hard choice to make, but it has to be done. This is for Nunnally. This is for the world.” Lelouch says, embracing Suzaku.  
“I don’t wish to fade.” Suzaku says, as he places his head against Lelouch’s shoulder.  
“Then keep the tale of Zero alive, my knight.” Lelouch says.  
“Thank you.” Suzaku says, looking up. He then gasps as he spots Kallen. “Kallen.” He says.  
“Zero, you have never been the same, since the first time we met.” Kallen says.  
“I know.” Both Lelouch and Suzaku reply. Lelouch then lets go of Suzaku.  
“I don’t think I could get used to you two speaking in unison. Zero, you really wish to die?” She says.  
“Yes, I do. I have been denied death countless times.” Suzaku replies.  
“But why, Zero. Why did you leave the museum?” Kallen asks.  
“Because I don’t want to be forgotten. I’ll live out the rest of my days as Zero. I am nothing more than a ghost, a ghost of the past.” Suzaku replies. Suddenly, Kallen’s phone starts to ring.  
“Yes Gino, what is it? Lelouch? Sure.” Kallen says to Gino. “Lelouch, it’s for you.” She says, handing him the phone.  
“Yes, Gino.” Lelouch says.  
“Professor, it’s Cyrus. We have some bad news.” Cyrus says.

“Two Zeros! And a new knightmare!” M.M. shouts, as he hears the news. “Why haven’t we heard of this sooner?” He says calmly.  
“They must have just found out, as we did. Although, they have been lacking on status reports.”Alistair says.  
“I’ve already sent a team to assault the Britannian embassy. Contact and inform them of the new arrivals.” M.M. says.  
“Who did you send?” Alistair asks.  
“Connor and Stephanie.” He replies.  
“Why would you send him? He can’t do anything when his geass is active. This could kill him.” Alistair says, shocked.  
“Many lives will be spent, to bring down Zero. With two Zeros, we need to uncover the truth about the other as well.” M.M. replies. Alistair then departs and makes contact with Allison, Cyrus, and Morgan. M.M. watches replays of the news when the white Zero makes his debut. “It can’t be, you’re dead.” He says after recognizing the flamboyance of the white Zero. “‘Two different sides of the same person’, if it is you, the is he… No, I’d have sensed you, Lelouch.” He adds.

Cyrus’ phone starts to ring. He looks at the name of the caller and gasps. “Guys, it’s Alistair.” He informs Allison and Morgan. “Alistair, We’ve been meaning to check in…” He starts as he answers the phone.  
“We know of the knightmare, and of the second Zero. Connor and Stephanie will be arriving soon, to attack the embassy.” Alistair says.  
“What should we do, when they arrive?” Cyrus asks.  
“Do whatever you can to help. I can trust you to do that now, right.” He replies.  
“Yes, sir.” Cyrus says.  
“Really?” Alistair says.  
“We’ll do our best.” Cyrus says. Alistair then ends the call. “Guys, we need to tell the professor of the Order’s plan.” He says to the others.  
“Who is coming to Japan?” Allison asks.  
“Stephanie and Connor.” Cyrus replies.  
“Connor! We have to get him out of there.” Morgan exclaims.  
“What’s with the change of heart? You want to find out who Zero is, but now you want to save Connor.” Cyrus says  
“They are going to send him through hell, once he gets here. You know how he gets when his power is active too long. It’s even worse if any of his doubles die.” Morgan replies.  
“I agree. We have to get him away from the Order, but how do we do that?” Allison says.  
“Who here can contact professor Lamperouge?” Cyrus asks. Allison and Morgan tap at their eyes. “No, don’t make me do it.” He says, appalled.  
“Come on, Cyrus. Someone here has to know how to contact him.” Morgan says.  
“Kallen is here, we could ask her.” Allison says. They then head back to the Damocles exhibit, and see that both Zeros are gone.  
“Where’s Zero?” Cyrus asks.  
“They left all of a sudden. Don’t know why.” A student replies.  
“The Green Ace is here. We could ask him.” Allison says. The trio then head over towards Gino. When they arrive, Gino is entertaining some of the guests with tales of his involvement in the rebellion.  
“I never did find out who Zero was, although I am curious as to who he may be.” Gino says.  
“What can you tell us about the white Zero?” A guest asks.  
“He is as skilled as Zero, although Zero is far superior than him. He may as well be the same person as Zero.” Gino replies.  
“Ace Weinberg, if you don’t mind, we’d like to ask you something.” Morgan says.  
“Go on.” Gino says.  
“Do you have any way to contact professor Lamperouge?” Morgan asks.  
“Why do you want to know?” Gino replies.  
“Because, something important has come to our attention, that the professor needs to know.” Cyrus says.  
“No, I do not have Lelouch’s number, but I can call someone who might.” Gino says. He then gets his phone out and contacts Kallen. “Kallen, do you have any way of contacting Lelouch? Great.” Gino says to Kallen. He then hands the phone to Cyrus.


	9. Ambush at the Embassy

“What kind of bad news?” Lelouch asks Cyrus.  
“I’m not in a great position to explain the details, but you need to know.” Cyrus says over the phone.  
“Meet me at the academy, and then you can go into more detail.” Lelouch says.  
“Got it. Thank you.” Cyrus says and hangs up. Lelouch then give the phone back to Kallen.  
“That did not sound good.” Suzaku says.  
“You’re right, it was not good. How long do you plan to hide your face?” Lelouch says. Suzaku then deactivates his geass.  
“I forgot that you were the only one that could see me.” Suzaku says, becoming visible.  
“I’ve never seen you reappear, Suzaku. Now, let’s return to the museum.” Kallen says turning around and leaving. Lelouch and Suzaku grab their masks and put them on as they follow Kallen out of the tunnels. As they return to the museum they see the guests leaving, and Gino is waiting for them by the knightmares. Gino then approaches them and grabs Lelouch.  
“You have a lot of explaining to do. Why did those students ask for you, and what was it that they wanted to tell you?” Gino says.  
“Gino, please. They are part of the Geass Order sent here to gather information on Zero. I will be finding out what they want to tell me soon, but I recommend that you not do anything to reveal my identity.” Lelouch responds. Gino lets go of Lelouch and heads for the Tristan. Kallen and the two Zeros head for their knightmares, and depart for the academy hangars.

Cyrus, Morgan, and Allison reach the academy, and see the knightmares returning from the museum. “That new one is rather cool.” Cyrus says.  
“A cooperative knightmare, the first of it’s kind.” Morgan says.  
“Since they are both Zero, maybe Zero hasn’t come to terms with himself.” Allison says.  
“What do you mean, Allison?” Cyrus asks.  
“Zero is a knight for justice, so the white Zero has to be a knight for chaos. Zero must not have embraced his chaotic side.” She answers.  
“You think they are the same person?” Morgan asks.  
“We may have figured out Zero’s geass. He might be a duplicator, like Connor.” Cyrus says.  
“Only much more stable.” Morgan adds. They then see Kallen, Gino, and both Zeros exit from the lab. “I’m going to find out who Zero really is.” Morgan says as he heads over to the lab.  
“Morgan, no!” Cyrus and Allison shout.  
The four hear the shout and look in the direction of where it came from, and see a student approaching them. Zero and Lelouch jump back as Morgan activates his geass, and run in seperate directions. Morgan chases after Zero as he deactivates his geass. “Where did he go?” Gino asks Kallen.  
“It’s like Babel Tower with the Vincent.” Kallen says. They then see Morgan chasing after Zero.  
Lelouch stops, and turns around. “No.” He says, as he sees Morgan going after Zero. He then runs towards Zero. ‘Come on Lelouch, you can do this.’ He thinks to himself, as he pushes himself to get to Zero.  
“We have to stop Morgan.” Allison says.  
“What can we do? We can’t get close to him, without being frozen in time.” Cyrus replies. He then sees the white Zero sprinting towards Morgan, and points in his general direction. “Allison, look.” He says.  
Allison looks in the direction Cyrus is pointing. “What does he think he is doing?” She says.  
“Gino, we need to do something.” Kallen says to Gino.  
“I know.” He says. He then pulls out his pistol, but Kallen stops him. “Why’d you do that?” He says.  
“Look over there.” Kallen says, indicating Cyrus and Allison. They see Cyrus pointing, and they look to where he is pointing and see Lelouch charging towards Zero. “That is the fastest I have seen him run.” Kallen says.  
Suzaku’s order to live tells him to stop running. As he stops, he turns around and sees Morgan advancing, as well as catching a glimpse of Lelouch in the distance. Morgan activates his geass, immobilizing Zero. But as he begins to advance, Lelouch jumps up into the air and does a spin kick to Morgan, deactivating his geass. When Suzaku regains his sense of time, he sees Lelouch knelt on the ground and Morgan, roughed up, on his side. He then moves towards Lelouch, as Cyrus and Allison head to Morgan.  
“Lelouch, are you alright?” Zero asks.  
“I… may have… overexerted… myself.” Lelouch replies, trying to catch his breath.  
“Morgan, are you alright?” Allison says, helping Morgan up.  
“What happened?” He asks.  
“The white Zero stopped you.” Cyrus replies.  
“That’s impossible. He’d have to be coded.” Morgan says. “Oh… I really hurt.” He says, clutching at his right shoulder.  
They see Zero helping the other up onto his feet. “Coded?” Cyrus says to himself. “Professor?” He asks.  
The white Zero looks at Cyrus, and starts coughing. “Figured it out now, have you?” Lelouch says, between coughs.  
“I just wanted to protect Connor.” Morgan says, as he starts to tear up.  
“It’s alright, Morgan. I know he means a lot to you, but trust me, we’ll save him.” Allison says.  
Lelouch removes his mask after he has recovered. “Now, tell me the bad news.” He says.  
“You haven’t sensed it, Lelouch?” C.C. asks, as she exits the academy.  
“Sensed what, C.C.?” He asks her.  
“You sensed the Director’s plan?” Cyrus asks.  
“I know the enemy, so I tuned in on him. You wish to save a friend from a mission that could cost him more than just his life.” C.C. replies.  
“He’s more than just a friend, he’s…” Morgan says, blushing.  
“Morgan, we never knew.” Allison says, helping Morgan up.  
“So what is your director’s plan?” Lelouch asks.  
“He plans to attack the embassy, where Zero will be vulnerable. He is only sending two members of the order, but Connor is a duplicator, so there will lots of hostiles.” Cyrus answers. Kallen and Gino approach as they hear Cyrus mention Connor.  
“And what of the other?” Zero asks.  
“Stephanie? She is a manipulator. When she looks into your eyes, she takes control, like a puppetmaster.” Allison says.  
“This is geass you’re talking about, right?” Gino asks.  
“Yes, sir. How do you know of geass?” Cyrus asks.  
“Kallen mentioned that Lelouch had geass.” Gino replies.  
“Well, I have a plan to stop them and save your friend.” Lelouch says. “I’m sorry Kallen and Gino, but I don’t have any use for you, at the moment.” He adds.  
“Don’t you treat us like pawns, Lelouch!” Kallen shouts.  
“Have I ever treated you like a pawn?” Lelouch asks.  
“Fine then. Come on, Gino, we’re leaving.” Kallen says as she leaves the academy.  
“Kallen, wait up.” Gino says, running after Kallen.  
“Alright, this is the plan.” Lelouch says, after Gino leaves. “Zero and I will be inside the embassy before the Order arrives. Since they are looking for you, Zero, you’ll know what to do. C.C., the four of you will enter the embassy well after the Order has entered, and you all will be dressed as Zero.” He says.  
“Why as Zero?” Morgan asks.  
“Because, since no one knows who I am, they won’t know if the Zero being unmasked is the real one. Besides, Zero is an idea. Even if you know who Zero is, he will always remain an idea.” Zero explains.  
“Well said. As the man of miracles, I want everyone to play their part. If we can save both of them, then we can reduce the Order’s strength even more.” Lelouch says.  
“Getting them away from the Order won’t reduce their strength at all. M.M. has many of us ready to fulfill his plan. We’re all expendable at this point.” Allison says.  
“M.M., eh? I’ll have to keep that in mind. You three are in luck, for tomorrow’s class is canceled. I just have to inform Villetta about it.” Lelouch says. He then goes into the academy, and heads for his quarters to prepare for tomorrow. When he returns, Lelouch is carrying a suitcase. “Come on, Zero. We have a task to do.” He says to Zero.  
“Then let’s get into position.” Zero replies. They then both leave for the embassy.  
“How do we get into the embassy?” Morgan asks C.C..  
“As much as the ambassadors will hate this, we will bust our way in. We’ll all take knightmares, and eject towards the embassy.” She replies.  
“That sounds dangerous. Is there any other way?” Allison asks  
“Not without being detected from a mile away.” Cyrus replies.  
“We have spare suits from the second Special Zone. Now, let’s wait until morning, we can make our move then.” C.C. says.

The next day at the airport, Connor and Stephanie arrive. “So this is Japan? This country has mixed feelings. It’s peaceful, yet chaotic.” Stephanie says.  
“At least it’s better than the sanctum. And did I have to wear this armor the whole time?” Connor says.  
“For the plan to work, yes you had to wear that infantry armor the whole time.” Stephanie replies.  
“I’d have been better in civilian clothes, or even our robes. Why aren’t you in some protective armor?” Connor says.  
“Because, someone has to look like they’re in charge. Come on.” She says as she leads the way to the embassy.  
Meanwhile at the embassy, Suzaku is in his quarters, while Lelouch is in the main lobby. “My quarters will be searched, I know this.” Suzaku says, removing his mask. He activates his geass as he undresses, as to hide in plain sight. When he is finally out of the suit, he folds it up and places it on the center table.  
In the lobby, Lelouch is on his phone. “Villetta, sorry to inform you so suddenly, but I have to cancel my class for the day.” Lelouch says.  
“And what of the students in your class? What will they do?” Villetta asks.  
“Some of them were at the museum last night, so I expect some of them to get some rest. My classroom door is open, so they can use the chess board to practice.” Lelouch replies.  
“Practice what, exactly?” She asks.  
“I want them to beat me in a game of chess. Then, and only then, can they call themselves Black Knights.” He replies.  
Stephanie and Connor arrive at the embassy. They then rush towards the back of the building, and one of the guards sees them, and follows to investigate. “Connor, I want an army. Can you do that?” Stephanie asks, with poison in her voice.  
“I can, but I’d be in so much pain that I might cancel my geass.” Connor replies.  
“That’s where I come in.” She says.  
“You there, you’re not supposed to be here!” The guard shouts, as he catches the two. Stephanie sees that the guard does not have a visor or anything blocking her line of sight of his eyes. Stephanie lowers her visor band, and motions for the guard to come closer. “What are you doing, I can’t control myself.” The guard says, shocked as he moves closer to them, against his own will.  
“It is you who should not be here.” She says, pulling out a silenced pistol, and shoots the guard. Connor freaks out, but Stephanie locks eyes with him before he can run. “Now, I want that army.” She says.  
Connor whimpers as he activates his geass. “How many?” He asks, nervously.  
“Thirty should do.” She replies, after thinking for a bit. Connor then produces the thirty duplicates, but is highly distressed. “Bind him and gag him. If anyone should arrive, we don’t want them to find him.” She says to the duplicates.  
“Yes, ma'am.” They say. After the original has been bound, Stephanie leads them towards the entrance of the embassy, with Connor being dragged behind them. The duplicates shoot the guards stationed out front and enter the embassy.  
“I’ll talk to you later. Something big is about to happen here.” Lelouch says, as he ends his call and turns his phone off, just as the Order enters the embassy.  
“Everyone remain calm. We are here only for Zero. Now where is the miracle maker, it’s his time to shine.” Stephanie says. Everyone in the lobby is surprised when they enter. Cornelia draws out her dagger pistol, and takes aim. Connor’s duplicates take aim at Cornelia, who then drops her pistol. “Good. Now that you are cooperating with us, can you tell us where Zero is at this very moment?” She asks Cornelia.  
“I don’t know the exact whereabouts of Zero, although he may be in Fuji.” Cornelia replies.  
“Then we’ll surprise him when he returns. Take them to a safe room, Zero is our priority.” Stephanie says. Some of the duplicates round up the embassy staff and usher them to a safe room. “Shoot them if they do anything stupid.” She says, as some of the duplicates leave the room. “You there, get him hidden. We don’t want anyone to find him. And some of you search the living quarters.” She orders, as four of them head in the direction of the living quarters.

“And with that, they’re in the embassy.” C.C. says, as she puts her phone away.  
“How are we going to get in there, they’ll have Connor’s echos guarding the entrance?” Cyrus asks. Allison and Morgan both agree, while C.C. looks out the window, towards the lab.  
“Do any of you know how to pilot a knightmare?” She asks.  
“We have had some training with the simulations. I can’t speak for the others, but I am not the best.” Cyrus says.  
“Those gen six models are easy to pilot.” Morgan replies.  
“I’m newer here, and I think knightmares are, while not easy, not that hard to control, either.” Allison replies.  
“The knightmares we will be using are Sutherlands. Now get ready, Zero will be waiting for us.” C.C. says, as she puts on her Zero suit and grabs her mask and cape.  
“This is for Connor.” Morgan says, as he grabs his gear and follows C.C.. The others do the same and follow C.C. to the lab.  
Once at the lab, they enter and see Nina hard at work running simulations. Allison is about to ask what Nina is doing, when Cyrus pulls her along with the rest of the group. “Before you ask, I want to know how she knows?” He says to her.  
“Knows what, exactly?” C.C. asks. “She is trying to stop the return of the FLEIJA’s. What is M.M. up to?” She says.  
“He sent teams of duplicators to hunt down the other coded.” Cyrus replies, as they enter the hangar. “He didn’t send teams after you, or the professor, though.” He says.  
“Yeah. Your trail went cold after the Black Rebellion, and the professor is recently coded.” Morgan replies.  
“He could have still sensed me, unless he had someone watching me. He may have known that I would have felt his presence, therefore left me alone.” C.C. says.  
“You seem so calm, knowing that you were targeted by, most likely, the oldest coded alive.” Allison says.  
“My geass has dulled any emotion that I may feel. I surprise myself when an emotion resurfaces.” C.C. replies. “Wait. Coded… He’s killed all of them!” She says, panicked. “I do not know what his end goal is, but he may have single handedly destroyed geass.”  
“If he got you and the professor, he’d be the only one left. There needs to be more coded ones, or else…” Allison says.  
“He’d be unrivaled in his power.” Morgan says.  
“Now that we know this, Zero needs to know. Get ready and prepare to head for the embassy.” C.C. says, putting her mask and cape on, and entering a knightmare. The others do the same and prepare to head for the embassy. Nina stops her simulations as she hears the hangar doors open, followed by the sound of knightmare landrollers squealing. She enters the hangar just to see four Sutherland frames leave.

At the embassy, some of Connor’s duplicates, stationed outside, detect the knightmares, and inform Stephanie. “What do you mean knightmares! Who could know that we’re here?” She says.  
“It could be Cyrus and Morgan.” A duplicate says.  
“If so, then Allison should be here.” She says. “You said four knightmares. Then who are in the other two?”  
“Should we shoot the knightmares?” Another duplicate asks.  
“We do not have the firepower to take on a knightmare. If they are here to help, we don’t want to shoot allies. But if they are enemies, we are in serious trouble.” Stephanie replies.

“They’re not shooting at us.” Cyrus says.  
“They think we’re here to help them.” Morgan says.  
“We are close enough, everyone prepare to eject towards the embassy.” C.C. says. They turn around and launch the ejection seats towards the embassy, and crash through the front of the building, landing in the lobby.

In the safe room, most of the staff are panicking when they hear the crash from the lobby. “What was that?” One of the duplicates guarding the hostages says.  
“It wasn’t us. Is it possible that Zero knew we would be here?” The other says.  
“It’s all going according to plan” Lelouch whispers, while the guards are discussing amongst themselves.  
“What are you talking about?” Cornelia asks. “You knew this would happen?”  
“I have my ways.” Lelouch replies.  
“I say we kill them! We’ll start with the ambassadors.” The guard says.  
“We are here for Zero! We are not to harm anyone here.” The other says.  
“And how do you know that Zero isn’t in this very room, at this very moment?” Lelouch asks.  
“We would know.” The guard says to Lelouch. “Wouldn’t we?” He asks the other guard.  
Lelouch stands up and chuckles. As he stands up the guards take aim at Lelouch. “I see that you would never realize Zero without his mask on.” Lelouch says.  
“Lelouch, what are you doing?” Cornelia whispers.  
“What are you saying, that you are Zero?” The other guard asks.  
“He looks like Zero.” The first guard points out.  
“That doesn’t make him Zero? Now who are you, imposter?” The second guard says.  
“Who am I indeed.” Lelouch says. “I am the demon everyone fears, for my power is unrivaled. I am the legend behind the mask. I destroyed the old world, and created it anew. For I am Lelouch vi Britannia, and I will not have you destroy the world I worked so hard to create!” He says, as he pulls out his pistol and shoots the guards, which vanish after being shot. Three more enter the safe room as they hear the gunshots. The embassy staff are backing up, away from Lelouch.  
“Lower your weapon!” The new arrivals order, as they aim at Lelouch.  
“Very well.” Lelouch says, as he places his gun on the floor. He looks over his shoulder and sees where Cornelia is, and kicks the pistol in her direction. Lelouch raises his hands, showing that he has nothing to hide. “Go on then, shoot me.” Lelouch says. He sees the guards hesitate, and he smiles a wicked smile, his eyes glowing red. “I see, have you realized that those how should kill are those prepared to be killed. Now then, die.” He says, gesturing towards the guards, who unwillingly raise their rifles to their heads and shoot. Most of the people in the room scream as the guards shoot themselves, and Lelouch is surprised that he still has use of his former power.  
Lelouch then leaves the safe room. “Is everyone alright?” Cornella asks everyone present. She gets mixed replies, but most are terrified that Lelouch is alive. “Schneizel take care of everyone here, I have something that needs done.” She says.  
“As you wish, sister.” Schneizel replies.  
Cornelia exits the safe room, and sees Lelouch opening a suitcase. As she gets closer, she sees the white and gold mask. “So, you’re the other Zero?” She says.  
“It took you that long to figure it out?” Lelouch replies.  
“Why are you doing this, Lelouch?” She asks.  
“Zero needs to embrace his inner chaos, and be more like me, when I was Zero.” He says.  
“But Suz… Zero is not you. He is different than you, Lelouch.” Cornelia says.  
“That may be true, but Zero needs to be more like me, and not Kururugi.” Lelouch says as he puts the mask on. “Now I must be off. This is a rescue mission, after all.” He says as he puts the cape on and leaves.

Back in the lobby, C.C. and the others get out of the capsules, and as the dust clears, Stephanie and Connor’s duplicates are surprised at the sight of four Zeros. “Four Zeros! Three of you are imposters and you will be dealt with.” Stephanie says, as she draws Cornelia’s pistol and points it at one of the three Zeros in front of her. She is that shocked when she feels a knife being pressed to her neck.  
“I’ll spare your life if you tell me where he is.” Morgan says to Stephanie.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about.” She replies.  
“He’s behind the desk!” Cyrus shouts to Morgan, as he hears Stephanie’s thoughts.  
“Shoot him!” Stephanie says as she feels the knife being removed from her neck. She turns around, trying to shoot Zero in the back, but is surprised to see that he is already at the desk.  
“Connor! Oh Connor, what have they done to you.” Morgan says as he sees the state that Connor is in. “Easy there Connor we’ll get you out of this mess.” He says, getting up. As he gets up he sees that Connor’s duplicates are aiming at him.  
“I never thought that you and Cyrus would do something like this, Morgan.” Stephanie says, as she figured out who two of the Zeros are. “I presume that Allison is with you? She would have helped us if she were here.” She adds, turning around, facing the three Zeros. “Why not unmask yourselves, so as to make it easier for us all.” She adds. They then hear Connor cry out in pain.

Meanwhile in Zero’s quarters, Suzaku hears the door open and looks to see two people enter his quarters. “This has to Zero’s quarters.” One of the duplicates says.  
“What makes you say that? This could be anyone’s room.” The other says. “Wait, Zero’s here, in the embassy?” He says, as he sees Zero’s outfit set out on the center table.  
“If he’s out of his suit, then he could be with the rest of them, in the safe room.” The first one says. “Let’s try to gather as much information on Zero as we can.” He adds as he heads for the communication terminal.  
“This is so cool.” The other says, as he picks up Zero’s mask and puts it on.  
“Stop fooling around.” The first one says, as he looks over his shoulder and sees the other wearing Zero’s mask. “We have a job to do.”  
“With the state of this room, it seems that only one person is needed to search it. No way! It’s Zero’s sword!” The other says, as he removes the mask and heads over to the Requiem Blade. He then heads over to where the sword is mounted, places the mask down and takes the sword off of the wall. “This is awesome, don’t you think?” He asks the other, who is searching around the terminal.  
“Put it back, before you break something.” The first guard says. “What have we here?” He says, as he spots a book tucked away in a corner. “Could this be what we need, in order to know who Zero might be?” He says as he brings the book out to the center table. The other guard places the sword back on the wall mount, and heads over to look at the book.  
Suzaku heads over to his sword and takes it off of the wall. With the sword in hand he heads over to the center table and impales one of the guards, which disappears after being killed. The remaining guard hears the other die, and draws his rifle. “Where are you?” He says as he sees the sword floating in mid air. He backs up and sees the sword move. “This isn’t a levitating geass. So that puts you there.” He says as he takes aim at where Suzaku is most likely standing.  
Suzaku dodges as the guard fires the rifle, but gets hit in the shoulder. Before the guard can get a second shot off, Suzaku kills the guard, which vanishes. He lays the sword down and grasps at his left shoulder. “Damn. There goes my cover.” He says, wincing in pain and seeing blood run down his invisible body. ‘I’ve made my move, time to proceed with the rest of the plan.’ He thinks to himself as he wraps the scarf around his shoulder, and gets dressed. Before he can fully redress, he hears voices approaching his quarters. He rushes over to his private quarters, just as the main door opens.  
“I swear I heard…” One of the new arrivals starts, but stops as he catches a glimpse of the tails of Zero’s suit pass the threshold. “I think I just saw Zero.” He says.  
“Really? Didn’t they say he was in Fuji?” The other asks.  
“They must have lied, besides Zero doesn’t have his mask on right now.” The first guard says. “I’ll enter that room and find Zero. You shoot him if he sneaks out.” He adds as he prepares his rifle. When Suzaku sees the soldier enter the room, his order to live activates and he draws his pistol and takes aim. The soldier hears the pistol and looks in the direction of the sound, just to get shot and vanish. The other soldier hears the gunshot and prepares to advance to the room, but stops when he sees Zero exit the room.  
“So that’s your geass.” The soldier says as he sees Zero without his mask, gloves, and cape on. Suzaku then raises his pistol and aims at the soldier and shoots before the soldier has a chance to react.  
“Time to see how things are going in the lobby.” He says as he finishes dressing and heads for the lobby.

Back in the lobby, after hearing Connor cry out in pain, Morgan sees him thrashing around and tears streaming across his face. “What have they done?” He says to himself.  
“You there, how many are left?” She asks one of the duplicates.  
“Twenty-one, Stephanie?” The soldier replies, after sensing the other duplicates.  
“Who else knew about this?” She says to the three Zeros. “Who else is in here!” She shouts, taking off her shades. Allison seeing this takes action and opens the mask’s eye port, and tries to take on the form of Stephanie, but stops as Stephanie locks eyes with her. “I never knew that the mask could do that, but I thank you for giving me control of your body. Now time to see who all of you really are.” She says as she forces Allison to remove her mask.  
“You’ll never know who Zero really is.” Allison says as her mask is removed.  
“I beg to differ, Allison. There is only one more Zero here to unmask, because Morgan is over there with Connor, and Cyrus is right there.” Stephanie says, indicating both of them. “Now, remove Zero’s mask.” She says as she controls Allison.  
“I’m sorry Zero.” Allison says as she removes C.C.’s mask.  
“This can’t be. We were told that you weren’t Zero.” Stephanie says as she sees C.C.  
“And you’re right. I am not Zero. He is.” C.C. says indicating Lelouch as he returns to the lobby. Stephanie and the remaining soldiers turn to face Lelouch as he enters the lobby.  
“You aren’t Zero! What are you playing at.” Stephanie says, starting to get flustered.  
“I thought I made it clear on the day of my exile, that Zero is more than just one person. That he is an idea, a symbol.” Lelouch says.  
“I’ve had enough of this. Shoot him and take his mask off.” Stephanie orders the duplicates.  
“Yes, ma'am!” They respond as they take aim. As they shoot Lelouch, Stephanie doesn’t hear any of the others scream.  
“Someone take his mask off, quick. I want to know who Zero was.” She orders, as Lelouch falls to the ground. As one of the soldiers approaches Lelouch, he starts to laugh.  
“Do you not know what an idea is? An idea is unkillable.” Lelouch says, getting up. The soldiers take aim once again. “I may not be Zero, but you messed with the wrong demon.” He says as he extends his right arm into the air and snaps his fingers. A red light encompasses Lelouch, and where stood the white Zero, now stands Lelouch in his full emperors robes.  
“It can’t be, you died.” Stephanie says.  
“Died, hardly. I… You!” Lelouch says as he spots Zero enter the lobby. Stephanie and the soldiers turn to face Zero.  
“Now we have the man of the hour. Kill him.” Stephanie orders.  
Morgan hears the order and tries to get Connor to deactivate his geass. “Connor, snap out of it! Look at me!” He says as he takes his mask off. With Connor not responding, and little time left to spare, Morgan slaps Connor across the face. Connor open his eyes and catches a brief glimpse of Morgan. “That’s it, look at me, hear my voice. Connor snap out of it.” Morgan says trying to calm Connor down. Connor takes in the sight he is seeing and deactivates his geass, causing the soldiers to vanish. “Let me get you out of those bonds.” He says to his heterochromatic friend.  
“Th-Th-Thank you, Morgan.” Connor says as his binds are removed.  
“It’s good to see you‘re safe” Morgan says hugging Connor.  
“Looks like I have to do everything myself!” Stephanie says as she aims the pistol at Zero. Morgan sees this and activates his geass, preparing to save Zero, but sees Lelouch rushing towards Stephanie and deactivates his geass, when Lelouch is close enough to her. Before She can fire, Stephanie is sent flying to the ground as Lelouch spin kicks her. Zero heads over to Stephanie and offers to help her up. “Why are you helping me?” She asks.  
“We wish to see the end of the misuse of geass. Your leader has corrupted you, and you let it take control of you. The others have left it behind them, you should too.” Zero replies.  
“Our director promises a better world for all of us!” She says refusing Zero’s help, and getting up by herself. It’s at this moment that she sees a bloodstain on Zero’s left shoulder, and punches him. Zero then gasps in pain, falling to his knees grasping his shoulder. Stephanie then removes Zero’s mask. “I’ve done it! I’ve revealed who Zero really is!” She says. She then hears Cyrus and Allison gasp in surprise, and she looks at Zero and doesn’t see his face.  
Lelouch sees Suzaku trying really hard not to pass out from the sheer amount of pain he’s in, then he hears someone approaching from the direction of the saferoom. When he sees Cornelia, he moves out of the way of her line of sight of Stephanie. “There is no saving you. You have proven that you cannot see past your own blindness.” Lelouch says to Stephanie. She turns to face Lelouch just as Cornelia shoots her. She falls to her knees, dropping the mask, and then falls over dead.  
“Stephanie!” Connor cries out, as he sees her get shot. He tries to head over to her side, but Morgan is preventing him. “Let me go, Morgan.” He says.  
“Connor, she brought this upon herself. Help us, Connor. Help us stop M.M.” Morgan says restraining Connor.  
Connor then looks at Morgan and understands, but changes when he realizes what has happened. “Alistair needs to know what happened here.”  
“He doesn’t need to know everything.” Morgan replies.  
Lelouch heads over to Suzaku, grabbing his mask and putting it back on him, before he passes out.”Reckless as ever.” He says as he catches Zero. He then snaps his fingers and returns to his Zero outfit, without any damage on it. He then hoists Zero over his shoulder and slowly makes his way to Zero’s quarters.  
“Is he really the emperor? I mean, he died but… Things are starting to make sense.” Cyrus says.  
“What do you mean Cyrus?” Allison asks.  
“It explains why C.C. is with the professor, and the professor may not really be a Black Knight.” Cyrus says. Morgan and Connor approach the others, while Cornelia heads for Zero’s quarters.  
“You are quick to realize my role.” C.C. says. “Lelouch was Zero, but the Black Knights turned on him. After he killed his father, he was nearing completion of the goal he set out to accomplish. He tasked Zero to kill him and save the world.” She explains.  
“But does that mean that Zero is…” Allison starts, but C.C. interrupts.  
“If you know Zero’s identity, you must keep it secret.” C.C. says interrupting Allison. “As you saw, Zero is an idea, he has always existed, but became personified during the First Rebellion.” She adds.

In Zero’s quarters, Lelouch sets Zero on one of the couches and catches his breath. “I need to get better at this.” He says. He then sees Zero stirring back to consciousness.  
“Damn, that hurt.” Zero swears as he feels the pain in his shoulder. “How did I get in my quarters?” He asks after seeing the change of scenery.  
“You can thank me later. What’s this?” Lelouch says as he spots the book on the center table.  
“What? Oh, that. It’s memories back before we became Zero.” Suzaku replies as he sees Lelouch look through the book. Lelouch removes his mask and smiles.  
“Those were innocent times. Some of these are rather recent. Nunnally looks so happy.” Lelouch says as he looks through the book and finds pictures of Nunnally on Jeremiah’s orange farm.  
“Those were taken the day Guilford got his sight back. Nunnally had fun there, being away from the embassy, and feeling free from the pressures of the embassy.” Suzaku replies.  
“Now back to you. Let’s get you healed up.” Lelouch says, removing the glove on his right hand. He then removes Suzaku’s suit and inspects the injury. “This may hurt you as much as it will hurt me.” He says.  
“What do you…” Suzaku starts, but yells in pain as Lelouch grabs his shoulder. After a while the pain in Suzaku’s shoulder subsides, and Lelouch lets go of Suzaku’s shoulder and grabs his own shoulder and groans in pain. “Lelouch, are you alright?” He asks concerned.  
“I’m fine, I just transfered the injury from you to me.” He replies as the pain subsides. “Now let’s meet up with the others.” He adds, putting his glove back on.  
“Lelouch, is my geass still active?” Suzaku asks as he removes his mask.  
“I thought it would have deactivated when you passed out.” Lelouch responds as he sees Suzaku’s geass encompassed left eye. “It’s still active, why do you want to know?” He asks.  
Suzaku deactivates his geass and heads over to his private quarter. Lelouch follows and sees Suzaku grab a journal. “Now, what is that for?” Lelouch asks.  
“This is a journal that I’ve written in after all of my uses of geass. I don’t know how many uses, nor how long each use has to be before I can’t deactivate my power.” He says.  
They then hear the door open. “Zero, Lelouch.” Cornelia calls as she enters the room and sees the open door of Zero’s private quarter and heads towards it. “Zero, you are on your feet.” Cornelia says as she sees Suzaku standing up.  
“Thanks to Lelouch. What brings you here, Cornelia.” Suzaku asks.  
“I came here for Lelouch.” She answers. “Lelouch, you told everyone here that you are alive. Why did you do that?” She asks Lelouch.  
“The hatred I cast upon myself has dissipated, and I was called the Demon Emperor after all. I do have a plan that will remove the threat I pose to the world, but it will only work if the situations leading up to that point in time work out.” Lelouch responds.  
“What is it that you have planned?” She asks. “How is it that you are going to die, again?” She says, after realizing what Lelouch meant.  
“Zero and I will die. But it will only happen if we stop the Geass Order from destroying my world.” He replies. “Now Zero, get dressed, we have a message to send.” He says to Suzaku. Suzaku then gets into the full outfit, replacing the bloodstained scarf with a clean one, and Lelouch places his mask back on. When fully attired, both Zeros head back to the lobby and meet up with C.C. and the others.  
“I just can’t believe she’s dead. No one really got along with her, but still.” Connor says as he starts to cry.  
“There, there Connor. You were the more important one to save. I couldn’t imagine living without you.” Morgan says hugging Connor.  
“Alright you four, I have a message to send to M.M.” Lelouch says. Suddenly a phone starts to ring. “Who’s phone is that?” Lelouch asks.  
“That’s Stephanie’s!” Connor says. He then separates himself from Morgan, and searches for Stephanie’s phone. When he finally gets it, he sees Alistair’s name on the caller ID. “It’s Alistair! What do I tell him?” He asks.  
“Tell him that your mission failed, and that Stephanie died. Also mention that Morgan, Cyrus, and Allison helped you escape.” Lelouch says.  
“Got it.” Connor replies. “Alistair.” He says, answering the phone.  
“Connor, where’s Stephanie?” Alistair asks.  
“Bad news, Alistair. The attack failed and Stephanie lost her life. Morgan and the others helped me escape, and I grabbed Stephanie’s phone before we left.” Connor replies.  
“Somewhat believable. No matter, I am tired of these failures! Was the white Zero, or the new knightmare there?” Alistair asks.  
“New knightmare?” Connor asks.  
“Nevermind. I’ll take this matter into my own hands. Rendezvous with the Order on Kamine Island when you get the chance. We will strike Zero and remove him from interfering with the director.” Alistair says.  
“When will you be arriving?” Connor asks.  
“Tomorrow.” Alistair replies and hangs up.  
“What now? We have Alistair to deal with, as well as the Order.” Connor says.  
“What is Alistair’s geass?” Zero asks.  
“He can tell the truth apart from lies.” Allison replies.  
“He really hates it when anyone lies to him. And if you’re…” Cyrus says indicating Lelouch.  
“I thought my death was well planned out. After all, I did vanish off of the face of the earth for two years.” Lelouch replies. “We’ll need a way to make him see the light, and as to why we lie.” He adds.


	10. Alistair's Torment

The next day, at the Black Knight’s Academy, Lelouch’s Class is about to begin. “Now, before we begin, would anyone like to try their hand against me in a game of chess?” Lelouch asks. “As I can see, some of you had some practice yesterday.” He says as he resets the board. “I’d like to see if that has improved your performance.”  
“Cyrus, go and give it another try.” Morgan says to Cyrus. “We know more about him than any of the others.” He whispers.  
“I can’t go up against a tactical mastermind like him. He would beat me before I even realized it.” Cyrus says.  
“I don’t see what the big deal is. He has to have a weakness, or some kind of flaw that can give you the advantage.” Allison says. Then they see a student stand up and head over to the center desk. Lelouch and the student both take a seat and the game begins, and soon ends with Lelouch the winner. Suddenly someone’s phone starts ringing, and everyone looks around for the source of the sound.  
“That’s mine.” Lelouch says, as he grabs his phone. “Nunnally?” He says, as he sees the name on the phone. “Yes, Nunnally. I’m sorry but I’m in the middle of class.” Lelouch answers.  
“I’m sorry to bother you Lelouch, but this will be just a moment of your time.” Nunnally says.  
“Go on.” Lelouch replies.  
“I told a friend of mine, on the student council, that you are an expert at chess, and he would like to play you in a game. That is, if you’re interested, of course.” She says.  
“I’d love to. I can be there after my class is done. I can’t say no to a challenge after all.” Lelouch says and hangs up.  
“You’ve never told us about your family, professor.” A student says.  
“And I don’t have to. But since you are curious, I’ll tell you.” Lelouch says. “I am the eldest, of the three of us. My brother, Rolo, is the middle, but he passed away two years ago. And my sister, Nunnally, is the youngest. She shares the same birthday as Rolo, although they’re a year apart. Nunnally and I are all that is left of our family.” He says. “Now back to the lesson at hand. Everyone here should be familiar with the next event in the rebellion, correct?”  
“Narita?” Another student asks.  
“No, not Narita. The next event I will teach you is what happened at Lake Kawaguchi, during the hotel jacking. Now, tell me the forces that were present there, bonus if you can name the commanders.” Lelouch says. He sees the students raise their hands and picks three of them.  
“The Black Knights, lead by Zero.” The first student answers.  
“Britannia, lead by Princess Cornelia.” The second answers.  
“The Japanese Liberation Front, lead by Kusakabe.” Cyrus answers.  
“Correct, all of you. Cyrus, good job knowing what JLF stood for. Now does anyone know why Cornelia hesitated to attack?” Lelouch says, as the students take a seat.  
“It was a hotel jacking, so there were hostages. She must have wanted to avoid injuring the hostages.” Another student replies.  
“Correct, but one of these hostages was very dear to her. Three of them were friends of mine.” Lelouch says.  
The students start to discuss who Cornelia would want to save. “Euphemia li Britannia.” Cyrus calls out.  
“Correct. If Euphemia wasn’t there, Cornelia would have attacked the hotel, regardless of any casualties to the hostages. That is why Zero chose to intervene. As the enemy of Britannia, he knew the weaknesses of most of the commanders. Zero exploited this in his favor, and the Black Knights entered the hotel.” Lelouch says as he heads over to the display and indicates the positions. “Once inside, the JLF wanted to speak with Zero, and Zero ordered the Black Knights to lay explosives on the supports.” He adds. He then groans in pain and clutches at his left eye.  
“Professor, are you alright?” Some of the students ask, as they see Lelouch in pain.  
“I’m fine, it’ll pass.” He says, reassuring the class. “So he’s reached this point” He says to himself. He then recovers and continues the lesson until the class ends. Cyrus, Morgan, and Allison remain in the classroom, and Lelouch sees that they have not left. “Shouldn’t you three be heading to your next class?”  
“Yes, but we have the issue with Alistair to discuss.” Cyrus replies.  
“That, and your sister is the Empress?” Morgan says.  
“Technically speaking, yes. But at this moment, she is Nunnally Lamperouge. And the next question is going to be about Rolo.” Lelouch says.  
“Of course. We’ve never heard of a Rolo vi Britannia.” Allison replies.  
“He was a stand in for Nunnally, when she was taken from me. Emperor Charles used his geass on me, and after that, Rolo was my brother.” Lelouch says. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a chess game to attend to. But first, I’ll be changing into something a little bit more casual.” He says as he leaves the room and heads to his office, with the others following him. Lelouch enters the room while the others wait outside.  
“I’ll get Connor. We’ll need him when we confront Alistair.” Morgan says as he heads for the dorms.  
“Morgan!” Cyrus calls out, but Morgan is already gone. “What do you think he meant by that?” He asks Allison.  
“Not sure. Do you really want the professor to meet Alistair? He’ll know something is off when he can’t tell if he’s lying or telling the truth.” Allison replies.  
“When do you think he would have been ready for code?” C.C. asks, as Lelouch enters the room.  
“He would need it sooner, rather than later.” Lelouch replies.  
“He is similar to us, in the fact that he cannot die. He can only age, and even then he would look the same, if anyone could see him, that is.” C.C. says. She then sees Lelouch strip out of his uniform, seeing the horizontal scar across his chest. “Going somewhere?” She asks as Lelouch gets dressed, in the outfit he wore when shopping with Shirley.  
“Nunnally called, and a friend of hers challenged me to a chess game.” He replies. “I want you to check in with Zero. He’ll need someone to help him, since he has his geass permanently active.” He says.  
“So, he’s getting closer to code. Very well, I’ll be with him, although it should be you.” She says. C.C. then gets up and heads for the door. “I hope you’re happy, Lelouch. We’re finally going our own ways.”  
“For now, C.C., for now.” He replies, as C.C. leaves the room and heads for the embassy. Lelouch then leaves his office and sees Cyrus and Allison waiting for him. “Why aren’t you in class?” He asks them.  
“We want to stop Alistair, and we’ll need your help.” Allison replies.  
“You’re a tactical genius, so you could come up with a plan to change his mind about M.M.” Cyrus says.  
“Fine. But I’m not helping you if Villetta gets mad at you.” Lelouch responds.  
“Hey, thanks for waiting!” Morgan calls, as he and Connor approach. “Well, let’s go. Let’s confront Alistair.” Morgan says.

Meanwhile at the embassy, Gino approaches and sees the damage to the front of the building being repaired. “What happened here?” He asks one of the workers.  
“There was an attack on the embassy. Thankfully no one got hurt.” The worker replies.  
“Why did this not make news?” He asks.  
“You’ll have to speak with one of the ambassadors about that.” The worker replies. Gino then enters the embassy and is greeted by Cornelia.  
“Ace Weinberg, what brings you here. Is Kallen not accompanying you?” Cornelia greets.  
“I came here to speak with Zero. Kallen is busy taking care of young Naoto, since her mother is running errands.” Gino replies. “What happened here, and why did it not make news?” He asks.  
“There was an attack on the embassy, but Zero quickly took care of it. It didn’t make news because we didn’t want to worry Nunnally of our well being.” She replies. “Zero is in his quarters, Gino.”  
“Thank you, Cornelia.” Gino says, and heads for Zero’s quarters. “I’ve got nothing to report on about Lelouch. He never did take me to one of his underground matches. No, Lelouch is the enemy of the world.” Gino says to himself as he heads to Zero’s quarters. As he reaches the door, he hears Zero cry out in pain, followed by something crashing to the ground. Gino enters the room to see what has happened, and is faced with Zero, unmasked, bent over clutching at his left eye. “Zero?” He asks.  
Zero then looks up and sees Gino. “Gino?” Suzaku says and falls back as he tries to back up.  
Gino is shocked when he finally lays eyes on Zero’s face. “Suzaku? I… We all thought you died on the Damocles.” He says.  
“Gino, I can’t die. It’s what I seek, but am always denied.” Suzaku says. Gino walks up to Suzaku and helps him up. Suzaku then takes a seat in one of the couches as Gino picks up his mask, and sees that the visor is cracked.  
“Suzaku, what happened?” Gino asks.  
“I’m not entirely sure. My geass may have grown is strength.” Suzaku replies. “Wait. Can you still see me?” He asks.  
“Of course I can. Why do you ask?” Gino replies.  
“I was afraid that my geass may have become permanently active. Yesterday was the longest I had it active for a while, and with what Lelouch did, I’m not sure what is happening now?” Suzaku replies.  
“What did Lelouch do?” Gino asks.  
“I got shot in the shoulder, and after the incident Lelouch transplaced my injury to him. So I’m not sure if I used my geass too much, or if Lelouch sparked this to happen.” Suzaku replies. He then sees Gino’s expression change, to that of shock.  
“Suzaku, you… you’re fading.” Gino says, as Suzaku’s left eye becomes encompassed with geass, and he starts to fade. Suzaku then panics and heads to his private quarter and looks at himself in the mirror.  
“No! It can’t be.” Suzaku says as he sees just the Zero outfit in the mirror. Gino enters the room and sees Suzaku on his knees, crying.  
“Suzaku, it’s alright.” Gino says, trying to reassure him.  
“It is not alright. Look at me. I’m a ghost now.” Suzaku says, looking at Gino.  
“Isn’t this what Lelouch wanted to prove. That Zero is an idea. I was told that he was Zero, but I never believed it, because when I joined the Black Knights, he was the Emperor of Britannia.” Gino says, seeing tears run down where Suzaku’s face would be.  
“That may be so, but I am not ready to fade. I may be Zero, but I am still Suzaku.” Suzaku replies. They then hear the door open, and Gino checks who entered the room and sees C.C.  
When C.C. enters the room, she sees Zero’s mask, cracked, on the center table. “Zero, I know your pain.” She says as she picks up the mask and holds it close.  
“C.C., what brings you here?” Gino asks. C.C. then turns and is surprised to see Gino in Zero’s quarters.  
“Gino.” She says as she sees Gino in Zero’s private quarter. “So you know who Zero is as well.”  
“I’m sure that I’ll be the last to know Zero’s identity, C.C.” Gino replies. Suzaku then steps out of his private quarter and heads over to one of the couches and takes a seat.  
“Zero, I know this is hard for you, it is hard for all of us when our geass gets to this stage. But you are a fighter, and you will find a way around this. If Lelouch could do it, then you can too.” C.C. says as she hugs Suzaku.  
“C.C., why are you here? You were always by Lelouch’s side, so why are you by mine?” Suzaku asks as C.C. releases him.  
“Lelouch saw it better if I was by your side, after all he is rather busy with events that are happening today.” She replies.  
“Alistair.” Suzaku says as he remembers what happened yesterday.  
“Lelouch will be going to a chess match at Ashford Academy. We can meet him there and discuss it with him.” C.C. says. “Gino, I think it’s best if you don’t come along.” She says to Gino.  
“Any reason why? Oh…” He says as he sees C.C.’s expression. “I understand. I’d like to see one of Lelouch’s chess matches though?” He says as he leaves the room. Suzaku then procures a spare mask from his private quarter, and he and C.C. prepare to leave the embassy.

When Alistair arrives in Japan, he removes his headphones and looks around. “Too many lies, that the truth is hidden.” He says to himself.  
“Hey, Alistair!” Cyrus shouts as he spots him.  
“Cyrus, what are you doing here?” Alistair says, adjusting his shades, as Cyrus and the others approach.  
“You said that you would be arriving, so we decided to show you around. Also, we wanted to introduce you to a friend we made at the academy.” Morgan replies, indicating Lelouch.  
“And who are you?” Alistair asks Lelouch.  
“Lelouch Lamperouge, and I’m their professor.” Lelouch replies. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He says, extending his left hand. Confused by Lelouch, Alistair reluctantly shakes his hand. “Now that we’ve met, I have a chess match to go to.” He says as he turns and heads away.  
“Professor, can we come with you? I’d like to see how to beat you in that chess project.” Cyrus asks.  
“Very well, come along if you wish. It won’t be easy to beat me in chess.” Lelouch replies as he beacons the others to follow.  
“What just happened?” Alistair says to himself, as he sees the others follow Lelouch. He then catches up to the group and they head for Ashford Academy.

When they arrive at Ashford, Lelouch takes a deep breath. “I haven’t been here for some time now. It’ll be nice to see how things have changed.” He says as he and the others enter the campus grounds, and head for the clubhouse.  
As they traverse the school grounds, Milly sees the group and is about to head over to them, until she sees Lelouch. “Is that… Lelouch?” She asks herself.  
“Wait, where?” Rivalz asks Milly.  
“There, with that group.” Milly says, pointing in Lelouch’s direction.  
“I thought he died. Maybe it’s just someone that looks like him.” Rivalz says as he sees Lelouch.  
“Well, I’m going to find out. You can come, if you want to.” She says as she heads for the clubhouse, with Rivalz right behind her.  
“I was vice president of the student council, when I went to school here. My sister is waiting for us, so let’s enter.” Lelouch says to the group as he opens the door and enters the building.  
“Lelouch!” Nunnally calls as she sees Lelouch enter the clubhouse, and rushes towards him.  
“Nunnally!” He says, as Nunnally hugs him. Alistair wonders around the clubhouse entrance, while the others talk amongst themselves.  
“Who are these people?” Nunnally asks, noticing the five others with Lelouch.  
“Friends of mine. They are also students of mine.” Lelouch answers. “They’re friend just arrived and we are going to show him around Tokyo.” He says, indicating Alistair.  
“Nunnally, is that your brother?” A voice asks.  
“Yes, Ryan.” She answers the voice. “Come on, Lelouch.” She says, leading the way. Lelouch and the others follow Nunnally to the council room and enter with her.  
“You must be Lelouch? Nunnally has mentioned you before, and I hope you live up to your reputation.” Ryan says, sitting down in front of a chess board, laid out on the main table.  
“Your Lelouch? My, you’re handsome.” Amanda says. Lelouch then takes a seat in front of Ryan, with Cyrus, Morgan, and Allison watching the board with intent.  
“That may be so, but I’m more devilish than you think.” Lelouch replies.  
“Amanda, leave him alone. You don’t have to hit on him, while you have others chasing you.” Taylor says.  
“Oh, but still.” Amanda dreamily replies. Alistair then heads over to Miles, who is busy working at his computer.  
“Why are they watching the game like this?” Ryan asks Lelouch, as the game begins.  
“I have tasked them, and the rest of my class to beat me at chess. If you are as good as you think you are, then we’ll give them an advantage.” Lelouch replies.  
“What is it that you teach, Lelouch?” Ryan asks.  
“Strategy and tactics. Chess just happens to be the safer alternative to war. I am teaching my students what happened during the Black Rebellions.” Lelouch replies.  
“Couldn’t they just learn that from the museum. I hear that it’s rather accurate, in regards to the Rebellion.” Ryan says.  
“It is, but I go even more in depth with the battles. So in depth in fact, that it’ll sound like I was at all of the battles.” Lelouch says.  
“What are you working on?” Alistair asks Miles. Miles jumps when he hears Alistair.  
“Sorry, but it’s, uh, classified.” Miles replies.  
“Really?” Alistair asks.  
“Afraid so. Only three, uh… four people know” Miles stammers.  
“And who would they be?” Alistair asks.  
“Nina Einstein, Zero, and myself. Zero said that he would tell someone else, but I don’t know who.” Miles replies. Alistair sees the simulations that are being run on the computer, and walks away until he heads out of the room. Allison sees Alistair leave the room and follows after him.  
“Alistair, what’s wrong?” She asks as she catches up to him.  
“How do they know?” He says.  
“Cyrus asked the same thing. I don’t know how they know, but they wish to stop it, Alistair.” Allison replies.  
“Your professor, what can you tell me about him? Why can’t I tell if he’s lying or not?” He asks.  
“Professor Lamperouge?” She asks. “He is, or was, a Black Knight spy.” She replies.  
“Second hand information. You are not at all sure of his role. Unless you’re saying this to distract me, because you are lying about his name.” Alistair says. “Who is he?” He asks.  
“You know, Alistair, this is why we don’t like talking with you. You are always pressing for the truth, and you manipulate others until you finally don’t hear a lie.” Allison says.  
“Is something wrong?” Nunnally asks, as she exits the room and enters the hallway.  
“No, Nunnally. I think I resolved the problem.” Allison replies. “Come on, Alistair, let’s see how the chess game is going.” She says to Alistair. The three of them return to the room.  
“Checkmate.” Lelouch says.  
“I’m impressed. Your sister was right, you are an expert.” Ryan says.  
“You almost had him though.” Cyrus says.  
“If you had something on the line, you may have beaten me.” Lelouch says. Cyrus and Morgan look at the professor, amazed at what he said.  
“What do you mean, Lelouch?” Ryan asks.  
“I used to gamble. Nunnally may have told you.” He replies.  
“So, if I made a wager, do you think I would have won?” Ryan asks.  
“Depends on what you were betting. You would be under a lot more pressure, that I know for sure.” Lelouch replies. They then hear the door open. “Now if you don’t mind, I have something to attend to.” Lelouch says, getting up and turning around. When he turns around and sees who entered the room, he blanches when Milly and Rivalz see him.  
“I don’t know about you, Rivalz, but I think that’s Lelouch.” Milly says as they see him. Lelouch then regains his composure and ushers them outside of the room.  
“Geez, Lelouch, that was rude.” Rivalz says, as he and Milly are pushed out of the room.  
“What are you doing here?” Lelouch asks them.  
“I’m the principal, and Rivalz is my fiance. We should be asking you what you are doing here.” Milly responds.  
“We saw you die, two years ago.” Rivalz says.  
“Really, I must have been somewhere else.” Lelouch says.  
“So that wasn’t you that died?” Milly asks.  
“And how did you get so strong. We’ve known you for years, Lelouch, and you never could do anything physical.” Rivalz says.  
“Times have changed, and…” Lelouch starts, but blanches again when he sees Zero and C.C. arrive. “Now I wish I really did die.” He says to himself. Milly and Rivalz turn to see what has made Lelouch so shocked, and they see Zero and C.C.  
“Zero, what are you doing here?” Milly asks. Nunnally then enters the hallway, and sees Zero.  
“Milly, aren’t we holding a festival tomorrow?” Nunnally asks.  
“Why, yes we are. I want this one to be the best one Ashford Academy holds. There wasn’t one last year, and the two before were mediocre.” Milly replies. “Why do you ask.”  
“I’d like to invite former council members here for the festival.” Nunnally replies.  
“Then that means we need to contact…” She says, counting all of the former members on her hand. “Lelouch do you know what happened to Rolo?” She asks.  
“He passed away two years ago.” Lelouch replies somberly.  
“I’m sorry to hear that. The two of you were very close.” She says. “Now, Lelouch, I will have all sorts of things planned for you during the festival. And you cannot back your way out of this obligation.” She says, and turns to leave. “Oh, and Zero, I’d like you to be present as well.” She says and leaves, with Rivalz right behind her.  
“What have I gotten myself into?” Lelouch says to himself.  
“Now what about the issue at hand?” Zero asks.  
“Issue, what issue?” Nunnally asks.  
“Alistair. The blond guy with the shades. He is here is discover Zero’s identity. We need a way to stop him and sever his ties with the Geass Order.” Lelouch says.  
“Geass Order, then what is his geass?” Nunnally asks.  
“He can tell if someone is lying or telling the truth.” Lelouch replies.  
“Then take him to the Black Knight’s Museum. Museums are usually truthful, but some of the information is sometimes altered. He might not like the experience, but you can plan something around it, Lelouch.” Nunnally says.  
Lelouch ponders this for a moment. “Nunnally, you might be onto something.” Lelouch says, after he has come up with a plan.  
“Glad to help my big brother. Shall I inform your friends about this.” Nunnally says.  
“Yes, tell them that we will go to the museum.” Lelouch says. Nunnally then enters the room. “Zero, I want you and C.C. to prepare some Zero outfits. We’ll show Alistair what Zero really is.” Lelouch says. Zero and C.C. depart. Morgan and the others enter the hallway, and he catches a glimpse of Zero and stops time around Alistair.  
“Why was Zero here?” Morgan asks Lelouch.  
“I just told him my plan. When we get to the museum, the four of you will leave Alistair with me as you and the others meet up with C.C. Tell them that when you separate from us.” Lelouch says. Morgan then deactivates his geass, and they proceed to the museum.

When Lelouch and the others arrive at the museum, Alistair groans in disgust. “I hate museums. They’re always full of inaccuracies, and it disgusts me.” Alistair says.  
“Alistair, this museum is very accurate, almost spot on.” Cyrus says. They then enter the museum and start at the Shinjuku exhibit.  
“Hey you guys this way. We’ve already seen this the night they finished the museum.” Morgan says as he splits off from the group. “Come on, Connor.” He says, as Cyrus and Allison follow.  
“Should we follow them?” Alistair asks.  
“No need. Besides, you look like you could learn something here.” Lelouch replies.  
“Lelouch, how is it that you are on such good terms with them?” Alistair says. He then notices the purple glove on his right hand. “What is with the glove?” He asks.  
“I see great potential in them. Cyrus could be a general, or commander for the Black Knights. Allison could be part of the espionage section. Morgan has the potential to be a great knightmare pilot. I am not so sure about Connor, for I just met him recently.” Lelouch replies. “Now about the glove. During the Rebellion, I suffered an awful injury to my hand, so I cover it up to conceal the scar.” He adds. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asks, as he sees Alistair looking bewildered.  
“It’s nothing. Just… nothing. Let’s carry on then.” Alistair says as they proceed through the exhibit.  
“Morgan, what’s going on?” Cyrus asks.  
“Shouldn’t Connor be with Lelouch and Alistair? This is his first time here in the museum.” Allison replies.  
“This way.” Morgan says as he leads the group on. He then catches sight of C.C., and advances towards her.  
“C.C., what are you doing here?” Allison asks her.  
“The same as you. We’re here to save Alistair. Now take these.” She says as she hands them all suitcases. “You can find someplace covered to dress. Oh, Allison, what is the nature of your geass?” She says.  
“I can look like anyone I lay my eyes on. Why do you ask?” She replies.  
“Because part of the plan requires you to look like Alistair. Who is Zero?” She says.  
“If I have to look like Alistair, then I have to dress after I take on his appearance. As for your question, you should know that.” Allison replies.  
“True, I do. But what have you learned, from your dealings with Zero?” She asks.  
“He is no one.” Cyrus replies.  
“He is everyone.” Morgan says, realizing why they dressed as Zero for the embassy.  
“Correct, both of you.” C.C. says. “That is the nature of an idea. Zero is everyone and no one at the same time. Now get into position, we’ll lead Alistair to the lower levels.”  
“What is this?” Alistair asks, as they arrive at the refrain raids section of the museum.  
“I am not surprised you’ve never heard of refrain.” Lelouch says.  
“Refrain? What is it?” Alistair asks.  
“It is a substance that when injected, the user feels as if they are reliving a moment of their past. I almost took refrain once, but Kallen stopped me before I could do any damage to myself.” Lelouch replies. “Is there a moment in your life that you would like to revisit or relive?” He asks.  
“There are a few, yes.” Alistair replies.  
“The downside to refrain is that it is highly addictive.” Lelouch says.  
“That’s it! I’ve had enough, professor!” Alistair says, as he pins Lelouch to a wall. “I can’t tell if you’re lying to me, or if you speak the truth! So I’m going to find out why!” He says as he grabs Lelouch’s right hand, and prepares to remove his glove.  
“Isn’t that Zero?” Lelouch asks as he sees Zero. Alistair looks over and sees Zero, who walks off as he is spotted.  
“You can’t escape me Zero!” He says as he chases after Zero.  
Cyrus ducks into a corner before Alistair can see where he went. “Alright, Morgan. Your turn.” He says to Morgan.  
“On it.” Morgan says. He activates his geass and leaves the corner.  
“Where are you Zero?” Alistair calls out. He then hears the sound of a cape fluttering behind him, and he turns around. “There you are.” He says, as he advances on Zero, but before he can blink, Zero is gone. He turns back around as he hears footsteps getting away from him. He follows Zero, until he is deep within the archive, with crates stacked on top of eachother. Before he can catch Zero, Zero disappears.  
“Alright, Connor. Your turn.” Morgan says to Connor.  
“Just don’t leave me.” Connor replies.  
“I’ll be by your side the entire time. We only need four duplicates anyways.” Morgan replies. Connor then activates his geass and produces the four duplicates. Morgan activates his geass and moves three of the duplicates to other alcoves. When he finishes, he is panting from all the exertion he placed on his body.  
“Zero, show yourself!” Alistair calls out. “You can’t hide forever.” Then he sees Zero step out from the shadows.  
“I can hide as long as I want.” One of the duplicates says. Alistair turns around as he sees the other Zeros appear.  
“Lies, it’s all lies.” Alistair says.  
“Only one of us is the real Zero” Another duplicate says.  
“But you have to figure out which of us is the real one.” The third one says.  
“And even then, you won’t be any closer to knowing the truth.” The fourth says.  
“Do you have a good line of sight on Alistair?” Zero asks Allison.  
“I need to see his eyes before I can do anything. But this should keep him busy for a while.” Allison replies.  
Alistair approaches one of the Zeros and attempts to remove his mask. “Ah, but are you sure that I’m the real Zero?” The duplicate asks.  
“I have a one in four chance of getting this right.” Alistair says. He then lays hands on the mask, and the duplicate vanishes. He then sees a red glow in the distance, as Allison takes on the appearance of Alistair. “Found you!” He says as he advances to where he saw the glow.  
Morgan sees Alistair move on, and he activates his geass. “Allison, hurry up!” He shouts.  
Upon hearing Morgan, Allison dresses as Zero and steps out of her hiding place. “Ready!” She calls. Morgan deactivates his geass, and Alistair moves again.  
“Time to get to the lower levels.” Zero says to C.C.  
“You go on ahead, I’ll wait here for Lelouch.” C.C. says. Zero then climbs on top of the crates and heads for the lower levels.  
Alistair sees Zero up ahead and looks back to see the duplicates vanish. “So I really have you this time, Zero. The director will be pleased to hear that I have dealt with you. You will not stop the Order and our plans.” He says. He then sees Zero walk away, and he chases after him. Allison hears Alistair chase her and she runs until she reaches the door to the lower levels.  
Lelouch meets up with Cyrus. “He is not going to like this one bit.” Cyrus says.  
“Let’s get Morgan and Connor. Then we’ll see how much he hates this.” Lelouch says. They then go to where Morgan and Connor are, and see Connor holding Morgan.  
“Is he…” Cyrus asks, worried for his friend.  
“Exhausted. He has worked the hardest amongst all of us.” Connor replies. Cyrus breaths a sigh of relief. They then hear someone approaching.  
“Shall we make our way to Zero?” C.C. asks.  
“I would have thought you would have gone down with him?” Lelouch says.  
“I am nowhere near as physical as he is. You should get prepared, Lelouch.” C.C. says.  
“Of course. He also wants to know who the other Zero is.” Lelouch says. They then head for the lower levels, with Cyrus and Connor carrying Morgan.  
In the lower levels of the museum, Zero is first to arrive. He heads for cover when he hears one of the doors open forcefully, and sees Allison being chased by Alistair. He peers from his cover and watches the events unfold. “You have nowhere to go, Zero.” Alistair says, panting. He sees Zero panting, as he faces him.  
“It is you who has nowhere to go.” Allison says.  
“Enough games!” Alistair shouts as he tackles Allison, and pins her to the floor. Lelouch and the others enter the room, and when they see Allison pinned, Lelouch and C.C. split away from the group. Lelouch then snaps his fingers, and a red glow encompasses him. Alistair sees the room light up for just a moment and look over his shoulder and sees three Zeros behind him. “So that is your geass. You are a duplicator.” Alistair says, and starts to laugh. He then removes the pinned Zero’s mask, and is shocked to see his own face.  
“Don’t you understand, Alistair, Zero is more than just a single person.” Allison says.  
“Zero is an idea.” Connor says.  
“He is no one.” Cyrus says.  
“As well as everyone.” Morgan says. Suzaku, after hearing this, is touched, and smiles.  
“There is only one Zero, and none of you are Zero!” Alistair says.  
“We are all Zero.” All four of them say at the same time. Alistair, hearing this, is shocked and lets go of Allison.  
“Impossible! I will not tolerate your lies!” Alistair says.  
“Yet you know we are telling the truth.” Cyrus says. He, Morgan, and Connor remove their masks.  
“You set me up!” Alistair says. He then looks back at the Zero on the floor, and sees Allison looking back at him. “Why would you turn against the Order. M.M. gave us home, he gave us family, and he gave us power.” Alistair says.  
“Your director does not care for you, or your safety.” Lelouch says, as he and C.C. emerge from their cover.  
“No, you’re lying!” Alistair says.  
“Am I? You can’t tell if either of us is lying” Lelouch says. “Besides, do you know why people lie?” Lelouch says, with C.C. moving her hands, as if she were speaking.  
“People lie to hide the truth! Lies are what separates us. It’s the truth that brings us close.” Alistair answers.  
“You are wrong. We lie to protect others from the truth.” Lelouch says. “It is the truth that can separate people. The truth is a scary reality, and that is why we lie.” Lelouch says, as C.C. emotes.  
“You seem so sure of yourselves, yet you hide behind a mask. The world needs to know who you are, both of you.” Alistair says.  
“If everyone knows who we are, they will not believe that we are really Zero.” Lelouch says. “For as they said, Zero is an idea, he is no one and everyone.” Lelouch says, with C.C. emoting.  
“Why is it that you are not lying? But you aren’t telling the truth either.” Alistair says.  
“That’s because they are the last ones.” Allison says, getting up.  
“What do you mean, ‘last ones’?” Alistair asks.  
“They are the last coded alive.” Cyrus says.  
“That means… No, we’ve disproved it. She cannot be Zero. Allison you said it yourself, the real Zero arrived at the embassy when C.C. caught you.” Alistair says.  
“I did. But I didn’t mention who was with them.” She replies.  
“You lied to me, and I never detected it.” Alistair says.  
“I was told to leave out certain bits of information. So, no, I did not lie to you.” She replies.  
“Who told you to do this?” Alistair asks.  
“Zero, of course.” She says indicating both Zeros, who remove their masks. Alistair turns and faces Lelouch and C.C.  
Alistair then falls to his knees, and puts his hands to his eyes. “This is not supposed to happen. This was to be an easy task, and both of you made it so much more difficult. Zero is not here, is he?” Alistair says, on the verge of tears.  
“I think he has had enough.” Zero says as he approaches Alistair. Alistair looks up and sees Zero approaching him.  
“You’re not another falsifier, now, are you?” He asks.  
“I might be, I might not be. It all depends on how you want to view it.” Zero says. “I am Zero, yet I am not the original.” He says, removing his mask.  
“What they said was true.” Alistair says, as he sees nothing revealed behind the mask.  
“Yes, and I’m thankful for those words. We want to stop M.M. from destroying the world. He does not care for your well being, because he sent you here, to one of the sights of ground zero. When they return, all of us might be caught in parts of the past.” Zero says, putting his mask back on.  
“M.M. wants to create the perfect world. He didn’t tell us what he intends to do after this mission, but if it’s as you say, I’d rather die.” Alistair says.  
“Alistair! If you leave the Order, the whole world opens up for you.” Cyrus says.  
“You probably lied when you said all of that. Cyrus a general, Allison a spy, and Morgan an expert pilot.” Alistair says to Lelouch.  
“What I said was true. They have the potential, and leaving the Order will give them that.” Lelouch replies. Cyrus, Morgan, and Allison are all surprised to hear this. “What I want to know is what M.M. plans to do when he arrives in Japan?” Lelouch asks.  
“He, and most of the order aren’t arriving to the main island of Japan. He intends to rebuild the thought elevator on Kamine Island.” Alistair replies.  
“The only reason he would want to rebuild the thought elevator would be…” Lelouch starts.  
“To launch an invasion to kill Zero, if the FLEIJA returning does not work.” C.C. says.  
“Then we destroy the thought elevator and prevent his war from happening. Alistair, are you willing to help us save the world from M.M.?” Zero asks.  
“The world opens up if I leave the Order.” Alistair says. “M.M. has destroyed my life with geass. I don’t want him to do it to anyone else. I will help you stop him.” Alistair replies.  
“Good. Now we need to get to Kamine Island.” Lelouch says.


	11. Island of the Demon

Within the Geass Order’s stronghold, M.M. prepares to make a speech. “Warriors of geass, now is our time to strike. I will be leading a team to Kamine Island and we will rebuild the thought elevator. When we have finished, those of you who remain here, wait for my return from the gates of C’s world.” M.M. says. He then gathers his group for the reconstruction, and heads for the flagship.  
“Director.” Alistair says.  
“Yes, Alistair.” M.M. replies.  
“The assault on the Britannian embassy has failed.” Alistair reports.  
“All the more reason that we need this to work.” He replies.  
“Director, let me go to Japan and I’ll deal with Zero, and maybe I’ll get the others to return with me to Kamine Island.” Alistair asks.  
“I have been against sending you to Japan, but I see that you are determined to see the mission through. So be it, I will send you to Japan. When the task is done, meet us on Kamine Island.” M.M. replies.  
“Yes sir.” Alistair says, and then leaves to get ready for his trip. When M.M. and his team board the flagship, they prepare to set off for Kamine Island.  
“I will finally have the world in my hands again.” M.M. says. “I will finally have what has been denied to me for thousands of years.”

When they finally arrive at Kamine Island, M.M. orders some of the officers to remain on the ship if anything is to happen while they are on the ground. He and the rest of the squad then descend to the ground. “Split into three teams. Team one, secure the area and procure supplies, we may be here a while.” M.M. orders and the team departs to secure a base of operations outside of the cave. “Team two, you are in charge of reconstructing the thought elevator. Team three, you are in charge of restoring this shrine to its former glory.” He and the two teams head to the cave, and begin preparations.  
“Geez, this place is a mess.” One of the soldiers says.  
“What was Charles thinking? This is ancient technology.” Another says.  
“Nevermind that, just get team three above the cave.” M.M. says. Team three then climbs onto the platform that fell three years ago. One of the members of team two uses her geass and lifts the platform up to its former spot, while others use their geass to repair the columns.  
“This place has seen better days.” Another soldier says.  
“Yes it has. I remember the warlord who founded this spot, many centuries ago.” M.M. replies. The team then gets to work restoring the thought elevator. As progress is being made, M.M. steps to the platform before the gates of C’s world. He then looks up and is transported to the top of the shrine, and checks progress above ground.  
“Director, these ruins are in rather excellent condition, in regards to their age.” A soldier points out.  
“As to be expected. These shrines that are scattered across the world, were built by code bearers, and part of us is attached to these shrines. I happened to have added to the one in the area now called Arabia, which was built be the one who chose me.” M.M. says. “Japanese architecture is something else, compared to Babylonian that is.” He adds. “Zero, the end days approach, and you will not stop chaos this time.”

Lelouch and the others head for the Black Knight’s Academy. As they make their way to the academy, they run into Kallen and Gino. “What is going on here? Why are there so many Zeros?” Gino asks.  
“If we told you, we would be late for what really needs to be dealt with.” Lelouch replies.  
“And what would that be?” Kallen asks.  
“We are going to stop the Geass Order.” Cyrus says.  
“They intend to invade Japan. Zero is their target.” Morgan says.  
“Zero may not be able to die, but I don’t think he could avoid all of that power directed at him.” Kallen says. “We’ll help you.” She says.  
“We will?” Gino asks, and then sees Kallen’s expression. “Of course we will.” Gino says.  
“Excellent. We will need all of the knightmares we can use. Now let’s get the the academy.” Lelouch says. They all head for the academy, and when they get there, they proceed to the hangar. When they enter the hangar, they see Lloyd and Rakshata busy repairing the Sutherlands from the other day.  
“You wait here, Gino and I will get changed.” Kallen says, as she and Gino head for the changing area. Lloyd and Rakshata look over to where they heard Kallen, and see seven Zeros.  
“What is the meaning for this?” Rakshata asks.  
“Sorry to intrude, but we need to use some of the knightmares for a mission.” Lelouch says.  
“I don’t like where this is going.” Lloyd says. “Sorry Zero, but no, you cannot use any of our knightmares.”  
“Lloyd, this could be the only time you could gather combat data for Merlin.” Zero says.  
“He does have a point, Lloyd.” Rakshata says. Kallen and Gino return from the changing area, dressed in their Aces armor.  
“We are ready.” Kallen says. She then heads for the Guren, while Gino heads for the Tristan. The others then head for the knightmares. Lelouch and Zero enter the Merlin, C.C. enters the Mordred, Cyrus gravitates towards the Shinkirou, while Morgan heads over to the Albion.  
Allison heads over to the Gawain. “Hey Connor, there’s room for a second person in this frame.” She calls out, as she sees the space in the Gawain’s cockpit. Connor then joins her, while Alistair heads to the new Tristan. When all of the knightmares are powered up and ready to fly, Lloyd and Rakshata open the hangar doors and watch the knightmares leave the hangar.  
“Zero, there is more to C’s world than just the Sword of Akasha. If M.M. is repairing the thought elevator, then expect C’s world to be different, if you are to enter that realm.” C.C. warns Zero, as they make their way to Kamine Island.  
“I understand.” Zero replies. “Are you five alright with this, going after M.M.?” He asks.  
“We’ve joined with you, Zero, so we’ll see to it that M.M. is defeated.” Cyrus says.  
“You have high hopes for us, Zero. We don’t want to disappoint you.” Morgan replies.  
“Are any of the people with M.M. redeemable?” Lelouch asks.  
“We’re not sure. Most of them have been with M.M. longer than we have.” Allison replies.  
“I’d like to do this with minimal casualties, this time.” Lelouch says. “I don’t want another geass massacre.” He says to himself.  
“The assault on the Order, you killed all of them?” Zero asks.  
“The Black Knight’s I brought with me did. It was to stop soldiers from either being coded, or from using geass as a weapon.” Lelouch replies.  
“You used geass as a weapon.” Zero says.  
“It was more than just a weapon for me. I used it to benefit myself, yet it also destroyed who I was.” Lelouch replies.  
“I see. So the same has happened to me.” Zero says.  
“As it would seem. Concealing your identity benefits you, yet it also destroys you.” He says to Zero. “Kallen, Gino, have you heard from Milly about the festival Ashford will be holding soon?” He asks them.  
“She contacted us earlier about it, why do you ask?” Gino replies.  
“I was just wondering.” Lelouch replies.

The soldiers that remain in the flagship detect some knightmares approaching the island. “What’s this? Aircraft?” One of the soldiers asks.  
“I’ll pull up a visual.” Another replies. When the visual comes up they see eight knightmares approaching. “Knightmares! We need to inform the director.”  
“On it.” The captain says. “Director M.M., we have visual of knightmares approaching.” She informs M.M.  
“What! Can you identify the knightmares?” M.M. replies.  
“Yes sir. That new knightmare is among them.” She replies.  
“Zero is coming here then. Activate the barrier, we still need more time.” M.M. orders. The soldiers on the ship then activate the blaze luminous barrier around the island. M.M. then returns to the cave and checks on progress of the gate. “We still need more time.” He says to himself.  
“Is something wrong, director.” A soldier asks.  
“It seems that Zero is coming to us.” He replies. “Alistair, you betrayed me. If the others are with you, I’ll kill them along with you.” He says, angrily.  
The faster of the knightmares approach the island and see a huge airship above the island. “Zero, there’s an airship above the island.” Kallen reports.  
“Than they know we are coming. They may have shielded the ship, so try to land on the island.” Zero replies.  
“No, fire at the island. If they know we are coming then they would have denied our landing.” Lelouch says. Kallen, Gino, Alistair, and Morgan prepare to attack the island. When they fire upon the island, they see a blaze luminous.  
“That’s a huge blaze luminous.” Gino says.  
“I thought as much.” Lelouch says. “Wait for our arrival, Zero and I will take out the airship.”  
“And it they launch an attack?” Kallen replies.  
“There are no knightmares on that ship, and some of the soldiers have a geass that can create anything they see.” Alistair replies. “So expect to fight our own knightmares, by less skilled pilots.” He adds.  
“How do you know how to operate a knightmare?” Gino asks.  
“We have had some training, but it is only to operate a simple knightmare. Not one of these complex creations.” He replies. They then wait for the rest of the group to arrive.  
When the rest of the knightmare arrive, the Merlin continues until it is above the flagship. “Everyone stay clear. The resonators are going to be activated.” Zero warns. He and Lelouch see the others back off and get close to the ocean. “Are you ready to do this, Lelouch?” He says.  
“Let’s do this, like we always do, together.” Lelouch replies. They then flip the switches and activate the resonators.

“What is that sound?” The captain says, as the ship loses power.  
“Not sure, but we have lost all power. The barrier is down, and we are going to crash!” A soldier panics.  
“We can’t be affected by a gefjun disturber. Prepare to abandon ship.” The captain says. They then all head for the back of the ship, and prepare to evacuate.  
Meanwhile on the island, M.M. and the order hear the resonators. “Director, the ship is going to crash into the ocean.” One of the soldiers outside informs.  
“Was it because of that new knightmare?” M.M. asks.  
“Yes sir. The other knightmares are nowhere to be seen though.” The soldier replies.  
“Team one, prepare for combat. We have some unwelcomed visitors to this island.” He orders to the supply team.  
“We’re almost done with the gate, director.” One of the soldiers inside replies.  
“Keep up the work, we might need to flee, if this goes south for us.” M.M. replies.

“The blaze luminous is down, everyone prepare to stop the Order.” Zero says. The others rise from the ocean and see the flagship crash in the distance, with many of the order in the air slowly descending to the water.  
“Should we save them?” Kallen asks.  
“They’ll pose more of a threat if we do that.” Alistair replies. He then notices several red glows below on the island. “Here come their knightmares.” He warns. The manifested knightmares fly up and intercept them, and battle begins.  
“I see no one could make the Mordred, or the Merlin.” C.C. notes, as there are many Gurens and Albions.  
“They don’t have the skills that we have with these knightmares.” Kallen says, as she starts to battle several of the Albions.  
“What about Zero?” Gino asks, as he sees some Shinkiros head for the Merlin.  
“They can take care of themselves. We just need to clear a path for them.” Kallen says.  
“Then let me assist with that.” C.C. says, as she prepares the Mordred’s strak hadron cannon. When she fires the hadron cannon, most of the duplicate knightmares scatter while some are destroyed. “They chose to fight for M.M., show no mercy.” She says.  
“Zero, we’re being challenged by my own knightmare.” Lelouch says. “Let’s hope that they know how to handle it.” He says. They then set the Merlin into an offensive position, and charge at the Shinkiros. The knightmares attack, but the Merlin deflects it with the radiant wave surgers, then attacks with the MVS’s and destroys the opposing knightmares. They then continue their descent to the cave.  
“Lelouch, I see a Gawain and an Albion guarding the entrance to the cave.” Zero says. They see the knightmare’s hadron cannons charging. Just as they fire, Cyrus blocks the shots the the Shinkiro’s absolute defence grid.  
“This is a knightmare I can get used to.” Cyrus says. He then fires at the two knightmares and opens the path. “Go on you two. We’ve got you covered.” He says to Zero and Lelouch. They then fly the knightmare into the cave, and see M.M. for the first time. The air from the knightmares entrance blows M.M.’s hood off and reveals his face, his blue and red eyes glow in the dim light.  
“Director! The gate is complete!” A soldier says.  
“Everyone fall back to the gate!” M.M. orders. He then runs to the gate and touches the stone, which begins to glow red. The last thing he sees before he enters C’s world is the Merlin charging at the gate. The rest of the Order runs to the gate and enter C’s world and prepare to flee.  
“Now’s our chance, let’s get him.” Zero says.  
“Suzaku, no!” Lelouch says, but is too late as they enter C’s world.

In C’s world, Lelouch and Zero arrive outside of their knightmare. “She did say it would be different.” Zero says. “Wait, where’s the Merlin”  
“It got left behind.” Lelouch answers. He then sees Zero run off after the Order. “You reckless, stubborn fool!” Lelouch shouts as he chases after Zero. As they pursue after the Order, some of the Order with firearms turn around and shoot at both Zeros, as they hear them approach. Lelouch and Zero both dodge the oncoming fire, Zero more than Lelouch, and they pass on trying to catch up to M.M.  
“Are you alright, you seem a bit out of sorts.” Zero says to Lelouch.  
“Of course I’m out of sorts. You wanted to catch M.M., while I wanted to destroy the thought elevator.” Lelouch says. More of the Order try to stop both Zeros, but Zero dodges the geass that they are using, while Lelouch charges on, unaffected. They then continue until they catch up to M.M.  
M.M. stops when he reaches his destination, but gets knocked to the ground when Zero spin kicks him. M.M. then laughs. “Do you not know where you are?” He says to the Zeros.  
“This is C’s world. A world where none of us belong.” Zero says.  
“You are wrong, Zero. This is my domain.” M.M. says getting up. “Look around you and tell me what you see?”  
“This place can let you go anywhere in the world.” Lelouch says, as he counts the arches.  
“How observant of you. Now that I have rebuilt the Kamine Island elevator, I can get my Order as close to you as possible.” M.M. says.”Now time to reveal who you are.” He says, as his red eye glows bright. Zero gets out of the way of the light, while Lelouch stays where he is. “I’ll deal with you later.” He says to Zero. “Now remove your mask.” He says to Lelouch.  
“Very well.” Lelouch says, as he moves his right hand to his mask. M.M. smiles in victory, but quickly changes as Lelouch raises his hand above his head, snaps his fingers, and disappears.  
“Where did he go?” M.M. says as he looks for the white Zero. He then looks at Zero. “I’ll just have to deal with you then.” He says. Just before he is about to capture Zero, Lelouch’s laughter can be heard throughout C’s world.  
“This may be your domain, but it is also mine.” Lelouch says.  
“Where are you, and how can you control this realm. There is only one other coded left, and that is C.C.” M.M. says.  
“I have interfered with your plans longer than you know.” Lelouch says.  
“Show yourself. I will not be taunted by the likes of you.” M.M. says. He then hears footsteps approach, and turns to face Julius Kingsley. “So you’re still alive, Kingsley.”  
“Yes, I am still alive. More so than I have been for a long time.” Kingsley says. “Zero is of no importance to you.” He says as he gestures to Zero. M.M. turns to face Zero, who is gone.  
“Where did he go?” M.M. asks, shocked at what has just happened.

Zero is back inside the Merlin. “Damn it, Lelouch.” He says, as he punches the top of the cockpit.  
“Zero, you’re back. We lost contact with you for a while.” Kallen says.  
“Lelouch is still in C’s world, with M.M.” He says.  
“Then I’ll go in. Where are they?” C.C. says.  
“The thought elevator hall.” Zero replies. He then sees C.C. approach the gate and disappear as she touches the wall.

M.M. and Kingsley face each other down, until the rest of the Order enters the hall. “Director, what are our orders?” The soldiers ask.  
“Return to the stronghold. We are dealing with a monster here.” M.M. replies. The soldiers then go through one of the archways, and disappear.  
“The only monster here is you.” C.C. says. M.M. turns to face the new arrival, and sees C.C. in an unmasked Zero outfit.  
“C.C., I have you in my grasp yet again.” M.M. says.  
“You are ambitious to attempt to destroy the world.” C.C. says.  
“I have watched this world change countless times. I would have approached the Demon Emperor to congratulate him on conquering the world, where my contracts have failed. Even you, C.C., have done better than me.” M.M. says.  
“My role in that has nothing to do with this.” C.C. replies.  
“Ah, but the geass you gave Napoleon was something else.” M.M. says.  
“So, M.M., you have the last two coded before you. What do plan to do with us?” Kingsley says. M.M. is at a loss for words as Kingsley says this. “I see, you have nothing.” He adds.  
“Had I known you were coded, Kingsley, I would have hunted you down.” M.M. says.  
“You had no way of knowing. Now begone with you!” Kingsley says, as he spin kicks M.M. towards the archway the others passed through.  
“You dare fight me.” M.M. says. “I know your trick, Kingsley.” He says getting up. He then snaps his fingers and disappears. Kingsley and C.C. look around, but don’t move from their spots. They see a red glow in the center of the room, and they then see M.M., garbed in golden armor brandishing the geass symbol on every surface. He then unsheathes his twin swords and charges at Kingsley.  
Kingsley then jumps up into the air and disappears in a flash of red. M.M. puts his guard up, until he hears footsteps from the side of the room where C.C. is. “If it’s a fight you want, I’ll gladly give it to you.” Lelouch says, garbed in his emperor’s robes, brandishing a two hand sword, shaped after Damocles.  
“The demon of Babylon fights the demon of Britannia.” M.M. says. He then charges Lelouch, who sidesteps him. Lelouch, who just dodged the charge, swings at a weak spot in the armor and wounds M.M.  
“M.M., I have had practice with the blade for years. You seem to be on the ancient part of your training. And that armor, I see it only for intimidation, and I am not intimidated.” Lelouch says.  
“Kingsley, I never knew you were the real demon of Britannia.” M.M. says, clutching at his side. C.C. then approaches M.M.  
“You are nowhere near as skilled as the one who chose you, M.M.” C.C. says. She then lifts him up until they are face to face. “There is more you need to learn, but I think that will be your demise. Knowledge is a dangerous game, M.M., and you are risking everything to know everything.” She says. She then pushes M.M. away from her, and towards the arch his Order went through.  
“Knowledge is power, and with that kind of power…” M.M. starts.  
“Is that what you want, to know everything that you have not witnessed.” Lelouch says.  
“No, Kingsley, I wish to know why I have failed so many times. So to ensure that I don’t fail this time, I have eradicated the coded, for they have to be behind my failures. And in doing so, I have destabilized the FLEIJA dimensions.” He explains.  
“Enough! Be gone with you!” Lelouch shouts, and spin kicks M.M. into the archway and sends him to his Order.  
“Lelouch, he thinks you are Kingsley, and not who you really are.” C.C. says as she approaches Lelouch.  
“Good. Now let’s get out of here and destroy the thought elevator.” Lelouch replies.  
“Lelouch, why did you send Suzaku back?” She asks.  
“M.M. would have tried to kill him, and it is not yet time to reveal who he is to M.M.” Lelouch replies. He then snaps his fingers and returns to his Zero outfit.  
“Very well. Back to Kamine Island.” C.C. says, and they leave C’s world in a flash of red.

“Zero seems ticked off.” Gino says to Kallen.  
“Yeah. He’s been out there of hours. I hope he’s alright.” Kallen replies.  
“Good news. The rest of the order has grouped up and is prepared to leave through the thought elevator.” Cyrus says.  
“Well that’s good. Those knightmares that we fought, it would have been different if we were fighting ourselves.” Gino says.  
“Some in the order can do that. Their like me, but their geass is much more potent.” Allison says.  
“The Merlin’s still here.” Lelouch says, as he and C.C. return.  
“Lelouch, is that you?” Kallen asks.  
“Who else would it be.” He replies. “Where is Zero?” He asks.  
“He’s out in the jungle. Seemed like he needed to blow off some steam.” Gino replies.  
“Looks like M.M. did more than just rebuild the thought elevator.” C.C. says, as she notes the intact pillars surrounding the gate.  
“What do you mean, C.C.” Lelouch asks. He then sees C.C. disappear.  
“How did she do that?” Gino asks.  
“Kallen, do you remember that platform that fell down here three years ago.” Lelouch asks.  
“I do. You think C.C. is up top?” Kallen replies.  
“It’s possible.” Lelouch says. He then stands in the center of the platform and is sent up top. When he is up top, he sees C.C.  
“He really brought this place back to its former glory.” C.C. says.  
“Let’s just find Suzaku, he has to be somewhere nearby.” Lelouch says. He and C.C. split up and search for Suzaku. Lelouch heads down the path he and Euphemia took when they arrived to this spot, and on his way to the spot he appeared on the island, he finds his trap, filled with leaves and water. “That was going to work eventually.” Lelouch says, as he remembers his time digging that hole. He continues until he reaches the shore of the island, and looks around, not seeing Zero anywhere.  
Suzaku sees Lelouch approach the shore, from his vantage point up on the cliff side. “Lelouch, what are you doing here.” He says to himself. He then sees Lelouch remove his mask and cape, and set them down near a rock. “What is he doing?” He says to himself.  
“It’s beautiful out here, isn’t it?” C.C. says as she approaches Suzaku.  
“C.C., how did you find me?” Suzaku asks.  
“Lelouch tasked me to be by your side. I am naturally attuned to those who are affected by geass. I am your accomplice in this matter.” C.C. replies.  
“Why didn’t Lelouch come up here first?” He asks.  
“I am not sure. He has a contract with you, yet you are also affected by his geass. He might not be as attuned to geass as I am.” She replies.  
“Is that the next skill he’ll practice? Before his death, he was, or still is a master at cunning and tactics. After, he became more physical, yet still has the same intellect. He is skilled with code, anyways.” Suzaku says.  
“It’s more for show. You and I both know how dramatic he can be.” C.C. says. They then both see Lelouch looking up at them, with his hand shading his eyes. “Looks like he found us.” She says. Lelouch then grabs his mask and cape, and makes his way up to Suzaku and C.C. When Lelouch joins them, Suzaku punches Lelouch in the chest, and sends him tumbling down the slope. “Why did you do that, Suzaku?” C.C. asks.  
“I needed to let some steam out.” Suzaku says. He then maneuvers down the cliff and arrives at Lelouch’s body. He sees that the visor of his mask is cracked.  
“That… was… uncalled for.” Lelouch says, as he recovers. He then sits up and removes his mask, and inspects it. He is surprised to see the visor cracked. “Well, you killed me again. Now let’s destroy the thought elevator, before M.M. can return.” He says, getting up and brushing himself off.  
“That’s what you get for sending me out of C’s world.” Suzaku says.  
“I’m sorry, Suzaku, but I’m sure you know why I did what I did.” Lelouch replies. Suzaku then recalls that his order to live told him to leave C’s world. Lelouch then places his mask back on and is engulfed in a red glow as he repairs his outfit. “Let’s return to the Merlin, and destroy the thought elevator, Suzaku.” Lelouch says, as he heads back. Zero then follows Lelouch to the platform, where C.C. is waiting for them. They then descend to the cavern.  
“Zero, you’re back.” Kallen says, as she approach the trio.  
“Thank you, Kallen.” Zero says. “Alright everyone, head back to the academy we’ll catch up with you later.” He says as he jumps onto the Merlin.  
“Right away, Zero” Kallen says. She then heads out of the cave and informs the others.  
“C.C., you can go on ahead.” Zero says.  
“I’ll wait for you to finish up here. I’ll be in the Mordred when you’re done.” She replies, as she leaves the cave. Lelouch then joins Suzaku in the Merlin.  
“I’d like to keep the structure above the thought elevator intact.” Lelouch says, as they position Merlin in front of the gate.  
“You can handle the absolute defence grid better than me. Now let’s destroy this thing for good, this time.” Suzaku says. Lelouch activates the absolute defence grid behind the Merlin, and they position the blaze luminous arm above the Merlin. With the shields in place, they set the radiant wave surgers on the gate and activate the gauntlets. The gate to C’s world begins to bubble as the heat from the gauntlets is applied. When that finished, the thought elevator explodes into millions of tiny pieces the burn in the air.  
“It’s done then. Nothing can enter or leave C’s world from here.” Lelouch says. They then deactivate the shields, and maneuver the Merlin out of the cave. C.C. sees them exit the cave and they head back to Tokyo together.


	12. The Calm Before the Storm

Early the next morning, Lelouch wakes up. “C.C.” He says, as he wakes up. “Oh, right.” He says, remembering that he sent her to be with Zero. “Where am I? Why am I in C’s world?” He says as he finds himself not in his room. He then snaps his fingers, and is then dressed in his Zero outfit.  
“We’ve been watching you, R.R.” A female voice says.  
“Who are you, and what do you want with me?” He asks. He then sees a woman approach him, with the geass symbol integrated into her outfit.  
“We need to talk.” She replies.  
“Who are you?” Lelouch repeats.  
“You should be asking what I am.” She replies. “I am part of the Collective Conscious. There is more afoot than you know.” She says.  
“I know M.M.’s plan to destroy the world with the FLEIJA anomalies. What is it that I don’t know?” Lelouch says.  
“That geass is not meant to be used by humans.” She replies.  
“Then, why was it given to us in the first place?” Lelouch replies. “If it’s not supposed to be used by us, then just take it away.” He says.  
“If only it were that easy.” She says and disappears. Lelouch then looks around for her, until he hears her, and looks up. “We do not care for humans, we think that they should be extinct. But some have fascinated us, and those who sought us were given code. Your code is the newest among the few that there are.” She says  
“All of the coded have been killed by M.M.” Lelouch says. “Unless their codes are free and can bind themselves to a willing or unwilling person.” He says.  
“You catch on quickly.” She replies. “It takes years for us to reclaim code, and we have never had to reclaim so many before now.”  
“Then why are you speaking to me, if you have code to collect?” Lelouch asks.  
“Because, C.C. is resistant to our approaches, and M.M. is a dangerous individual. You, being the youngest coded, are not as intune with you power.” She says.  
“Just because I’m human, doesn’t mean I don’t know how to wield power.” Lelouch responds.  
“You use your code, like you did your geass. But, you fascinate me. You were to go along the path of solitude, but you chose a different path. Why is that?” She says.  
“I see, you are many, but you are also one. I chose a different path, because of C.C. I was shown her story, and realized her true desire. To no longer be alone.” Lelouch says.  
“She could have achieved that if she had died.” She replies.  
“There are many ways to not be alone.” Lelouch replies. “She sought the easiest way, to end her life, like the others before her. I showed her the other way, and joined her on the path she walks.”  
“Now why are you helping those from the Order? They are against you.” She asks.  
“You say that geass is not for humans, why?” He asks.  
“You know the answer. Geass corrupts and is used for evil.” She replies.  
“That is true. But look at Zero. His geass is not corrupting anyone.” Lelouch replies.  
“It has corrupted himself. The man who calls himself Zero is corrupted by two geasses. Yours and his own.” She replies.  
“That may be so, but it is for the greater good of the world.” Lelouch replies.  
“Everyone with geass wishes to destroy the world. You did what many before you have failed.” She says.  
“Would that be creating a new world?” Lelouch asks.  
“The world is still the same as it was before you died.” She says.  
“It is better off than it used to be. Now M.M. wishes to undo my work, and for what reason.” Lelouch says.  
“We cannot tell you, R.R.” She replies. “We will be watching you, and we may even contact you again.” She then disappears and C’s world grows darker.

Lelouch wakes up in his room. “That was a dream? It felt so real.” He says. He then sees a geass symbol fading, near the window. “So that was real.” He says. He then gets up and out of his night clothes, and into his casual wear. When dressed, he heads for the door, and prepares to go to Ashford. He sees Cyrus waiting, leaning against the wall opposite the door. “Cyrus, shouldn’t you be at the festival?” Lelouch asks.  
“Professor, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Cyrus replies, looking up and into Lelouch’s purple eyes.  
“Sure. Come on in.” Lelouch says, gesturing for Cyrus to enter the room. “What did you want to discuss?” He asks.  
“Alistair mentioned something about me being a general, and you replied that we have the potential. Are you certain of that, professor?” Cyrus asks.  
“Very certain. Leaving the Order will improve your lives, as you have seen.” Lelouch replies.  
“Then I don’t want to let you down. I challenge you to a game of chess.” Cyrus demands.  
“You think you can win?” Lelouch says.  
“You said the other day that if I have something on the line, I might perform better.” Cyrus says.  
“Then what’s the bet?” Lelouch says.  
“If I win, you’ll show me the scar you hide under your glove.” Cyrus says.  
“And if I win?” Lelouch asks.  
“We treat this as if it never happened.” Cyrus answers.  
“Very well, I accept your challenge.” Lelouch says. He then leads Cyrus to a table with a chessboard already set up, and they begin their game. “Cyrus, why did you hesitate to accept the challenge the other day?” Lelouch asks.  
“We had just found out who you were, and I didn’t want to go up against a tactical genius like you.” Cyrus replies.  
“Yet here you are, going up against me anyways.” Lelouch says.  
“That was before you said I had a chance to be a general.” Cyrus replies.  
“Or a commander. You have the talent, you just need to accept it.” Lelouch says.  
“I have a geass that allows me to hear thoughts, why would I be a commander?” Cyrus says. He then sees Lelouch move his king. “Why are you moving such a vulnerable piece?” He asks.  
“If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow. Use your geass when you need to support your troops.” Lelouch says.  
“I see. Therefore I’ll do the same.” Cyrus says as he moves his king.  
“Why did you do that?” Lelouch says. He then moves his knight towards Cyrus’ king. “Check.”  
“I did that to draw you out.” Cyrus replies. He moves his bishop, and captures Lelouch’s knight. “Checkmate.” Cyrus says, as his pieces can capture Lelouch’s king, no matter where he moves it.  
“So it is. Congrats, Cyrus. You beat me.” Lelouch says. “Now all you have to do is try this again in the classroom in the future.” Lelouch says.  
“That may be so, professor, but you have to follow through on your side of the deal.” Cyrus says.  
“And I will.” Lelouch says. He then holds his right hand up, palm facing towards himself, and removes the glove.  
“There isn’t a scar on your hand.” Cyrus says, as he sees Lelouch’s hand.  
“No, there isn’t, but a scar isn’t the only thing I’d hide.” He replies, as he rotates his palm towards Cyrus.  
“Your code.” Cyrus says, as he sees Lelouch’s code.  
“I keep it hidden because people will ask about it. You’ve seen how expressive I can be, so you know why I’ve kept it covered.” Lelouch replies. “Now the scar you wanted to see, is here.” He says, as he unbuttons his shirt and reveals the horizontal scar across his chest.  
“Is that…” Cyrus says, amazed.  
“Yes. This is where Zero killed me.” Lelouch replies. “I have no regrets. When this happened, I found peace with those I wronged.”  
“Wow.” Cyrus says, awed. “I think we should meet up with the others.” He says. Lelouch then buttons his shirt up and puts his glove back on, and they leave for Ashford Academy.

“Should we have gone on ahead without Cyrus?” Morgan asks the others as they approach the school.  
“He said that he would meet up with us later, with the professor.” Allison replies.  
“I don’t see why you dragged me along.” Alistair says.  
“We need this, Alistair. We stopped M.M., and the Order from invading. So why not celebrate.” Allison replies.  
“I’m glad you guys could make it!” Nunnally says as she greets the group. “We’re still setting up, so if you don’t mind helping us, that’d be great.” She says, as she leads them onto school grounds.  
“You seem so happy, Nunnally.” Morgan says.  
“Lots of things have happened so recently, that I can’t help it.” She replies. “Where’s Lelouch and…” She says, noticing that Lelouch and Cyrus aren’t present.  
“Cyrus.” Morgan says. “He and the professor, your brother, will be here later.”  
“That’s good to know.” Nunnally replies. “This way, please. The Pres., and the principal will want to see you, if you are willing to help.” Nunnally leads them to the festival surveillance building, and they enter, seeing Milly and the student council inside.  
“The oven should be arriving soon, so if we can prepare an area designated for it, then we can set up the rest of the grounds for the festival.” Milly says.  
“Milly, I found some people willing to help us with setting up.” Nunnally says.  
“Really, who?” Milly asks, as she faces Nunnally and the others. “You were with Lelouch the other day, weren’t you?” She says as she recognizes the group.  
“Yes we were.” Morgan replies. “Nunnally says that you need some help.”  
“Indeed we do. Since you are here early, you can help the rest of the student body set up the stalls outside, of set up some of the classrooms.” She replies.  
“We also need some people to set up the pizza toppings.” Amanda says.  
“That is true. The oven will be arriving shortly, so if some of you would like to prepare ingredients, that would be most appreciated.” Milly says.  
“Morgan and I can set up the ingredients.” Connor says. “What kind of pizza is it?” He asks.  
“A fifteen meter pizza.” Ryan replies.  
“Since the other twelve meter pizzas failed, I’ve decided that we will be making the world’s largest pizza, with no causes for failure this time.” Milly replies.  
“That’s a lot of toppings.” Connor says.  
“You can just prepare the ones that can keep well before the pizza is ready to bake.” Ryan says.  
“Well, let’s get to it, Morgan.” Connor says. “If one of you doesn’t mind, could you show us to where we need to be.” He asks.  
“I’ll show you.” Taylor says, getting up.  
“Wait, before you go, take these.” Nunnally says, offering the two blue, heart shaped hats. Taylor then leads Connor and Morgan out of the building they’re in, and towards where the ingredients are stored.  
“What were those for?” Allison asks.  
“They’re for the Cupid Day chase.” Milly replies. “Since Lelouch will be arriving soon, I figured I would treat him to some fun.” She says.  
“What kind of fun?” Allison asks.  
“Let’s just say that I found out something from that day. Lelouch won’t be able to sneak out of this one.” Milly says, smiling.  
“You probably won’t tell me, even if I do ask.” Allison says.  
“That’s right.” Milly replies.  
“Well, I think I might help out inside the school.” Allison says.  
“Oh, good.” Amanda says. “Most of the students are busy inside, but the horror house needs more people to work on it.” She adds.  
“Horror house. Just how scary could it be?” Allison says. She then leaves the building and heads for the school.  
“I’ll wait for Lelouch and the others.” Nunnally says as she gathers more hats, pink and blue, and leaves the building.  
“I’ll just be around.” Alistair says, leaving.

Meanwhile in Zero’s quarters, in the embassy, C.C. wakes up. “Well, Lelouch, I hope you’re happy. We’ve finally gone our own ways.” She says, after stretching. She then gets up off of the couch she was sleeping on, and heads for Zero’s personal shower to clean up. When she enters, she removes her clothes and enters the shower stall, turning on the water.  
Zero, having been awake for some time now, is exercising on a wall mounted pullup bar, with his legs hanging over the bar. With his mask and cape off, Suzaku works on his core. “Lelouch, why would you send C.C. here? I am capable of looking after myself.” He says to himself as he does a few reps. “It’s not like there will be any more attempts on my life, or Nunnally’s.” He adds. On his final rep, he grabs the bar and pulls himself free, swinging his legs over the bar and lowers himself to the ground. Once on the ground, Suzaku wipes the sweat from his brow and grabs his mask and cape. Before he leaves his private quarter, he looks into the mirror, and sighs as he sees a faceless Zero in the mirror. He then grabs a second Zero suit and leaves the room.  
In the shower, C.C. is relaxing in the steam, until she senses a presence approach. “Go away, I have no intention to speak with any of you.” She says.  
“C.C., you don’t know what is about to happen now, do you?” A voice says.  
“I know that M.M. has killed the rest of the coded, and that has somehow destabilized the FLEIJA dimensions. He wishes to kill Zero, yet he does not know that Zero is unkillable.” C.C. replies.  
“There is far more happening than that, C.C.” The voice says. The source of the voice approaches, remaining in the glass of the stall. “Geass will rule this world. Although we may not care for this world, or its inhabitants, geass is not for any mortal to use.” She says.  
“I know that, but power beyond anyone’s imagination tempts them to accepting a contract.” C.C. says.  
“Unless that contract is forced upon someone.” The newcomer says.  
“You don’t mean…” C.C. starts.  
“We have said too much already. We will be interested in which party is successful.” The woman says, as she disappears. C.C. then turns the water off, gets out of the stall, drys off, and puts her clothes back on. When she walks out of the shower, she sees Suzaku removing his Zero suit. “Good morning to you, Suzaku.” C.C. says.  
Suzaku looks down and takes a deep breath, and then looks up at C.C. “I guess it is. It might get better as the day progresses.” He says, forcing a smile.  
“Suzaku, you know why Lelouch sent me here, right?” She asks.  
“He must have wanted to keep an eye on me.” Suzaku says.  
“I would’ve come here on my own accord, but I would have been here later than when Lelouch sent me.” She says, approaching Suzaku. She then puts her hands to his face and looks into his eyes, one green the other red with geass. “No one knows where you are, Suzaku. Lelouch, and I are the only ones that can see you.” She says.  
“Thank you.” Suzaku says, putting his hand to one of C.C.’s. “Now, I’m going to get cleaned up, we have a festival to attend to.” He says, heading towards the shower.  
“I might pass on this one.” C.C. replies.  
“How come, C.C.?” Suzaku asks, stopping. “Wait, you were at the other festivals? That would explain the picture of Lelouch that Anya had.” He says.  
“I was only there for the pizza. And both times I was disappointed with a significant lack of pizza. I almost became a pizza during the last festival.” She replies. “You know what, I might get back at Lelouch, for pushing me into that container of tomatoes.” She adds, with a smile to her face.  
“Well that’s settled then. Now get dressed C.C., we are going to this festival.” He says as he continues his path to the shower.

Lelouch and Cyrus arrive at Ashford Academy. “Looks like they’re still setting up.” Lelouch says as he sees most of the students and faculty working on setting up the grounds.  
“Hey, there’s Alistair.” Cyrus says as he sees Alistair helping out.  
“Big brother!” Nunnally says as she sees Lelouch, and rushes towards him and Cyrus.  
“Nunnally!” Lelouch says. He then hugs her as she approaches. “Nunnally, what have you got on your head?” He asks as he sees the hat.  
“It’s for one of Milly’s activities for the day.” Nunnally replies. She then places a blue hat on him.  
“Nunnally, I know what these hats were for, and no, I will not participate.” Lelouch says.  
“Oh come on, Lelouch, this is going to be fun. Plus I haven’t had this kind of fun in a very long time.” Nunnally says, smiling.  
Lelouch, not wanting to disappoint his sister, sighs. “Fine, I’ll play along.”  
“Oh, good. Milly will be waiting for you.” Nunnally says. Lelouch then leaves, knowing where the control center is.  
“So, where are the others?” Cyrus asks Nunnally.  
“Morgan and his friend are setting up the pizza toppings. I don’t know your names so well, sorry.” Nunnally replies.  
“Morgan and Connor are together, that’s good. Alistair is out here, although he doesn’t look happy about it. Now, where’s Allison?” Cyrus says.  
“Allison is inside helping set up.” Nunnally says. She then gives Cyrus a blue hat, and walks off, staying near the entrance of the school. Cyrus then heads off towards the main school building and looks for Allison.

“Thank you for leading us here, uh…” Connor says to Taylor, not knowing her name.  
“I’m Taylor, and you’re welcome.” She says.  
“Taylor.” Connor says. “I think we have this under control.”  
“Just shout if you need any help.” She says, as she leaves the two.  
“Well, let’s see what we have inside for this giant pizza.” Morgan says. He then opens the door and enters, with Connor right behind him. “This is a lot of toppings.” He says. He then sees Connor looking around. “What’s on your mind, Connor?” He asks.  
“Just trying to figure out how many duplicates we’ll need. I reckon ten should do.” Connor replies. “So, do you think you can teach me how to use a knife?” He asks.  
“What? Uh… I could, but I never had to do anything like this.” Morgan replies.  
“Well that’s alright, we can learn on the spot.” Connor says. Morgan then pulls out his knife and inspects it, flipping it open.  
“I don’t think my knife will work for this job.” He says, twirling the knife closed. He then looks around the room and finds a few chefs knives. “I know these are better for the job, than my balisong.” He says, picking up two knives and handing one to Connor. He then teaches him how to use the knife safely.  
“I thought you said that you didn’t know how to do this.” Connor says.  
“No. I said that I never had to do anything like this. That doesn’t mean I don’t know how to do this.” Morgan replies.  
“Very well.” Connor says. He then puts the knife in his pocket, and backs up a little. He then activates his geass and duplicates himself ten times. Morgan then goes to Connor, removes the knife from his pocket, and sets him in a corner, so as to be out of the way. “Th-th-th-th-thank you.” Connor says, shaking a little.  
“Don’t press yourself too hard now. We’ll get this done in no time at all.” Morgan says. He and the duplicates get to work on the toppings.

Meanwhile in the school, Allison is helping the horror house get set up. “Does this really scare people?” She asks, as she finishes setting up the path through the room.  
“It can, if it’s scary enough. Besides some of this scares me.” The student in charge of the horror house replies.  
“I’m surprised that you’re not freaking out.” She says.  
“Oh don’t worry, I think that I’ve gotten over some of…” The student starts, but screams in fright as someone puts their hand on his shoulder.  
“There is still plenty to be afraid of.” Cyrus says.  
“Don’t do that.” The student says, panting.  
“It’s alright. Don’t you think the others would be doing the same?” Cyrus says.  
“Those participating are getting into makeup and costume.” He says. “Allison, if you’d like to…” He starts, but is interrupted.  
“No thank you.” Allison says. “Now what brings you here, Cyrus?”  
“I was looking for you. Besides most, if not all, of the classroom are complete.” He replies, he then turns around and walks off.  
“It’s been fun helping out, but I think you have this under control.” Allison says to the student before she follows after Cyrus. When she catches up to him, he’s heading up some stairs to the roof of the school. When they reach the roof, Cyrus looks around.  
“It’s beautiful here, don’t you think so?” Cyrus asks Allison.  
“I guess so. It’s much better than at the sanctum.” She replies. “So, how did it go with the professor?” She asks.  
“I won. I actually beat him.” He replies, turning around facing Allison.  
“How did you manage that, Cyrus?” She asks.  
“He was giving us hints all along. Yesterday was when I realized what he was doing. During our chess match, he taught me even more, and I did not disappoint him. “ Cyrus replies. “The only thing is, I have to beat him again in class. Then I might become what he believes me to be.” He adds.  
“I’m so glad you did it, but how did you do it?” She asks. “He isn’t the easiest opponent, we’ve seen that with every win he has in the class.” She says.  
“He gambled with chess, so I threw out a bet.” He replies.  
“What was the bet?” She asks.  
“He was to show me what was under his glove, or we treat the match like it never happened.” Cyrus replies.  
“So what was under the glove?” Allison asks.  
“His code.” He replies.  
“He said that it was a scar. Well, I guess that code is like a scar.” She says. “Let’s head back down and check with the others.” She says. She and Cyrus then head back and return to the school grounds.

“Gino, wait up, I can’t go that fast while I have to carry Naoto.” Kallen says as she follows after Gino, with Naoto in her arms.  
“Oh come on, Kallen. You could have left him with your mother.” Gino says as he turns around and starts to walk backwards.  
“I could have, but he needs to get some fresh air every now and again.” She replies. “Gino look out!” She warns, as Gino is about to walk into someone.  
“What… Oh.” Gino says, as he bumps into someone behind him. He catches his balance, and looks behind him seeing who he bumped into. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to knock you over.” He says, helping the person up.  
“It’s alright, I’m fine. However these oranges might not be.” The person replies. “Your voice sounds familiar, do I know you?” The person says, turning around facing Gino and Kallen.  
“Anya, is that you?” Gino asks.  
“Yes, I’m Anya Alstreim. Who are you?” Anya asks.  
“Gino Weinberg, former knight of three.” Gino replies.  
“I’ve heard of you, you’re one of the Aces, aren’t you?” She asks.  
“Is everything alright here?” A voice says.  
“Yes sir.” Anya replies. She then begins to pick up the oranges that are not as badly damaged, when Jeremiah approaches.  
“Kallen, Gino, it’s a pleasure to meet you again.” He says.  
“You to, Orange Boy.” Gino replies.  
“Jeremiah, what brings you here?” Kallen asks.  
“Just setting up our stall for the market. We had an excellent harvest, and these oranges are the best around.” Jeremiah replies. “Now, what are you two up to?” He asks.  
“We are heading to Ashford Academy, for the school festival.” Kallen replies.  
“Anya, why don’t you come along too. After all, we did go to the school together.” Gino says.  
“I would love to. Perhaps it would help me with my memories.” Anya replies.  
“Your memories?” Gino asks.  
“After Damocles, I undid what happened to Anya. So she has no memory of what happened between Marianne’s death and the Battle of Damocles.” Jeremiah says. “I’m sorry Gino, but she has made new memories that she can remember.” He adds.  
“Come on, Gino. We don’t want to be late.” Kallen says from up ahead.  
“Feel free to tag along, if you want.” Gino says, as he heads after Kallen. Anya and Jeremiah then head in the direction Kallen and Gino are going, and meet up with them at Ashford Academy.  
“Kallen, Gino you made it!” Nunnally says, as she spots the group and approaches.  
“Nunnally?” Kallen and Gino say as they see her approach.  
“Anya came as well.” Nunnally says seeing Anya. “Hello Anya, it’s been awhile since last we saw each other.” She says to Anya.  
“It’s nice to see you too, Nunnally. But shouldn’t you be…” Anya starts, but is shushed by Nunnally.  
“I know. But this is for the better. Cornelia and Schneizel okayed it with Zero. So, here I am.” Nunnally says.  
“Zero has a lot to explain.” Kallen says.  
“Sewo!” Naoto says, as he sees Zero approach.  
“Was that his first word?” Kallen asks.  
“I’m not sure. I don’t spend as much time around him as you do.” Gino replies.  
“Villetta is going to kill us.” Kallen says.  
“Sewo, Sewo!” Naoto says, pointing towards Zero and C.C.  
“Zero is here as well.” Nunnally says, waving to Zero. The others turn to face Zero. Alistair looks over to see what’s happening at the gate, and sees the Aces and Nunnally meeting Zero at the gate.  
“What’s Zero doing here?” Alistair asks himself.  
“The festival is the school’s most open event.” A student says, after hearing Alistair mention Zero.  
“He could have been invited. Although I don’t know who would invite Zero.” Another says.

Lelouch enters the control room, and sees Milly, Amanda, Ryan, and Taylor in the room. “Must I really wear this silly hat, again?” Lelouch says, as he enters.  
“Of course, Lelouch. You know exactly what that hat means, so I’ll give you the rules of this chase. The rules are the same as they were when I graduated, but I have something special planned for you.” Milly says.  
“I dread to think what you could possibly have planned for me.” Lelouch says.  
“Good.” Milly replies. “We’ll give you a ten second head start.” She says. Lelouch then jogs out of the building.

“Will Nina be joining us?” Nunnally asks Zero.  
“She may be here later.” Zero replies. “I hear that she has a lot to work on with the others.”  
“Zero, why is Nunnally here?” Kallen asks.  
“It was Lelouch’s plan. Besides, I think she likes it here.” He replies.  
“Oh, that reminds me, I have these to give to you.” Nunnally says offering the group the hats she brought with her.  
“This again?” Gino says, realizing the hats are from Cupid Day. He takes a blue one and places it on his head. Anya then takes a pink one and does the same.  
“My hands are a little full at the moment.” Kallen says, holding Naoto.  
“Don’t you worry, Kallen. I got it for you.” Gino says. He then takes a pink hat from Nunnally, places it on his head as he removes his blue one, and places the blue one on Kallen’s head. “There you go.” He says, seeing Kallen blush a bit.  
“Gino, why… Why did you…” Kallen stutters.  
“I’d like to give it a try, us being a couple.” He replies.  
“Aw, you’re so sweet together.” Nunnally says, after seeing the event happen.  
“I’d like to be part of the event.” C.C. says.  
“C.C., are you sure?” Nunnally asks.  
“Yes, I am. Besides, I have a score to settle with Lelouch.” C.C. replies, taking a pink hat from Nunnally.  
“Well, enjoy yourselves.” Nunnally says to the group. As the group enters the grounds, Zero remains by Nunnally. “The Ganymede is in the same spot as before.” She says to Zero.  
“You want me to make the pizza?” He asks her.  
“Of course, Zero.” She says. She then looks around before continuing. “You were to make it for two years in a row.” She says.  
“I see. You think it would be fitting if I finally made the pizza.” Zero says. “Then let nothing stand in our way.” Zero says, with a little flourish of his cape. He then looks over to his hand, and lowers it back to his side.  
“Something the matter, Zero?” Nunnally asks.  
“It’s nothing.” Zero says, heading towards where the Ganymede is stationed.

“Ohgi, do you remember the time you took me to the Ashford school festival?” Villetta asks her husband, as they wait at their reserved table.  
“I do. Why, Chigusa?” Ohgi asks, as he drinks from a glass of water.  
“I was contacted by a former student of mine about attending this years festival.” She replies.  
“You became a teacher there?” Ohgi asks.  
“I was a p.e. Teacher, plus I was undercover.” She replies.  
“Watching Lelouch, yes?” He asks.  
“Yes.” She replies. “I thought I’d take you to this one. But this is an important time for us, being our anniversary..” She says.  
“Well we are reserved here, so…” Ohgi says.  
“Great, we can come back here for dinner then.” Villetta says, getting up. She grabs Ohgi’s arm as he gets up, and drags him off to the front of the restaurant.  
“We’ll be back here for the dinner rush.” Ohgi says, as they pass their host. When they leave the restaurant, their driver sees them and heads to their car, opening the doors for them to enter.  
“Did something come up, Prime Minister?” The driver asks.  
“Of sorts…” Ohgi says.  
“Take us to Ashford Academy, we’ll be spending the day there. We’ll be back here for dinner.” Villetta says. The driver enters the car, and they are off to the school.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Ashford Academy’s school festival!” Milly says, over the loudspeakers. “I would like to start the celebration off with the Cupid Day chase. The rules are simple, find the one of your dreams and switch your hats, before someone does it before you.” She continues. “Now, before you run off, I’d like to make a special announcement.” She says. After a short pause, she continues. “Anyone that can bring me the hat of Nunnally’s brother, Lelouch Lamperouge, their club will get budget priorities. So have fun.” She says, while laughing.  
“What’s so important about him?” Taylor asks. They then hear the door open and see Cyrus and Allison enter the building.  
“Well I found out that he cheated last time. He is no athlete, so this will be easy for whoever catches him.” Milly says. She then sees the looks on Cyrus and Allison’s faces. “Is there something you want to mention?” She asks them.  
“No, nothing.” They say, looking away from Milly.  
“If I can outrun him while I’m in a dress, then this will be over before it even starts.” Milly says. They then look to the screen where Lelouch is in front of the school being surrounded by the students.

When Lelouch leaves the control room, he makes his way to the front of the school, counting how much time he has. By the time he reaches ten, Milly makes her announcement. “Milly, I swear.” Lelouch says to himself. He then sees the students approaching him from all sides. He looks all around him trying to find a way out of this situation. When he sees that part of the crowd is thinner at some parts. He then takes off running in the direction of one of the thin spots, and before he reaches the crowd, he jumps over them. When he lands, he looks over his shoulder, gets up and prepares to run across the campus grounds.  
Back in the control room, Milly is surprised at the stunt Lelouch pulled. “So what kind of dress was this?” Cyrus asks.  
“Don’t get smart with me.” Milly says to Cyrus. “This is impossible. Lelouch can’t do things like this. I’ve known him for years, how could he change so suddenly.” She says. She then looks back at Cyrus and Allison. “You knew this would happen?” She asks them.  
“We’ve seen him first hand.” Allison replies.  
“Anything you can tell me to help this along?” Milly asks.  
“He can’t keep it up for very long. He may be fast, but it’s all for show.” Cyrus replies.  
“Maybe I can get him this time.” Milly says. She then grabs the microphone and starts to issue orders on how to catch Lelouch.  
Outside the the control room, Nunnally is having a blast being able to stretch her legs and enjoy the warmth of the afternoon. “Why’s Milly going overboard trying to catch Lelouch? He can’t be like Suzaku now, can he?” She says to herself.  
Alistair, having departed from the students he was working with approaches Nunnally. “May I have a word with you?” He asks her, startling her a little.  
“Oh, you gave me a bit of a fright there.” Nunnally says. “You know, I don’t think I got your name.” She says.  
“My name is Alistair. And you are?” Alistair says.  
“I’m Nunnally, Nunnally Lamperouge. But you already know that.” She replies.  
“I do, but I know that you are lying.” He says. “So, who are you?” He asks.  
“What would you do if I told you?” She asks him.  
“Depends on your answer.” He replies. “I want the truth.”  
“The truth you say.” Nunnally says. She then notices his shades. “Do you mind taking those off, please?” She asks. Alistair backs up a little when Nunnally indicates his shades.  
“No, they’ll stay on.” Alistair replies, looking away. He then sees Nunnally grab his hand. “What are you doing?” He asks.  
“I’m going to tell the truth. I don’t like it when people keep things from me. When I was blind, I used to take other people’s hands into my own to tell if they were being sincere. If they didn’t take my hand they were hiding something from me.” Nunnally replies. “So please take your shades off, I’d like to look into your eyes. I’m sure that their beautiful.” She says.  
Alistair is shocked to hear this from Nunnally. “You used to be blind?” He asks, with a tear running down his face.  
“Yes, and my brother took great care of me for the years I was blind.” She replies. “Your crying, is something wrong?” She asks.  
“No, it’s nothing.” He replies. He notices that he is still holding her hand. “I just… I never thought I’d experience such a beautiful truth in my life.” He says. He closes his eyes and removes his teal shades. He then opens his eyes and locks eyes with Nunnally, his red eyes meeting with her purple.  
“How long have you been like that?” She says, as she looks into his geass encompassed eyes.  
“I don’t know how long, most of my life I guess.” He replies. “You’re not freaked out by my eyes?” He asks.  
“Why should I. My brother had geass, and when he first looked into my eyes, when he was in your state, it scared me, but I knew that he was the same Lelouch I always knew.” She replies.  
“You know that that’s not quite true.” He replies.  
“I know. I have to muddle the truth to a story that benefits multiple parties.” Nunnally replies. “You know, Alistair, I kind of like you.” She says. “If you don’t mind.” Nunnally says, taking her hat off and switching her’s with Alistair’s.  
“Why did you… Don’t you have anyone here that catches your fancy?” Alistair says, as he is about to remove the pink hat from his head.  
“No, not really. You’re different from the others here.” She says, stopping him from removing the hat.

“That took more time that I thought.” Connor says, as he deactivates his geass.  
“Looks like you’re getting better with your geass.” Morgan says, helping his heterochromatic friend up.  
“Not really, but I do feel better with you around.” Connor replies. They then leave the building and hear Milly’s announcement.  
“I wonder if the professor is going to have fun with this?” Morgan says.  
“What do you mean, Morgan?” Connor asks.  
“He seems to treat most things like they’re a game.” Morgan replies. Suddenly a female student approaches them and removes Connor’s hat.  
“I got your hat.” The girl says excitedly. “Now we can be girlfriend and boyfriend.” She adds. When Morgan hears this, he activates his geass, takes the hat from the girl, and places it back on Connor. When he deactivates his geass, the girls looks at her now empty hands and back at Connor. She then sees Morgan draw Connor closer to himself, with an angry look on his face.  
“You didn’t have to scare her off.” Connor says, as the girl runs off, away from them.  
“I’m not letting anyone take you from me.” Morgan says.  
“That’s very kind of you, Morgan.” Connor says, kissing him. “But I can look after myself. Now, let’s meet up with the others.” He adds. Morgan then blushes, but regains his composure and follows Connor.

“Well, Prime Minister, here we are.” The driver says as they arrive at Ashford Academy.  
“Thank you.” Ohgi and Villetta say as they exit from the car.  
“It is so nice to be back here.” Villetta says.  
“I’m glad that you enjoyed our first time here, Chigusa.” Ohgi says. They then enter the school grounds and hear Milly giving orders to the students. “What is going on?” Ohgi asks.  
“Sounds like Cupid Day all over again.” Villetta replies. They then approach one of the booths offering food, and purchase some.  
“Damn it, Milly, will you give me a break already!” Lelouch says as he runs past the booths in front of the school. He then stops near an empty booth and catches his breath for a bit.  
“Is that, Lelouch?” Ohgi says seeing Lelouch. Lelouch then looks up and sees Ohgi and Villetta looking right at him, he then sees some of the students approaching him again and then takes off towards the library. “Villeta, you saw him too, didn’t you?” Ohgi asks her.  
“I did. I didn’t think he had it in him.” She replies.  
“What do you mean, Chigusa?” Ohgi asks.  
“I’ll tell you some other time, Ohgi. The professor seems to be having a hard time here.” She replies.  
“Professor… How long have you known he was alive?” He asks.  
“The day before the party at the embassy.” She replies. “Now let’s head inside the school.”

When Lelouch reaches the library, he rounds a corner and catches his breath again. “I can’t keep this up much longer.” Lelouch says panting. He then feels his hat being removed, and looks over to see C.C., placing his hat on her head, while placing her hat on his.  
“Then don’t.” C.C. says.  
“C.C., why did you do that?” Lelouch asks her.  
“I have a score to settle with you, and today is the best time to do that.” She replies, grabbing Lelouch’s hand and dragging him with her.  
In the control room, Milly sees Lelouch with C.C. “Who is she?” Milly asks, as she sees them heading back to the front of the school.  
“She’s a friend of his.” Cyrus replies. The door then opens, and everyone looks over to see who entered.  
“The toppings for the pizza are ready.” Connor says, as he and Morgan enter the room, holding hands.  
“Cyrus, it’s good to see that you made it.” Morgan says.  
“Thank you, but where’s Alistair?” Cyrus asks.  
“He’s around somewhere.” Morgan says. “So how did it go with the professor?” He asks.  
“He wants a rematch in class. I just need a way to beat him that time.” Cyrus replies.  
“You beat Lelouch in chess. Way to go Cyrus.” Morgan says.  
“Wait, you beat Lelouch. In a game of chess?” Milly asks.  
“It wasn’t easy, if that’s what you’re wondering.” Cyrus replies.  
“I figured that.” Milly says. “Now you guys, get out there. This is a time to relax and have some fun.” Milly says. The four then leave the others alone in the control room, and enjoy the festivities.

Zero is making his way to the Ganymede, until he comes across Arthur the cat. “Arthur, what are you doing here.” Zero says to the cat. Arthur then sits down in front of Zero, and looks up at him. “Oh, come on, Arthur.” Zero says, picking up the cat. When he picks him up, Arthur then bites Zeros index finger. “Things never change, do they, Arthur?” He says to the cat. Zero then reaches where the Ganymede is charging, and sees Rivalz trying to get it working. Rivalz then looks up and sees Zero approaching.  
“Oh, good. Someone who knows how to work a knightmare.” Rivalz says, relieved.  
“I’d be glad to help, if you want me to?” Zero says.  
“That’s awful kind of you Zero, thank you.” Rivalz says. “I have to get prepared at the oven.” He says, jumping down from the Ganymede and heading off towards the massive pizza oven.  
Zero then gets onto and into the Ganymede. “Alright, Arthur, let’s get this knightmare working.” Zero says, as he works on powering up the knightmare. When he gets it powered up, he then unlatches the charging cords from the frame, and heads for the oven.

“Good meow-ning.” One of the students at the face paint booth says, greeting Lelouch and C.C.  
“Yes, good afternoon. C.C., do I really have to go through with this?” Lelouch says.  
“Yes, you must.” C.C. replies, as she is looking through all of the cat designs. “I like this one.” She says, pointing out an orange cat face.  
“Right away. And what about your friend.” Another student says.  
“I’ll let you choose his.” C.C. replies with a smirk. “Now pay the fine ladies, Lelouch.” She says as she takes a seat in a chair.  
“Fine.” Lelouch sighs. He then pays the students and they get to work on C.C.’s face. When they finish, they offer her some matching cat ears and paw gloves, as well as a mirror.  
“I like it, thank you.” C.C. says, as she inspects herself in the mirror. She then gets up from the chair and maneuvers Lelouch into the chair. “Restrain him, he might resist.” She says.  
“What! No, don’t!” Lelouch shouts as he is being restrained. The girls at the booth are laughing as they do it, enjoying seeing Lelouch struggle. When he is fully restrained, he looks at C.C. angrily. “I won’t forgive you for this.” He says.  
“I didn’t think you would.” She replies as the girls start to paint his face.

“Oh, the horror house. I wonder if it’s as scary as last time?” Villetta says as they approach the classroom.  
“It could be, but I don’t think Kallen is in it this time.” Ohgi replies. “She really got me that time.”  
“Gino, we are not doing the horror house. I don’t want to scare Naoto.” Kallen says to Gino as they approach the classroom.  
“Well we could do it one at a time.” Gino replies. When they reach the classroom, they see Ohgi and Villetta.  
“Mama.” Naoto says, seeing Villetta.  
“His first word.” Villetta says, excited by hearing her son’s voice.  
“Second.” Kallen says.  
“I missed his first word.” Villetta says, shocked. “What was it, tell me.” She says.  
“It was…” Kallen starts.  
“Sewo!” Naoto says, as he sees some students dressed as Zero.  
“That.” Gino finishes.  
“Don’t be so upset, Chigusa. At least we got to hear him speak.” Ohgi says.  
“I guess you’re right.” Villetta says. “Now, hand him over. You probably have some things you want to do.” She says, holding her arms out. Kallen then passes Naoto over to Villetta.

“You witch.” Lelouch says to C.C., as the girls finish painting his face.  
“I try.” She replies.  
“Now, what horrors do you have planned for me?” Lelouch asks, as the girls release him. C.C. then turns around, looking outside of the booth, while Lelouch starts to back up when he gets back on his feet.  
“Let’s see, there’s…” C.C. says, as she begins to think about what to do to Lelouch. Lelouch then takes off, getting as far away from C.C. as possible. When he stops to catch his breath, he sees Alistair with Nunnally.  
“What are they…” He starts, but notices the hats on their heads. He then charges towards them and prepares a spin kick.  
“Alistair, look out!” Nunnally calls out, as she hears Lelouch approaching. Alistair turns and sees Lelouch jumping into the air, and then all of a sudden is on his back looking into Nunnally’s eyes. Lelouch sees Nunnally tackle Alistair to the ground, as he is about to connect with him, but snaps his finger and disappears before he collides with Nunnally. “Where’d he go?” Nunnally asks, as she and Alistair look around for Lelouch.  
“As much as I like it on the ground, I think I’d prefer to be standing again.” Alistair says.  
“Oh, sorry.” Nunnally says, getting off of Alistair, and helping him back up. Lelouch then reappears beside them.  
“Nunnally, what is the meaning for this?” He asks her.  
“Lelouch, he’s been alone for a long time. He needs someone to care for him, like I had you to care for me.” Nunnally replies.  
“I see. Very well, Nunnally. You do know his nature, right?” Lelouch says.  
“I do.” She replies. “Alistair, I’m sorry, but I will have to keep up a lie until the time is right.” She says to Alistair.  
“I understand.” Alistair says. He then gets a better look at Lelouch and Nunnally together. “Wait, you’re… and you’re supposed to be…” He says, realizing who they really are.  
“Don’t even say it!” Lelouch and Nunnally warn him. They then look at each other and laugh.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming here today. Now it is time for the main event to get started! Head on over to the oven and we’ll get the pizza underway!” Rivalz says over the speakers.  
“They’re going to start working on the pizza. Come on, you two.” Nunnally says, as she heads off towards the oven.  
“Let’s hope that it works out this time.” Lelouch says as he and Alistair follow after Nunnally.

When Zero approaches the oven, Rivalz greets him again. “Hey, Zero! Thanks for getting it started.” He says to Zero.  
“You’re welcome. Nunnally wants me to make the pizza.” Zero says.  
“Is that so. Well, I see no harm in it anyways. Now let’s get everyone here to watch.” Rivalz says as he prepares to announce the start of the event. “Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming here today. Now it is time for the main event to get started! Head on over to the oven and we’ll get the pizza underway!” Rivalz says over the speakers.  
“OK, Arthur, I think it’s time for you to go now.” Zero says to Arthur. The cat looks up at Zero. “Go on, I’ll still be here.” Zero says, smiling under the mask. Arthur then departs from Zero, leaping off of the Ganymede, and heading towards Nunnally.  
“Before we get started, I have a special guest to present to you!” Rivalz says. “So give it up for the masked hero of the world, Zero!” He says. The crowd cheers as they see Zero.  
‘I never thought this would happen.’ Suzaku thinks to himself. He then stands up and extends his arms out, getting a bit more flamboyant in his gestures.  
“Alright, now let’s begin.” Rivalz says. Zero then takes a seat and maneuvers the knightmare towards where the dough is stored. When he gathers the dough, he starts stretching it until it is ready to toss into the air. When the dough is stretched enough, he tosses the pizza base onto the custom tray that it will bake on.  
“I can’t believe that it’s going to work this year.” Lelouch says.  
“What caused it to not work before?” Alistair asks him.  
“Well Euphy was the cause of the first failure, that was an accident. The second time involved Gino and C.C.” Lelouch replies. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to get this paint off of me.” He says as he leaves for the school building. When he reaches the front of the school, he heads for the fountain, kneels down in front of it, and starts to wash his face.  
“Do you mind if I have a word with you?” Ohgi says as he approaches Lelouch. Lelouch then stands up, wiping the water from his face, and turns to face Ohgi. Lelouch is shocked to see Ohgi, that he begins to back up and loses his balance. Ohgi catches Lelouch before he falls into the fountain.  
“Thank you, Ohgi.” Lelouch says. “What is it that you want to talk about?” He asks. Ohgi then throws a punch at Lelouch, who then grabs Ohgi’s arm and turns him around, pinning his arm to his back. “Let’s be reasonable, Ohgi. I don’t think Villetta would want you doing this.” He says. He then sees Villetta approaching, with Naoto in her arms.  
“Alright you two, break it up.” Villetta says. Lelouch then lets go of Ohgi and pushes him towards Villetta.  
“Sewo?” Naoto says, looking at Lelouch. Lelouch then approaches Villetta and looks into Naoto’s eyes.  
“I was.” Lelouch says. He is about to offer the kid his gloved hand, but thinks better of it. “I don’t want to scare him, with what I know.” He says.  
“He’ll learn eventually.” Villetta replies. “Now, Lelouch, about earlier?” She asks.  
“Earlier when. At the academy, or here?” He asks. “If it’s about here, I spent two years in the countryside. If it’s about the academy, then I can guarantee that one of my students will be a general when he graduates.” Lelouch replies.  
“What?” Villetta and Ohgi ask in shock.  
“I told you about the chess matches in my class, right Villetta?” Lelouch asks.  
“So what you’re saying is that one of your students beat you in a game of chess.” Villetta says.  
“Indeed he did.” Lelouch replies. He then heads back towards the oven and meets up with C.C., who is eagerly waiting for the pizza to finish. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this excited before, C.C.” Lelouch says as he approaches her.  
“And I don’t think you will ever again.” She says. She then turns to face Lelouch and is disappointed seeing him without the face paint on. “I’m not surprised you’d do that.” She says, turning back to face the oven, watching as the pizza is coming out.  
“Well would you looks at that, ladies and gentlemen. We have finally made the world’s largest pizza.” Rivalz says as the pizza is brought out of the oven, and the crowd cheers as this happens. Milly and the Ashford student council arrive and start to cut the pizza with Rivalz, and pass the slices to all of the guests. Zero then takes the Ganymede back to its hangar, charges it and gets off of the knightmare.  
“Suzaku?” Nunnally says as she enters the hangar, with Arthur between her arms and a plate loaded with pizza in her hand.  
“Nunnally, please don’t use my name.” Suzaku says.  
“I know, but you will always be Suzaku to me.” Nunnally replies. When she arrives to where Zero is standing, she takes a seat on one of the crates in the hangar. “I brought enough to share.” She says, placing the plate beside her.  
“Nunnally, I’m not in the best state to be seen unmasked.” Zero replies.  
“Nonsense. I just want to see your face again, while we talk and enjoy the pizza.” Nunnally replies. Zero then looks away from Nunnally. “Is this what was bothering you, Suzaku?” She asks.  
“Part of it. My geass is now permanently active, but that isn’t what was bothering me.” Zero replies.  
“Oh, Suzaku, I’m so sorry to hear that, but what was bothering you?” She asks.  
“I think I am becoming more like Lelouch, when he was Zero.” He replies.  
“I’ve seen his theatrics as Zero recently, but he was always like that. But you, you are different yet the same.” She replies. Zero then takes a seat next to Nunnally and removes his mask. “Oh, Suzaku.” She says, hugging him. Arthur leaps to the floor, then back up beside Suzaku.  
“Thank you, Nunnally.” Suzaku says, hugging her back. When they end the hug, they hear Arthur meow and look at him.  
“So that’s why Lelouch acted like that, three years ago.” Nunnally says, after hearing Arthur.  
“Now that you mention it, I do recall seeing a glimpse of the mask, before Lelouch showed up, chasing Arthur.” Suzaku says, removing the mask from the cat. They then spend the rest of the time chatting and eating pizza before Lelouch enters the hangar.  
“Zero!” He shouts, panting a bit. “Zero, I have some bad news.”  
“What is it, Lelouch?” Suzaku replies. Lelouch arrives to where Suzaku and Nunnally are seated, and sees Suzaku without his mask.  
“Nunnally, what are you doing here?” Lelouch asks.  
“Enjoying some time with my knight. Now what is the bad news you bring?” Nunnally replies.  
“The FLEIJA’s are about to return.” Lelouch replies.  
“Are you certain, Lelouch?” Suzaku asks.  
“Very.” He replies. “The parts that the Lancelot lost have just appeared over Tokyo. I’m not certain when the rest will follow, but it has to be soon.”  
“Then we have to stop the one here and at Pendragon.” Suzaku says.  
“How are you going to stop it?” Nunnally says, worried.  
“We got you out of the embassy to keep you safe from the ones after Zero, I didn’t think we’d also save you from the FLEIJA.” Lelouch says.  
“Miles and Nina are working on a way to stop it, but I fear that they might not be able to stop it in time.” Suzaku replies. “Lelouch, since this is M.M.’s doing, could you and C.C. use your codes to stop this.” He adds.  
“We could, but that might kill us. But if we are to die, we’ll die smiling, knowing we are doing the right thing.” Lelouch replies.  
“Lelouch, I have faith in you.” Nunnally says.  
“Thank you, Nunnally. We’re going to need all the hope we can get, to stop this mess.” Lelouch replies.

“So it begins.” M.M. says as he senses the return of the FLEIJA’s. He then heads to the window of his quarters and prepares to address the rest of the Order. “My fellow warriors of geass, the time is upon us. Our chaos is about to begin, but I fear we may have some individuals try to stop the inevitable.” He says. “We have lost fellow warriors to the opposition, but now is our chance to stamp them out for good.” He continues. He hears the Order cheering. “Some of you may lose your lives in the upcoming battle, but your deaths will not be in vain. When the world is ours, you will live on in C’s world, so there is no need to fear death. I will lead a team against Zero, in Japan. The rest of you are to stop them from interrupting the return of Pendragon.”


	13. Geass vs. FLEIJA

‘It’s been several days since I sensed the return of the FLEIJA’s.’ Lelouch thinks to himself during his class. ‘I’m not sure when it will happen, but I do know it will be soon. M.M. has probably already made his move to counter us, but that is what I want to happen.’ He continues until one of the students breaks his train of thought. “Huh?” Lelouch says as he zones back in.  
“I said that Narita was Cornelia’s first defeat to Zero.” One of the students says.  
“Narita was a stalemate between the Black Knights and Britannia. The only side that lost was the JLF, when they were forced to flee the area.” Lelouch says. “Narita was the first battle that cost the lives of countless innocent lives. Both the Black Knights and Britannia are responsible for the disaster.”  
“The Black Knights caused the landslide with the Guren, how was Britannia also responsible?” Another student replies.  
“Cornelia didn’t order an evacuation of the city. She wanted to wipe out the JLF without alerting the population of Narita.” Lelouch replies. “A dear friend of mine lost her father at Narita.” He adds. He then proceeds on showing the class the battle logs of Narita.  
“Do you think that something is on the professor’s mind?” A student whispers to some nearby students.  
“He was indirectly affected by the battle, as he mentioned.” A second student replies.  
“That may be so, but not everyone is present.” A third says.  
“Actually they have been out for a few days.” The first says.  
“I find it weird that he didn’t do the daily chess matches.” The second says.

Meanwhile, in Zero’s quarters, Alistair is with Zero. “Thank you, Zero, for giving me a chance to redeem myself.” Alistair says.  
“You have something to fight for, something to live for, as do I.” Zero replies. “Nunnally mentioned you when we talked during the festival.” He says.  
“She did?” Alistair asks, shocked.  
“Lelouch will warm up to you, eventually.” Zero replies. “Geass runs in the royal family. Her father, mother, and brother had geass. She and the others don’t have the power, but those who are still alive know of geass.” Zero says, wiping the sweat from his brow after finishing his exercises.  
“That’s fascinating.” Alistair says. “Now that I’m free from M.M., I can finally hear the truth.”  
“Alistair, the truth can be a scary thing.” Zero says, as he grabs his mask and cape.  
“I know. Lies still bother me, but not as much as they used to. For now I know why people have to lie.” Alistair replies. He then hears Zero gasp. “What’s wrong, Zero?” He asks.  
“It’s about to happen. M.M. must be close.” Zero replies. “We need to inform Lelouch.” He says, before he leaves the room, placing his mask and cape on. Alistair is about to follow, when he sees the Requiem Blade.  
“Either I kill M.M., or Zero does. Either way, we’ll need this.” He says, taking the sword with him, and takes off after Zero. When they reach the academy, they make their way to Lelouch’s classroom, and when they arrive, Zero enters the room first.  
“Commander Zero.” A student says seeing Zero enter. All of the students stand and salute Zero.  
“As you were. I have something to discuss with your professor.” Zero says. The students return to their seats.  
“So, what brings the commander here, to my classroom?” Lelouch asks. “Commander, could I interest you in a game of chess?” He asks with a smile on his face. Alistair enters the room and sees the class focused on Zero and Lelouch.  
“Professor Lamperouge, I have no time for games at this moment.” Zero replies.  
“Zero, you are the world’s greatest tactician. Or are you afraid that I might prove that wrong?” Lelouch says.  
“Very well.” Zero reluctantly complies. Lelouch then extends his gloved hand, and Zero shakes it, only to realize that something has happened.  
“Now, I hope you’re ready, Commander.” Lelouch says as he powers up the projector above the chess board. Most of the class gathers around the two, watching the match to the very end. “Checkmate.” Lelouch says, after a close match with Zero.  
“Can no one beat you, professor?” A student asks.  
“Know your opponent, treat them like they are yourself.” Lelouch replies. “Although, I am nothing like any of you. I see Zero as an equal, so I have to figure out how to beat myself.” He says. “Now, class is dismissed.” He adds, before the bell rings. The students then leave the room, leaving Lelouch, Zero, and Alistair all alone.  
“What did you do to me?” Zero asks.  
“I just did what needed to be done. The man under the mask was decent at chess, but I would always beat him. Now, you’re a little bit more like me.” Lelouch explains. Zero then stands up, and grabs Lelouch, bringing him face to mask. “Zero, you don’t scare me. Now, what was it that brought both of you here?” He says.  
“M.M. is near.” Alistair replies.  
“Is he? Then the time is upon us. We need to stop him before he destroys the world.” Lelouch says. Zero then lets go of Lelouch.  
“Let’s hope the others are doing the same.” Zero says.  
“That’s right. Alistair, you chose to not go to Pendragon, why?” Lelouch asks.  
“M.M. took so much from me. He took my family, as well as my life. He has corrupted me with geass, and has lied to me from the very beginning.” Alistair says, tensing up. “Now, I have something to fight for. A light has been shown to me, a light that I thought I’d never see again. And it’s all thanks to Nunnally.” He says, relaxing.  
Lelouch looks disheartened towards Alistair, but quickly changes his expression. “Well, I need to get dressed for the event. Wait for me at the hangar.” Lelouch says, as he departs for his quarters. Zero and Alistair make their way to the hangar, and wait for Lelouch.

Meanwhile, in Pendragon, C.C. and the others are exploring the city. “Oh my, this city is so huge. I never thought I’d be in the capital of Britannia.” Allison says, amazed at the scale of the new city.  
“From what I hear, the empress had quite a bit of say in the reconstruction of the city.” C.C. says.  
“Really, how?” Cyrus says. He then sees sakura blossoms blowing in the breeze.  
“When I was here, leading the Order, the city felt stale. Now that I am back, the city feels alive.” C.C. says, catching some blossoms. “Nunnally’s sister would love this.” She says, more to herself.  
“If the Order is arriving here, then we need to gain access to some knightmares.” Morgan says. “There should be some within the palace. But the question is, how do we get into the palace.”  
“There has to be other places where we can acquire a knightmare.” Connor says.  
“There are, but we are on a deadline. We have to stop the Order.” Morgan says.  
“I know that he won’t be here, but what if M.M. arrives?” Cyrus asks.  
“Than keep him away from me.” C.C. says. They then arrive at the palace and approach the front gate, before they are stopped by imperial guards.  
“Halt. What business do you have here, at Pendragon Imperial Palace.” One of the guards says.  
“I was a member of the former emperor’s inner circle.” C.C. says.  
“You’re the last of the demon’s circle.” The guard says. He and the other guards take aim at C.C., and prepare to shoot her. C.C.’s code lights up, and the guards pass out onto the ground.  
“What did you do?” Cyrus asks her.  
“Don’t mind them, they’ll be alright in a few minutes.” C.C. replies. “Now, let’s get those knightmares, and save this city.” She says, as she enters the palace. The others follow her, until she falls to the floor, clutching her head.  
“C.C., what’s wrong?” Allison asks.  
“We need to hurry.” She says, getting up. “Come on!” She says rushing towards the imperial hangar, with the others right behind her.  
“You seem to know your way around here.” Cyrus says.  
“I was here for the few months that Lelouch was emperor for, and Nunnally would have had the palace recreated exactly as it was before.” She replies. When they enter the hangar, some of the guards move to apprehend them. Morgan activates his geass, and knocks them all out. When he deactivates it, the others see him clutching at his chest, panting.  
“Morgan, you’ve overextended yourself.” Connor says, as he heads over to Morgan.  
“It… It’s nothing.” He says, panting. “Of the four of us, I probably used my geass the most. I’ll be fine, just let me recover and I’ll be with you shortly.” Morgan says, as he lays down on the ground, resting.  
“Alright, let’s get a move on. The Order is probably already here, waiting for us to make our move. We are not to kill them, we are to stop them from interfering with C.C.” Cyrus says.  
“Well, look at you, taking charge, Cyrus.” Allison says. “Lelouch is right, you could be a general.” she says.

Lelouch arrives at the hangar, in his white Zero outfit. “Knowing that you’re Lelouch.” Alistair says, indicating the white Zero. “Doesn’t that make you…” He starts, but Zero interrupts him as he points to Zero.  
“If you can put a name to the man behind the mask, don’t. For I am Zero, my true identity will forever be unknown. If the world found out who Zero was, or is now, the world will be against me.” Zero says. “Now, Alistair, how do you intend to take on M.M.?” He says, after seeing him with the sword.  
“It’s either going to be you or myself that kills that demon.” Alistair replies.  
“You have a better chance than I do, for my geass is only in one eye at the moment.” Zero says.  
“You know, Zero, I never thought I’d ever take on code. But as I see it, I don’t need to. I have found something far better than immortality. I’ve found love.” Alistair says, handing the sword over to Zero.  
“We’ll take him on together.” Zero says, taking his sword and placing it at his waist.  
“Hurry it up, will you. We have a battle to win.” Lelouch says, entering the lab and making his way to the hangar, ignoring the others in the lab. Zero and Alistair follow after Lelouch.  
“Zero, what’s happening?” Nina asks.  
“How are your simulations for stopping the FLEIJA going?” Zero replies.  
“I haven’t made any farther progress, even with Miles’ help. I’m afraid that they’ll return, with no way to stop them.” Nina replies, with tears running down her face.  
“Lelouch and I have a plan, but it could cost him his life. C.C. will be doing the same over Pendragon.” Zero informs her.  
“Really?” She says, looking at Zero. Zero then grabs one of her hands.  
“Let’s just hope that it works.” Zero says, before he and Alistair head for the hangar. When they enter, they see Lelouch arguing with Lloyd and Rakshata.  
“Lloyd, we need to use some knightmares.” Zero says, as he approaches the three.  
“Zero, as we told… Zero, we are to be shipping these knightmares to Horai Island.” Lloyd replies.  
“Even the Guren and the Tristan will be returning to headquarters, when the Aces finally return to base.” Rakshata replies.  
“Even the Merlin…” Zero starts.  
“Zero, we are not using the Merlin. I will be taking the Shinkiro. I know what knightmare you might choose, Zero. And Alistair, it’s your choice.” Lelouch says, as he is about to take the activation key for the Shinkiro.  
“Zero, I won’t let you.” Lloyd says, taking the key before Lelouch could.  
“Very well, Lloyd. You left me with no choice.” Lelouch says, as he punches Lloyd. Lloyd falls to the ground, tossing the key into the air. Lelouch catches the key and heads towards the Shinkiro.  
“Lloyd, I thought you’d have learned your lesson.” Cecile says, as she and Rakshata lift Lloyd up and carry him off.  
“Yeah, but that was with Suzaku. I didn’t think Lelouch would do that.” Lloyd replies. Zero and Alistair garb the keys for the Albion and the Galahad. When they head for their knightmares, they see Lelouch nursing his left hand.  
“Zero, are you alright?” Zero asks Lelouch.  
“I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” Lelouch says, as he shakes his hand and flexes his fingers. They then enter their knightmares and proceed to launch into the sky.

“Are these all they have here?” Cyrus says, as he sees the knightmares.  
“Gareths, and Wards, easier to produce than the Knightmares of the Round.” C.C. replies, as she is about to climb onto one of the Wards.  
“Hey! I found a Lancelot!” Connor says as he explores the hangar.  
“I’ll use that frame. I used a Lancelot model during the battle of Damocles.” C.C. says as she approaches Connor. “I guess that it’s only fitting that I use it again, to save the world.” She says. She then climbs into the cockpit of the Lancelot, and is pleased to see that it already has its activation key in.  
“Well. Get into a knightmare, we’re going to put on a show that no one will forget.” Cyrus says as he climbs into one of the many Wards.  
“As you say, General.” Allison replies, with a touch of sarcasm. As she and Connor enter some of the Gareths, Cyrus stops and looks out toward the hangar doors.  
“Lelouch, I won’t let you down.” He says to himself before he enters the Ward and closes the hatch. They then get ready to launch, as Morgan opens the hangar doors. “Morgan, wish us luck.” Cyrus says over the communications.  
“It’s Zero that’ll need it most of all.” Morgan replies, chuckling. “I’ll be there with you shortly.” Morgan says. The others then launch and leave the hangar. “Stay safe, Connor.” He says to himself.

“Director, sir. We have confirmation of knightmares in Tokyo and Pendragon airspace.” One of the soldiers reports to M.M.  
“So, the final hours are upon us. The team in Pendragon has their orders to stop them. We are to commence with the attack.” M.M. says, as he and the others get airborne. “Leave Zero to me.” He adds. M.M.’s Siegfried leads the charge towards Tokyo, and directly towards the knightmares.  
“Here they come!” Alistair says, as he spots the Siegfried and the other knightmares.  
“A Siegfried. Well, he came prepared.” Lelouch says. “If we can take out the prominent harkens, then we cripple its defence.”  
“It will be done.” Alistair and Zero reply, as they get into position. The trio activate their defences as the Order approaches.  
“Disable their float systems, or force them to eject. M.M. will be the only casualty of this battle.” Lelouch says. He then senses where the epicenter of the FLEIJA was and changes the Shinkiro into its fortress mode and maneuvers towards the point. Alistair and Zero are quickly downing the knightmares, until they see M.M. go after the Shinkiro.  
“This time, Zero, there is no escape.” M.M. says.  
“Zero, I’m going to take on the Siegfried!” Alistair says.  
“Get him, Alistair! Even though you don’t want code, it’s either you or me that kills M.M.” Zero replies. Alistair then charges the Siegfried.  
M.M. then detects Alistair’s knightmare approaching, and turns to face him. “Who do you think you are, to face me like this?” M.M. says, as he launches the slash harkens at the Galahad. Alistair reacts by dodging the slash harkens and draws the knightmares sword and manages to remove one of the harkens.  
“M.M., you’re corruption ends today!” Alistair says.  
“Alistair, is that you?” M.M. says after recognizing Alistair’s voice.  
“You’ve lied to me from the very beginning!” Alistair shouts.  
“Yes, I’ve lied to you, Alistair. And I knew I could get away with it.” M.M. replies. “I cared for you Alistair, as I have cared for all of the Order.” He says. Alistair feels something come over him when he hears M.M. say this.  
“You’re lying, M.M., as you always have. You never cared for any of us. You use us like pawns!” Alistair says. He then charges at the Siegfried. M.M. reacts by firing the slash harkens at Alistair, who destroys two more, before a third knocks him out of the sky.  
“I won’t let you stop me, Alistair.” M.M. says. He sees the Albion busy with the rest of the knightmares.  
“Damn.” Alistair swears as he slowly descends to the ground. “Zero, I’m down.” Alistair reports. Zero then looks over and sees Alistair descending as well as M.M. heading towards Lelouch. He then charges towards the Siegfried.  
“Zero, I have you where I…” M.M. starts, but stops when he sees the white Zero emerge from the Shinkiro. “Wrong Zero!” He shouts.  
Lelouch sets the Shinkiro into hover mode, and exits the Shinkiro. When outside the knightmare, he sees the Siegfried stop, and the Albion charging. He then raises his right hand. “Those of the Collective Conscious, hear my request! Grant me the power to save the world once again!” He says, just as the sky turns pink. A red light is emanated from his hand, until the geass symbol can be seen in the palm of his hand.  
“Oh no you don’t!” M.M. says. Before he can launch a slash harken, Zero tackles the Siegfred. Lelouch panics as both the Siegfried and the Albion head his way, and tosses the code towards them, before they knock him out of the sky. Zero and M.M. enter the code as it begins to draw in the energy of the FLEIJA.  
Lelouch stumbles around a bit as he manages to send them to R’s world. “Get him, Suzaku.” He says to himself.

In the skies of Pendragon, C.C. and the others are defending against the Order. “Alright guys, take out their float systems. We are not to kill, remember that.” Cyrus says, to the others.  
“Cyrus, when they find out who they need to stop, keep me safe.” C.C. says, as she breaks away from the group, and heads for the epicenter of the FLEIJA. When she arrives, she emerges from the Lancelot, and prepares to stop the FLEIJA.  
“Cyrus they’re making a move on C.C.” Allison informs.  
“I can see that.” Cyrus says, and then gasps in pain.  
“Cyrus are you alright?” Connor asks.  
“It’s… It’s nothing… Just…” Cyrus says, before he cries out in pain. Allison and Connor move towards Cyrus. They then hear him chuckle. “I can hear you.” He says errily. When he hears Allison and Connor’s thoughts, he snaps. “What are you doing? Protect C.C.!” He shouts.  
“Lelouch, this may be the last we ever see each other.” C.C. says as she prepares her code.  
“C.C., don’t look like that. If you are to die, die smiling!” She hears Lelouch’s words echo through her mind.  
“Lelouch, we’re doing the right thing.” She says, smiling. She then extends her arms out to her side, as her code forms and begins to draw in the energy of the FLEIJA.  
“Cyrus, we’re not going to make it!” Allison says, as she sees the order closing in on C.C.  
“Don’t worry, Morgan’s on it.” Cyrus replies.  
“Morgan.” Connor says. He and the others see a knightmare blinking to and fro, sending knightmare down to the ground.  
“There’s no need to apologize, Morgan.” Cyrus says, before Morgan can say a word.  
“Alright then. But, Cyrus…” Morgan says.  
“My geass is now active, like Zero’s. I can’t turn it off.” He says. He then hears their acknowledgements. “Thank you, all of you.” He says. They then down more knightmare until the pink sky turns back to normal, with the red glow of C.C.’s code. When her code returns to her, she falls from her knightmare.  
“Someone catch her!” Allison says. Cyrus and Morgan then head after C.C., trying to catch her.  
“I’ve got her.” Morgan says, as he catches C.C.  
“Good.” Cyrus says, relieved. “All those of the Geass Order, that can hear my voice, your mission has failed, and M.M. is about to die. You no longer have any reason to maintain this battle.” Cyrus says to the soldiers of the Order. “You can now return to your lives outside of the Order.” He adds.  
“We… We left… Kamine Island… Intact.” C.C. says, as she regains her consciousness.  
“What was that, C.C.?” Morgan asks, as he sees her move in the hands of his Ward.  
“The reason why we left Kamine Island intact was to make it a new shrine to geass.” She replies.  
“What? Do you mean that you’re reforming the Order?” They hear Cyrus say.  
“Morgan, if you’ll let me, I’d like to state our reformation of the Geass Order.” C.C. says.  
“Right away, Director.” Morgan replies. He then opens his hatch and lets C.C. enter the Ward.  
“All of you of M.M.’s former Order, I am C.C. and I would like to inform you that the last of us will be reforming the Geass Order for the benefits of geass. We will teach you to use your powers for good, instead of the malice that M.M. intended. If you’re interested, Kamine Island will be our shrine.” C.C. announces.

“Where am I?” M.M. says as he finds himself in the skies of old Tokyo. He then dodges the Albion as Zero attempts to strike the Siegfried down. “You insolent pest! When I get out of here, I’ll hunt down Zero and destroy him!” M.M. shouts.  
“I’d like to see you try!” Zero says, as he gets into position to take on the Siegfried. He then takes an erratic flight path to M.M., and slashes at the body of the Siegfried, sending it to the ground. Zero then lands the Albion near the wreck of the Siegfried, and sees M.M. standing on top of his wrecked knightmare, his robes blowing in the wind. Zero then kneels the Albion to the ground before he gets out.  
“So, Zero, you were the pilot of the Albion the entire battle.” M.M. says. Zero just approaches him, preparing to draw his sword. “Kingsley said my fighting style was ancient. That may be so, but I’ve adapted to the current times.” He says, drawing out a pistol from the confines of his robes, and points it directly at Zero’s chest. “Goodbye, Zero. I’ll make sure the world never remembers your name.” He says, firing the gun. Zero ducks down, the bullet hitting the top of his mask. “Huh, so I get to find out who you are before I get to kill you. I guess that’ll do.” He says, as he sees Zero stand up, his mask starting to split.  
When the mask finally splits open, Suzaku’s face is revealed to M.M. “So you finally know who I am. What are you going to do now, now that you know?” Suzaku says.  
“Kururugi?” M.M. asks, before he burst out into laughter. “I thought that you had died on the Damocles. It turns out that you’re far harder to kill.” He says, after he has calmed down some. He then looks into Suzaku’s eyes and sees that only one is encompassed with geass. “You won’t be able to kill me, Suzaku Kururugi.”  
“M.M., who am I?” Suzaku asks.  
“I just said your name. Have you really forgotten who you are?” M.M. says.  
“I am at odds with myself. I’m either the enemy of the world, or its savior.” Suzaku replies.  
“Savior! You killed your emperor! You destroyed the world he created. A world full of chaos, just like the one I will create.” M.M. says. “Once I’m done with you, the entire world will have geass. Everyone will be the enemy of everyone else. Now that’s beautiful chaos.” He continues.  
“M.M., who am I?” Suzaku says, after he hears what M.M. intends to do to the world.  
“You know, this is rather tiring. You are, and will always be, Suzaku Kururugi.” He replies.  
“You’re wrong, M.M.” Suzaku says. “I am the one who hides his face from the world.” He says, putting his left hand in front of his face. “I am the one who delivers justice, to where it is needed.” He continues, moving his left arm out to the side. “I am the one who leads the Black Knights.” He adds, bringing his left arm to his chest in a salute. “And I am the one who will stop you.” He says, pointing at M.M., with his right hand, bringing his left arm back to his side. “For I am… I am… I am Zero!” Zero says, his right eye becoming encompassed with geass.  
“I’d like to see you try.” M.M. says, laughing. When he calms down again, he looks at Suzaku, and starts to see him fade. “No, that’s impossible. I’m coded, I’m immune to the effects of geass!” M.M. says.  
“You are also coded with counter geass. Your two codes are affecting each other, to where you are only immortal.” Zero says, as he starts approaching M.M., ready to draw his sword.  
“If I’m going to die, it won’t be by your hands, Kururugi!” M.M. says. He then lunges towards Zero, drawing an ornate sword out from the confines of his robes, and tries to strike down Zero. Zero draws out his sword just in time to block M.M.’s strike. M.M. lands some distance behind Zero, and prepares to run. Zero turns around and sees M.M. fleeing, and chases after him.  
After getting some distance away from Zero, M.M. finds himself lost in the Tokyo settlement. “This is C’s world, I can easily escape.” He says, as he tries to force himself out of R’s world. He then hears a laugh throughout the area.  
“Your powers are nothing within my world.” The voice says, still laughing.  
“Show yourself!” M.M. shouts.  
“Gladly.” The voice says. M.M. looks around and sees Zero jump into the air and prepare a spin kick. M.M. gets out of the way, and flees away from Zero, again.  
Zero looks up into the sky. “Lelouch, I don’t need your help.” He says, before he takes off after M.M. again. M.M. looks behind him and sees Zero closing the distance between them. Zero then jumps up and does another spin kick, this time hitting M.M., causing him to tumble and roll until he hits the side of a building. “You have nowhere left to run, M.M.” Zero says, approaching the prone M.M.  
“I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.” M.M. says, getting up. When he looks up, his eyes glowing, Zero is gone. “I thought you were going to kill me, or are you too afraid to face me.” M.M. says, walking forwards. He then hears something behind him, and when he looks back, he is then pinned to a nearby car.  
“You are not worthy of bearing code, M.M.” Zero says, pinning M.M.  
“You think any of them were better. We make contracts to meddle in the lives of mortals and amuse ourselves.” M.M. says. Zero then releases M.M. “Why are you letting me go?” He says. He then sees Zero removing the glove on his left hand.  
“Code passes from skin to skin contact, doesn’t it.” Zero says. M.M. then tries to escape Zero, but is then pushed to the ground, his head hitting the ground hard and Zero holding his neck, where his code is. “M.M., you are not worthy to bear code.” Zero says. He releases his grip, when M.M. begins to struggle.  
“Just kill me already. Stop toying with me.” M.M. says. When he looks at Zero, Zero sees that M.M.’s eyes are now a dark brown.  
“I will not kill you, M.M., for you have already done that to yourself.” Zero replies.  
“What?” M.M. says. He then looks down at his feet and sees himself starting to fade away. He then looks back up at Zero, who is putting his glove back on. “What’s happening to me?” M.M. asks.  
“M.M., you are at your end.” Zero replies. He then sees M.M.’s robes change to his golden armor.  
“I ruled Babylon until I was slain by the one who chose me. I was the embodiment of Gilgamesh.” M.M. says, tears running down his face. He then brings out his sword. “Return to your owner.” He says, just as the sword disappears. “I thought I wanted chaos to rule the world, for it was ruling me. But what I was actually looking for was peace. Thank you, Zero. Thank you for showing me the light at the end of my long journey.” He finally says before disappearing into nothingness. Zero hangs his head, tears running down his face.  
“Lelouch!” He says, after regaining his composure.  
“I’ve got you.” Lelouch says, as he brings Zero and the Albion out of R’s world.

When all of the energy of the returning FLEIJA has been absorbed by Lelouch’s code, Lelouch waits for a sign that Zero has finished his mission. When he finally hears his name called in R’s world, he draws Zero and the Albion out. With Zero free, he then reclaims his code, and they descend to the ground. When they finally reach the ground, Lelouch exits the Shinkiro. “Zero, what happened?” He asks, Zero.  
“I won.” Zero replies. He then starts laughing, until it worries Lelouch.  
“Zero!” Lelouch says, as he makes his way towards the Albion. When he reaches the cockpit of the knightmare, he opens the hatch and sees Zero laughing. “What happened to you?” Lelouch says to himself. Zero then turns to face Lelouch, and Lelouch sees both of his eyes encompassed with geass.  
“Lelouch, we’re done here.” C.C. says over the radio.  
“Glad to hear that. Have everyone report to Horai Island, Zero’s been injured.” Lelouch replies. Lelouch then closes the hatch of the Albion and takes control, moving it towards the academy. “Alistair, get the Galahad back to the academy, we’ll be going to Horai Island.” Lelouch says.  
“On it.” Alistair replies. “Is M.M. dead, Lelouch?” He asks.  
“He is. Now we can end this nightmare.” Lelouch replies. When they return to the academy, Cecile and Rakshata greet them. “Before you ask, the Shinkiro is safe. You’ll just have to fetch it yourselves.” Lelouch says as he and Zero emerge from the Albion. Lelouch then removes his mask, places it over Zero’s head, and grabs his phone.  
“Is something wrong with Zero?” Cecile asks.  
“He’ll be fine. He just needs to… understand who he is now.” Lelouch replies, as he dials a number.  
“Lelouch.” Nunnally says over the phone.  
“Nunnally, when can you get to Horai Island?” Lelouch asks.  
“Why would I need to go there? This isn’t about… that issue now, is it?” Nunnally asks.  
“That may come up, but no it isn’t. Just arrive at Horai Island with Cornelia and Schneizel. It’s time for you to make a choice.” Lelouch says. He then hangs up as the Galahad enters the hangar.  
“I’m afraid that you might have to repair this knightmare.” Alistair says, getting out of the knightmare.  
“That’s alright, if what the Empress decides, then these knightmare may go to Britannia instead.” Cecile says, as she prepares to fetch the Shinkiro.  
“Lelouch, you mentioned Horai Island. How are you going to get there without getting yourself killed?” Rakshata says.  
“I have my ways.” Lelouch replies.  
“That may be so, but Tohdoh may kill you when he sees your face again.” Rakshata replies.  
“Let him. It won’t stop what we’ve set in motion.” Lelouch says.


	14. Zero Forever

In the command center of Horai Island, the Black Knights detect a knightmare approaching. “Ace Tohdoh, We have a knightmare approaching the island.” One of the knights on duty reports.  
“Bring up a visual.” Tohdoh replies. They then bring up a visual of the approaching knightmare. “That’s the Gawain.” He says, recognizing the knightmare. He then begins to contact the knightmare. “Pilot of the Gawain, do you have permission to land here?” He asks the pilot.  
“I do, Tohdoh, sir.” Alistair replies over the radio.  
“Whom do you have permission from?” He asks.  
“From Commander Zero and Dr. Rakshata.” Alistair replies.  
“So they’re starting to move the knightmares here. When are the others arriving?” Tohdoh says.  
“The Aces will be bringing their knightmares later.” Alistair replies. “Do I have permission to land here, Ace Tohdoh?” He asks.  
“We will open the hangar for you to land.” Tohdoh replies. The knights on duty begin to open the hangar. “I’m going to greet our guest.” Tohdoh says as he turns and leaves the command center.  
“Kyoshiro, is that necessary?” Nagisa asks.  
“He isn’t one of our pilots, and we haven’t heard from Zero in some time now.” Tohdoh replies. “As Zero’s Aces, we are to represent while the commander is absent.” He says, leaving.  
“Asahina, you’re in control for now.” Nagisa says.  
“On it, Chiba.” Asahina replies, as Nagisa leaves after Tohdoh.  
Nagisa and Tohdoh enter the hangar and watch as the Gawain enters. “There’s Tohdoh” Lelouch says, seeing the Black Ace. “Chiba’s here too.” He adds, seeing the Yellow Ace as well.  
“How do you want to do this?” Alistair asks.  
“Lelouch, he’ll kill you.” Zero says, starting to remove his mask.  
“He’ll try to kill you, if he sees that you have geass.” Lelouch says, stopping Zero.  
“I’ll distract them. Besides they don’t know you’re here.” Alistair says. He then opens the hatch of the knightmare and climbs down, approaching the two Aces.  
“Now’s our chance.” Lelouch says, covering his face as best as he can. He and Zero jump down from the Gawain and rush towards Zero’s quarters.  
“Is that, Zero?” Nagisa asks, as she hears the two drop down and sees them run off. Tohdoh turns to sees a brief glimpse of both Zeros exiting the hangar.  
“What are you playing at!” Tohdoh says, drawing his sword at Alistair.  
“I’m simply following the orders I’ve been given.” He replies, raising his hands. Tohdoh then swings his katana at Alistair, but Nagisa blocks the attack with her own katana.  
“Tohdoh, Zero probably has his reasons for coming here unannounced.” She says, defending Alistair. Alistair then falls back to the safety of the Gawain.  
“That’s if it’s Zero.” Tohdoh says, sheathing his sword and heading towards the exit.

After Nunnally’s call with Lelouch, she’s been worried for the rest of the day. “Something wrong, Nunnally?” Amanda asks.  
“Something’s come up with my brother, and I don’t know what to do.” Nunnally replies.  
“He’s your brother, you should be by his side.” Amanda replies.  
“I know, but this might be the last we see each other, Amanda.” Nunnally replies.  
“Are you leaving the country?” Miles asks, overhearing the conversation.  
“I’m not sure. As much as I love it here, it’s been awhile since I’ve been home.” Nunnally replies.  
“Well, go. I’ll inform the principal that you left and returned home. That would be the homeland, right?” Amanda says.  
“Correct.” Nunnally replies. She then gets up and heads for the door. She then turns around and faces the council for the last time. “It’s been fun here, for the time I was here.” She says.  
“It always is fun at Ashford Academy.” Amanda says. The council waves goodbye to Nunnally as she leaves the room, and heads for the embassy.

At the embassy, Nunnally stands outside, looking at the building. ‘I’ve never felt nervous about entering this place.’ Nunnally thinks to herself. Just as she is about to walk forward, someone grabs her shoulder. She screams in panic and turns around to see her older brother, Schneizel.  
“Nunnally, what are you doing here?” Schneizel asks.  
“Schneizel, don’t ever do that again.” Nunnally says, panting. “Lelouch called me and said that I should head for Horai Island.” She replies.  
“He did, did he?” Schneizel says.  
“He also said to bring you and Cornelia, and that I have to make a choice. I don’t know what he meant by that.” Nunnally says.  
“Let’s get inside and discuss this with Cornelia.” Schneizel says, leading Nunnally inside. When inside, they make their way towards the conference room. “You wait here, I’ll get Cornelia.” Schneizel says.  
“No, Schneizel. I’m not going to wait here. I’m going to get changed out of this uniform and into my dress.” Nunnally says as she heads off towards her quarters.  
“She sure does have his attitude.” Schneizel says as he heads for Cornelia’s quarters.  
When Nunnally enters her quarters, she approaches her closet and picks out her empress’s robes, a feminized version of Lelouch’s robes. She stripps out of her school uniform, and begins to put on her robes. “What choices am I to make?” She asks herself. “Whether or not I join the UFN. But Lelouch said that wasn’t what I was to make a choice on.” She says. “The Knight’s of the Round!” She says, realizing that they would be reformed or not based on her choice. “Now, why would I not join the UFN.” She says. “Britannia still has the largest population in the world, so I’d either have to break up the empire, or enter with reduced votes.” She continues.  
“I believe in you, Nunnally. You’ll do the right thing.” Says a voice. Nunnally looks around and catches a brief glimpse of Euphy.  
“Euphy.” She says, after seeing her spirit. “Then I know what I have to do.” She says. She then leaves her quarters after getting dressed in her robes, and heads for the conference room. When she enters the conference room, she sees Cornelia, Guilford, Kanon, and Schneizel all in the room.  
“Your majesty.” Guilford and Kanon say as they bow to Nunnally.  
“We’re going to Horai Island. There’s something I need to discuss with the UFN, in person.” Nunnally says.  
“Nunnally, what is this all about?” Cornelia asks.  
“This is for the future of the world, Cornelia. I have finally made my choice in regards to Britannia joining the UFN.” Nunnally replies.  
“Would you care to tell us?” Schneizel asks.  
“I still need time to think my decision over, but everyone will know once we are at Horai Island.” Nunnally says. She then turns and leaves the room.  
“Nunnally. Everyone believes that you are back in the homeland.” Cornelia says as she and the others catch up to Nunnally.  
“There is no need to treat me like a child anymore. I’ve grown up under the protection of my brother for years, now is the time that I grow up by myself.” Nunnally says. “Besides, it was all reports, there was no footage of me returning to the homeland.”  
“The flag ship is in the homeland, Nunnally.” Schneizel says.  
“We’ll take a personal transport. Now let’s go, let’s not be late.” Nunnally says, leading the group.

Lelouch and Zero enter Zero’s quarters. “I think they saw us, Lelouch.” Zero says.  
“I’m not too concerned.” Lelouch replies. “Now where are they?” Lelouch says, looking throughout the room.  
“What are you looking for?” Zero asks. He then sees Lelouch open a secret panel.  
“Here it is.” Lelouch says as he grabs a spare mask from the hole in the wall.  
“How long was that there?” Zero asks.  
“Since we were given Horai Island. I had it installed to store spare uniforms, in case the one I wore was damaged.” Lelouch replies, tossing the spare mask to Zero. Zero then removes the white mask, and puts on his signature black mask. He then sets Lelouch’s mask on the center table. Lelouch walks over and grabs the mask, the panel closing behind him. Just as he places his mask on, the door opens and Tohdoh and Chiba enter the room.  
“Ace Tohdoh, it’s nice to see you again.” Zero says, getting up.  
“The same to you, Commander.” Tohdoh replies. He then sees the white Zero. “I don’t know who you are, but you are not Zero.”  
“Tohdoh!” Chiba says.  
“Kyoshiro Tohdoh, I am very much Zero.” Lelouch says. “You are one of the knights that pointed a gun at me. If those knightmare weren’t there I could have made all of you stand down. Or I could have had you kill each other.”  
“You!” Tohdoh says, drawing his sword. “You are supposed to be dead!” He says, swinging his katana at the white Zero. Zero then draws his sword and blocks Tohdoh’s attack. “Commander, why are you defending this demon?” He asks.  
“Tohdoh, I know your hatred of the power of geass. But did you ever ask yourself if I had that power.” Zero says to Tohdoh.  
“Zero, if you have geass, then you’re just as bad as him.” Tohdoh says as he swings the katana again. Both Zeros jump out of the way and Zero sheaths his sword.  
“Tohdoh, you’ll gain nothing from fighting me.” Zero says.  
“Zero if you are a user of geass, then you shall pay for using such a power.” Tohdoh says. “Chiba.”  
“On it.” She replies, drawing her katana. They then charge the two Zeros, who jump over them and head towards the door.  
“I think we should take this elsewhere, don’t you agree Zero?” Lelouch says to Zero.  
“I agree.” Zero replies. He and Lelouch then exit the room and bolt away from the two Aces. When they exit the headquarters, the Aces are right behind them, and prepare to strike them again.  
“Tohdoh, let’s think this through.” Lelouch says. “You’re attacking your Commander, and for what reason.” Lelouch says.  
“I will rid the world of geass. No one should ever use that power.” Tohdoh replies. “If I have to kill Zero, then I atleast remove geass from the Black Knights.”  
“Then strike me down, Tohdoh. If I die, the Black Knights will break apart.” Zero says, holding his arms out.  
“We Aces will see to it that the Black Knights won’t break apart!” Tohdoh says. He then charges at Zero, his katana poised to pierce his chest.  
“This is not where you die!” Lelouch says, getting in the way of Tohdoh, who pierces his chest. Tohdoh releases his grip on his sword, and removes Lelouch’s mask.  
“I thought Zero killed you.” Tohdoh says, as he sees Lelouch’s face.  
“He did.” Lelouch replies. He then coughs up some blood and collapses to the ground.  
“Zero, why wasn’t he dead?” Nagisa asks.  
“Are you still going to kill me, Tohdoh?” Zero asks.  
“Zero, you will always remain a mystery to me.” Tohdoh replies. “At least I killed the demon.” He continues, pulling his sword from Lelouch’s chest.  
“Ace Tohdoh, more knightmares approaching!” One of the knights in the command center reports.  
“That would be C.C.” Zero says.  
“C.C. Why would she show her face here?” Nagisa asks.  
“She is a friend. Let her and the others land.” Zero replies. The Aces then head back into the base, while Zero picks up Lelouch’s body and mask, and returns back to his quarters.  
“Master Zero.” Kaguya says as she spots Zero, returning to his quarters.  
“Lady Kaguya, I’m busy at the moment.” Zero says.  
“Well, I’ll just follow you. I have something to discuss with you.” She says.  
“And what would that be?” He asks.  
“You’re Nunnally’s knight, so do you know the whereabouts of the Empress?” She asks.  
“She’s in Pendragon.” Zero replies. He then enters his quarters, with Kaguya right behind him. He then lays Lelouch on the couch, placing his mask back on.  
“What happened to him? Is he…” Kaguya asks, seeing the blood stained Zero set on the couch.  
“He got on Tohdoh’s bad side. As for the other question, he is not quite dead.” Zero replies. He then takes a seat on the other couch.  
“Zero, Nunnally is not in Pendragon. Every time I tried to contact her, I was told that she was busy and that I should speak with the Ambassadors.” Kaguya says. “Zero, do you know the exact whereabouts of the Empress?” She asks.  
“I do.” He replies. “She will be arriving here later to discuss what the future will hold.”  
“Really!” Kaguya says, shocked to hear this. “Then I’ll get everything ready for her arrival.” She says, leaving the room.  
“Is she gone yet?” Lelouch asks, as he hears the door close.  
“She is.” Zero replies. “How do you intend to activate my code, Lelouch?” He asks.  
“Simple. You have to die.” He answers.  
“Lelouch, you know I can’t die!” Zero says, angrily. “How do you intend to activate my code?” He asks again.  
“You have to die.” Lelouch repeats. Before Zero can react, Lelouch continues. “I’ll be the one who activates your code. I’ll be repaying the favor you did for me.” He then starts to laugh.  
“What’s so funny, Lelouch?” Zero asks.  
“During the Rebellion, we were always repaying each other favors. You saved me at Shinjuku, and I saved you from Jeremiah. You saved me from that fall, and I got you into the student council. Then there was the incident with Mao.” Lelouch says.  
“And we never knew we were each other’s enemy.” Zero says. He and Lelouch look at the door as it opens, and they see C.C. and the others enter the room.  
“Lelouch, what happened to you?” Cyrus asks, seeing the blood stain on his chest.  
“I should be saying the same for you.” Lelouch says. He then snaps his fingers and returns back to normal.  
“My geass went wild.” Cyrus says. He then puts his hands to his head. “Professor… It hurts.” He says, falling to his knees. “All the voices in my head.”  
“Cyrus there are two people that you can’t hear.” Allison says, comforting Cyrus.  
“Thank you, but… Huh?” He says, as he sees Zero approaching.  
“I had an encounter with someone who had the same geass as you do.” Zero says. He then grabs Cyrus’s hands.  
“Zero, what are you doing?” Lelouch asks.  
“He can hear my thoughts. There’s not much I can hide from him now.” Zero says. “Cyrus, look at me, and focus.” Cyrus then looks up and stares at Zero’s visor. He then hears all of Zero’s thoughts.  
“You! You’re…” Cyrus says, as he focuses on Zero’s thoughts.  
“Do not say my name. I am a friend, and an enemy. I am a savior and a destroyer. I’m a hero and a villain. Justice and chaos. That is what Zero is.” Zero replies.  
“Cyrus, you have to keep it secret.” Alistair says. Cyrus looks up at Alistair, and hears his more recent thoughts.  
“You know too. You know that he’s…” Cyrus says, but is stopped by Alistair.  
“Secret, Cyrus.” Alistair says.  
“I think it’s time I reveal what really lies beneath the mask to the Black Knights.” Zero says.  
“Zero, don’t even think it.” Lelouch says, angrily  
“I have to. There will be other Zeros after me, Lelouch.” Zero replies. “Have you not thought this through. We both know why Zero exists.” He adds.  
“Knowing you, I can’t talk you out of this.” Lelouch replies, giving up.  
“You could try, but it probably won’t work.” Zero says, chuckling. He then heads for the door, but before he reaches the door Kallen and Gino enter the room. “Kallen, Gino, what are you doing here?” Zero asks them.  
“Rakshata called us that you had returned to headquarters.” Kallen replies.  
“And that we were to take our knightmare back to Horai Island.” Gino replies.  
“Since both of you are here, I can get to my announcement.” Zero says.  
“What announcement?” Kallen and Gino ask.  
“I will reveal what lies beneath the mask of Zero to the Black Knights.” Zero replies.  
“Well, I won’t have any part in this.” Lelouch says, as he heads for the door. “I’ll watch, but I won’t be involved.” He says, leaving the room.  
“Isn’t Tohdoh going to kill him again?” Gino asks.  
“You heard of that. He almost killed me, but Lelouch stopped him.” Zero says.  
“Zero, what you’re about to do, will have repercussions.” C.C. says.  
“I know, but it has to be done.” Zero replies.  
“I’ll go and make sure that Lelouch doesn’t get killed.” C.C. says, just as she leaves the room.  
“Since we aren’t Black Knights, at least not yet, I think we’ll go with C.C. and watch the speech.” Morgan says. He and the others turn and leave the room.  
“Cyrus, aren’t you coming?” Allison asks.  
“I’ll catch up with you guys later.” He replies as they leave the room. “Sir Kururugi, it’ll be an honor to serve with you.” Cyrus says, saluting.  
“The same to you, Cyrus.” Zero says. Cyrus then leaves the room and heads in the direction of the others.  
“You let him use your name?” Kallen asks.  
“I told him he could.” Zero says. “Now, let’s get things prepared for my speech.” They then leave the room and prepare for the speech.

When all of the Black Knights have been gathered, Zero looks over his shoulders and sees Tohdoh and Nagisa to his left, in their full Ace’s uniforms. He then looks to his right and sees Kallen and Gino in their full Ace’s attire. He then turns around and faces the assembly of knights. “My fellow Black Knights, who is Zero? Not which of us is Zero, but what it means to be Zero.” Zero says. “We are all Zero.” He continues after a brief pause. “Zero lives on inside of all of us, for I am an idea.” He adds, moving his hands towards his mask.  
“I am cursed with and by a supernatural power.” Zero says, removing his mask. The crowd gasps as they sees what lies beneath Zero’s mask. “I am the second in a long line of Zeros, for I will leave one day. But that day is far into the future!” He says. The crowd cheers as they hear this, and Suzaku looks up and sees Lelouch and the others watching from the catwalk, high above the crowd.  
“I don’t think he needs me anymore.” Lelouch says, removing his mask.  
“Professor, what will you do now?” Morgan asks.  
“I don’t know. I am at the mercy of time.” Lelouch says. “Who knows, maybe I’ll take up the mantle of Zero again.”  
“What reason would you become Zero for?” Cyrus says, still looking at the speech.  
“So you know why Zero exists.” Lelouch says.  
“I do. You completed your goal, and he is working on completing his.” Cyrus says.  
“What is Zero’s goal?” Allison asks.  
“Well, Alistair will be happy to hear this.” Cyrus says, looking at the group, seeing Alistair blush. “He is to ensure Nunnally’s protection and maintain her peace.” He continues.  
“This is a nice calm we are having, but how long will it last?” Connor asks.  
“It could be forever, but Nunnally wouldn’t like it.” Lelouch replies. He then goes to drop the mask, but C.C. takes the mask before he can drop it.  
“Lelouch, the world still needs this Zero.” C.C. says, holding the mask close to her. They then face Zero, as he starts to speak again.  
“You all may have heard of the white Zero. Fear not, for he is no more. I have embraced my inner chaos, fully accepting who I have become. I am no longer a lost soul. Instead, I am the soul of justice, your leader. For I have accepted who I am.” He says, placing his mask back on. “I am Zero!” He says, with a large flourish of his cape.  
After the crowd has dispersed, Zero sees Lelouch and the others leave. “Zero, that was amazing.” Kallen says, impressed by Zero’s speech.  
“You conceal your face with geass.” Tohdoh says.  
“I have to, for it is part of the contract I made with a demon.” Zero says.  
“The demon is dead, I killed him myself.” Tohdoh says.  
“Lelouch is a lot harder to kill now, Tohdoh. Besides, if it wasn’t for him, I’d be dead.” Zero says.  
“Is he dead or alive?” Tohdoh asks. “You said that he was gone.”  
“His task has been accomplished. He no longer needs to be Zero again.” Zero replies. “He is still alive, but you will gain nothing from killing him again and again. Now if you’ll excuse me, there’s something I need to attend to.” Zero says, leaving the Aces and heading for his quarters.  
“What do they have planned?” Kallen says to herself.  
“Shall we find out?” Gino says, hearing Kallen. He and Kallen then head after Zero.

Back in Zero’s quarters, Lelouch and the others wait for Zero to return. “Professor, what’s on your mind?” Cyrus asks, as he sees Lelouch pacing the room.  
“I’m just trying to figure out how to kill Zero.” He replies.  
“You’re the one who cursed him in the first place. He can never die.” Cyrus says.  
“I know! I ordered him to live!” Lelouch shouts, facing Cyrus.  
“Kamine Island.” Alistair says.  
“What?” The others ask, looking at Alistair.  
“M.M. had the shrine rebuilt.” Alistair replies.  
“We know that, Alistair.” Morgan says.  
“Fight him in C’s world. That should make it an even fight.” Alistair says.  
“C.C., could you take us to C’s world from here?” Lelouch asks.  
“No. I’d have to be near the thought elevator to do that.” She replies. The door then opens and Zero enters the room.  
“You took your time, Zero.” Lelouch says.  
“I’m ready for our last duel, Zero. Where are we going to have our duel?” Zero says.  
“We will be going to Kamine Island.” Lelouch answers.  
“Kamine Island, why?” Zero asks, but then realizes the importance of Kamine Island. “C’s world. But Lelouch, we destroyed the thought elevator.” Zero says.  
“You did what!” Cyrus and the others say, shocked to hear it.  
“We don’t need the thought elevator, for I’ll be sending you directly into C’s world.” C.C. says.  
“So, that’s it then. Our next destination will be, Kamine Island.” Lelouch says. “Cyrus, you and the others explore the base. This will become your home, someday.” Lelouch adds. He, Zero, and C.C. leave the room and head for the hangar. Once in the hangar, Zero heads for the Gawain. “I think we should take separate knightmares.” Lelouch suggests.  
“Do you have any reason for that?” Zero asks, turning to face Lelouch.  
“As it stands, I am not welcome here. At least in this current state.” Lelouch replies.  
“I’ll stay on Kamine Island.” C.C. says. Zero and Lelouch look at her. “Isn’t this what you had planned, Lelouch?” She asks.  
“Reforming the Order, yes.” Lelouch replies. Zero then looks at Lelouch.  
“You intend to reform the Order?” Zero asks.  
“To teach how to use geass for good, not evil.” Lelouch replies.  
“When my contract is finally complete, we’ll all do it, together.” Zero says. He and C.C. head for the Gawain, while Lelouch heads for one of the Akatsuki’s. With the knightmares powered up, they then leave the base and head for Kamine Island.

When Lelouch, Zero, and C.C. arrive on Kamine Island, they land their knightmares near the shrine. When they exit from their knightmares, they see some other knightmares as well as former members of M.M.’s Order. “We’re making the world a better place, for everyone.” Zero says, seeing the Order working on constructing shelters around the shrine.  
“We will better the use of geass and prevent any kind of war that would use the power. For the Black Rebellion was the war to end all wars.” Lelouch says. He then heads for the main shrine.  
“The war to end all wars. That was the plan, and we saw it through.” Zero says. He and C.C. follow Lelouch. When they enter the shrine, they all stand on the center platform and prepare to descend into the lower shrine.  
When they enter the cave, Lelouch moves towards the thought elevator. “Who knows, maybe we’ll rebuild it.” He says, inspecting what was the thought elevator.  
“We used radiant wave surgers, most of it would have vaporized.” Zero says, looking at the damage they did a while back.  
“It’ll take all of us to reconfigure a new one.” C.C. says. “Are you ready to enter C’s world?” She asks. Lelouch and Zero look at each other and nod in agreement.  
“We’re ready, C.C.” They both say.  
“Then take hold of my hands, and I’ll send you there.” She says, extending her arms out. Lelouch and Zero both take hold of her hands, and watch as her code lights up. A red light encompasses the trio, and C.C. looks at both Lelouch and Zero. “Fair thee well, Zero” She says, before sending them into C’s world. When they are gone, C.C. brings her hands together, as if in prayer. “Lelouch, I hope you know what you’re doing.” She says with concern.

There is a red glow with in the Imperial Palace of Pendragon. When the glow fades, Lelouch and Zero look around at their surroundings. “Pendragon?” Zero asks.  
“We’re in C’s world.” Lelouch says, removing his mask.  
“How do you know?” Zero asks.  
“Look around, Zero. You’ve been in my Pendragon, and you’ve been Nunnally’s Pendragon. Tell me how they differ.” Lelouch says, moving towards the throne. He then takes a seat in the throne and crosses his legs.  
“This is the Pendragon that C.C. prevented from returning.” Zero says, placing all the pieces together.  
“Zero, I will put you to the test.” Lelouch says looking around. “I will have our duel broadcasted to the entire world.”  
“Lelouch are you crazy! The entire world doesn’t need to know of this!” Zero shouts.  
“Ah, but they do.” Lelouch replies. “Zero is an idea, and when the world sees what you are, they’ll know.” Lelouch explains. “Now, since we are going to be revealing this to the world, let’s give them a show they’ll never forget.” He continues. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get changed to play my part.” He says, getting up from the throne and leaving the room.  
Zero takes off his mask and looks around the room. “So this is to be my home, for the rest of my contract.” He says. He then sees a vision of Nunnally.  
“Zero, won’t you join me in this dance?” Nunnally asks. Zero then extends his hand out and takes Nunnally’s. Lelouch enters the room dressed in his full emperor’s robes, and sees Zero waltzing by himself.  
“I don’t mean to be rude, but what is going on here?” Lelouch asks. Zero then opens his eyes and looks at Lelouch. Lelouch then picks up Zero’s mask and tosses it back to him.  
“So this is how we’ll do this, demon vs demon.” Zero says.  
“I have to put on a show. Besides, no one would ever want me back in power.” Lelouch says.  
“Then I’ll help you put on that show.” Zero says, smiling.  
“It’s so nice to see you smile again, Suzaku.” Lelouch says. “Now get into position, for this will be our last show.” He continues. Zero then places his mask back on and looks around the room, looking for the best place to enter the duel.  
“I think I’ll do the same thing from last time.” Zero says, looking up.  
Lelouch thinks it over until he realizes what Zero ment. “Oh! How to sell the show, Zero. Now go.” Lelouch says. Zero then climbs up to the highest point in the room and waits for his queue. He then sees Lelouch raise his right hand above his head. “God, the Collective Conscious, hear my request!” Lelouch says, looking up. The ceiling fades a little and sky of C’s world appears. “I wish to show the world the true power of Zero!” He then sees the geass symbol appear in the sky, and knows his wish has been granted. He then chuckles a little. “Let the show begin.”

All around the world, all broadcasts are interrupted. “We lost the signal to Horai Island.” Guilford says, as the communication with Kaguya suddenly goes black.  
“Try and get it back up.” Schneizel says.  
“I’ve been trying, but there seems to be nothing wrong.” Guilford replies.  
“We’re getting something.” Nunnally says as the screen shows signs of power.  
“Hear me world!” They hear from the screen.  
“Is that…” Cornelia asks, after hearing the voice. Suddenly the screen shows Lelouch in Pendragon Imperial Palace.  
“I am Lelouch vi Britannia, and I have returned from the depths of hell to reclaim what is rightfully mine!” Lelouch says.  
“That bastard! We should have killed him when we figured out he was Kingsley.” Cornelia says.  
“Kaguya did say that Zero wasn’t there.” Nunnally says.  
“You think Zero is with him?” Cornelia asks.  
“If he is, he’ll deal with Lelouch. Let this play out. I don’t think we could intervene, even if we could.” Schneizel says.  
“There is nothing, anyone can do to stop my return!” Lelouch says, laughing. Zero then drops down from his vantage point, and when he approaches the floor, he does a spin and gets low to the floor. Lelouch stops laughing when he hears Zero land, and turns around to see him stand up.  
“I let my guard down.” Zero says standing up. “Now, I’ll make sure you never return!” He says, turning around and drawing his sword.  
Lelouch chuckles a little. “Don’t you see, Zero. You’re in my domain.” He says, indicating the whole palace. “You have no power here, Zero. And when I finish with you, I’ll be back to my full power!”  
“I’d like to see you try!” Zero says as he charges at Lelouch, sword poised to pierce his chest. Before the sword touches Lelouch, he raises his hand and snaps his fingers, disappearing in a flash of red. Zero stumbles forward where Lelouch was, but quickly regains his balance. He takes up a defensive position when he hears Lelouch’s laughter echo throughout the palace.  
“It’s time the world knows who you really are.” Lelouch says. Before Zero can turn around and face Lelouch, he has already grabbed his mask, removing it. “Nothing? I hardly believe in ghosts.” He says as he reveals Zero’s face, or lack thereof, to the world.  
“I am an idea, faceless and unkillable. I am Zero!” Zero says, turning around swinging his sword. Lelouch disappears and drops the mask, as Zero makes his move. Zero catches the mask and puts it back on. He then looks around for where Lelouch would pop up, when his order to live tells him to dodge, after he hears a sword being unsheathed. When he gets out of the way, Lelouch drops down, his sword penetrates the ground where Zero stood. Zero looks at the blade and sees that it looks very much like the Damocles.  
“I’m impressed, Zero. Now we have an even match. I won’t let you catch me off guard this time around.” Lelouch says, standing up, drawing his sword from the floor. He then charges at Zero, and the two lock blades. The two disengage, Zero takes up the defensive while Lelouch swings his blade with grace and finesse. Zero sees an opening when Lelouch prepares a cleave, and makes his move. Lelouch, seeing that Zero has an opening, disappears when Zero makes his move.  
‘Where is he?’ Zero thinks to himself. His order to live is telling him to run, but he refuses to be forced to flee. He then jumps into the air, when his order tells him to dodge. When he looks down he sees Lelouch, having thrust his sword where Zero was, watching where he will land next. Lelouch turns and blocks Zero’s strike just as he lands. “We’ll be at this forever, you demon!” Zero shouts, noticing that the duel could go on forever. He then goes against his order and charges straight at Lelouch.  
“Reckless as ever!” Lelouch says as he sees Zero’s charge. He stands his ground, swinging his sword just as Zero prepares to strike him down, knocking the sword out of Zero’s hands. Zero tumbles to the floor, passing through where Lelouch just was, until his order screams at him to get up and flee. He then hears Lelouch’s footfalls approaching, and looks up to see Lelouch preparing to impale him. “It’s a pity it had to end like this.” Lelouch says, raising his sword. Zero then propels himself back up, knocking Lelouch back. When he’s back to his feet, Zero runs towards his sword and heads for cover, behind a column.  
‘Lelouch, this isn’t going to work.’ Zero thinks to himself.  
“Suzaku, it doesn’t matter what happens, we’ll be together again at last.” Euphy says, appearing before him.  
“Euphy.” Zero says. Euphy then kisses his mask and disappears in a flash of pink. Zero then looks down at his left hand, and his order to live is telling him something he never thought he’d hear. ‘I have to… die’ He hears the order say.  
“So this is how you react?” Lelouch says, taunting Zero. “You’re no hero, you are a coward who doesn’t want to face his destiny!”  
‘This is it.’ Zero thinks to himself. He then walks out from his cover, and sees Lelouch panting. “One of us dies here.” Zero says. He then charges at Lelouch for the last time. Lelouch looks up and sees Zero’s move, and smiles a sinister smile. Just as Zero is about to kill Lelouch, Lelouch jumps back and disappears, and reappears landing right behind Zero. Zero turns around as Lelouch thrusts his sword, and pierces his chest when Zero is facing him.  
“I free you of your mortal life, my knight.” Lelouch whispers to Zero. Underneath the mask, Suzaku’s geasses are both broken and he fades back into reality. Lelouch then draws his sword from Zero’s chest and wipes the blood off the blade. Zero then falls to his knees and collapses.  
All across the world, everyone is mourning the loss of Zero. “Your knight has failed you!” Lelouch says, walking over Zero.  
“He killed Zero!” Cornelia says, shocked. She then looks at the others and sees that all except for Nunnally are also shocked. “Nunnally, he’s dead.” She says to her half-sister.  
“Lelouch always has a plan.” Nunnally says.  
“What do you mean, Nunnally?” Schneizel asks.  
“Lelouch wouldn’t do this if he didn’t have a reason to.” Nunnally replies.  
“I will return and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me!” Lelouch says, laughing.  
“We need to do something.” Cornelia says.  
“When we get to Horai Island, we can plan our move against Lelouch.” Schneizel says. Everyone then looks at Nunnally, as she suddenly gasps.  
“Zero! He’s alive!” Nunnally says, crying with joy.  
“Impossible.” Cornelia says. She and the others look at the screen and see Zero moving. Zero grabs his sword and stands up. He then turns around and thrusts his sword into Lelouch’s back. Lelouch gasps and his expression changes to that of shock, as he sees the sword sticking out of his chest.  
“Did you forget, I am unkillable.” Zero says. He then pulls the sword from Lelouch’s back, and Lelouch falls forward onto his face. Zero then sheathes his sword and picks up Lelouch’s body, just as the transmission ends Zero is seen taking the body away.

Zero places Lelouch’s body down on the floor, propping him up against a wall. Lelouch then coughs and spits up some blood. Zero removes his left glove and laughs when he sees his hand. “Lelouch, it worked.” Zero says, showing Lelouch his code. Lelouch then checks his hand.  
“I’ve still got my code.” Lelouch says, relieved.  
“Of course you still have your code, you’re still alive.” Zero says, removing his mask.  
“It’s so nice to see your eyes again, Suzaku.” Lelouch says, looking up at Suzaku’s face. He then wipes the blood from the corner of Suzaku’s lips. “With this out of the way, I think it’s time to get out of here.” Lelouch says.  
“Lelouch, you can’t be seen in the real world.” Zero says.  
“I have that covered.” Lelouch says, snapping his fingers. A red light encompasses him, and when the light fades, Lelouch is dressed as Julius Kingsley.  
“Don’t forget who I also am.” Kingsley says. “The world still needs me, although my time is limited. Now, let’s return to Horai Island and hear Nunnally’s decision for the future.” Kingsley says, extending his right hand and holding it up.  
Zero then places his mask back on. “I too would like to know what the future holds. Isn’t that what we want? A tomorrow.” Zero says, extending his left hand to Kingsley’s extended hand.  
“Yes it is. We will not bring back the past, and we will not stay in the present. We will seek the future. Now, let’s get out of here.” Kingsley says. Their codes then light up and a red glow surrounds them, when the light fades they exit C’s world.

Back on Kamine Island, Zero and Kingsley return to the cave. “It worked, I presume?” C.C. asks, seeing the two return. Zero then shows her his hand. “I can see that you share the same scare as Lelouch.” C.C. says, seeing the hole in Zero’s suit.  
“I think I can fix that.” Zero says, placing his glove back on. He then snaps his fingers and a red light encompases him. When the light fades, Zero’s suit is repaired.  
“You two will be returning to Horai Island, correct?” C.C. asks.  
“Indeed we are, C.C.” Kingsley replies. “You’re welcome to join us.” He adds.  
“I think I’ll remain here. We need to teach them how to use and control their geass after all.” She says, declining Kingsley’s offer. They then head for the platform and return to the surface of the island. Once on the surface, Zero and Kingsley head for the knightmares, while C.C. remains by the shrine. “The power of the king will no longer lead us onto the path of solitude. We are all in this together.” C.C. says as she sees the knightmares depart from the island. “Take care you two.”

On Horai Island, Nunnally’s transport lands. Kaguya is waiting along with some of the other Black Knights. Cornelia, Schneizel, Guilford, and Kanon exit the craft. “Ambassadors, welcome to Horai Island. Is the Empress ready?” Kaguya asks as she greets the four.  
“She’ll be down in a bit. She just needs to ready herself, finalizing her decision.” Schneizel says.  
“Is Zero here?” Cornelia asks.  
“No he isn’t, but the Aces are all here, if you wish to speak with them.” Kaguya replies.  
“That’s fine.” Cornelia says as she departs towards the Aces.  
“When will Zero arrive?” Schneizel asks.  
“We’re not sure. He left just as suddenly as he arrived.” Kaguya replies.  
“Two knightmares approaching the island.” One of the knights in the command center announces. “It’s the Gawain and the Shinkiro.” The voice reports.  
“That would be Zero.” Kaguya says. The knightmares land near the transport, and the cockpit of the Shinkiro opens with Zero hopping out of the knightmare. “Master Zero, congratulations on defeating Lelouch the Demon.” Kaguya says as Zero approaches. “But Zero how did you survive?” She asks.  
“I used his own power against him. He won’t be returning anytime soon.” Zero says.  
“Zero, I’ve made my final decision.” Nunnally says as she emerges from the ship. Everyone, except for Zero, bows before Nunnally as she walks onto the metal floor of the island. Kingsley, seeing this, opens the cockpit of the Gawain and sneaks away from the crowd. The Aces hearing this, look up and see Kingsley running.  
“I think we need to speak with him, what do you think Kallen?” Gino says.  
“He still has an obligation to the academy to complete.” She replies. They then stand up and follow after Kingsley. When they catch up to him, they see him trying to take a knightmare. “Lelouch, what are you doing?” Kallen asks.  
“You must be mistaken. I am Julius Kingsley, not Lelouch vi Britannia.” Kingsley replies.  
“Lelouch, you aren’t fooling us. We saw you dressed like that at the embassy.” Gino says. “Besides, don’t you want to hear Nunnally’s decision?” He asks.  
“She would be expecting me to hear that, since I did tell her to come here.” Kingsley says, looking down at the floor. “But I could care less, seeing that I am not needed anymore.” He says, turning towards the knightmares.  
“Lelouch, you still have you teaching to do at the academy.” Kallen says. Kingsley then looks over his right shoulder and sees Kallen and Gino approaching.  
“Whether you like it or not, Lelouch, you’re going to hear your sister’s choice about the UFN.” Gino says, grabbing Kingsley’s right arm.  
“And we’ll keep an eye on you, so that you complete your teaching.” Kallen says, grabbing Kingsley’s left arm. They both take him back outside towards the harbor.  
Nunnally sees Kallen and Gino return with Kingsley, who is being dragged along with them. “Lady Kaguya, I have made up my mind about whether or not Britannia will become a member.” Nunnally says.  
“That’s excellent, your majesty. I’m looking forward to your answer.” Kaguya says, happily.  
“Kaguya, I’m sorry to say this, but I have to decline the offer to join the UFN.” Nunnally says calmly.  
“What?” Everyone present says, shocked to her Nunnally’s response. Kallen and Gino release Kingsley, who then brushes himself off and then begins to clap. All present turn to face Kingsley.  
“An interesting decision, your majesty. What is your reason for declining such an offer?” Kingsley says.  
“Zero.” Nunnally replies. “He is my knight, but he is also the commander of the Black Knights. It’s his choice whether to stay here, or protect me.” Nunnally says. Zero faces from Kingsley to Nunnally and sees the crowd looking at him. ‘Stay with me, Zero. I know what I’m doing here.’ Nunnally thinks to herself.  
Zero then bows. “I am bound by a contract to see that no harm comes to you, your majesty.” Zero says.  
“Thank you, Zero.” Nunnally says. “My other reason is I don’t want to show weakness, both as a leader and as a nation. I will however adopt the UFN standards for Britannia. Also, I wish to reform the Knights of the Round.” Nunnally continues.  
“Your majesty, why would you reform the Round?” Kaguya asks.  
“Simple. The UFN has the Black Knights, Britannia will have the Round.” Nunnally replies. She then sees Kallen and Gino look at each other. “But they will not be all Britannian. They will be the Knights of the Round World.” She continues. “Kaguya, if you could, I’d like for the UFN to choose eleven of the knights. I will choose the twelfth, and Zero will choose the Knight of Zero.” She says.  
“Why would you bring back that cursed knight?” Kaguya asks.  
“The knight of Zero will be Zero’s presence in Britannia, while Zero himself stays with the Black Knights. I will not have Zero command Britannia. I will have my father’s former military advisor have that job.” Nunnally says, indicating Kingsley.  
“I’m flattered, your majesty. But as it stands, I have to be late to the party, as it were.” Kingsley says. Suddenly Alistair approaches Nunnally.  
“Nunnally, I too wish to be by your side.” Alistair says, panting as he bows before her.  
“I can’t believe Cyrus let him do that.” Allison says.  
“Well, he can hear our thoughts now. I was going to stop him, but Cyrus prevented me from doing that.” Morgan says.  
“I saw that, but who is this Kingsley character?” Connor asks. “I don’t think any of us have heard of him before now.” He adds.  
“I’m trying to figure that out.” Cyrus says, focusing on Kingsley. Kingsley senses Cyrus’s geass and looks in the direction of the group and smiles. “I can’t get anything. He might be coded.” Cyrus says after trying his hardest to hear even a whisper from Kingsley.  
“Thank you, Alistair. I really appreciate your dedication. There is one thing I’d like you to do first.” Nunnally says.  
“Anything, your majesty.” Alistair replies.  
“Stand up.” Nunnally says. Alistair stands up and Nunnally kisses him. Alistair, shocked at first, embraces the kiss. When they separate, Nunnally looks over and sees Lelouch not at all pleased. “I’m sorry for rejecting your offer, Kaguya, but I see this as a way to maintain peace in the world.” Nunnally says to Kaguya.  
“I understand Nunnally. Although I am disappointed with the answer, I am pleased to have it none the less.” Kaguya says to Nunnally. She then faces Zero. “Zero you are free to go with the Empress, but do stay in contact with us.” She says. Zero then heads towards Nunnally.  
“Zero, Alistair, I’d be glad to have you pilot these knightmares to Pendragon.” Nunnally says.  
“Yes, your majesty.” Both Zero and Alistair says. They then both head for the Shinkiro and Gawain.  
When Zero climbs onto the Shinkiro, he looks at the crowd and sees the other Aces approaching Kingsley. “Fear not my knights, for I will return here one day.” Zero says, before he enters the cockpit of the Shinkiro. Nunnally and the others board the transport, and they and the two knightmares head for Pendragon.  
Kingsley sees the Black and Yellow Aces approaching him. “That’s my queue to leave.” Kingsley says to Kallen and Gino. They then look and see him returning to the hangar.  
“Should we stay here, or return to Japan?” Gino asks Kallen.  
“Do you really want to keep an eye him?” Kallen asks.  
“That, and I could learn a thing or two from him about the Rebellions.” Gino admits.  
“Fine, but we’re going to need to do more than just keep an eye on him.” Kallen replies, as they head for the hangar.  
“I know. We could help out at the academy. I’m sure Villetta could use us there.” Gino says. When they enter the hangar again, they see Kingsley powering up a knightmare.  
“We’ll be returning to Japan as well.” Kallen informs Kingsley. She and Gino then head for their knightmares. When they enter their knightmares and power them up, they then head for Japan.


	15. The Knight of Zero, Part One

The year is 2021. It has been several months since Empress Nunnally rejected the offer to join the UFN and reformed the Knights of the Round. All of the Knights have been recruited, with the exception of the Knight of Zero, for Zero is yet to find the right person for the role.  
Cyrus has graduated from the Black Knight’s Academy, and is of a higher rank than all of his fellow graduates. Lelouch has resigned from the academy after his first year of teaching, proud to have made a difference to some of the Black Knights. He leaves Japan and arrives at Pendragon, as Julius Kingsley. When Kingsley arrives at the palace, he is halted by the palace guards. “Halt! You may enter if you have an audience with the Empress scheduled.” The guards say.  
“Do you not know who I am?” Kingsley asks. “I need no audience with the Empress to enter the palace.” He continues.  
The guards then get a better look at Kingsley. “Are you…” The guards start to ask.  
“Kingsley! I’m glad you could finally make it.” Zero says, approaching the palace. When Zero approaches Kingsley, he looks at the guards. “I’ll take him to see the Empress.” He says.  
“Right away, Zero.” The guards say as they open the doors of the palace. Zero and Kingsley enter the palace.  
“You took your time, Kingsley.” Zero says, as they walk through the palace.  
“I would’ve been here sooner if Kallen and Gino hadn’t forced me to finish my teachings.” Kingsley replies.  
“So, how are the Black Knights that you taught? How’s Cyrus?” Zero asks.  
“Few of them actually beat me in chess, as to be expected. Cyrus was struggling, after all his geass is permanently active. Other than that, he’s of the highest rank I could get him to, just as I promised.” Kingsley replies.  
“That’s good to hear.” Zero replies. He then stops and looks at Kingsley. “Lelouch, I know you are not to fond of Alistair, but Nunnally’s wedding is around the corner.” He informs Lelouch.  
Lelouch is in shock after hearing this, but quickly changes his expression. “I guess I have to respect her decision.” Kingsley says. He then snaps his fingers and creates a small wooden case. “I suspect that Alistair will most appreciate this gift.”  
“After you introduce yourself to the Empress, the Knights of the Round will be expecting you soon.” Zero says as he starts off again. When they reach their destination, they open the doors and enter the palace gardens. The garden is like stepping outside into a field. The flowers are blooming, the trees are beautifully kept, and the sound of a stream can be heard in the distance.  
“This… this is…” Kingsley says, speechless by the sight before him.  
“I know. Nunnally had this garden specifically made for this reason. This is a place of peace and serenity.” Zero says.  
Kingsley then looks around until he spots something familiar. “That’s a sakura tree.” He says, spotting the tree and heading towards it. When Kingsley and Zero approach the tree, they hear Nunnally and Alistair laughing. Looking up, they see the two up in the sakura tree.  
“Your majesty, there’s someone to see you.” Zero says, calling up to Nunnally.  
“We’ll be down in a moment.” Nunnally calls back. Kingsley walks up to the tree and places his hand to its trunk, and gasps.  
“So that’s where you are.” He says, as he removes his hand from the trunk and backs up.  
“I can’t recall the last time I had this much fun.” Nunnally says as she and Alistair climb out of the tree.  
“Neither can I, but I’m glad to share this moment with you.” Alistair says, brushing himself off. He then sees Kingsley looking up and down the tree. “Julius Kingsley, I presume?” He asks him.  
“Oh, you’ve returned, Kingsley.” Nunnally says, as she spots him.  
“Indeed I have. I said that I’d be late, so here I am.” Kingsley says. “Now, before I head for the Knights of the Round, there are a few things that need done.”  
“What would those be?” Nunnally asks.  
“First, are all of the Round here?” Kingsley asks.  
“Zero is still seeking the Knight of Zero. Each time we’ve done something to find the Knight, Zero says that they’re not suited for the task.” Nunnally asks. Kingsley then looks at Zero.  
“I may be able to help with that.” Kingsley says. “The other thing that needs done, is this.” He says, bringing the box out and offering it to the couple.  
“Kingsley what’s this?” Nunnally asks.  
“An early wedding present. It’s actually for Alistair, but I think that you’ll both love it.” Kingsley replies, offering the box to Alistair. He takes the box and opens it. When he opens it, he sees two, teal contact lenses.  
“Is this some kind of joke, Kingsley?” Alistair asks. “My vision is just fine.”  
“They are no ordinary lenses. They may make your outward appearance more approachable.” Kingsley replies.  
“Alistair, just put them in.” Nunnally says, encouraging him.  
“Alright, I’ll do it for you, my love.” Alistair says. He then puts the lenses in and looks at Nunnally.  
“Alistair, your eyes, they’re so beautiful.” Nunnally says as she finally sees Alistair’s eyes without their geass.  
“What?” He says in shock. He then runs from the group, heading for the stream.  
“Where’s he off to?” Kingsley asks.  
“I think I know where.” Nunnally says, running after Alistair. When Nunnally is gone, Zero grabs Kingsley’s shoulder.  
“What did you mean when you said that? How can you help my hunt for the Knight of Zero?” Zero asks Kingsley as he turns around. He then sees Kingsley tap at his left eye.  
“Zero is cursed with geass, so the Knight is cursed by geass.” Kingsley says. He then grabs Zero’s left hand, and they enter a scene in a forest somewhere in the world. In the scene they see a large group of people, working near a river. When they look around the area, they see a blue haired man pull a dagger out at them.

All work at the campsite halts when the sound of a dagger splits the air. “Akito! What was that all about?” Leila asks.  
“I’m sorry, Leila. I thought there was someone watching us.” Akito replies. He then sheathes the dagger and continues with his work.  
“I wonder what has him on edge?” Yukiya asks.  
“Beats me. Just as long as he doesn’t hurt anyone, it’s fine.” Ryo replies.  
“That is definitely not fine. Grannies, do you know why Akito did that?” Ayano says.  
“The boy is still cursed.” The eldest of the gypsies replies.  
“We should do a reading and see what caused this event.” Another gypsy says. They then head for the main wagon, with the others following. When they enter the wagon, one of the gypsies grabs a handful of tea leaves, and starts uttering an incantation. When she finishes the incantation, she tosses the leaves into the air.  
“It’s as we thought. Akito is being watched by a demon.” One of the gypsies says, seeing the leaves form into the shape of the geass symbol in the air..  
“A demon? There’s no such thing as demons.” Ashley says. “And if there were, we’d make sure that none of them ever get their hands on Akito.”  
“Demons do exist. They are sometimes called witches.” One of the gypsies says. Leila gasps as she hears this.  
“The witch in the forest.” Leila says, remembering the one who saved her all those years ago.  
“Yes, she is one of them.” The eldest gypsy says. “Now which of the demons is watching Akito?” She asks the leaves. The leaves then fall to the ground.  
“Well, that didn’t help one bit.” Ayano says.  
“These things are tricky to decipher.” One of the gypsies says, looking at the pile on the ground.  
“I’ve seen that symbol before.” Leila says, recognizing the Britannian crest. She sees the others looking at her. “It’s the symbol of the Royal Family of Britannia.” She says, after gaining the courage to speak again.  
“What would Britannia want with Akito?” Ayano asks.  
“I don’t know.” Leila says, concerned. “No one knows we’re here.”  
“That may be so, but we still don’t know who is after Akito.” Ryo says.  
“We don’t know if any of the demons are connected with Britannia.” One of the gypsies says.  
“Just keep an eye on Akito.” Another says. The gypsies then sweep up the leaves and dispose of them in a fire. The smoke produced by the burning leaves billows from the fire, and a figure can be seen in the smoke. Just as suddenly as it happened, the figure disappears as the smoke dissipates.

“What was that?” Zero asks, as he and Kingsley emerge from the vision.  
“I think we found your knight.” Kingsley replies. “It’s up to you to find him and bring him here.” He continues. Nunnally and Alistair approach the two.  
“Sir Kingsley, thank you for this gift.” Alistair says. “You have no idea how much the others are afraid of me.”  
“Seeing as I gave you those lenses, I clearly do.” Kingsley says. “Well, I’m off to see the Knights of the Round. Zero, I hope you find your knight soon.” He then heads for the doors of the garden. When he reaches the doors, he looks back and sees Zero take a seat under the tree. He then leaves the garden and heads for the Chamber of the Rounds. When Kingsley reaches the Chamber of the Rounds, he enters the room as if he owns the place.  
“Now who the hell are you?” One of the knights asks. Five of the knights stop what they were doing, and kneel before Kingsley.  
“Do you know this man?” Another of the knights asks.  
“Girisha, this is Julius Kingsley.” One of the European knights replies.  
“This is the man that Zero told us about?” Girisha asks.  
“I hope I meet all of your expectations.” Kingsley says. “As you were.” He says to the knights that kneeled before him. They stand up and return to what they were doing. “Zero informed me that you all need my expertise in order to become the best that Britannia has to offer.” Kingsley says, looking around the room. “From what I’ve heard, let’s hope that you’ve all improved.”  
“You arrogant bastard!” The Britannian knight shouts. He then draws his sword at Kingsley, but before he can make a move, Kingsley already has his own pistol aimed at the knight.  
“James Casady, is this how you treat your mentor?” Kingsley asks. “If that’s the case.” He continues, flipping his pistol about, the grip facing Casady. “Make it quick and shoot me.”  
James balks when Kingsley places his own life on the line. He then sheaths his sword and walks toward Kingsley. “You are either brave or foolish to place your life on the line, Kingsley.” James says, taking the gun. He then places the weapon to Kingsley’s head, who closes his right eye and smiles.  
“You’ve all heard of me, so why not kill the man who uses terror as a weapon.” Kingsley says. He then hears the gun being lowered.  
“That was then, this is now.” James says, lowering the gun. “If Zero trusts you, then I can try to as well.” He continues, handing the pistol back to Kingsley.  
“Thank you, Knight of Twelve.” Kingsley says, taking his weapon back. “Now I’d like to see all of you operating your knightmares. Who knows, maybe you’ll even get to fight me.” Kingsley says, heading for the hangar.

Back in the garden, Nunnally and Alistair have left Zero all alone. Zero, having taken a seat under the sakura tree, begins to distort the space around him. When he looks up, he finds himself incorporeally back in the forest. He stands up and explores the area.  
Akito, returning from his excursion away from the camp returns and senses the spirit again. “What is it that you want?” He asks.  
“You know that I’m here, yet you can’t see me.” Zero says, looking at Akito.  
“You aren’t a ghost from my past, that I know for sure.” Akito says. He then senses the spirit moving and follows.  
“If I may ask, where are we?” Zero asks.  
“I dread to think what would happen if I tell you that.” Akito replies.  
“Where’s Akito going this time?” Ayano asks as she sees Akito heading back to the forest.  
“That’s unlike him, Ayano.” Ryo says. “Ashley, how about we bring him back?” He asks Ashley.  
“If he’s following one of those demons, I’ll be right by your side.” Ashley replies. He and Ryo head into the forest after Akito.  
“Leila, Akito might need your help.” Yukiya says, after seeing the recent event.  
“Right. He needs me.” Leila says. She then runs after Akito.  
“This place is so calming, don’t you think so?” Zero asks Akito.  
“I guess it is, although I wouldn’t know.” Akito says. “Why is it that you’re here?” He asks.  
“You are of great importance to me. You know, I don’t even know your name.” Zero says.  
“Akito!” Leila shouts, seeking him out.  
“Leila!” Akito calls back. Leila then enters the glade he and Zero are in, and senses the spirit as well.  
“Akito, you were right. There is someone here.” Leila says. “Do you know the Witch in the Forest?” Leila asks.  
“The Witch in the Forest? Yes, I know a witch, but I wouldn’t say she lives in the forest. At least not anymore.” Zero replies. “Well then Akito, when I finally meet you in person, there is something I’d like to discuss with you.”  
“You’re here now, why not say what you have to say?” Akito asks.  
“Until we meet, Akito.” Zero says, disappearing.  
“He’s gone.” Akito says.  
“Should we be worried about this spirit arriving here?” Leila asks Akito.  
“He doesn’t know where we are, so we have nothing to worry about.” Akito reassures her.

Back in the palace garden, Zero returns back to his body and sees Alistair staring at him. “I’ve never seen anyone use code like that, Zero.” Alistair says, as he sees the space around Zero return back to normal.  
“I guess code is different for each bearer, as geass is for each user.” He says, standing up. “Leila? Why does that name sound familiar?” Zero says to himself.  
“Breisgau?” Alistair asks.  
“What?” Zero says, confused.  
“Leila Breisgau. M.M. sent search parties all over the EU to locate her. One of the teams eventually found her in the Warsaw area.” Alistair informs Zero.  
“Warsaw. Well, I now know where my knight is.” Zero says, leaving the garden.  
“Wait, are you going there now?” Alistair asks. “What about the wedding?”  
“You can postpone it for a few days. This matter is more important at the moment.” Zero says, leaving the garden and heading for the palace hangar.  
“I guess I’ll tell Nunnally the news.” Alistair says, leaving the garden.  
When Zero reaches the hangar he heads for a small transport craft. As he reaches the craft, he sees a familiar suitcase near the boarding ramp. “What’s this doing here?” Zero says to himself. He picks up the suitcase and opens it. When he opens the case, he sees the white Zero suit inside. “Kingsley, you knew I’d figure out where my knight is.” He says to himself. He boards the ship, and informs the pilot to take him to Warsaw. When the craft leaves the hangar, Zero looks out the window and sees the Knights of the Round up against Kingsley.  
As the ship travels to Warsaw, Zero again distorts the space around him and tries to locate his knight again. When he appears at the camp, he follows the path through the woods before anyone can sense his presence. As he runs along the path, he finally reaches a small outdoor market. He looks up and sees his transport pass overhead, preparing to land at a nearby airport. With this information in hand, Zero returns to his body and leaves the ship when it lands.

Meanwhile in Britannia, Kingsley sees Zero’s ship leave the hangar. “The best of luck to you, Zero.” He says to himself. “Alright. I want you to impress me. If you can defeat me in knightmare combat, then you have what it takes to be a leader.” Kingsley says to the Knights.  
“Then let’s get this over with!” James says as he charges at Kingsley’s Ward. Kingsley dodges the attack and draws his sword. Before Sir Casady can react, Kingsley has the sword set to pierce the knightmare’s chest.  
“I have not gone up against most of these knightmares, but I have gone up against pilots like you.” Kingsley says.  
“You’re not going to kill me now, are you?” James asks.  
“If you keep this up…” Kingsley says, pressing the sword into the knightmare, cracking the chestplate of the frame. He then pulls the sword away from the knightmare. “You need to improve your discipline. You need to work as a group, utilize your knightmares and attack as a team.” Kingsley says.  
“Twelve on one isn’t a fair fight, you know that Kingsley.” James says.  
“Even one on one isn’t a fair fight. Someone always gets the advantage, and they use it in their favor.” Kingsley says. “If you wish to fight me by yourselves, then find a way to get an advantage and take it. I’ll give very little time for that to happen.”  
“Well, Kingsley, we accept your challenge.” Girisha says as he approaches in the Tristan, followed by the Knight of Two in the Sagramore, and the Knight of One in the Galahad.  
“Shirong, Girisha, let’s show Kingsley what we can do.” The Knight of One says, drawing his sword.  
“At once, Eiji.” Shirong replies.  
“Gladly, Eiji.” Girisha says, preparing his polearm.  
“Let’s just see how well the three of you perform.” Kingsley says, surveying the situation. ‘I know how they act, based on what Zero has told me, but that could have changed. I’m no match against the Galahad, but I might be a match against the pilot.’ Kingsley internally says.  
Meanwhile at the palace, Alistair arrives on the vast roof of the building and sees Nunnally watching the event. “Nunnally, I have some news regarding Zero.” Alistair says.  
“Really?” Nunnally asks, turning to face Alistair.  
“He’s gone to find the Knight of Zero.” Alistair replies.  
“Oh, that’s excellent news. We will finally complete the Knights of the Round World.” Nunnally exclaims.  
“Nunnally, if I may ask, why did you decline the offer to join the UFN?” Alistair asks.  
“I explained it to the Black Knights. I didn’t want to show weakness.” Nunnally explains.  
“That, although is the truth, sounds selfish.” Alistair says.  
“It was my decision to make. I did not want it to be forced. Besides, the Black Knights are stationed at Horai Island. If something happens here, in Britannia, how long until they respond to resolve the conflict. The same could be said for the EU. They waited for my decision, and when I declined to join, the EU declined as well. I’m sorry for the UFN, having had them lose their European nations, but the EU is better off now.” Nunnally explains in great detail.  
“You didn’t want one superpower in the world.” Alistair says.  
“No. However, the UFN doctrine is now universal.” Nunnally says. “Now, I’d like to see how Kingsley can get out of this situation.” Nunnally says, turning back to watch the event.  
“The three of you are well coordinated, but don’t get too predictable.” Kingsley says as he starts to see a pattern appear in their moves.  
“You can’t hold out much longer, Kingsley.” Eiji says.  
“Eject now, or risk the destruction of your knightmare.” Shirong says.  
“Zero never said that you were stubborn, Kingsley.” Girisha says. The three of them then go for the final push against Kingsley.  
“So this is where we call checkmate.” Kingsley says, preparing to dodge the attack. Before he can perform his dodge, he feels a couple of slash harkens attach to the back of his knightmare and pull him away from the three, just as their blades meet.  
“You know, Kingsley, you deserve a lot more respect.” James says. “I’d be glad to learn from you, as will the others.”  
“Thank you, Casady, I really appreciate it.” Kingsley replies. “Now I can either get a knew knightmare and we can continue this, or we can settle our differences over some chess.” He says, returning to the palace.  
“You three were rough on him.” The Knight of Nine says.  
“Oh come now, Athena. He was rough on Casady.” Shirong says.  
“Yes, but did you notice that he didn’t attack once.” Athena asks.  
“Now that you mention it, he did keep up the defence.” Eiji says, realizing what Kingsley said. “I think he was about to attack before James stopped him.”  
“As if he could have done anything to the three of us.” Shirong says.  
“No, he’s right Shirong. Kingsley would have attacked.” Girisha says.  
“I don’t know about you, but I’m going to return back to the palace.” James says. As he returns to the palace, he looks back and sees the others following behind him.

Back in Warsaw, Zero heads for the small market. When he arrives at the market, he seeks out the tallest vantage point. When he finds one of the towers of a nearby church, he climbs up the tower and watches over the market. From his perch, Zero sees a horse drawn wagon arrive to the market as well as Leila, Akito and four others arrive.  
Leila and Ayano head into the market and look for items to bring back to the camp, while Akito and the others set up in the market. “So, I’ve found you, my knight.” Akito hears a voice say.  
“Who said that?” Akito says, looking around. His sight eventually leads him to the tower where he sees something move.  
“No one said anything, Akito.” Yukiya replies. “You know, you’ve been acting strangely all day.”  
“Yukiya’s right, Akito. Ever since you drew your dagger at thin air, you’ve been acting rather strangely.” Ryo says.  
“I’m going to look around, and catch up with Leila.” Akito says, leaving the group.  
“This place doesn’t have the best surveillance.” Yukiya says, rummaging around in their supplies.  
“What are you doing, Yukiya?” Ashley asks. He then sees Yukiya bring out a small case. When he opens it, he brings out a small drone and remote control.  
“I’m going to search across the market and find what may be bothering Akito.” Yukiya replies.  
“What makes you so sure that it’s here?” Ryo asks.  
“Akito’s actions. If you noticed, he was looking up at that tower.” Yukiya says. Pointing to the bell tower. “If he can sense this… demon, or whatever it is, then it has to be here.” He continues. He then sends the drone up and towards the tower.  
Zero sees the drone ascend in the air and head towards the tower he is hiding in. ‘No matter what I do, my cover will be blown.’ Zero says internally. As the drone gets closer, he draws his pistol and aims at the drone.  
“What have we… No!” Yukiya says, as he watches the drones footage until it gets shot down.  
“Now may be the best time to leave.” Ryo says, noticing that the people in the market are all panicked.  
“I agree.” Ashley replies. “Let’s get the others and get out of here.” He and Ryo leave and head out to find the others.  
“Great, now I have to do this by myself.” Yukiya complains as he starts to take stuff back to the wagon.  
When Ashley and Ryo head out, they immediately run into Akito, Leila, and Ayano. “I’m glad that you three are alright.” Ryo says.  
“What’s going on, Ryo?” Ayano asks.  
“Someone shot one of Yukiya’s drones.” Ryo explains.  
“Now let’s get out of here before they start to shoot at us.” Ashley says. He and Ryo lead the others back to the wagon. Zero puts his pistol away and sees the wagon leaving the market. He then jumps from the tower and lands in the market square. When he stands up, he takes off after the wagon.  
“I think we’re being followed.” Akito says. He then gets the wagon to move faster.  
“Akito, slow down. The horses can’t take too much strain.” Leila says.  
“What’s going on?” Ayano asks, peeking her head out.  
“Akito thinks we’re being followed.” Leila informs her.  
“I’ll tell the others.” Ayano says, disappearing into the back of the wagon. “Akito thinks we’re being followed, guys.” She informs the others.  
“Really… Ayano!” Ryo says, as he sees Ayano head to the back of the wagon and look out.  
“I think I saw something!” Ayano says, as she catches a glimpse of Zero disappearing into the woods.  
“What was it?” Yukiya asks.  
“Not sure. It was moving too fast.” Ayano replies.  
“Well, let’s try the drones again.” Yukiya says as he fetches another drone. He sends it out of the wagon and surveys the area. “I found movement.” Yukiya informs the group. He maneuvers the drone to where he saw the movement and takes pictures when he sees a flash of black cross the screen. “I’ve got you know.” He says, chuckling. He then brings the drone back into the wagon and analyzes the pictures. “Should we be worried about this?” Yukiya asks, showing the others one of the pictures of Zero looking right at the drone.  
“Is that…” Ayano asks.  
“No way!” Ryo exclaims.  
“What’s he doing out here.” Ashley says.  
“We need to inform Akito that Zero is after him.” Yukiya says, making his way to the front of the wagon. Ayano stops him before he opens the front of the wagon. “Ayano, why are you stopping me?” He asks.  
“We’ll have a better time informing everyone, rather than just Akito. Wait until we return to the camp to tell the others.” She replies. When they return to the camp, the gypsies approach the wagon and see the group emerging from the wagon.  
“That was a quick trip.” One of the gypsies says.  
“Sorry, but something came up at the market.” Leila replies. “Akito?” She says, looking at Akito and seeing him looking a bit spooked.  
“So the demon is near.” The eldest of the gypsies says.  
“What?” Yukiya asks. “You mean that this is the demon after Akito?” He says, handing her the device.  
“Yes, this is one of the demons.” She replies, seeing the picture of Zero.  
“Then why is Zero after Akito?” Ayano asks.  
“I think he wants to make me a knight.” Akito says. Everyone looks at Akito. “I need to clear my head.” He says, leaving the wagon and heading into the woods.  
“I’ll go with him.” Leila says, heading after Akito.  
“Well, don’t just stand there. Let’s get ready for tonight. Chop, chop!” Some of the gypsies order.  
Akito arrives at a glade in the forest and takes a seat on a log. He then hears something approaching from the tree canopy, and tosses his dagger in the direction of the sound. Leila sees Akito toss the blade towards the trees, and hears it clang against another metal object as it tumbles towards the ground. “Well, Zero, here we are!” Akito shouts towards the trees.  
“Indeed we are, my knight.” Zero says, sending his sword back to C’s world.  
“I am not your knight!” Akito shouts. He then sees Leila approaching. “Leila, what are you doing here?” He asks her.  
“I’m keeping an eye on you, Akito. I helped you against your brother. I can help you against Zero.” Leila replies. They then hear Zero laugh.  
“I’m not here to fight. And if I were, you’d be dead already.” Zero says.  
“Then why are you here?” Akito asks.  
“I’d rather speak to you in private, Akito. When the time is right, we’ll meet face to face.” Zero says and leaves. When the rustling in the trees stops, Akito heads over to the dagger and picks it up. Leila then heads over to Akito, and sees him looking at the dagger.  
“He’s not here to fight. Well I’ll make him change his mind.” Akito says, his eyes glowing red and a sinister smile across his face.

Later that night, after the meal has been eaten, everyone starts to clean up. “Leave a plate out for your masked friend. He’s bound to be starved, after being in the woods all day.” One of the gypsies says.  
“Although that’s a nice thing to do, why should we? He’s after Akito, after all.” Ayano says.  
“He may be a demon, but not all demons are cruel. He might be looking for some entertainment in his long life.” One of the gypsies says.  
“Entertainment?” Ryo asks.  
“Yes. They are immortal, so they entice mortals with power and watch the events play out.” Another gypsy replies. Leila then sets up a plate for Zero, then she and the others then head for the huts and prepare to sleep.  
After some time has passed, Zero sees that the camp is quiet. “I am hungry, though.” He says to himself. He then descends from the tree he was hiding in and walks to the camp. When he reaches the table, he takes his mask off and takes a seat, facing away from the buildings.  
Akito, having trouble sleeping, exits the hut he was in and takes a seat outside. He then perks up when he hears some noises from the tables. “What’s making that noise?” He asks himself. He then gets up and investigates the sounds. When he approaches the tables, he sees Zero facing away from him and his mask on the table.  
“Now we get to meet face to face.” Zero says, grabbing his mask and putting it back on. He gets up from his seat and turns to face Akito, who is charging at him with his dagger drawn. Zero gasps as Akito thrusts the dagger through his chest. He then looks at Akito’s face and sees the effects of geass around his eyes.  
Akito backs up from Zero, panting. “Now you’ll leave me and my friends alone.” Akito says. He then hears Zero laugh.  
“Now that you’ve killed me, what do plan to do now?” Zero says, pulling the dagger from his chest.  
“I killed you. You’re supposed to be dead.” Akito says. Zero then hands him the dagger back.  
“Akito, I’m not sure if you’re aware, but I can never die. That is my curse, I am unkillable and always alone.” Zero says. Akito takes the dagger back and sheaths it.  
“What is it that you want with me?” Akito asks him.  
“I want you to be my knight.” Zero answers.  
“What makes you think I’d be your knight!” Akito shouts.  
“Then let me explain in more detail. I want you to become the Knight of Zero. I have sought for the Knight of Zero for months, but all were not suited for the task. I believe that you are the knight that I am after.” Zero explains.  
“The Knight of Zero?” Akito asks.  
“Yes. You will be to Britannia, as I am to the Black Knights.” Zero replies.  
“Britannia!” Akito exclaims. “Why would I serve Britannia. I won’t sell myself to Britannia as my brother did.”  
“Who was your brother?” Zero asks.  
“Shin Hyuga Shaing.” Akito replies.  
“Then does that make you, Akito Hyuga Shaing?” Zero asks.  
“Shin was my half brother. I am Akito Hyuga.” Akito replies.  
“Fine then, Sir Hyuga.” Zero says. “If you choose to be the Knight of Zero, you’ll be the leader of the Knights of the Round.” He says, turning around and leaving the camp. “Just think about it, Akito. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I’ll give you until the end of the day tomorrow. If you don’t show up, we won’t ever meet again.” Zero says, leaving.  
Akito then looks back towards the huts, and sees Leila, Yukiya, Ayano, and Ryo outside. “Sorry to wake you.” Akito says.  
“Akito, if you go with Zero, we’ll be by your side.” Ryo says.  
“Yeah, don’t think you can get rid of us that easily.” Yukiya says.  
“Maybe then we might all be able to see Japan.” Ayano says.  
“Akito the choice is up to you. As much as I’d like to return home to Britannia, we are a family together. So where we are will always be home.” Leila says.  
“In the morning, we’ll all go and meet Zero.” Akito says, heading back to the huts with the others following.

In the morning when everyone has waken up, Akito and the others are preparing to leave. “Are you planning to leave us again?” One of the gypsies asks Leila.  
“As much as we would like to stay with you, Zero has asked for Akito to be his knight.” Leila replies.  
“So the six of you are all going to leave?” The gypsy asks. “At least you’re leaving us with Ashley’s people.” She continues. Leila then goes and hugs the gypsy.  
“Thank you for this wonderful experience. I’ll never forget this, and the happiness it has brought to me.” Leila says to the gypsy.  
“Thank you, dearie. We won’t forget what you’ve done for us.” The gypsy replies. Leila then leaves the hut and meets up with the others at the wagon.  
“Alright, dearies, are you ready?” A second gypsy asks.  
“I believe we are.” Akito replies. The gypsy then gets the wagon moving and she heads for the airport. When they arrive, Akito and the others exit from the wagon and bid the gypsy farewell.  
“Hey, there he is.” Yukiya points out, seeing Zero standing near the transport. They then approach the aircraft.  
“Sir Hyuga, I did not expect you to bring your friends.” Zero says.  
“Where Akito goes, we go.” Ryo says.  
“We are his squad mates, so don’t even think about keeping us apart.” Ayano says.  
“I commend your loyalty to Akito.” Zero says, bowing before the group. “Now that your decision is final, let’s depart for Britannia. The Empress will be glad to finally meet the Knight of Zero.” Zero says, boarding the transport.  
“Empress?” Leila asks.  
“Empress Nunnally vi Britannia, the one hundredth ruler of Britannia. I think you’ll get along with her, Miss Breisgau.” Zero says. When he and the others have boarded the aircraft, the pilot then takes off and they head for Britannia. “Here, Akito, change into this.” Zero says, offering Akito the suitcase.  
“Alright.” Akito says, taking the suitcase and heading to a different part of the ship to change.  
“So, what’s it like in Britannia?” Ayano asks Zero.  
“I am the Empress’s personal guard, so I don’t have a lot to do with anything outside the palace. Besides, my involvement with Britannia is only for the Empress. I am still a Black Knight.” Zero replies.  
“Is there anything that we should be aware of?” Yukiya asks. “As far as we know, the Britannians may still be the same as before.”  
“Britannia has drastically changed for the better. That was ensured by Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia.” Zero replies. Akito then returns back to the group dressed in the white Zero outfit.  
“Is there any reason why I have to look like this?” Akito asks. Everyone then looks over at Akito.  
“You are to be my Britannian counterpart. I have no say in Britannian policies or the military for that matter.” Zero replies.  
“But why do I have to look like you?” Akito asks.  
“You’re to be the Knight of Zero. This differentiates you from the other Knights.” Zero replies.  
“Well, I think you look nice like that, Akito.” Leila says.  
“Take a seat and relax. We’ll be in Britannia in no time.” Zero says.

Meanwhile at the Imperial Palace, everyone is preparing for the knighting of the Knight of Zero, as well as Nunnally and Alistair’s wedding. While most are preparing for the festivities, some are planning something devious. “We need to deal with Kingsley.” One of the conspirators addresses.  
“What’s wrong with Kingsley?” Another asks.  
“Have seen how much he looks like the demon, Lelouch vi Britannia.” The first replies. All the others nod in agreement.  
“Let’s not jump to any conclusions. Yes, he very much looks like Lelouch, but that doesn’t mean anything. We should prevent him from using terror as a weapon, if you remember the Ark Fleet and the North Sea bombing.” The second points out.  
“There is that going against him.” A third agrees.  
“I don’t understand why the Empress would reappoint him as the military advisor.” The first says.  
“Then ask.” Kingsley says. When he says this, all of the conspirators panic.  
“Sir Kingsley, how long were you there?” The first conspirator asks.  
“Long enough.” Kingsley replies. He then moves towards the conspirators, who then draw their pistols at him. Kingsley then stops advancing, and looks at his right hand. “Go ahead, shoot. See what good that does you.” Kingsley says, smirking.  
“What do you mean by that?” A fourth conspirator asks.  
“Because if you don’t… I’ll end up killing you anyways.” Kingsley answers. “You want to kill me, here I am.” He says, exposing himself. The conspirators then take aim and prepare to fire. When they shoot, Kingsley falls backwards, disappearing in a surprising display of red particles.  
“Where did he go?” A fifth conspirator asks. Three of the conspirators investigate where Kingsley was.  
“We shot him.” The second conspirator says, finding Kingsley’s blood.  
“Right, but where is his body?” The fourth asks. They then hear the sound of a sword being unsheathed.  
“My turn.” Kingsley says, reappearing behind the conspirators and thrusts the sword through the first conspirator. The others turn around and see Kingsley without any bullet holes in him.  
“What are you?” The third conspirator asks.  
“I was human once.” Kingsley replies. He then makes a quick move and kills two more of the conspirators. The remaining two backup and prepare to flee. “Just how long were you conspiring against me?” Kingsley asks. The two look at each other, then back at Kingsley, who is approaching them, with pure malice emanating from him. “I see. Ever since the Empress appointed me the role of military advisor.” He says. One of the conspirators charges at Kingsley. Before Kingsley can react, the conspirator rips off his eyepatch.  
“But… You’re dead.” The conspirator says, shocked to see Kingsley’s face without the eyepatch.  
Kingsley then kicks the conspirator to the ground, and draws his pistol, aiming at him. “You will not undo any of my work.” Kingsley says, pulling the trigger. He then looks at the last conspirator.  
“Please, spare me.” He says, pleading for his life.  
“Spare you?” Kingsley says. “Perhaps I can make you forget this ever happened.”  
“You know, Kingsley, I don’t believe that you are Lelouch vi Britannia.” The conspirator says.  
“Really? Why’s that?” Kingsley asks.  
“Because everyone saw him die… again.” The conspirator replies. “That’s beside the point. Julius Kingsley, I want you to die.” He says, activating his geass. Kingsley seeing this, raises his pistol to his head.  
“I was tired of this life anyways.” Kingsley says, pulling the trigger. The gun clicks, jamming. “What do you know, it’s jammed.” Kingsley says, tossing the gun to the floor and placing his sword to his throat. “Who gave you your geass?” Kingsley says, putting his hand to the blade.  
“What? Why are you resisting?” The conspirator asks.  
“Who is it that gave you your geass?” Kingsley repeats.  
“He has no name. Now, Julius Kingsley, die!” He replies.  
“As you wish.” Kingsley says. He then makes a quick motion with his blade and kills the last conspirator. He then summons the sheath for the sword, and puts that and the sword at his waist. He then hears someone laughing. With the feeling of him being watched, he turns around and draws his blade. “Show yourself.” Kingsley addresses to the air.  
“Well played, Kingsley.” Says a voice. Kingsley then sees a skull with the geass symbol on it appear.  
“So you’re the cause for this conspiracy?” Kingsley says, walking over to the conspirator he shot and picks up his eyepatch, placing it back over his left eye.  
“You have proven yourself rather useful. I can see why Shin left you alive.” The skull says.  
“What do you know about me?” Kingsley asks.  
“As much as I need to, Kingsley.” The skull replies.  
“Then you know that the three of us will stop you.” Kingsley says.  
“There is nothing you can do to stop me. You cannot stop Death.” The skull says. Kingsley then swings his sword and smashes the skull into red smoke. “That was a mistake, Kingsley. I’ll make sure that your short life is hell.” The voice says.  
Kingsley, sensing that the entity has left, leaves the room. “I’d like to see you try.” Kingsley says to himself. He then sees one of the palace servants. “There’s a mess in that room that needs cleaned up.” He says to the servant, who then heads to the room. “I have a knighting ceremony to prepare.”

Meanwhile on Kamine Island, C.C. senses the presence of a malignant spirit around Kingsley. “R.R.” C.C. says. “You can’t fight this on your own.” She then gets up from her position in front of the thought elevator, and heads up to the surface of the island. She arrives at the main shrine and sees several of the New Order meditating.  
“C.C., what brings you up here?” One of the members asks.  
“Something’s come up with the other coded that needs my involvement.” C.C. replies. “I’ll be in Britannia for some time.” She says, grabbing her traveling cloak and leaving the shrine, heading for some of the still functioning knightmares. She departs the island and heads for Japan.

Zero returns to Britannia, with Akito and the others. When they leave the ship, they are greeted by Nunnally, and the rest of the family. “Zero, we were told that you would be returning soon.” Nunnally says, greeting Zero.  
“Now, Zero, who are these with you? And why is he dressed as the white Zero?” Schneizel asks.  
“Are you saying that you don’t recognize me?” Ashley asks.  
“Ashley, calm down.” Leila says. “I’m Leila Breisgau. It’s a pleasure to meet you, your majesties.”  
“Yukiya Naruse.” Yukiya says.  
“Ayano Kosaka.” Ayano replies.  
“Ryo Sayama. I’ve looked after these two and made sure that they didn’t get into any trouble.” Ryo says.  
“Ryo, you three were terrorists when we first met.” Akito says. He then sees the Britannians turn to face one of their own, who then nods.  
“Terrorists becoming knights. Only Zero would think of that.” Cornelia says, chuckling a bit.  
“We changed our ways when we joined Leila and Akito!” Ryo shouts.  
“No, you didn’t. Not at first, but you did change.” Alistair says.  
“Now who do you think you are, saying something like that!” Ayano says. Ryo then approaches Alistair.  
“You clearly know more than you’re letting on. How is it that you knew we were terrorists?” Ryo says, grabbing Alistair by the collar.  
“Ryo, set him down. You’re ruining our first impressions.” Akito says. Ryo then growls and sets Alistair down. “I’m Akito Hyuga, and I’m the one Zero chose to be the Knight of Zero.” Akito says.  
“It’s a pleasure to finally meet the Knight of Zero.” Nunnally says, approaching Akito. “I’m also glad that the others came with you.” She continues. “Now our military advisor has prepared the ceremony for your knighting, Akito.” She says, turning around and walking towards the exit of the hangar.

At the ceremony, a large audience has attended to witness the knighting of the Knight of Zero. Julius Kingsley is in the audience, keeping an eye on the Knights of the Round. The knights from Asia are to the left of Nunnally, while the knights from Europe and Britannia are to her right. Alistair, holding a specially made sword for the occasion, is standing beside Nunnally. Zero is standing some distance from Nunnally. “Sir Kingsley, the Arthur knightmare frame is ready to be tested.” Lloyd says, approaching Kingsley.  
“Well done, Lloyd. I hope everything goes according to plan.” Kingsley replies. “You and Cecile make a great team. I wonder what your wife and Nina are up to.” Kingsley continues.  
“Last I heard, Nina is still a professor at the academy. Rakshata, well you can never know what she may be up to.” Lloyd replies. The doors to the hall open and everyone present turns to face the group entering. Yukiya, Ayano, Ryo, Ashley and Leila walk down the aisle, dressed in white Zero outfits, without the cape. They then stop before the steps leading to Nunnally, and turn around.  
“Looks like that none of them are the Knight.” Kingsley says.  
“Have you not met the Knight yet?” Lloyd asks.  
“Neither have you.” Kingsley says, turning to face the entrance, where he and everyone else sees Akito enter the hall and approach Nunnally. The knights in front bow as Akito approaches, and then move out of the way as he proceeds up the steps. Akito, standing before Nunnally, bows before the Empress. Alistair hands Nunnally the the hilt of the sword, and she unsheathes the ornate, gilded blade.  
“Akito Hyuga, do you accept the role cast upon you? To be sword and shield for Britannia. A leader and an equal among fellow knights. Do you, Akito Hyuga, accept this role of the Knight of Zero?” Nunnally addresses.  
“I do, your majesty.” Akito replies. Nunnally then places the blade against his shoulders, knighting him.  
“I now pronounce you, Sir Akito Hyuga, the Knight of Zero.” Nunnally says. Akito then stands up. “Sir Hyuga, I wish you to take this sword as a badge of your position. May it protect you.” Nunnally says, sheathing the sword, and Alistair offers the sword to Akito.  
“Thank you, your majesty.” Akito replies. Zero then approaches him, offering him the white mask.  
“Zero is a protector, and you are my counterpart. You are Britannia’s Zero. If you choose to, wear this mask with pride.” Zero says. Akito accepts the mask, and Zero returns to his position behind Nunnally. The Knights of the Round then approach Akito and circle around him, drawing their swords. They then raise their swords above Akito.  
“Welcome to the Round, Knight of Zero” The knights say. Akito, looking around, draws his blade and raises it skyward. The audience then applauds the knighting. The audience then leaves the hall and heads for the ball room. Kingsley and Lloyd head for the hangar to check out the Arthur unit, while the Knights of the Round lead Akito and the others to the Chamber of the Rounds.  
“Kingsley did a nice job preparing this event.” Alistair says. He then sees Zero walking away from them. “Where are you going, Zero?” He asks.  
“To the Knights of the Round.” Zero replies. “Something may come up between Kingsley and Akito.”  
“Looks like we may still have our wedding.” Nunnally says to Alistair.  
“Then we need to get the preparations started now.” Alistair says.

In the Chamber of the Round, Akito and the others are ushered into the room by the other Knights. “Oh, wow. This place is huge.” Ayano says, as she enters the room.  
“It’s one of the largest rooms in the palace.” Says one of the Knights.  
“So, what are all your names?” Leila asks.  
“Oh, how rude of us. We haven’t introduced ourselves.” The Knight replies. “I’m Altani Khan, the Knight of Five.” She says.  
“Khan? As in…” Leila says.  
“Yes. His blood runs through my veins.” Altani says.  
“James Casady, Knight of Twelve.” James says, bowing before Akito.  
“Emanuele Argenio, Knight of Eleven.” Emanuele replies.  
“Damian Gruca, Knight of Ten.” Damian says. “I don’t think anyone wanted to be the Knight of Ten. Or Seven for that matter.” Damian adds.  
“Ah, yes. Sir Bradley was a nasty piece of work.” Ashley says, and chuckles a little.  
“What’s so funny, Ashley.” Ryo asks.  
“Oh, I was just remembering something. If you thought I was a menace in combat, then be glad you didn’t face the Vampire of Britannia.” Ashley replies.  
“At least I’m nothing like that man.” Damian says.  
“I am Athena Pallas, the Knight of Nine. It is an honor to finally meet you, Miss Breisgau.” Athena says.  
“You’ve heard of me?” Leila asks.  
“I believe that all of the European Knights have all heard of you, Leila.” James says. “You’re just as famous as Sir Kingsley.”  
“Kingsley?” Yukiya asks.  
“I’m not surprised that you don’t know the man. I thought he was dead, but when Zero said that Kingsley would be our instructor, I had to know the truth about him.” James says.  
“And?” Yukiya asks, intrigued.  
“Nothing.” James replies. “It’s almost as if he didn’t exist at all.”  
“Well, back to introductions, I’m Rune Bergius, the Knight of Eight.” Rune says.  
“Kadir Apak, the Knight of Seven.” Kadir says.  
“What’s so bad about being the Knight of Seven?” Leila asks.  
“I’m not sure if you know this, but the one who held my title before became the Knight of Zero. Like Damian said, I’m nothing like the Knight I succeeded.” Kadir replies.  
“Who was the Knight before you?” Ayano asks.  
“We’ve all agreed to never say his name. He was power hungry, and stopped at nothing until he achieved his goal of obtaining that power.” Kadir replies.  
“At least your predecessors are dead.” Says one of the Knights.  
“Sireen, I thought you liked Anya.” James says.  
“Oh, I do. She is something else, I’ll tell you. Oh, I’m rambling. I’m Sireen Zamani, the Knight of Six.” Sireen replies.  
“I’m Ryang Songmin, the Knight of Four.” Ryang says. “I guess that leaves them now, doesn’t it.”  
“You got that right, Ryang.” Girisha says.  
“Well, let’s get this over with.” Shirong says. “He’s the Knight of Three, Girisha Nadar.” He says, pointing to Girisha.  
“I’m not Shirong Shang, the Knight of Two.” Eiji says, indicating himself. “That would be him.” He says, pointing to Shirong.  
“Then who are you, if you’re not me?” Shirong says.  
“I am… I am the Knight of One, Eiji Kurata.” Eiji says, with a flourish of his white cloak.  
“Oh, good. Now I can say what I needed to say.” Cecile says. Everyone present looks at Cecile.  
“How long were you there?” Athena asks.  
“Long enough. Has anyone seen Lloyd or Le… uh, Kingsley?” Cecile asks.  
“No. Why, Cecile?” Eiji asks.  
“Then that means they’re still back there.” Cecile says, moving across the room towards the hangar. “Oh! Akito, you might want to follow me. There’s something you might like to see.” She says, remembering the knightmare.  
“Right.” Akito says, following Cecile. He then looks back. “Come on you guys.” He says to his squad. They then follow after Cecile and Akito, and enter the Hangar. Zero then enters the Chamber.  
“Zero, what brings you here?” Altani asks. She and the other Knights then bow to Zero.  
“The Arthur knightmare frame is going to be tested, so I’d like you to watch the event. Also, I’m afraid that something between Kingsley and Akito might happen.” Zero says, heading for the hangar.  
Inside the hangar, Cecile and the others approach Lloyd and Kingsley near the newest knightmare. “Lloyd, Kingsley I brought the Knight of Zero to test his new knightmare.” She says.  
“Thank you, Cecile.” Lloyd says. “Akito, do you have any prior experience piloting a knightmare?” He asks.  
“Not the Britannian ones.” Akito replies.  
“Ah, but you do have experience piloting such a device though, right?” Lloyd asks.  
“We all do.” Akito replies. “The Alexander units from the EU.”  
“I’ve heard of those. Always wanted to see how they were built, how they worked.” Lloyd says.  
“Sir Hyuga, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” Kingsley says, appearing from behind the knightmare.  
“No way.” Ayano says.  
“It’s him.” Yukiya says.  
“You! Because of your Ark Fleet, you almost killed me!” Ashley shouts. He then draws his golden pistol and aims at Kingsley.  
“Ashley, let me handle this.” Akito says, lowering Ashley’s pistol. He then draws his dagger and quickly rushes towards Kingsley. Kingsley smirks and moves his right hand to intercept Akito’s dagger. When the dagger meets Kingsley’s hand, the two disappear.  
“Where did they go?” Leila asks. Everyone looks around the room, and then find Zero approaching the group. Leila then activates her geass, but nothing happens. “Why didn’t that work?” She says to herself.  
“They are beyond your help, Leila.” Zero says.


	16. The Knight of Zero, Part Two

“No way.” Ayano says.  
“It’s him.” Yukiya says.  
“You! Because of your Ark Fleet, you almost killed me!” Ashley shouts. He then draws his golden pistol and aims at Kingsley.  
“Ashley, let me handle this.” Akito says, lowering Ashley’s pistol. He then draws his dagger and quickly rushes towards Kingsley. Kingsley smirks and moves his right hand to intercept Akito’s dagger. When the dagger meets Kingsley’s hand, the two disappear.  
“Where did they go?” Leila asks. Everyone looks around the room, and then find Zero approaching the group. Leila then activates her geass, but nothing happens. “Why didn’t that work?” She says to herself.  
“They are beyond your help, Leila.” Zero says.  
“What do you mean, Zero.” Leila asks. Zero then sees her eyes, blue with geass.  
“Your eyes. I’ve never seen it blue before.” Zero says.  
“What do you mean?” She asks.  
“The reason it didn’t work is because Kingsley is beyond that power.” Zero says. “This is something that the two of them need to settle between themselves.”

In R’s world, Akito finds himself alone. “Where am I?” He says to himself, looking around the dimension.  
“Do you like it?” Says a voice approaching Akito. Akito turns to face the voice and sees Zero approaching.  
“Zero, what are you doing here?” Akito asks.  
“I belong here. I am Zero, but not the Zero that chose you.” Kingsley says. “I see that you wish to kill me.” He says, seeing Akito clutch his dagger.  
“You are responsible for the Ark Fleet that brought terror to the EU.” Akito says. He then sees Zero snap his fingers and a red glow envelop him. When the glow fades, Julius Kingsley is standing in front of Akito.  
“Then kill me. Punish me for my crimes, the atrocities I committed in all of my lives. I deserve atonement, but can never achieve it.” Kingsley says, presenting himself to Akito.  
“If I kill you, how will I get back?” Akito asks.  
“Smart. Not wanting to take the risk.” Kingsley says. Then some of Kingsley’s memories appear. Akito then sees Kingsley’s expression change to that of anger. “If I ever meet that man again, I’ll kill him for what he did to me.” Kingsley says, seeing some of his memories of Shin Shiang.  
“What did my brother do to you?” Akito asks, lowering his dagger.  
“Brother?” Kingsley asks. “Shin Shiang was your brother?”  
“Yes he was. He wanted to kill me, but I stopped him. I freed him of his madness, of whatever was possessing him.” Akito replies. Kingsley walks towards Akito.  
“Let me look into your memories.” Kingsley says. He then raises his right hand, but before he can place it on Akito’s cheek, Akito slits Kingsley’s throat. Kingsley gasps and clutches at his throat, falling backwards.  
“Shin should have killed you.” Akito says, sheathing the dagger. “Now, how do I get out of here?” He says to himself, looking around the dimension.  
“How indeed.” Kingsley says. Akito then turns to where Kingsley was, but sees that the body is gone. “The dead have a hard time of actually staying dead.” Kingsley says, reappearing behind Akito. Akito draws his new sword and swings at Kingsley, who draws his own blade.  
“Are you like Zero?” Akito asks, as they lock blades.  
“Am I like Zero? I was Zero!” Kingsley says. “Your brother found this out about me, and that ruined my reputation. I can’t remember much after that.”  
“You did a good job of doing that yourself.” Akito says.  
“That is the past, good and dead. I look to the future.” Kingsley says. “We do have to test your new knightmare after all.”  
“Fine.” Akito says, disengaging from Kingsley. “We’ll settle our differences later.”  
“Fine by me, but I don’t want to kill you.” Kingsley says, sheathing his sword. Akito then does the same, and they exit the realm.

Back in the hangar, a red glow appears. “Welcome back Kingsley.” Zero says. As the red glow fades, Kingsley and Akito return to the real world.  
“Right.” Kingsley says. “Now Akito, your new knightmare awaits you.” He says, indicating the Arthur.  
Akito looks at Kingsley, then heads towards the knightmare. “You’re going to need this.” Lloyd says, handing Akito the activation key for the knightmare. He then climbs into the knightmare and starts it up. “Alright, Sir Hyuga. Let’s take it to the skies.” Lloyd says.  
“Let’s get this over with.” Akito replies, getting the Arthur airborne. Zero and Kingsley then move towards the knightmares in the hangar.  
“Zero, Kingsley the Merlin’s activation key is right here.” Lloyd says, holding up the Merlin’s key. Zero then flashes Lloyd the Shinkiro’s key, while Kingsley heads towards one of the Wards.  
“The Merlin was our knightmare.” Zero says.  
“It was an experiment, and nothing can top it. But I think Merlin would be too much for Akito.” Kingsley says.  
“You’re not both going to fight Akito now, are you?” Leila asks.  
“I am merely going to watch.” Zero says, removing his cape and folding it up. He then climbs onto the Shinkiro and enters the cockpit. Kingsley climbs onto one of the Ward’s and does the same. “Alright, Kingsley. I want to see the Arthur be tested to its limits.” Zero says, stashing his cape into a compartment near the seat.  
“Don’t worry Zero. This will be an event we all won’t forget.” Kingsley says, removing his eyepatch. When they activate their knightmares, they exit the hangar and meet up with Akito. When they arrive, Zero splits up from the group and sets the Shinkiro into fortress mode. He then opens the cockpit and stands up. “Alright, Akito, I know what this knightmare is capable of, but I want to see what you are capable of.” Kingsley says to Akito, as he draws and prepares his MVS.  
“Let’s get this over with.” Akito calmly replies. He then sees Kingsley charge at him. Akito reacts by raising the Arthur’s right gauntlet, producing a blaze luminous in front of the hand.  
“I see that is finally working.” Kingsley says, backing off. He then pulls out the VERIS from behind the knightmare and takes aim. When he fires, Akito raises the left gauntlet and blocks the shot with radiant wave energy. “Even Lloyd knows just how useful radiant wave surgers are.” He says. “Now, Akito, try and take me down.” He demands.  
“Kingsley?” Akito asks.  
“I am your enemy right now. Defeat me, before I defeat you.” Kingsley explains. He then charges towards Akito, who dodges the swing of the sword and then blocks the shot from the VERIS.  
“Kingsley, this is a test.” Akito says.  
“I know it’s a test. I am merely testing your combat prowess.” Kingsley says, charging again. Akito raises the blaze luminous hand and blocks Kingsley’s attack.  
Kingsley then hears Akito chuckle. “Die.” Akito mutters under his breath. He then disengages from Kingsley. Kingsley then looks up and sees the Arthur in its full glory, looking like the Guren and the Albion, with a red and green glow around it.  
“Such beauty.” Kingsley says. His expression changes to that of panic when he sees the Arthur dive right for him.  
“Die!” Akito shouts. When he approaches the Ward, he prepares the radiant wave surger to destroy the knightmare. Kingsley evades the sudden attack, seeing the left gauntlet going off, but fails to see the right gauntlet being launched right at him. When he finally sees it, Kingsley evades, but the knightmare gets hit by the gauntlet.  
“Die!” Akito shouts again. When the right hand returns to the Arthur, he begins to fire volley after volley of radiant waves and blaze luminous at Kingsley. Kingsley is dodging as best as he can, but Akito’s shots are very precise, hitting and damaging the Ward.  
“Die!” Akito shouts for a third time. He then grabs the hilt of a bladeless sword, and when both gauntlets are holding the hilt, the blade activates. Kingsley watches as the blade forms, seeing the blaze luminous contain the radiant wave core. He then sees Akito charge right at him.  
“Well, it’s been fun.” Kingsley says. Before Akito destroys the Ward, Kingsley pulls the ejection levers and ejects from the knightmare.  
After Akito’s rage has died down, he sees Kingsley’s ejection seat floating down to the ground. Zero takes action and enters the Shinkiro. “Akito, that’s enough. Return to the palace, I’ll fetch Kingsley.” Zero says to Akito.  
“As you wish, Zero.” Akito says, heading back to the palace.  
“What was that?” Kingsley says to himself. “Such savagery, such brutality. How can anyone fight like that, or against that for that matter?” He continues. “He’s the Knight of Zero, he is cursed by geass.” Lelouch says. “Lelouch, stay out of this!” Kingsley says. He then grabs his eyepatch and places it back over his left eye. When he finally lands, Kingsley exits the pod and looks around until his sight falls upon a very familiar sight.  
“No.” Kingsley says, seeing Aries Villa. He then proceeds towards the building. When he arrives, he removes the eyepatch and takes in the full sight of Aries Villa. Kingsley then runs towards the entrance and enters the building. “This can’t be. Why… why would she… Nunnally, why?” Kingsley says. He then heads up the main stairs.  
“She can’t seem to let go of the past, either.” Zero says. Kingsley turns around and sees Zero standing in the doorway.  
“The past is good and dead, Zero.” Kingsley says.  
“And it is. This is Nunnally’s home, although Alistair is here more than she is. Lelouch, tell me, how long was Nunnally here?” Zero asks, removing his mask.  
“Seven years.” Lelouch replies. “Suzaku, you’re breaking part of your contract.” Lelouch says.  
Suzaku just smiles. “Who’s here to see my face, Lelouch. Besides, you’re not wearing your eyepatch.” He points out.  
“It’s been a long time, old friend.” Lelouch says, heading towards Suzaku. When he gets close to Suzaku, Suzaku grabs Lelouch’s left arm and pulls him along.  
“There’s something I want to show you.” Suzaku says, excitedly. Suzaku drags Lelouch with him until they enter the gallery. Front and center in the gallery is a large, painted portrait of Nunnally, dressed in her Empress’s robes.  
“She’s…” Lelouch says, speechless.  
“She’s very much your sister.” Zero says, indicating the painting.  
“That position her arm is in.” Lelouch says, recreating his gesture for using his geass. “Was she surprised when she did that? I mean, I did that to her on the Damocles.” Lelouch says.  
“She said that it felt natural. She liked how it makes you focus on her eyes.” Suzaku says.  
“She’s just as flamboyant as me.” Lelouch says.  
“No one is a flamboyant as you, Lelouch.” Suzaku says, laughing. When he stops laughing, he sees Lelouch looking at him with his arms crossed. “Oh, right.” Suzaku says. “Well, let’s return to the palace. From what I gather, the wedding is still on.” Suzaku says, putting his mask back on. Lelouch, putting the eyepatch back on, follows him back to the Shinkiro.

Later in the day, everything for the wedding has been prepared. In the Great Hall, where Akito’s knighting ceremony was held, has had the decorations changed for that of the wedding. All of the guests have returned to the hall and are standing, waiting for the event to proceed. Alistair, standing at the altar, looks down the aisle towards the doors and waits for Nunnally to arrive. When the doors open, the Knights of the Round enter the hall and walk down the aisle. Before they reach the altar, they stop and turn to face each other, the even Knights turning right and the odd Knights turning left. They then draw their swords and raise them up at an angle.  
After the Knights have done their preparations, Cornelia and Guilford walk down the aisle. When they arrive at the altar, Guilford walks beside Alistair, while Cornelia stands near where Nunnally will be standing. The sound of footsteps can be heard through the hall, and all of the guests look towards the doors and see Schneizel escorting Nunnally towards the Altar. Nunnally, dressed in a rippled teal dress, walks down the aisle towards Alistair, the Knights sheathing their swords as she and Schneizel pass. When they arrive at the altar, Schneizel walks behind the altar and just before he starts, he looks up towards the balconies and sees Zero and Kingsley.  
“Let’s see if I’ve still got it.” Schneizel says. He then clears his throat and the guests quiet down and look toward the altar. “Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to commemorate the marriage of Empress Nunnally and Sir Alistair.” Schneizel says, starting the marriage. Alistair looks at Schneizel as he calls him ‘Sir’. “Alistair, do you take Nunnally vi Britannia to be your lawfully wedded wife?”  
“I do.” Alistair replies.  
“In sickness and in health? In life and in death?” Schneizel continues.  
“I do. Nunnally, you are my light at the end of the tunnel. You have brought me from the darkness and have cast me upon a path towards the light. Nunnally, no words can be said for how grateful I am to have met you, for what you’ve done for me.” Alistair says.  
“My dearest sister, Nunnally. Do you take Alistair to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Schneizel says to Nunnally.  
“I do.” Nunnally replies.  
“In sickness and in health? In life and in death?” Schneizel continues.  
“I do. Alistair, it is in my best intentions to bring out the good in people. I saw the darkness that clouded you, and I was the ray of sunshine that you needed. Alistair, you have changed a lot since I first met you, and we can all agree that it was for the better.” Nunnally says  
“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” Schneizel says. “Ring bearers, if you may.” He says to Cornelia and Guilford. They hand Nunnally and Alistair both a box. They open the boxes and look at the ring for the other. Nunnally sees a silver band studded with rubies and sapphires, and Alistair sees a band of pure rose quartz. They then take the rings out and hold out their hands, placing the rings on the other’s left ring finger. With the rings placed, they pull each other close and kiss.  
When they stop kissing, Nunnally turns to face the gusts. “Ladies and gentlemen, there is something I would like to say.” Nunnally addresses. With all of the guests looking at her, she continues. “I, Nunnally vi Britannia command you, enjoy yourselves.” She says, doing the same motion with her right arm that Lelouch did. “The garden is where the reception will be held.” She adds.

Later, in the palace garden, all of the guests are enjoying themselves, talking with one another, enjoying the food and music, and dancing. “Oh, Akito, this is the best. What do you think?” Leila says.  
“This garden is something else.” Akito replies.  
“What you did at the wedding was remarkable.” Leila says.  
“It wasn’t my idea. You can thank Kingsley and Zero for that touch.” Akito says. He then sees Yukiya, Ayano, and Ryo at the catering tables taking as much food as possible.  
“It looks like they haven’t eaten in ages.” Leila says. She then hears Akito chuckle. “What’s so funny?” She asks.  
“Nothing.” Akito replies, heading towards the catering tables.  
Alistair and Nunnally are dancing along with some of the other guests. “Oh, Alistair, I’m so glad that this finally happened.” Nunnally says.  
“As am I, Nunnally. As am I.” Alistair replies. As they continue waltzing, they see Kingsley approaching.  
“If I may, I’d like to have this dance with the bride.” Kingsley says as he approaches.  
Nunnally and Alistair look at each other and nod in agreement. “Well then, Kingsley. Shall we.” Nunnally says, extending her hand. Alistair heads off as Kingsley takes Nunnally’s hand and begin to waltz.  
“Alistair!” Allison shouts, as she and the others approach.  
“What are you guys doing here?” Alistair asks, pleased to see them after some time.  
“Zero invited us.” Connor says, holding Morgan’s hand.  
“Sorry we didn’t make it to the wedding.” Morgan says.  
“It’s alright, guys.” Alistair replies. “Cyrus, something on your mind?” He asks, seeing Cyrus looking around the garden.  
“There’s so many voices.” Cyrus says, looking around. “Alistair, I’m not sure if you’re aware, but…” He continues, lowering his now tinted glasses, revealing his geass encompassed eyes.  
“Cyrus I had no idea.” Alistair says, shocked. “Maybe Kingsley can help you.”  
“Kingsley. One of the few I can’t hear. How could he help.” Cyrus says, looking Alistair straight in the face. “Your eyes, they’re… normal. How?” He asks, seeing Alistair’s teal eyes.  
“You can hear my thoughts, so you already know.” Alistair says. He then removes the contacts from his eyes.  
“Alistair, that’s incredible.” Allison says, as she sees Alistair’s eyes.  
“I know, and I can thank Kingsley for giving me these lenses.” Alistair says, placing the lenses back into his eyes.  
“As much as I’d like to be seen as normal again, I won’t ask for those lenses.” Cyrus says, covering his eyes with his shades. “Those lenses would only mask the pain my geass causes.”  
“Cyrus, although you can’t deactivate your power, just remember that we are here for you.” Morgan says, wrapping an arm around Cyrus’s shoulder.  
“Yeah. You can’t be rid of us that easily.” Alison says., wrapping her arm around Cyrus’s other shoulder.  
“No matter how much pain you are in, remember there are those who support you.” Connor says.  
“Cyrus, they’re all telling the truth. Besides, the Black Knights could use someone like you.” Alistair says.  
“Thank you, Alistair.” Cyrus says. He then looks around, this time searching for someone. “Where’s Zero?” He asks.  
“I think he’s up in the sakura tree.” Alistair replies.  
From his vantage point in the sakura tree, Zero watches the party without being seen.”Euphy, I’m glad that you’re enjoying the event.” Zero says, removing his mask.  
“I’m glad that Nunnally’s happy.” Euphy’s spirit says, appearing before Zero. Thank you for giving me a chance to live again.” She says.  
“You’re not really alive, Euphy.” Zero replies.  
“Suzaku, I don’t care if I’m not really alive. I’m with you and with my family, that’s all that matters.” Euphy says, hugging Zero.  
“You won’t be with me forever, Euphy.” Zero says. “I lost you before, and I’ll lose you again.”  
“Nonsense, Suzaku. As long as I’m a part of your memories, you’ll never lose me.” Euphy says, kissing Zero. “Now, Zero, would you care to dance?” She asks.  
“I’d love to. Give me one moment.” Zero says. He then distorts the space around him and leaves his body. “There, no one will know that we’re there.” He says. He and Euphy then head towards the waltz and join in.  
“Don’t be to reckless, Nunnally.” Kingsley says.  
“Reckless? What do you mean, Kingsley?” Nunnally asks as they waltz.  
“I saw that move you did after the wedding, and I saw you portrait. Nunnally, just be careful.” Kingsley replies.  
“Kingsley, if you’re thinking that I’m like my brother, then think again.” Nunnally says. “Everyone in the royal family is dangerous. Schneizel is a brilliant manipulator, Cornelia is a skilled soldier, and Lelouch was…” She says, trailing off when she starts to speak about Lelouch.  
“Was what?” Kingsley asks. “I never met your brother, so I don’t know what he was like.”  
“Lelouch and I are similar, I won’t deny that. But he was more direct with his thinking.” Nunnally says. “A master of chess is what he was.” She says to herself. She then sees Kingsley smile.  
“Now how about you, Nunnally?” Kingsley asks.  
“Lelouch was fueled by hatred and darkness. I am the opposite of him. I am a brilliant mind set for peace, and I’ll see that through any way possible.” Nunnally replies. Nunnally and Kingsley then end their waltz with Kingsley releasing Nunnally. Nunnally then pirouettes a couple of times, and when she stops, she courtesies towards Kingsley, who is clapping as she does this.  
“Empress Nunnally, I bow for no one, but you are deserving of my respect.” Kingsley says, bowing to Nunnally. As he bows, a cloaked and hooded figure enters the garden.  
“Akito.” Leila says, getting Akito’s attention.  
“Yes, Leila.” Akito replies.  
“I think that’s her, the Witch in the Forest.” Lelia says.  
“Are you sure, Leila?” Akito asks.  
“It’s been awhile since she saved me, but that cloak looks the same.” Lelia says. She then heads towards the figure. The cloaked figure heads towards Kingsley and Nunnally, and as she arrives, she clears her throat.  
“Can we help you?” Nunnally asks the figure.  
“I wish to speak with Kingsley. Zero too, if I can.” She replies.  
“Well, I think this party is wrapping up.” Kingsley says. “Nunnally, if I may.”  
“Go ahead, Kingsley.” Nunnally says. She then leaves and heads towards Alistair.  
“Alright Zero, come along.” Kingsley says.  
Zero then returns to his body and places his mask back on. He then descends the tree and runs towards Kingsley and the cloaked figure as they head out of the garden. “You knew I was there?” Zero asks Kingsley.  
“With Euphy.” Kingsley replies.  
The cloaked figure then looks around and sees no one else nearby. “R.R., Z.Z. there is something that the three of us need to deal with..” She says.  
Kingsley and Zero look at each other. “There’s only one person I know that’ll call me that.” Zero says.  
“It’s been awhile, hasn’t C.C.?” Kingsley says.  
“Let’s take this to the roof.” C.C. says, leading the way.  
“C.C., why are you here?” Zero asks.  
“I sensed a powerful geass spirit here in Pendragon.” C.C. replies.  
“I destroyed it.” Kingsley says.  
“No you haven’t, R.R.” C.C. says. “I’ll explain when we reach the roof.”  
When they reach the roof of the palace, C.C. removes her hood. “Now do you care to tell us what’s going on?” Kingsley says.  
“We are going to stop this spirit from spreading even more malice. R.R., you still don’t want anyone to undo your hard word, now, do you?” C.C. asks.  
“Alright, C.C., what do we need to do?” Kingsley asks.  
“We need to banish or destroy this spirit entirely.” C.C. replies. “Zero, I want you to stand to my left. Kingsley, my right.” She says. When they are in position, the skull with the geass symbol appears and laughs.  
“You think you can destroy me.” The skull says, laughing.  
“Not alone.” Kingsley says, extending his right hand out.  
“We are stronger together, than we are alone.” Zero says, extending his left hand out.  
“We’ll end your suffering.” C.C. says, her code glowing.  
“You know nothing about me!” The skull shouts.  
“I know that you are dead, yet never dying. I wish to set your soul at ease.” C.C. says.  
“You think the three of you can do that?” The skull says. “My body has been lost to time, there is no way you can destroy me.” A red glow starts appearing from the trio. From above, the geass symbol can be seen.  
“Collective conscious, hear our request!” Kingsley says.  
“Bring life back to this spirit.” Zero says.  
“And take his soul into your grasp.” C.C. says. The light from them gets brighter, then disappears.  
“Is that the best you could do?” The skull says, laughing. The skull stops when it sees its hand in front of it. “How can this be?” The skull says, becoming a full skeleton.  
“You are about to become whole again.” C.C. says. A red glow encompasses the skeleton. When the glow fades, a samurai stands before them.  
“I’m whole. Am I really here, or am I still buried on that island?” The samurai asks.  
“Island?” Kingsley asks. “Kamine Island.” He says, realizing that M.M. had rebuilt the Kamine Shrine.  
“My island, yes.” The samurai replies. “Now that I am whole again, I shall end all of you.” He says, drawing one of his katanas.  
“You won’t last long in this state, Lord Kamine.” C.C. says.  
“You know my name.” Kamine says. He then changes towards C.C., but Kingsley and Zero draw their swords and block Kamine’s attack. “You fools, I’ll kill all of you if I have to!” He shouts.  
“You can try, but you can never succeed, my lord.” Zero says. He and Kingsley then push the samurai back.  
“Don’t think I’ll fall that easily.” Kamine says. “That Babylonian caught me off guard when he killed me.” He says. He then charges towards the two again. Zero and Kingsley hold out their hand and create a barrier of geass blocking the samurai’s advance.  
“You want to stick to the past.” Zero says.  
“But the past is good and dead.” Kingsley adds.  
“So begone, you relic of the past!” Both Zero and Kingsley shout. Kamine is pushed backwards, and starts to fade away.  
“I will not be disrespected like this!” Kamine shouts. He then advances towards them once again. Before he can strike any of them, he sees the three of them bow before him.  
“You are not disrespected, Warlord Kamine.” C.C. says.  
“You will be remembered for as long as we live.” Kingsley says.  
“And for as long as there is geass in the world.” Zero says.  
“Then honor me by keeping my shrine alive.” Kamine says, sheathing his katana and saluting the trio before he fades away into nonexistence.  
“Let’s return to the palace interior. I’m sure that we might be missed.” Kingsley says.  
“R.R., I’m not entirely welcome here, you know.” C.C. says.  
“We’re all not really welcome here, C.C.” Zero says. They then return into the palace and head back to the garden.  
When they return, they see the garden has been cleaned up. There is no one in the garden, except for Nunnally and Alistair, laying down in the distance looking up at the stars. “Are you the one who saved me, all those years ago?” Leila asks, as she approaches the trio from her spot near the wall.  
“To whom are you addressing, Miss Breisgau?” Kingsley asks.  
“Her.” Leila replies, pointing at C.C.  
“I could be.” C.C. says. She then walks up to Leila and grabs her hand. Her code lights up as she looks into Leila’s memories. “Indeed I am. You have geass, like I gave you, but are not bound to a contract with me.” She says, after seeing her memories.  
“Contract?” Leila asks.  
“If I had made a contract with you, you would have to grant my wish. I would have also been by your side for that time.” C.C. says.  
“I granted you your true wish.” Kingsley says.  
“Indeed you did, R.R.” C.C. replies. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to return to my duties.” She says, placing the hood back over her head and leaves the group.  
“Wait!” Leila says. C.C. stops and looks at Leila. “I… I never got the chance to thank you for saving me back then. Because of what you did to me, I managed to save Akito from his brother.” She says.  
“There is no need to thank me. I have lived too long, that I don’t even need to be thanked.” C.C. says. She then turns towards the door and continues her path. “Oh, you can keep your geass, by the way.” C.C. says, leaving the garden.  
“I guess I better return to the others. See you around Zero, Kingsley.” Leila says, leaving the garden. Zero and Kingsley then head over to Nunnally and Alistair, laying down and watching the stars with them.


	17. Freedom of the Masked Spirit

As the years go by, the world has become a stable place. The UFN doctrine has ensured peace across the globe in all world powers. The Britannian royal family has grown back to its former glory, with the vi and li Britannia’s being the largest of the families. Julius Kingsley resigned after fifteen years of service, his skill will be missed by those who can remember him.  
Under Empress Nunnally vi Britannia, the empire has entered its golden age. Science and art are the main focus of the empire, lead by Prince Schneizel and Princess Cornelia. But as time goes on, everyone slowly fades away. Only I will remain, watching over Nunnally and protecting what is dearest to me. Although she too will eventually fade, but I will remain by her side to the very end. I will see my contract through to the very end.

Sixty years have passed since Nunnally took the throne of Britannia.

Within Nunnally’s quarters in the palace, Nunnally is on her deathbed. Having contracted an unknown disease, her health has slowly declined over the years until she has become bed ridden. Zero sits on a nearby window sill, watching a storm pass over Britannia. He then hears Nunnally coughing, and looks over in her direction. Nunnally, waking up, looks around the room until she sees Zero. “Zero, you’re still here.” She says, weakly.  
“Of course, I’m still here, your majesty.” Zero says. He then gets up from his spot by the window and heads over towards Nunnally. “I won’t ever leave your side, Nunnally.” He says, taking Nunnally’s hand in his.  
“Thank you, Zero.” Nunnally says, and then coughs. “Zero, could you do me one last favor.” She says after her coughing fit.  
“Anything, your majesty.” Zero replies.  
“I’d like you to show me your face one last time.” Nunnally says. Zero then lowers his head.  
“At once, your majesty.” He replies. He then removes his mask, revealing his youthful face.  
“Oh, Suzaku, you’re so young.” Nunnally says, as she sees Suzaku’s face for the first time in decades.  
“I’m still older than you, Nunnally.” Suzaku says.  
“I’m just so happy to see your face again, Suzaku.” Nunnally says with a smile on her face. The doors to her quarters open and Akito enters the room.  
“Your majesty.” Akito says, as he enters the room.  
“Yes, Akito.” Nunnally replies.  
“I’d like to thank you and Zero for the opportunity you gave me, that you gave all of us.” Akito replies.  
“Akito, do you wish to know my identity?” Zero asks.  
“Not really, Zero. But if you’re willing to let me know, then go ahead.” Akito replies. Zero then looks at Nunnally, who nods in approval. Zero then turns and faces Akito.  
“Akito, you haven’t aged a day.” Zero says, as he looks upon Akito’s still youthful face. His hair, however, has become a slate grey over the years.  
“Zero, you’re…” Akito says as he sees Zero’s face for the first time.  
“Yes, I’m Suzaku Kururugi, the first Knight of Zero.” Zero replies.  
“I guess Kingsley was right. The dead really do have a hard time of staying dead.” Akito says. Suzaku chuckles when he hears this.  
“That’s something Kingsley would say.” Zero replies. He then hears Nunnally coughing again and heads over to her bed.  
“Zero, does it hurt, dying?” Nunnally asks.  
“That depends on how you die, Nunnally.” Zero replies. “Yes it hurts, if you’re awake for it. Lelouch and I both died in pain. Although it was quick, it wasn’t painless.” Zero continues.  
“I have died before.” Akito adds.  
“Really? How?” Nunnally asks.  
“I was given pills. My brother killed our entire family, but something in me refused to die. It didn’t hurt, but I bear the pain of that event whenever friends and family die around me.” Akito replies.  
“Nunnally, as I see it, you will pass on peacefully. And when you do, I’ll see you in C’s world.” Zero says.  
“Thank you, Zero.” She says and then begins to cough. “Zero, my time is limited, as you know.” She continues after recovering from her coughing fit. “I hereby pronounce your contract fulfilled, my knight.” She says. She then sees Zero tearing up. “You are free to go whenever you like, Zero.”  
“I understand.” Zero says. He then grabs his mask and puts it back on. He then bows before Nunnally, before he turns and heads towards the door, with Akito following right behind him. As they leave, a servant enters the room.  
“Take me to Aries Villa. That’s where I want to spend the rest of my time.” Nunnally says.  
“At once, your majesty.” The servant replies.  
Zero and Akito head towards the Chamber of the Rounds, but before they enter, Zero stops. “Akito, have you thought of finding your replacement?” Zero asks.  
“Replacement?” Akito replies.  
“No one lives forever, Akito. You may have cheated death, but where does that leave you?” Zero replies.  
“I haven’t thought of finding a replacement. The Knights of the Round have all found their replacements, but if I leave, who will further train them?” Akito says.  
“Your replacement would be rather particular, for they need to be affected by geass.” Zero says. He then extends his hand. “Take my hand, and let’s try to find them.” He says. Akito takes Zero’s hand, and is shown a scene with the future Knight of Zero.  
“What was that?” Akito says, as the scene fades.  
“That was your successor.” Zero replies. He then enters the Chamber of the Rounds, with Akito right behind him. The Knights present salute Zero and Akito as they enter. “Akito, I hope that you are ready to pass on the torch that is the Knight of Zero.” Zero says.  
“I hope so too.” Akito says, heading for his quarters.  
Zero then heads for the hangar, where the knightmares are all stationed, with the Knights following him. He then heads for the Shinkiro and climbs aboard the knightmare. “Zero, are we going to train in this weather?” One of the Knights asks.  
“No, my fellow Knight.” Zero replies, turning around to face them. “My time here in Britannia has come to an end.” He says, extending his right arm out to the side. “As much as it pains me to leave, there is nothing holding me here anymore.” He continues, placing his hand to his chest. “I bid you all farewell, and may we meet in another life.” He says, entering the Shinkiro. The hangar doors open and as the Shinkiro leaves the palace, Akito enters the hangar, dressed in his full Knight of Zero attire.  
“Not you too, Akito.” Another Knight says.  
Akito, seeing the Shinkiro leave the palace, heads towards the Arthur. “I too must leave. When this knightmare returns, the new Knight of Zero will be the pilot.” Akito replies.  
“You’re not coming back?” A third Knight asks.  
“I intend to find peace with myself.” Akito replies. He then climbs onto and enters the Arthur, and leaves the palace in search of the next Knight of Zero.

“This is Commander Zero, returning to Horai Island.” Zero says over the radio, once he enters Horai Island’s air space.  
“Welcome back, Zero. You’ve been missed.” One of the Black Knights replies. Zero then continues on his flight to the base. He flies into the hangar and lands the Shinkiro. When he emerges from the knightmare, he sees a crowd of Black Knights gathering in the hangar to finally meet their commander.  
“Welcome back, Commander.” Naoto says, greeting Zero for the first time in decades.  
“Thank you, Naoto. I’m glad to be back.” Zero says.  
“Zero, your former Aces, Kallen and Gino, will meet you in your quarters.” Naoto says.  
“Final farewells. We will all part our own ways.” Zero says, leaving the hangar and heading for his quarters.  
When Zero enters his quarters, an elderly Kallen and Gino turn to face him. “Zero, we thought you’d never return.” Kallen says, greeting Zero.  
“You both know why I’m here.” Zero says. He then heads towards one of the walls, which opens into a small room.  
“We heard that the Empress had fallen ill, some time ago.” Gino says. “We didn’t think she’d be that ill.” They then see Zero remove his mask.  
“Suzaku, you haven’t aged a day.” Kallen says.  
“Neither has Lelouch or C.C.” Zero replies. He then enters the room and changes out of the Zero suit.  
“Suzaku, what are you going to do now?” Gino asks.  
“Now? My contract is complete, I no longer have a reason to be Zero.” Suzaku replies.  
“But you can’t leave the Black Knights. Who is going to lead them?” Kallen says.  
“The next Zero will, Kallen.” Suzaku says. “I take it that Lelouch and C.C. are here, on the island?” He asks.  
“How did you know, Suzaku?” Gino asks.  
“We are connected by geass.” Suzaku replies. He then emerges from the room, dressed in his Japanese training garb. He then sets the Zero suit on the central table, with the mask facing the doorway. Then the door opens, and everyone turns to face whoever has entered the room.  
“I heard that the Commander has returned.” Cyrus says.  
“Indeed you have.” Suzaku says. Cyrus then sees Suzaku.  
“I guess I’ll never know who Zero really is.” He says, noticing the suit on the table.  
“We are all Zero. Whether or not we want the burden of actually being Zero is up to us.” Suzaku says. He then heads back into the room and grabs his Knight of Zero cloak. When he emerges from the room, he closes the panel, then he looks at the suit on the table. “Zero is cursed.” He says.  
“How so?” Kallen asks.  
“For as long as there is geass in the world, Zero will remain.” Suzaku replies, placing his cloak over his shoulders. He then raises his left arm over the Zero suit. “Whomever dons the name Zero shall receive the power of geass, and be bound to a contract.” He says, his code lighting up. A red glow envelopes the suit, and when the glow fades, the geass symbol can be seen in the mask before it fades into the visor.  
“That’s a heavy price to pay for becoming Zero.” Gino says.  
“It’s a necessary one.” Cyrus says. “Anyone could become Zero, but this curse will make it so that the correct Zero is masked.”  
“And with that, my time here is over.” Suzaku says, placing the hood of his cloak over his head, and leaving the room. When he leaves the base, he makes his way towards the docks of the island.  
“Ready to depart, Z.Z.” Lelouch says.  
Suzaku looks behind him towards the base, and then looks back at Lelouch and C.C. “The past is behind us, R.R.” Suzaku replies. He then boards the boat with C.C. and Lelouch, and they make their way towards Kamine Island.

Many years have passed since Suzaku was relieved of his task of Zero. Nunnally passed away, surrounded by her family. All of the veterans of the Black Rebellion have also passed on. The geass community on Kamine Island has grown, and new members join every now and then. Lelouch and Suzaku have dropped their real names, much as C.C. did centuries ago, for they are now known as R.R. and Z.Z.  
R.R. and Z.Z. enter the cave on Kamine Island, approaching the thought elevator. “R.R., why are we doing this? I thought the past was behind us.” Z.Z. asks.  
“Yes it is, but those we lost are still alive in C’s world. In R’s world. In Z’s world.” R.R. replies. “Besides, I promised the student council that I’d launch fireworks with them. And the way I see it, now is the best time to do that, with all of us being together again.” He continues.  
“R.R., you can’t let go of the past, can you?” Z.Z. says.  
“Not entirely.” R.R. replies. When they reach the reconstructed thought elevator, R.R. and Z.Z. bring their coded hands up to the gate and enter into C’s world.  
When they enter C’s world, R.R. and Z.Z. find themselves in an empty realm. “Let’s change this up, shall we.” R.R. says.  
“What are you thinking of, R.R.?” Z.Z. asks.  
“The clubhouse roof. That is where we’ll launch our fireworks, with everyone else.” R.R. replies. He and Z.Z. again hold out their coded hands and create the rooftop garden of the clubhouse. They then proceed to summon all the members of the student council.  
“I don’t see why I have to join you. I was never part of your group.” C.C. says, as she brings fireworks with her.  
“You stayed at the clubhouse for some time, C.C.” R.R. says. “I only see it fair that you join in on the fun.”  
“Fine. As long as I can bring someone here as well.” C.C. says.  
“Fine by us.” Z.Z. says. “This is a time to honor the ones we have all lost.”  
The student council slowly begins to appear into C’s world. Nunnally is the first to appear, along with Rolo. “Where am I?” Nunnally asks. She then sees her hands. “I’m… I’m young again.” She says, happily. She then looks around the area.  
“What am I doing here?” Rolo asks. He then hears Nunnally’s voice, and looks in her direction. ‘This is for big brother’ He mentally says, reaching for his knife, but is shocked to find out that it is missing.  
“I’m so glad to see you two again.” R.R. says.  
Nunnally and Rolo both look in R.R.’s direction. “Big brother!” They both say, rushing towards R.R. When they reach R.R., Nunnally sees Rolo for the first time.  
“Come here you two, give your brother a hug.” R.R. says.  
“If she is your sister, then I am not your brother.” Rolo says.  
“Rolo, don’t be like that.” R.R. says. He then sees Z.Z. walk towards the railing as more of the guests appear.  
“But, Lelouch.” Rolo complains. He then stops as he sees R.R. pull out the locket he had. “You kept it?” He asks.  
“No, Rolo. I left it with you.” R.R. replies. “This is the locket I wanted to give to Nunnally, but I gave it to you instead.”  
“Oh, big brother!” Rolo says, hugging R.R., who drops the locket, which opens. Nunnally then picks up the locket and sees two pictures with Lelouch, one with her the other with Rolo.  
“This is a beautiful song.” Nunnally says. She then walks towards R.R. and hugs him and Rolo.  
“The Lamperouges are together at last.” R.R. says. He then sees more of the guests arriving. Milly, Rivalz, Nina, and Shirley appear looking around, seeing where they are. He also sees Euphemia and Cornelia appearing beside Z.Z.  
“Welcome to the student council, Euphy.” Z.Z. says, as Euphy appears.  
“What? Where am I?” She asks, looking around. She then sees Cornelia beside her. “Cornelia!” She says, hugging her sister.  
“Euphy!” Cornelia says, hugging her back.  
“Princess Euphemia!” Nina calls out, when she hears Euphy’s name being said. Euphy then looks towards Nina.  
“Oh, Nina, you look so lovely, with your hair all tied up.” Euphy says as she sees Nina. Nina blushes from the complement. “Suzaku, what are we doing here?” She asks Z.Z.  
“I wanted you to join the Ashford Student Council, if you were to survive that is.” Z.Z. replies.  
“Oh, is this everyone?” Euphy asks. “And why is Cornelia here?” She says, releasing Cornelia.  
“Yes, Kururugi, why am I here?” Cornelia asks.  
“You’re Euphy’s sister, besides R.R. has told me how much you care for her.” Z.Z. replies.  
“R.R.?” They both ask.  
“It’s a long story.” Z.Z. replies.  
“Lelouch!” Rivalz calls out, as he sees R.R. He and Milly then tackle R.R. after Nunnally and Rolo have moved away from him. R.R. staggers, but keeps his balance, holding both Rivalz and Milly up.  
“Wow, Lelouch, I didn’t think you were this strong.” Milly says.  
“You have no idea how unbearably heavy the both of you are.” R.R. says, straining to stand up. He then falls down with Milly and Rivalz right on top of him. He then hears someone laughing, and he looks up and sees Shirley approaching.  
“Lulu.” Shirley says, kneeling down on the ground, in front of R.R.  
“Shirley, we’re finally together again.” R.R. says, smiling  
“Oh, Lulu, how are you going to get yourself out of this one.” Someone says. R.R. panics, recognizing the voice.  
“Get off of me.” R.R. says. He then gets to his feet as Milly and Rivalz get off of him. He then turns around, and is face to face with the last person he’d ever expect to meet again. “Mao, why are you here.” He asks  
“Oh, the great Zero doesn’t know why I’m here.” Mao says, laughing and clapping his hands.  
“Mao, behave yourself.” C.C. says.  
Mao turns and faces C.C. “Oh, C.C., is it really you. Can this really be happening, I haven’t been forgotten. I knew you really loved me. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!” He says acting like a child. “Wait, you… you shot me. If I’m dead, then this is… unless you’re… but why are they here?” He says, rather confused.  
“Dead?” Milly asks. “Lelouch, would you care to explain.”  
“Everyone here has died, except for the three of us.” R.R. replies, indicating himself, Z.Z., and C.C.  
“Suzaku!” Milly says seeing Z.Z.  
“Milly, I’m glad to see you again.” Z.Z. replies. He then winces in pain as he feels a very familiar pain in his ankle. He then looks down and sees Arthur. “And hello to you too, Arthur.” Z.Z. says, greeting and picking up the cat. “You have no idea how much I missed that.” He adds. Arthur then bites Z.Z.’s thumb.  
“Well, you did ask for it.” Euphy says, laughing.  
“Perhaps we can start launching the fireworks now.” Z.Z. says.  
“Fireworks?” Milly asks.  
“I intended to stay true to my word, Milly. We are all together now.” R.R. says, as Kallen, Gino, and Anya appear.  
“Then I’ll hold you to your word, Lelouch.” Milly says. “Now let’s start this celebration, this reuniting of friends.” She says, taking a firework.  
“Let’s hope we brought enough fireworks.” R.R. says. “If not, then we can do this again some other time.”  
“We could always get more, Lelouch.” Rivalz says.  
“Outside of this realm, yes.” R.R. replies.  
“Realm?” Rivalz asks.  
“This is a realm of memories.” R.R. says.  
“I like the sound of that.” Milly says, preparing her firework. “If this is a realm of memories, then we will stay together forever. Nothing can separate us, nothing will break us apart.”  
“Then let’s get started and make this moment last.” R.R. says, grabbing a firework. Everyone present grabs some fireworks, and launches them after Milly has launched the first one. This goes on for some time until they run out of fireworks. Everyone bids the trio farewell as they prepare to leave the realm. The trio leave the realm in a flash of red and return to Kamine Island.

Meanwhile in Zero’s quarters, on Horai Island, the suit has been moved. In the small room, a young Britannian dressed in the cursed suit, prepares to place the mask over their face. When they place the mask over their face, a flash of red appears inside the mask, and a few voices can be heard.  
“You are now Zero, the masked hero of the world.” One of the voices says.  
“You have sealed your fate, and therefore started a contract.” The other voice says.  
“We will grant you geass, the power of the king.” The first voice says.  
“Whether you’re a savior or a scourge, is up to you.” The other says.  
“Make the best of your new life, and seek us out for guidance.” The two voices both say at once. The red light fades from inside the mask, and a faint glow of the new Zero’s geass remains, before that too disappears.

Thus ends Suzaku Kururugi’s journey as Zero, the masked spirit. The future of the world is up to the new ruler of Britannia, and the new Zero to lead the Black Knights.


End file.
